


404协议

by uansuy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 154,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uansuy/pseuds/uansuy
Summary: 游作和Ai在暗网上接到一份需要下潜的解救任务，到达目的地时发现解救对象不是别人正是鸿上了见，与此同时海底似乎在发生着可怕的异变
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku, Fujiki Yuusaku & Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, Homura Takeru/Flame, Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Spectre
Kudos: 8





	1. 暗网上的免费情报大都很坑爹

**Author's Note:**

> 犯罪+科幻paro  
> 有涉及到其他世代ygo的人物  
> 有原创角色  
> 剧情有参考视觉小说游戏「SOMA」

“那个，游作。”

狭小阴暗的空间里，Ai扶着额头，耳边还有发动机嗡嗡运转的声响。黑色的人工智能保持着与罗丹思想者一样的动作沉思了半晌后，眼角抽搐地指向正坐在对面的白发男人。

“这是什么？”

“这次任务的护送对象。”

“我不是说这个。”

“鸿上了见。”

“不是这个。”

“Revlover。”

“不是这个。”

“汉诺骑士的老大。”

“不是这个！”

Ai满脸崩溃，泄愤似得再次把手指向坐在对面的人。

“我们的任务保护对象现在正一脸想干掉我的表情真的没问题吗？！”

游作面无表情地看了Ai一眼，无视掉他话中的内容转而教训起他的行为：“不要用手指指着别人。”

“我觉得我们可以放弃这次的任务。”Ai无视掉游作的训话，半蹲进便携式终端里，痛苦地抱住脑袋，“什么鬼护送任务，保护对象不光很能打，还随时准备着把我们给打趴下。”

“问题不大。”游作好心地没有提醒被打趴的只会是他一个，语气依旧淡漠。

Ai双手抱头，满是辛酸：“为什么会出现这种情况？”

“我才想问为什么会是你们。”

鸿上了见环抱双臂坐在游作正对面，皱起的眉头从见到他们两个开始就没舒展过，一身休闲装和周围的环境格格不入，游作刚看见的时候差点以为自己来错地方，跑到汉诺的私人潜艇上了。

“从雇佣网站上接了一个任务。”游作在终端上敲打几下，一个虚拟页面弹出来，上面是任务委托以及追踪地图，地图上的红点一闪一闪地显示着他们现在所在的位置，大致位于北太平洋的东区一带，“这是你们汉诺发布的吗？”

下面有一行汉诺骑士内定的暗号，了见看了一眼便回答说是。雇佣兵赚点外快是常事，但问题出在正常情况下，汉诺骑士并不会向Playmaker求助，而Playmaker十之八九也不会接汉诺骑士的任务，以前如此，双方解除误会后的现在也一样。

“而且我让他们在雇佣排行榜上找一百名往后的人，你应该是在前一百名才对。”

鸿上了见被人带走之前，给汉诺骑士的同伴们发送了一条信息，要求他们帮自己从雇佣兵排行榜上找一个帮手，要求有十八周岁以下，拥有高超的骇客技术，任务完成率高，排行榜一百以后等。

“我以前的小号，在做出来Playmaker之前用的匿名账号，前几天邮箱里面突然多了个委托，没什么事就随手接了。”

网络雇佣的一个好处就在于匿名性，委托人和雇佣兵之间不想互相透露信息的情况下，是个不错的合作方式。当然也不是任何时候都很好用，比如现在——游作不知道发布人是汉诺骑士，对面也不知道接任务的人是Playmaker，结果导致了汉诺的头子和现网络通缉犯面对面干瞪眼的尴尬局面。

Playmaker本来是个名不见经传的小人物，之前在汉诺骑士和Sol公司的网络攻守战里作为乱入的第三方参战，结果汉诺和Sol公司两大组织同时在Playmaker手上吃了亏，这让Playmaker一举成名，也成功地成为了雇佣排行榜上的第三。被Sol公司通缉，以及被汉诺骑士追杀。

当然这都是网上的传言，他确实是被Sol公司通缉没错，但汉诺骑士这边和他的关系就有些复杂，说是敌人，也没那么激进，说是队友，也没那么亲密。而导致这一切事情的源头，现在正缩在终端机里一脸的自闭。

关于这个雇佣兵排行榜还有另外一个“谁上谁死通缉榜”的调侃外号，本来是被某个黑客无聊设计出来统计玩的，结果被国际安全联合会收购回来当通缉榜。排名方式除了已知的任务完成率以外，还和知名度有关，也就是说这个排行榜与影响力的相关性要远高于其他，最适合当通缉榜的名单。

影响力这种东西很容易被操控，所以内行一般不会拿这个榜做雇佣标准，为了自身安全也不会去接那个网站发起的任务，鸿上了见让Specter他们在一百名之后找年龄小的人也是这个原因，只有新手才会上钩。

“你还真是什么任务都敢接。”鸿上了见冷冷嘲讽道，委托人的身份可以保密，但任务内容必须公开，这是为了保证任务不超出雇佣兵的能力范围，也是为了雇佣兵自己的安全。

“委托人说他付不起高额雇佣费只好从一百名之后找个看起来靠谱的来帮忙。说是要从一帮恐怖分子手里救出一个手无缚鸡之力，战斗力不如两只大白鹅的麻省理工高材生。”游作稍作停顿，看了眼鸿上了见，才继续淡淡地说道，“现在看来需要被担心的是那群恐怖分子才对。”

鸿上了见：“……”

鸿上了见，鸿上圣的儿子，知书达礼，温善儒雅，麻省理工高材生，年仅十八岁就荣获过多样国际级奖项，简直就是天选之人，主角之命，社会未来的顶梁柱。

Revlover，汉诺骑士的老大，行事雷厉，手段强硬，没人见过他的真面目。人们只知道汉诺骑士是近几年突然新起的组织，任务完成率近乎完美，这全都得益于那个神秘首领的高明决策。

是个人都没把这两种身份想到一块去，先不说给人的感觉完全不同，一个人也不可能把两种身份都做到完美无缺，更何况天之骄子不整天开着跑车，喝着名酒左拥右抱，反而跑到黑色地带跟人以命相搏，不是脑子有坑就是闲得发慌。

可惜鸿上了见就是那种让人嫉妒的天才，明面上成绩好是理所当然，暗地里也能轻松建立起汉诺这种组织。当然他不是中二病犯了，创立汉诺仅仅是为了替他父亲解决一些社会和法律无法解决的烂摊子，比如眼前这个黑色的伊格尼斯。

鸿上了见无语扶额，任务内容这么写的话，对面这个偶尔会善心大发多管闲事的高中生还真的会接。

“真是的，本来以为是从通缉榜上接到外快了，没想到居然会碰到Revlover。”黑色的伊格尼斯支着脑袋瘫在终端上，“委托人是谁啊？Revlover你回去后赶紧把他炒了吧！”

Ai的话没说完就被鸿上了见狠狠地瞪了一眼，吓得黑色的小人一个哆嗦钻进电脑里，只露出一只紫色的单眼，朝上翻了翻眼白无声地表达着自己的不满。

游作倒是不怎么在意，自从见到Revlover之后，他就知道委托人是谁了，毕竟这世界上能让鸿上了见信任的人一只手就能数的过来。如果Specter知道他联系的人是Playmaker的话，表情一定相当精彩。

“解释一下现在的状况吧？”

鸿上了见收回了视线，令人发寒的目光离开后，Ai松了口气，慢悠悠地从便携式电脑里伸出个脑袋，确定对面的人不会突然把手边的备用工具箱甩过来之后，才敢露出剩下的大半个身子。

“三天前，鸿上圣博士被恐怖组织绑架，为了方便威胁鸿上博士心甘情愿地协助他们，那群人还顺手绑架了他的儿子。”鸿上了见顿了一下，“也就是我。”

Ai：“……”

他是不是该提前给恐怖组织上柱香？

这个世界上除了鸿上圣，Specter，汉诺三骑士，以及藤木游作外，没人知道鸿上了见就是Revlover。一群做梦想要改变世界的人，为了使用某项足以毁灭世界的杀伤性武器绑架了鸿上博士和他的家人，然后成功踢到了铁板，喜闻乐见的剧情。

游作听到鸿上圣的名字，眉头不自觉地皱了一下，在鸿上了见注意到之前再度舒展开来，摆出一张和平日里无二样的面瘫脸，依旧没打算开口，反正Ai会提前把他想问的话都说出来。

Ai自然不知道游作内心的那点小波动，只是接着鸿上了见的话继续道：“那你为什么还要雇别人？你自己也完全有能力把他们全撂倒吧？”

“正如你们所看到的，我身上没有带任何装备，一个人单挑整个组织是不可能的事。”了见摊开双手，休闲服松松垮垮地挂在身上，完全没有藏武器的痕迹，“另外就是，我也不太想让人知道鸿上了见和Revlover是同一个人，毕竟高材生是犯罪分子这种事影响可不好。”

Ai嘴角抽搐：“你倒是不担心随便来的雇佣兵会泄露你的身份。”

“没什么。”鸿上了见冷笑道，“本来是打算事后把雇的人招进汉诺，就算不能把他招进汉诺，也可以把事全部推到他身上，再不济就开黑枪干掉他。”他看了眼游作，“现在方便不少了。”

“喂喂，这人是不是平静地说了什么恐怖的话？”Ai不带感情地棒读道，“游作你无意中救了无名氏一命呢。”

“无所谓手段，好用就行。”

这种人是社会未来的栋梁还真是让人担忧啊。

“怎么办？游作？”Ai抬头看向自家搭档。

游作沉默了半晌，把视线移到了见身上：“我们可以帮忙，但要求价格按照Playmaker的雇佣水准来。”

“居然在这种地方提价。”鸿上了见冷冷地哼了一声，“Playmaker也堕落了吗？”

“怎么说。”Ai摊开手满是无奈，“已经是赤字危机了，再这样下去游作酱都得去做偶像了，没得挑。”

“闭嘴。”

偶像？鸿上了见挑了挑眉，看了眼对面面部神经瘫痪的某人一脸不想搭理人的表情，觉得他大概从某种意义上拯救了一批少年少女。

“真稀奇。”鸿上了见一脸玩味地看着游作，“你这是已经穷到打算卖身了吗？按理来说，踩着汉诺的名号上了通缉榜第三，应该会有很多委托才对。”

游作冷淡地瞟了他一眼，依旧一言不发地杵角落里当背景布。了见寻思了半天也没想明白他那一瞥是什么意思，想追问的时候被Ai打断了。

“不，不存在。”黑色的人工智能棒读道，“仔细想想看，Revlover大人，怎么可能有人敢向招惹到汉诺的人委托工作，我们缺钱这事你要负一半责任。”

鸿上了见：“……”

负责任？你们碍我事的时候怎么不说负责任的事？

感情游作刚刚那一瞥是看智障的眼神吗？亏他还误会到秋名山上五连发卡关了。

鸿上了见哽了半晌，无奈地叹了口气：“可以，但你也要拿出和你身价等同的成果来。”

“先把衣服换了。”游作置若罔闻，随手把一套备用作战服扔给了见，“你这一身去夏威夷度假的打扮在贼窝里怎么看都很可疑。”

了见：“……”

鸿上了见很郑重地拒绝了他的提议。这地方大概是储物仓一类的地方，两人中间隔了一条窄窄的通道，一堆杂物堆在脚边，让本就狭小的空间显得更加拥挤。那套作战服是游作从旁边的杂货堆里随手扯出来的，先不说大小合不合适，光是在这种阴暗潮湿的角落堆了不知道多久这点就足以引发人的生理性厌恶，已经不是洁癖的问题了。

秉承顾客就是上帝的原则，游作把作战服扔回杂货堆里，当Ai问到他打算怎么带Revlover出去的时候，游作表示只要干掉所有人，抢了这艘潜艇，就能在符合Revlover要求的情况下完成任务了。

鸿上了见对这种不讲道理的强硬手段深表赞赏，Ai觉得自己大概是上了贼船。

“你怎么进来的？”鸿上了见抬起头，上方通风管道的栅栏正躺在他脚边，黑漆漆的通道不知道要通到哪里，游作从上面下来的时候他差点条件反射一脚踢过去。

“这艘潜艇每隔一段时间都会排一次水，我从排水口进来的。”游作从防水腰包里面取出来一个方形的小机器，看起来像是某种电磁干扰器，起身绕过那些杂物走到右手边的门前，“当然你没有潜水服的情况下我们也没办法从排水口出去。”

游作说话间把小方块贴在门上，只听见滴的一声，红色的小灯变成绿色，门锁发出咔嚓一声。游作正要伸手按门锁，就看见机械门从中间向两边打开，一个陌生男人站在门口，一脸懵逼地看着游作。

背后的鸿上了见突然大喊了一声低头，游作顺势弯下腰，然后看到一个凭空飞来的工具箱狠狠地摔在那个男人的脸上。

Ai在心里给男人默哀了三秒钟，不愧是汉诺的头子，下手都不是一般人的份量。

了见走到门边确认过道里没有其他人或者摄像头，才放心地从储存间里出来。男人大概是组织底层的一个喽啰，被组织老大哥派过来转移鸿上圣儿子的关押地，结果没想到会凭空多出一个人，这么一犹豫，两眼一抹黑，就什么都不知道了。

游作目测了一下男人的体型，朝鸿上了见歪了下头：“换上。”

鸿上了见皮笑肉不笑：“你觉得我能忍受其他人的贴身衣物吗？”

游作面无表情：“那你是打算穿着这么一身去招摇过市当靶子？”

鸿上了见笑得无比灿烂：“你现在是我雇佣的保镖。”

“……”

游作不禁开始怀疑这次的事根本就是了见在耍他，先不说绑架汉诺骑士的首领这种事一般人就很难做到，从暗网上随便拉个人做弃子都能找上他，真的很难让人相信这只是普通的巧合。

他很快又把这个想法从脑海中剔除出去，也许了见在某些事上的做法是比较极端，但整体还是更倾向于在明面上有所行动，而不是在背地里搞小动作。游作这么想着，低头看了眼固定在手臂上的终端，黑色的AI正帮着自家搭档数落汉诺首领的不对，义愤填膺得仿佛游作受了什么不得了的委屈，鸿上了见权当自己听不见，完全不想搭理他。

“嗯？”察觉到视线的Ai抬起头，“怎么了吗？”

“没什么。”

游作的视线移回到了见身上，既然已经接下了这份委托，也就没什么好抱怨的了。他一如既往地保持着那张没有表情的脸，像个冷酷无情的杀手，从包里取出一把柯尔特M1911A1，走在前面带路。

这把枪曾经瞄准过身后那人的要害，游作很久之后才知道那次的枪伤让了见在医院里躺了两周，泷响子倾尽毕生所学才把他从地狱的边境线上拉回来。这次答应帮忙，也算是为了给他一点补偿吧？

游作的思绪正神游在外，了见却突然抓住他的胳膊，一把将他拉进旁边的隔间里，刚才两人站着的过道上，响起了嘈杂的脚步声，还有几个人的说话声。

“你刚刚在想什么？没看见有人来了吗？”

斥责的声音有些急躁，但是不重，似乎是在有意控制。狭小的隔间将两人的距离压缩的很近，银发的男人一只手抓着他的胳膊，另一只手则是很自然地搭在他的腰上，游作有点不适应，待到外面的人都离开后，先一步从隔间里出来。

“无所谓，被发现的话干掉就好。”

鸿上了见的表情有些古怪，皱了皱眉到底没再说什么。Ai在游作看不见的地方朝Revlover翻了个白眼，继续指路的工作——他之前在储藏室看到一张潜艇的结构图，就顺便记到自己的程序里了，只是相比之前带上了点不情不愿。

驾驶室就在右手边隔了两三个房间距离的位置，他们顺着走廊拐过两个弯，经过餐厅的时候听到里面吵吵嚷嚷的，还有玻璃酒杯碰撞的声音。

“庆祝的还真早。”鸿上了见冷笑着嘲讽道。

游作没什么表示，单单把门打开一条缝，从背包里面捡出一个易拉罐大小的物件，把拉线拉下来后扔进餐厅里，又随手把门关严实了。

“什么东西？”

“催眠瓦斯。”

了见看了眼游作挎在腰间的背包，琢磨着他到底带了多少不得了的东西，如果救的人不是自己而是其他的什么普通人，迟早会被高中生给吓懵吧？

游作听着里面叮咚哐当一阵乱响，才慢悠悠地站起身，没管里面的人东倒西歪成什么样，径直走向驾驶室：“这玩意能让他们睡到明天，我们可以趁这段时间把这艘潜艇开回三栅栏海港，你就可以转回Revlover的身份去端了这个组织的老巢，然后再继续安安稳稳地玩你的优等生扮演游戏。”

鸿上了见闻言不自觉地看了游作一眼，上次见游作的时候，在一群高中生中间安静地跟只兔子似的，扭头变成Playmaker把两个汉诺骑士按在地上锤，这人哪来的资格说他？

只不过……

了见看着游作的背影。

果然，还是会在意吧？

十年前的事件。

一直走在前面的游作突然停在过道里，走神的了见及时刹住才没直接撞到他身上。刚想质问怎么回事，就发现游作正盯着窗户外面看的出神。

窗外？现在可是在海下二百米左右的地方，游作这家伙到底在看什么？了见顺着他的目光望向圆形的窗户，强化玻璃将沉重的海水和压强隔绝在外，一片幽静的漆黑里，偶尔有几抹绿色的水草擦过玻璃，随后便顺着潜艇前进的方向淹没在黑色的涌流中，明显没有什么异常的地方。

“你听到什么声音了吗？”

“声音？”了见拉回视线，他特意停顿了一秒，并没有听到特别的声音，“不，怎么了？”

游作没有回话，从刚才开始就一直盯着窗外的瞳孔慢慢放大。

“喂，游作，外面从刚才开始就很吵，你知……”

Ai从电脑里面钻出来，话还没说完就看到游作整个人像是没支撑一般向前倒下来。完全没搞清楚状况的Ai下意识想伸手接住他，手伸到一半才想起来自己还只是伊格尼斯形态，而不是模仿人类的机体，心里不由得咯噔了一下。

“游游游……游作！”

Ai几乎决定要变成捕食态去接住他的前一秒，游作堪堪拾回神智，勉强用手臂支住身体，吓得Ai光滑的边角在一瞬间变成了像素码。

见他没有摔伤的迹象，了见才放慢了脚步，缓缓地靠近了男孩：“没事吧？”

游作跪在地上，支撑着身体的手紧紧地攥成拳头，从刚才开始就能听到很多奇怪的声音，冗长又嘈杂，不同频长的滋滋声组合在一起，像是老旧留声机里经过的电流声。他伸手捂住了耳朵，声音却渗入皮肤，顺着他的神经一路钻进大脑深处。

『……』

游作张了张嘴，喉咙里发不出任何的声音。

『不……』

“喂，游作。”

『……饥饿……』

“游作，你振作一点！”

『……接近……死……』

“游作。”

『人类，清除！』

“游作！”

藤木游作猛的抬起头，巨大的憎恶感如同潮水一般凶猛地涌入脑中，右侧深海中的景象透过玻璃窗，映射入绿色眸子的视网膜中，他不仅狠狠地打了个寒颤。

那是一只金色的，没有质感和生气的金属眼。

TBC.


	2. 潜伏于伊甸园中的海怪

他在不停地下沉，海水死死地包裹住他，像是没有实体的怪物，不留一丝缝隙。被压迫的胸腔呼出最后一口空气，在沉重的海水中形成几个晶莹的气泡，向着遥不可及的海面上浮。失去意识前，他看到了浑身包裹着黑暗的人形，像一支离弦之箭，冲破了海水的束缚，抓住了他的手。

“黑色的，人工智能……”

图书馆很安静，所以即使女性的声音不大，鸿上了见多多少少还是听清了些许内容。他把手中的关于神经网络的书放回去，循着声音走出书架。

鸿上了见在二层，说话的女人在一层，几个肤色各异的人围坐在她身边，看外貌判断和他一样大，应该都是学生，趁着周末时间在图书馆进行学术交流。女人有着精巧的五官，发言优雅且自信，一头漂亮的金色长发，在阳光下闪闪发光。

“不好意思，吵到你了吗？”女人发现了他，报以歉意的笑容，“几天后就是复活节，我以为大家都回家去了，没想到这个时间点还会有人在图书馆。”

鸿上了见摇了摇头，表示不用太在意。

“我是艾什莉 · 杰瑞特。”女人的笑容很迷人，是那种第一眼就能给人留下好感的类型，“你呢？”

“了见，喂！醒醒！了见！”

他缓缓地睁开眼睛，瞳孔恢复焦距后第一时间看到的是一双绿色的眸子，焦虑，却没有太过惊慌失措，在看到他清醒后才渐渐恢复平静。

“要我说他就是自己作死，少爷病偏偏这个时候犯，早点听游作的把作战服换上，也不至于这么惨。”

Ai见他没事便说起了风凉话，被缓过神的鸿上了见狠狠地瞪了一眼，又抖抖索索地缩回终端里面。

“那群恐怖分子的作战服也抗不了海下二百米的水压，你可以消停会了。”鸿上了见冷冷地说道。

终端里的黑色眼球向上翻了翻眼白，权当是无声的抗议。

湿漉漉的衣服紧贴在身上，相当不舒服，鸿上了见皱了皱眉，观察起周边的环境。

他们身处一个十平米见方的空间，金属材质的墙壁，上面布满了斑斑锈迹，看起来有段年代了，甚至在手边的地板上还有黏糊糊的绿色青苔。头顶的机器屏幕还在正常工作，上面有着【排水中】的字样，大概让鸿上了见猜到了些状况。

“这里是？”

“海底科研站。”游作蹲在他身边，“没事了吗？”

“只是暂时性缺氧，没什么太大问题。”鸿上了见支着胳膊站起身，他看了眼游作，在潜艇上的时候男孩突然倒地的场景浮现在脑海中，“……你才是，没问题吗？”

“没事。”

鸿上了见回忆起昏迷之前的事，他确实看到窗外那只大得像是车灯一样的眼睛，机械的材质还发着光，明显不是什么正常的海洋生物。

他们还没回过神，窗外的眼睛便消失了，紧接着有什么从外部狠狠地撞向潜艇，两次下来便在潜艇的中间破开条缝，成千上亿吨的海水，争先恐后地从缝隙间涌入。

鸿上了见差点以为自己会死掉。

“感谢本大爷吧！要不是我，今天你就得交代在这了。”Ai牛气哄哄地朝鸿上了见炫耀道，“还有游作为了救你差点死掉，本来直接丢下你不管就好了。当然还是我的功劳更大，如果不是我在潜艇报废前拿到了备用氧气……”

鸿上了见无视掉喋喋不休的人工智能，看向游作的眼神带上了些许询问的意味。

“没什么，拖着你游了有段距离才找到这座科研站。”游作淡淡地说道，“反正已经安全到达，过程就不要在意了。”

“是七百三十一米！”Ai实在受不了他精炼的说明，跳出来报了准确路程，恨不得能精确到毫米，“路上还碰到了鲨鱼。”

鸿上了见盯着游作看了会：“……还真是乱来。”

海底二百米以下，二十倍于海面的大气压强，如果附近没有科研站，这人是打算强行游过整个太平洋吗？

“我发过求救信号，没人回应，你的状况也不太好。Ai检测到附近不远处有科研站的站点，我就决定直接带你过来了。”游作指了指身后的门，“现在看来我做了一个很正确的选择。”

游作到达这里的时候，门因为长年堆积的铁锈无法正常打开，换句话说有相当长一段时间没人来过这里了，原地等待救援绝对不是个好的决定。

“总之，先进去看看吧。”见他没事的游作站起身，示意Ai把第二道门打开，“说不定能找到什么能用的东西。”

Ai从终端里伸出两条长长的触手，很轻松就解开了门锁。机械大门缓缓打开，一条窄长阴暗的通道展现在眼前，尽头晃着一丝微弱的灯光。

游作走在前面，借助终端上的光线探路。

“那只眼睛，你有什么头绪吗？”鸿上了见说的是潜艇遇袭前他们在窗外看到的那只眼睛，当时的情形太紧急，他什么都没看清，拥有着暗之伊格尼斯的游作就不一定了。

游作确实看到了，甚至看的一清二楚，潜艇被破坏后，里面的人和物瞬间被海水吞没，而他与那个东西，只有咫尺之近。不知道该怎么形容，黑色的，庞然大物，像是一座巨轮沉没在海底，连是否是生物都无法确定。它发着怒，撕咬潜水艇的碎片，夹杂着几个人类一并吞下去。

“在它注意到我之前，我就离开了，顺着Ai接收到的信号，一路游过来，它也没有追过来的迹象，应该是没有思维能力的某种‘东西’吧？”

通道的尽头宽敞了不少，他们之前看到的微弱亮光正是来自于两侧的房间，鸿上了见让他去左边的两个房间里进行调查，自己则进了右边。

“这座设施怎么看都不正常，确定要分开行动吗？”Ai毫无感情地棒读道，他倒不是担心鸿上了见，只是如果游作好不容易救了他结果却在这遭遇了意外，他都为游作感到不值。

鸿上了见白了他一眼：“分开效率更快一点，两边离得不远，遇到突发情况也能第一时间做出反应。还是说，你们只要离开这么点距离，就没办法保护好任务目标了？”

“你说什么？我和游作可是……”

Ai的话没能说完，游作已经带着他进了左边的第一个房间。

鸿上了见耸了耸肩，进了右手边的第一间。

房间里的摆设杂乱，种类却没有多少，无外乎电子计算机，摆满文件的书桌，以及一些日常生活工具。

鸿上了见从书桌上拿起几份文件，上面无一例外都是英文，偶尔会有其他语言做注释，他大致浏览了一遍，都是关于深海建设一类的技术文件，没什么有用的信息。

“那么只剩下……”

汉诺骑士的首领把视线放到还能正常运行的电脑上。

游作翻看着桌上的资料，只是除了英文以外的其他语言都看不懂，再加上有不少生涩的专业词语，他干脆放弃了。

“怎么样？”

Ai直接连入了电脑，边收集数据边回答道：“这座设施是伊甸科技公司旗下的产业。”

“伊甸？”游作挑了挑眉，明明是个科技公司却用宗教命名还真是奇怪。

“外国的大企业呢～”

“他们与多家科技公司合作，在全世界的海底建造了称作Leviathan的项目，一共有二十四个站点，其中太平洋有十个站点，我们现在是位于Epsilon站点。”

“也就是说，像我们现在所在的站点，全世界一共有二十四个吗？”得到肯定回答的游作，看了眼房间内的设备，这些电脑不知道在海底放了多长时间，性能以现在的水平来看，依旧能够在下级型号中占有一席之地，放在当时恐怕是相当先进了，“这么大的项目，从来没听说过。”

“大企业的机密产业吧？”

游作还是觉得不对劲，但也不想追究太深，现在首要任务是寻找回去岸上的方法：“能联系到他们公司总部吗？”

Ai尝试了一下：“不行，信号被阻断了。该不会是他们公司早就放弃这个项目了吧？”

“但是设备都在正常运行。”

“说的也是……等下，设施里面已经没有人了，果然他们公司早就放弃这个项目了吧？不不，可如果没有人的话，为什么设备还在运行？”Ai歪了歪头，满脑袋都是问号，“啊咧，为什么呢？”

“天知道。”游作看到Ai陷入混乱的模样不禁有些好笑，“说不定还有没发现的人类被关在里面了，先去隔壁房间看看吧。”

游作检查的两间房子并排在左侧，了见检查的房间在他的正对面，房间的中央有台不知道是用来做什么的大型机器，时不时冒出白色的蒸汽，被铁丝网隔开，恰好挡住了视角。

鸿上了见调查出来后，发现还有一个正对着来时通路的房间，之前被挡住没能看到。

这个房间比之前的几个房间都要大一点，正对门口的是一个金属座椅，上面的皮革早已腐烂，里面露出来的棉絮又脏又潮，各种各样的数据线连在两边的电脑上。操作台在门口，上面放着一部像手机一样的奇怪装置。

“万能机。”

机器中附带有简易说明书，大致概括起来就是说这个万能机能够打开这座海底基地里的大部分门锁，至于打不开的地方，只要借助基地里的主电脑升级芯片，获得更高权限后就能打开。

相当好用的万能钥匙，当然，这是在没有暗之伊格尼斯的情况下。

他决定先找个东西来试试看。

出了房间的左手边还有条路，恰好被一扇机械门挡住了。

了见按照使用说明，成功打开机械门，依旧是条狭长的通道，有什么黑乎乎的东西横在路中间。他打开手电筒，分开之前游作给的，光线比较微弱，只能看到两米以内的距离。

他靠近后发现是具人类的尸体，从体型判断是个三十多岁的成年男性，穿着白大褂，海底的温度较低，没有腐臭的迹象，只是头被整个爆掉，血浆溅射在墙上，长时间的氧化作用下已经变成了黑色。他注意到尸体脖子的位置有些不正常，便忍住生理上的厌恶多看了一眼，断面处的血肉里隐隐埋藏有一小半指大的芯片，在手电筒的光照下反射着微弱的金属光泽。

赛博移植，在当今时代算不上什么稀奇事，现在的技术能做的更加完善，移植进身体里的芯片越来越小巧，从外貌上几乎看不出和其他人的区别，而这具尸体上的芯片看上去像是十年前的产物。

他并不在意这个男人的死因，也就没再多想，转而从白大褂里翻出一张员工卡。

编号013，姓名阿卡德 · 布特，职务是博士。

鸿上了见看到过这个名字，刚才调查房间的电脑时，他查阅到这座基地在研究大脑神经扫描以及意识上传的项目，负责人那一栏上填写的正是这个名字。

“Revolver？”

游作在两个房间都没找到他，见这边门打开便跟了过来，同时也看到了他脚边的尸体。

“我那边调查完了就先过来看看，你那边有什么发现吗？”

游作简单地说明了一下，又补充道：“Ai还找到了一份基地站点的分布图。”

“是吗？”基础信息和鸿上了见在网上了解的差不多，但地图还是很有用。

游作借助终端把地图投影在墙上：“我们现在是在Epsilon，离得最近的站点是Lambda，而这个站点恰好是整个Leviathan项目在太平洋的交通枢纽和运输中心。”

“也就是说，只要我们到达Lambda，说不定就能找到合适的交通工具回到岸上吗？”

游作点了点头，手指从Epsilon站点一直划到Lambda站点：“刚好两个站点之间有海底列车，就在Epsilon的附近，我们可以先去看看……你找到潜水服了吗？”

了见摇了摇头：“还没有，有可能我更想找套外骨骼装束，在海底行走还是挺痛苦的。”

“那么Revolver大人找到什么有用的东西了吗？”终端中的黑色眼球眯成一条缝，语气中满满的挑衅。

了见晃了晃手中的万能机：“开门锁的，你可以休息了。”

从头到尾都在负责开锁的Ai：“……”

“还有就是他们公司在开发大脑和意识上传相关的项目，如果有涉及人体实验的话，对外界有所隐瞒也就没什么奇怪……”

鸿上了见突然意识到什么，没再说下去。Ai偷偷地瞄向游作，少年低着头，表情倒是和往常没什么区别。Lost事件历经半年，没有人比他更了解人体实验对当事人的伤害了。

“当然这只是推论，没找到相关的文件记录，也许是我想多了。”

“推测就别乱讲出来。”Ai愤愤然道。

游作没理会他们的谈话，从刚才开始就听到一种嗡嗡的杂音，当他意识到杂音来自地上的尸体后，声音便越来越大，像是快速倒带的老旧录音机。

Ai伸手在他眼前晃了晃：“游作？”

他闭上眼不再去看躺在地上的无头尸体，丢下了见想要快步离开，却听到了断断续续的人声，支离破碎，且惊恐。

『……杀了我……』

『那个……混蛋……』

『它……怪物！』

“喂，游作！”

声音戛然而止。

游作回过神来，发现自己出了一身冷汗，Ai正一脸担忧地看着他。

“怎么了？”鸿上了见跟了上来。

“没事。”他回头看了眼躺在过道里的尸体，似乎之前的声音都是错觉。

走廊另一边的实验室也没有什么特别的，他们调查后决定再往里面看看。两边实验室的中间是一个工厂一样的地方，那里有通往二楼的扶梯。

二楼的过道不再一片漆黑，但灯光的电压不稳定，惨白的灯光忽闪忽闪，相对的是房间里面没有灯光。了见进入最近的一个房间，灯还有电，只是开关没打开，便提议和之前一样分开找，游作也同意了。

“这地方真是越看越诡异。”Ai看着头顶忽闪忽闪的灯光想出了一个坏主意，“要不我把不灵梦给叫过来？不灵梦来的话，尊就算硬着头皮也肯定会来。这种情况下他绝对会被吓得半死不活吧？”

游作看了得意洋洋的伊格尼斯一眼，没对他突发奇想的恶作剧发表看法。这层面积很大，房间分布没什么规律，他错开Revolver找了靠角落的房间。只是刚踏进一步，嘈杂的电流声进入脑海，狠狠地刺痛着神经。

“游作？”

和之前不同，这次的反应更加严重。如果说之前只是在耳边纷扰不断的蚊声的话，那么现在就是直接渗入脑海的噪音，每根神经都感受得一清二楚。他摸索着靠在门口，捂住隐隐作痛的头：“里面，有什么……”

Ai疑惑之下帮忙把灯打开，和之前一楼的实验室没什么不同，布置有点区别，中心摆放了一张长桌，上面堆满了研究资料。旁边的机械设备也和之前的房间相似，只不过……

“这是什么？”

Ai呆呆地看着眼前的一切，黑色的物质，像是触手一样，紧紧地附着在机器上，从屋顶一直蔓延到角落，它的表层布有蛛网一般的纹路，绿色的荧光在其中缓缓流动，最终在中央汇聚成荧绿色的光球，如同心脏一样。

身后传来的一声闷哼让伊格尼斯回过神来，游作靠在墙上，眉头因为痛苦紧蹙在一起，Ai凑到人类身边抚上他的脸：“你没事吧？从刚才开始就很奇怪啊喂！”

在暗之伊格尼斯碰到他的瞬间，传入脑海的电流声突然消失，游作愣在原地，半晌才摇了摇头，示意自己已经没事了。

“真的没事吗？”Ai疑惑地挑了挑眉，他在这种事上可不怎么信任游作，男孩不把自己身体当回事的情况也不是一天两天了，“你的脸色从刚刚开始就不怎么好。啊，果然是因为Revolver那家伙说的那些话吧？那个混蛋！”

游作叹了口气，他并没有很在意人体实验的话题，毕竟都过去那么久，鸿上圣也成了那副模样，他没什么好说的。只是不说清楚的话，伊格尼斯怕是不打算罢休了：“Ai，你有听到什么特别的声音吗？”

“声音？”愤愤然的Ai闻言愣住，“什么声音？”

“像是电流一样的。”

了见恐怕什么都没听见，Ai之前在潜艇上被怪物袭击的时候，似乎是听到了声音，但在进入设施后就没再有多余的反应，游作不清楚这会不会只是他单纯的幻觉。

“如果你说的是之前在潜艇上的话，我确实听到了某种声音，但不是电流声，大概因为你是人类吧？某些信号的频率不在人耳可接受范围内的话，很容易被误认为是没有意义的电流声。”

“你听到什么了？”

“大部分都是像疯狗一样的狂吠，剩下的就是逻辑不清的杀戮发言，没什么有意义的。”Ai话语里透露着满满的嫌弃，“等下，这么说来，那个怪物很可能是机器人之类的吗？那么大的机器人？”

“Link sense吗？”

“毕竟Revolver没有听到，而游作你跟我一样都听到了，这么解释最合理吧？”

缓过神的游作总算有余力去观察那些附在机器上的黑色触手，他不知道该如何形容这种物质，大概是一种处于黏稠和金属之间的质感，表层似乎在以一种人眼很难察觉到的速度缓慢流动，这样说也许很奇怪，游作觉得它是活着的。

“那这是什么？”游作在接触到这些黑色物质的时候，感觉意识像是要被撕裂了一样，但Ai就完全没反应了。

“和我的液态金属很像，但又不太一样。”Ai故作沉思状，“外星生物？”

“怎么可能？”

“Link sense对外星人也会有效吗？”终端上的Ai陷入沉思，毕竟他们从来没遇到过外星人，也不知道这个能力是只针对AI还是对所有人类以外有思维的东西都有效。

游作不太想呆在这，黑色物质给他的感觉很糟，草草调查完后便进入另一个房间，那是一个小型流水线工坊，比之前的实验室大了两倍多点。

“嗨，有谁在哪里？”

安静的环境里突然传来男人的声音，论谁都会被吓一跳，Ai直接被吓得大声尖叫起来，游作皱了皱眉，一巴掌把伊格尼斯按回终端里。

说话的人用的是英文。游作扫视了一圈房间，并没有发现人类的踪迹。

“我在这里！”

游作低下头，在工作台的另一侧找到了声音的来源，那是一台破破烂烂的机器人，已经生锈了。

“机器人？”

“我可不是机器人，小鬼。”机器人挥舞着断了一半的机械肢，“没见过的脸，你是从哪里来的？”

游作刚想回答就被机器人打断：“算了，你从哪里来的都不重要，你有看到其他人吗？看到的话就去告诉他们，我需要帮助，那些机器人都疯了，它们都在攻击我们！”

Ai神情复杂地看着他：“可你自己就是个机器人……”

“我是人类！看到这条手臂了吗？我的手就在这里，这是人类的手。”机器人晃着那条断掉的机械肢，朝他们大吼大叫。

Ai满脸的无语，悄悄凑到游作耳边：“这家伙的程序不会是坏掉了吧？”

游作沉默了一会，指着Ai问机器人：“他是什么样子？”

“什么？你为什么要问这么奇怪的问题？”机器人用断臂敲了敲地面，见男孩没有动作，不耐烦地回道，“男性青年，黑色长发，有什么问题吗？好了，快去找人帮忙吧！我猜它们马上又要来了。”

Ai愣了一下，满心疑惑地看向游作。

“在此之前，”游作看着他，“可以告诉我你的名字吗？”

“阿卡德，阿卡德 · 布特，是Epsilon站点的博士，负责大脑神经研究以及意识上传的项目！”

“好厉害，鸿上同学对人工智能的见解真是太让人意外了。”

鸿上了见坐在台阶上看书，对旁边拿着自己论文副本的金发美人置若无闻。

“艾什莉，别管他，也就脸长得不错，一副不解风情的苦行僧模样，你朝他示爱完全是白瞎了眼。”带着头巾的男人从台阶上下来，坐在艾什莉旁边，同时恨恨地瞪了鸿上了见一眼。

“西蒙，你在说什么呢？”艾什莉的脸有点红，“我只是来探讨一下学术问题。而且鸿上比我们小吧？我喜欢比自己大的男生！”

“比自己大是……”同级的西蒙有点难受。

鸿上了见合上了书：“我已经有喜欢的人了，你大可放心。”

西蒙的脸瞬间涨得通红。

艾什莉倒不怎么在意，拿着他的论文继续问道：“你是怎么想到这些的？”

鸿上了见抬头对上了女人碧色的眸子，其中满满的期待。他没来由地想到如果虹膜中缺乏色素细胞，而后方上皮细胞的色素正常的话，最后看上去就像是绿色一样。了见本以为自己会直接走掉，可是他没有。

“家父是专门研究人工智能的博士。”

“真的吗？那你的父亲一定很厉害咯？”

“……”蓝色的眸子沉了沉，“我很尊敬他。”

艾什莉没察觉到男人情绪的变化，有些开心地说道：“我的双亲都是博士，父亲也是专业研究人工智能的，不过我就没你那么厉害了。”

艾什莉的话很谦虚，在鸿上了见的印象里面，她的专业素养已经是数一数二的了。

“母亲的话是研究大脑神经的学者，其实当初我选专业的时候还在这两个当中犹豫过一段时间呢。”艾什莉仰起头，看着湛蓝的天空，“最后还是选了人工智能。”

“为什么？”

“父母去世后，我就只剩下一个人了。”艾什莉把论文副本放在膝盖上，“如果能够制造出一个机器人伙伴的话，也许就不会那么寂寞了吧？”

气氛有些沉闷，艾什莉站起身：“然后我就决定了，毕业后要去爸爸和妈妈的公司上班，制造出善解人意的人工智能。”

西蒙急了，喜欢的人已经定下了目标，他却还傻傻待在原地：“什么……什么样的公司？”一定要去同一家公司，他心中默念道。

“Eden科技公司。”艾什莉转过身微微笑道，“能够为所有人带来幸福的伊甸园。”

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可公开情报
> 
> 藤木游作：16岁的普通高中生，居住于Den市。
> 
> Playmaker是其作为黑客的网络用名，黑客手段高明，拥有Link sense的网络感知能力。因在与Sol公司以及汉诺骑士的网络战争中作为第三方获利暗之伊格尼斯而被通缉，在暗网上接到某项救援委托后前往太平洋。
> 
> Ai：通称暗之伊格尼斯，Playmaker的搭档。借由Lost事件诞生，世界上现存为数不多的强人工智能之一。持有重达170kg（已知）的纳米液态金属作为现实世界的武器（从Sol公司偷的）


	3. 网络连接禁区

“你不觉得没有人比他更适合学生会长的职务了吗？”

艾什莉看着舞台上指挥众人的银发男人，嘴角不自觉地露出一个微笑。她是学生会的成员，也是今年圣诞节舞会的负责人，恰好人手不够，她就突发奇想把鸿上了见给拉过来了。

“他？”西蒙觉得心里酸溜溜的，“得了吧，没听说过麻省的学生会会长有一年级生当上的。我倒是没想到你居然能说动那个傲慢的家伙来帮忙？”

“傲慢？”艾什莉眨了眨眼，“我倒是没有这种感觉，鸿上看起来是那样的人吗？”

西蒙憋着口气，虽然不清楚理由，鸿上对艾什莉态度跟其他人相比确实好了点，他能感觉出来，没有喜欢的因素，甚至不是朋友的态度，更像是，透过艾什莉在看着某个人，但他并没有把艾什莉当成那个人，只是以此为前提的一个同学罢了。

“所以我才说他傲慢！”西蒙恶狠狠地说道。

说话的两人没能注意到头顶摇摇晃晃的照明灯，直到某个小学妹惊叫出声，西蒙才从呆愣中回过神，照明灯掉下来的一瞬间，艾什莉推开了已经吓傻了的他。

“艾……艾什莉！”

他慌乱地跑过去，发现女孩被鸿上救下来了，他没有细想从舞台到这里这么远的距离，鸿上是怎么过来的，他只觉得两腿发软，快要站不住了。

鸿上了见愣了一下，才缓缓起身。女孩盯着他，碧色的眸子满是惊慌和害怕，他刚想开口，女孩却扭头跑了出去。

“艾什莉？”西蒙不知道发生了什么，赶忙追了出去。

鸿上了见低头看了眼自己的手，又看了眼少女离去的方向。他在抱住艾什莉的时候碰到了她的身体，那不是属于人类的触感。

黑暗中一阵诡异的死寂。

多话如Ai这种情况下也不知道该说什么，他不知所措地看向游作，表情有些惶恐。

游作沉默了一会，决定先打听清楚情报：“告诉我们这里发生过什么？”

也许是他不搞清楚状况不肯罢休的态度配合那张没什么表情的脸显得有些强硬，桌子底下的机器人做出了妥协，只是语气依旧不耐烦：“你们看到墙上那些黑色凝胶了吗？几天前，那些凝胶从管道里泄露出来，一开始除了清洁工没人关注过，等我们注意到的时候它已经到处都是了，机器人被黑色凝胶侵蚀后开始袭击我们。”

游作皱了皱眉：“那种凝胶是什么？”

“天知道，我尝试分析过那些黑色物质，结构非常奇特，以多重不饱和矩阵均匀排列的有机分子，具备优良的导电性和机械强度，能将复杂的机械以一种更加精准的方式连通在一起。站内的设备受到这种物质的影响，无法正常使用，我们所有人都被困在这里了。”

“欸～”Ai抱住手臂，眼睛弯出一个小小的弧度，“那为什么你不逃跑呢？瑟瑟发抖地躲在桌子底下等我们来了才敢出声。”

“你没有看到吗？”机器人半边身子隐藏在工作台下的黑暗中，机械臂抓着地面，用力想要把自己的身体给拉出来，却丝毫没有动弹，“我被这该死的玩意给困住了。”

房间里光线比较暗，游作也没去注意桌子下面有什么，闻言打开了终端的灯光，白色的光柱先是照亮了天花板上的斑驳锈迹，又随着游作的动作划开机器人身后的黑暗，看清后不由得一惊。

黑色物质包裹着机器人的后半身，形成一个巨大的肿囊，附着在工作台下，他们没想到会是这种情形。这团物质和那些黑色触手很像，只是并没有那些发光的纹路，游作也没有再听到那种很刺耳的电流声。

“呃哇，看着真让人不舒服。”Ai下意识地向后缩了缩，靠近游作抓住了他的胳膊。

“你是什么人，为什么会在这里我完全不感兴趣。不，应该说这种糟糕的状况下也没空在意你是什么人，估计是商业间谍之类不自量力的小老鼠吧？”

Ai挥了挥手：“不不，我们就是路过的。”

“随你们怎么说吧。”机器人把头扭回来，用镜头对准游作，姑且做了一个算是看的动作，“这时候到Leviathan只能说是你运气不好，既然有本事到这里，就帮忙把消息带出去给总部吧。”

“退一万步说，就算我们真是商业间谍，为什么要帮你传递消息？”伊格尼斯也没那么好说话，他帮鸿上了见是因为对方乐意支付报酬，没道理无缘无故去帮助路边一个看起来就很可疑的机器人。

“我也没指望你们这群商业间谍能为了解决人类危机主动去无偿奉献，”机器人拍了拍地板，“我们公司也是高新技术行业里数一数二的大企业，只要你们乐意帮忙，事后一定会得到相应的报酬，”机器人举起胳膊指着游作，“也不会计较你们盗窃商业机密的行为，反正现在基地里面乱成这样，你们也拿不到什么有价值的东西吧？”

“说是大企业，我都没听说过，要不是海底有这么大一设施，都得怀疑是不是什么空壳公司了。”Ai耸了耸肩，扭头看向游作，“反正也不知道这家伙说的是真是假，别管他了吧。”

游作看了他一眼，转而看向机器人：“我还有个问题，需要问清楚。”

“你怎么这么多问题？”机器人越来越不耐烦了。

“意识上传有可能引起失忆，或是其他什么负面影响吗？”

鸿上了见提到过的关于思维上传研究的消息浮现在他的脑海中。如果这台机器所说的话可信，那么只有一种可能性，这个博士的思维早被人上传到了机器上，而他对这件事情毫不知情，依旧以为自己是人类。

“负面影响确实会有，但不是技术层面，不会引起失忆那样的后遗症，这里我就做个让你这种人也能理解的简单说明吧。”大概是因为提到了自己专业相关领域，这位脾气暴躁的博士语气也稍稍放缓，但瞧不起人的态度依旧毫不掩饰地体现在话语里，引得Ai一阵白眼，“意识不是你们口中的灵魂，所以意识的上传并不能像你们想象中那样将一个人的意识和他的身体分离开，无论意识是信息或是能量或者其他的什么，它都需要载体，”他顿了顿，补充了一句，“或许未来可以，但现在技术达不到。”

Ai刚想说什么，被游作拦住了。

“我们公司研究的意识上传技术，与其说是上传，不如说是拷贝，并不是将意识和身体分离，而是将意识复制一份，找寻一个新的载体。比如我的意识被拷贝到电脑上之后，我还是我，电脑上的那个也是我。”

“呃，”Ai歪了歪头，“这也算是负面影响吗？”

“如果有一个和自己一模一样的人出现在眼前，大多数人都会感到错乱，甚至对自身的存在产生质疑，也就是认知方面的恐慌。”游作顿了顿，似乎在斟酌用词，“就像身体被撕裂一样。”

作为一个可备份程序的Ai沉思了一会：“不是很能理解。”

游作没回伊格尼斯的话，如果机器人的话是真的，那说不定人类的阿卡德 · 布特死前拷贝了自己的意识，只是拷贝过程中出现了点问题，记忆和本人有些偏差，可被机器人袭击又是怎么回事？

“你知道的已经够多了吧？快去找人帮忙！”

“啊！”Ai实在是受不了这人理直气壮指派别人的傲慢态度，他抓了抓头，恼怒地指着机器人，“说什么被机器人袭击，你自己不就是机器人吗？！”

“谁是机器人？我可是人类，和那群只会执行指令的机器人不同！”机器人举起机械肢，正想说些什么，却诡异地卡在原地，摄像头的脑袋回转了两下，随后失控地疯狂抖动，声音像卡壳的老旧录音机，不断地重复着同一个字眼，“我……我我在……我是……我……我……”

“诶？突然怎么了？”错乱的状态把原本气势汹汹的Ai给吓了回去，“说他是机器人有这么受打击吗？我的错吗？明明是个博士还这么玻璃心！游作这个怎么办？”

“闭嘴！”

“嗨！”Ai捂住了嘴。

游作皱着眉，还没等他搞清楚这是怎么回事，机器人却停了下来，只是这突如其来的安静实在过于诡异，少年和伊格尼斯一时间都没有开口说话。

『我，在这里。』

游作猛得站起身，制造间的门口，一个黑色的身影一闪而过。

鸿上了见合起手中的资料夹，放回原位，才不紧不慢地抬头看向门口的男孩：“怎么了？”

游作的视线扫过整个房间，最后才落到男人身上：“只有你一个人吗？”

鸿上了见耸了耸肩，答案不言而喻。

“游作刚刚看到一个人影进到你这边的房间，当然，是人还是什么其他的玩意就不确定了。”Ai从终端里面钻出来，盯着男人眯了眯眼，“你真的什么都没看到？”

鸿上了见沉默了一会，没再去看游作：“人在封闭环境下总会产生一些错觉。”

“你是想说游作看错了吗？游作才不会……”

Ai话还没说完就被游作打断了：“可能吧。”

“你倒是反驳他一下啊！”

游作没在意Ai的牢骚，他注意到这个房间的电脑上也依附有黑色的触手，上面流动着网络状的绿色荧光纹路，和之前的房间一样，只是这次没再听到那些嘈杂的电音。

没来由地，他看了Ai一眼。

“你那边有什么发现吗？”鸿上了见搁置了这个话题，“我在拐角的应急通道里面找到几件潜水服，如果没什么发现的话可以随时准备离开。”

“那边的制造间里有一个机器人。”

“机器人？”这种海底科研设施里有机器人并不奇怪，值得单独提出来吗？

“他说自己是阿卡德 · 布特，还说被机器人袭击了。”Ai接了游作的话。

“AI吗？”

“不是。”Ai稍作停顿，“大概。”

鸿上了见直言道：“别又被AI给骗了。”

“等下，你这话里意有所指啊。”Ai打断了鸿上了见的话，“别随便挑拨我和游作的关系！”

游作无视掉了心虚的Ai：“我想他是阿卡德本人没错，不，应该说是他本人的意识副本才对。”

“意识副本？”

游作把他们的对话简单地复述给了见，当他们决定回到制造间的时候，那具机器人已经成了空壳，阿卡德的意识不见了。

“你刚刚说你看到了一个身影，是什么样的人影？”鸿上了见没来由地问道。

“不清楚，只看到了一个虚晃的残影。”游作低头看着倒在地上的机器人，“我想应该是个女人。”

那个时候直接传入大脑的声音，是女人的。

“还在想Epsilon里的事吗？”

沉闷的氛围是鸿上了见最先打破的，两人坐在海底列车的座椅上，离得没有太近，却也不会远得很疏离，一个符合两人关系并且恰到好处的距离。

“是有些在意，但现在优先考虑任务。到达Lamdba后，找到合适的交通工具把你送回去，我们的工作完成，至于Epsilon的事，就留给他们公司自己处理吧。”

合理的回答，是他的风格。高中生把便携式电脑终端放在腿上，里面的伊格尼斯闭着眼，也不知道有没有在听他们的谈话。

“只是事情恐怕不会这么顺利。”游作低着头看着伊格尼斯，“没道理只有一个站点出了问题。他们联系不到的总公司是否存在也是未知数，拥有这种海底设施的公司，就算在国外我们也不至于听都没听说过。可疑的事太多了，到达Lamdba之前最好有些准备。”

“真是的，雇佣方信息作假就算了，还碰上这么多诡异事件。”Ai睁开眼，眼神有意无意地飘向银发的男人，“你打算怎么补偿我们？Revolver先生哟～”

网上的虚假信息多是常有的事，伊格尼斯摆明是在无理取闹想多捞点油水，鸿上了见笑道：“你是在担心跟汉诺骑士讨不到报酬吗？”

“别说的好像你们是什么信用良好的公益组织，而不是网络黑客犯罪团伙。”

“汉诺还不至于为了钱败坏自己的信用。”

伊格尼斯棒读道：“那可真让人安心。”

游作对报酬不关心，更在意之前听到的那些声音，袭击潜艇的巨大物体，丢失头颅的博士尸体，黑色凝胶。这三样东西完全没有共同点，他也想不到任何联系。游作没纠结太久，海底列车即将到达Lamdba，他需要集中精力去应对可能出现的状况，不能被那些无关紧要的事影响。

“游作，”Ai从终端里面钻出来，“那东西又来……”

他没能说完，列车里的照明灯发出滋滋的响声，断断续续地闪烁，与此同时，窗外传来一阵指尖划过玻璃的刺耳声，那是一种能引起人生理性厌恶的噪音。

游作第一时间离开了位置。海底列车有从海底通过的观览列车，也有他们现在乘坐的这种纯运输用的隧道列车。忽明忽灭之间，他们看清了窗外的东西。一个黑色的，有着人类外形的某种东西，倒挂在外面，称得上是头部的位置，裂开一条长长的缝，像是一个令人毛骨悚然的笑脸。

“那是……什么？”这一幕实在太过令人震惊，以至于鸿上了见都出现了一瞬的呆滞。

黑色的人形用手掌狠狠地拍在窗户上，没什么作用，海底列车为了抵抗高强度的海底压强，采用特殊材质的玻璃，它又连续拍了好几下，依旧没什么反应。Ai见状刚想调侃几句，就看见黑色的人形松了手，顺着列车外侧滑下去，卷进了车轮里。列车剧烈地晃动了几下，随后继续安稳前行。他们还没能松口气，鸿上了见身后的窗外也出现了一个黑色的人形，和之前那个如法炮制的做法，再次卷进车轮。

“这都行？！”Ai有点崩溃，他已经看到有好几只了。

“准备弃车逃走。”

鸿上了见看了他一眼：“那群家伙就等你下去，你是打算自投罗网吗？”

“再等下去也只会被包围，”车身猛得一震，游作好不容易才稳住身形，靠在墙上取出M1911，“你先下去，我来解决它们。”

“自动手枪能杀死那玩意吗？”

“不试怎么知道。”游作打开车门，示意鸿上了见先下去，同时瞄准冲向男人的黑色人形开了一枪。

黑色人形被巨大的冲击打了个踉跄，却又以一种反常识的方式借助下肢的一点，缓缓地恢复了站立的姿态。游作能清楚地看到留在他身上的弹孔，但也就只有一个弹孔，无论是打在人类身上时会出现的鲜血或是硝烟，都没有出现在它身上。

“普通手枪没用吗？”游作注意到又有几个悄无声息地围过来，正好堵住了他们的退路。

“这可真是和谐，都不用打码的。”Ai也看到了这一幕，嘴欠地调侃道，“话说你有没有觉得那些黑色玩意和黑色凝胶的材质很像？要是防火或者解码在就好了，普通武器根本不行。”

游作本以为只是普通的救援任务，就没带特殊武器，何况海底实在是不方便：“这个距离能传送过来吗？”

“你以为本大爷是谁？”Ai一副得意的模样，“计算能力最强的伊格尼斯，区区一个空间坐标而已。”

游作笑道：“那就看你的了。”

黑色的人形，也许说是凝胶体更合适一些，摇摇晃晃地站直，游作后撤了半步，看起来像是很随意地站着，实际每根神经都崩到了最紧，以求在最短的时间内做出最快的反应。

“传送倒计数三秒，三、二、一，”凝胶体发出一阵嘈杂的嘶吼，随即冲到他们面前，Ai打了个响指，正上方倏然出现一个虫洞，紫色的光闪电一般劈在面前，阻碍了它前进的方向，“零！”

定点传输技术，狮子公司开发，能够无视距离对物体进行点对点的传送，然而由于限制过多——例如没有对空间纬度的精准计算能力，并没有大面积推广。游作在某次雇佣任务中意外获得了这一技术的装置，经由某位认识的技工改良后才开始正常使用。

“Playmaker大人降～临～！”Ai挥动双手，浑身上下透露着一股狐假虎威，“闲杂人等要是不想挂的话就快点回家找妈……哇！游作，让我把台词说完！”

Ai没能废话完就被游作带着冲了出去，少年拔起地上的刀，刀刃向着黑色人形拦腰横劈过去，只是手感很奇怪，像是砍在钢铁上一样，以他现在的力道连凝胶体的皮都划不破，游作做出了这样的判断，与此同时作战服上的电子纹路散发出金色的光，他握紧刀柄，借助内置的轻量化外骨骼将凝胶体劈成两半。

“你给我安静点。”

“我可是在给你壮气势，气势！”

地上黑色的物体断成两截却依旧在缓缓蠕动，它的肢体摸索着四周，将两部分一点一点地拉进，连接的部分却不是原来的断面，只是非常随意地将两部分黏在一起，像丧尸一样重新立起来。过于猎奇的场景让伊格尼斯打了个哆嗦。

游作看了眼缩成一团的Ai：“我不觉得这种东西能理解你在说什么。”

“啊……”周围几个黑漆漆的东西慢慢逼近，Ai有些焦虑，“这么多都跟刚刚那个一样，被砍成两半还能把自己拼起来接着动？”

“看起来是这样没错。”游作握紧刀柄，原本普通的金属刀刃上附上了一层淡淡的紫色光泽。

“等等，不是说好不随便用等离子的吗？”

解码第一眼看上去是标准的太刀，事实上是双刃夹层的设计，精巧的工艺让其无缝衔接，并不会对刀身强度产生过多影响，中间被封闭的一层是等离子刀体，由两颗氢核供能。

“速战速决，不会用太长时间。”

游作侧身躲过左边从车顶上突发的袭击，一刀将前面冲过来的人形劈成两半，紫色的光刃轻而易举地划过黑色物质，简直比切豆腐还容易。

“Lamdba的站点离这里不远，一口气跑过去。”

没什么装备，一直跟这些未知物体周旋的鸿上了见闻言提起身边的灭火器，全力砸向其中几个人形，给通往Lamdba车站的方向开了个口子，他不担心游作，先一步冲了过去。身后几个人形刚想追，直接被后面赶过来的游作砍成碎块。

黑色的物块掉在地上抽搐了几下，没再动弹。

“那到底是什么？”

“不知道，不像是人类，”游作将刀恢复成原状，那些黑色的人形没再追过来，一同送来的还有刀鞘，这倒是方便了不少，“也许，是机器人？”

鸿上了见：“你是说杀死阿卡德的那种？”

游作把解码挂在腰上：“只是有这种可能，我们还没搞清楚黑色凝胶是什么。”

“也就是说，机器叛乱吗？”鸿上了见的眼神有意无意地看向Ai，伊格尼斯呆在终端里，安静地闭着眼。

游作把伊格尼斯从鸿上了见的视线中移开：“机器叛乱也有很多种原因，比如初始程序运行错误，外界干扰，黑客入侵之类。”

站牌就在前面不远处，鸿上了见不屑地冷哼了一声，没再去看他。

Lamdba作为海底科研站的交通中枢，比Epsilon的车站要大不少，游作调出来地图，船坞在Lamdba车站的另一边，他们还需要先从这里出去才行。

“终于能跟汉诺头子说拜拜了吗？”紫色的眼球无精打采地张着，语气透露出满满嫌弃的意味。

了见没理他，游作点了点头：“不出意外的话。”

终端里的眼球弯出一个滑稽的弧度：“有本大爷在能出什么意外。”

“……”游作默默地放下手臂。

“喂，无视我啊！”

事实证明游作在抽中好事上没什么天赋，但恶运却总是如约而至，这不由得让Ai开始重新审视墨菲定律，在游作身上已经不是心理学而是玄学范畴了。

三个男人，明显是被指派看门的，游作第一时间通过他们的衣着判断出是恐怖分子，直接一套连招带走。鸿上了见早已习惯他非人的反应能力，但真正作为旁观者而不是对打的那个时，仍旧会感到诧异。

游作拉起其中一个大个子的胳膊，把脸的部分露给了见确认。

“是带走我父亲的那批人。”鸿上了见记性很好，他只看过一遍自己父亲被带走的录像，便能清楚地记清每个人的脸，都是要往死神名单上填的，“为什么他们会在这里？”

游作把大个子扔回地上，低着头没去看了见：“你打算怎么做？”

“……”游作的任务是护送他回去，但得知父亲就在这里的情况下自己也不会轻易放弃。鸿上了见揉了揉眉心，他不可能要求男孩和他一起去救自己的父亲，“我打算变更工作任务的委托，你不用护送我回去，直到汉诺骑士来接应为止就好。”

“呵，Revolver大人可真贴心。”伊格尼斯满是嘲讽的语气中夹杂了一丝敌意。

游作站起身，转身错过了见，话语中听不出任何感情：“就这么做吧。”

鸿上了见想说些什么，却什么都没能说出口，他背对着曾经的幼年好友，终究没有回头。

游作坐在候车站的角落里，Ai晃晃悠悠地从终端里面钻出来：“别摆出一副苦闷脸了，我给不灵梦发了消息，他说晚点尊会给你打电话。跟尊聊聊天心情应该会好些了吧？”

“Lamdba里面有信号？”游作刚刚在站台上看到了被黑色触手附着的机器，这和他想的差不多，黑色凝胶不止在Epsilon一个站点中出现。而按照阿卡德的想法，海底通讯信号被阻断很可能跟它脱不开关系。

“你当本大爷是谁？伊格尼斯，机械智能的顶点！”Ai大大咧咧地拍着胸脯，脸不红，心不跳，“啊，不灵梦来电话了。”

“哟，游作，”尊的语气不似平日在学校里那么温和，多了份作为少年的意气风发，大概是因为隔着网络的原因，不至于太过拘谨，“我今天去找你，结果草薙哥说你领了份救援委托……你和Ai是还在太平洋吗？”

“对，我们还在太平洋，碰上了点事。”听到对方提到自己，Ai下意识帮游作把话给接了，顺便还添油加醋地把整件事的来龙去脉简单地概括了一遍，但没有提鸿上圣的事，只说他们的保护目标变成了鸿上了见。

“Revolver那家伙吗？游作你们也真是不走运。”隔着终端都能想象到尊眉头紧蹙的模样，他跟鸿上了见各种意义上都不对付，虽说关系并没有差到见面就打的程度——主要是已经打过了，两人最后都住了院，还是隔壁床位。结果由Lost事件结下的梁子转变成了住院病友共患难的黑历史，本该和解的两人因为面子问题依旧互不待见。

“你们提到的那个伊甸公司，我怎么没听说过？”不灵梦突然插话道，他刚从网上搜索回来，并没有这家公司的信息，按理来说名字这么奇葩的公司，旗下还有这么大产业，不可能网上一丝信息都找不到。

“时代发展这么快，大公司没落之后被人遗忘，不也是常有的事吗？”Ai毫不在意道。

“那也不至于网上一点信息都没留下，”不灵梦摇了摇头，“简直像是被人抹掉了一样。抹掉一家公司的信息很容易，但公司本身呢？不可能凭空消失吧？”

尊的嘴角抽了抽，抹掉一家大公司的信息很容易？原谅他实在不太懂这方面的事。

“如果是被收购了呢？”一直没说话的游作突然开口。

Ai挠了挠头：“也不是不可能……可好歹也是拥有这么庞大海底设施的企业，资金实力不可能弱，谁能有这么大胃口？”

“但这确实是一种思路，”不灵梦说道，同时在网上开始搜索，“仔细想想看Epsilon的状态就很诡异，要么是公司没落之后这些站点开始荒废并且发生了异变，要么就是这些异变直接影响到了公司本身。”

一直没敢出声的尊终于插了句话：“呃……不灵梦，我怎么觉得你好像很关心这件事？”不灵梦内里非常热血，但表现出来更多的是一种成熟稳重，可以说是让尊很安心了。这样对某件事异常关注的不灵梦，尊还是第一次看到，或多或少也来了些兴趣。

“因为我很在意一件事，”不灵梦解释道，“我们伊格尼斯掌握有全世界百分之三十的网络，但另外百分之七十并不全在人类手中。”

游作愣了一下：“什么意思？”

“海底通讯占全世界网络的百分之十三，其中百分之三属于人类建设，剩下的百分之十是未知，其他人如何我不清楚，但我完全没办法连接到那百分之十的网络。”不灵梦稍作沉思，“就像网络禁区一样。”

“禁区就不要管他了，”Ai挥了挥手，“海底的资源我是一点兴趣也没有。”

“你只是想偷懒吧？”

被好友戳中软肋的Ai只能翻了个白眼以示自己的不满，虽然对方并不能看到。

“嗯？Lighting好像知道些什么？”

Ai苦着脸：“你还去问那家伙了？”

“不，我跟他是偶遇，那家伙看我在找什么东西就问了一句，我就简单给了他点情报，作为交换他也给了我点情报，另外他有话要我带给你。”

“什么话？”Ai语调毫无生气，完全不感兴趣的样子。

不灵梦咳嗽了一声，开始模仿Lighting那高高在上的语气：“告诉Ai那个笨蛋，别跟这件事牵扯过深。”

“不灵梦，你只是想骂我笨蛋吧？”

游作倒是更在意后半句话：“他都知道些什么？”

“天知道，那家伙整天都是一副故作高深的模样，”不灵梦耸了耸肩，“给我留了个信息就走人了，我看看，伊甸公司确实是被收购了，真的假的？”

“怎么了？”尊偏头去看Lighting留给不灵梦的信息，发现全是看不懂的字符，大概是伊格尼斯自己的语言吧？

“收购方是，”不灵梦皱了皱眉，“国际幻象社？”

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 相关情报
> 
> Sol科技公司：位于网络技术高度发达的Den市。  
> 主要开发网络技术与人工智能产业。  
> 主要产品：虚拟空间Link vrains，仿生机器人Soltis  
> 现任社长：财前晃
> 
> 狮子公司：位于娱乐业和旅游业发达的舞网市  
> 主要研究虚拟投影技术，有传言他们公司在研究空间传输技术，以及发展教育业（原作其实真就是教决斗的学校）  
> 主要产品：质量投影，定点传输（未普及）  
> 现任社长：赤马零儿  
> （出自ygo arcv）


	4. 三人行，必有电灯泡

“国际幻象社？”尊紧张地在空中比划了几下，“就是那个，那个当年差点吞并了海马公司的跨国公司？”

连尊都知道的公司，想来也知道是多有名了。当然它出名的方式貌似不太对，跨国收购别人家的龙头老大结果失利，这可不是什么值得传播的好消息。

“幻象社的话，确实不奇怪。”游作低垂下眼帘，“但那样就有更多事解释不通了。”

Ai：“什么意思？”

“幻象社的话有财力能够解决海底的问题，没道理放弃这些设施。”

“除非他们根本解决不了。”

游作抬起头，白发的男人正站在长椅的另一端，骨节分明的手搭在椅背上，姿态放松却不懈怠。太平洋另一边的尊也听到声音，眉头不自觉地锁紧。

“堂堂汉诺骑士的首领也会干听墙角的事吗？”Ai抱起手臂，坏心思地嘲讽道。

“路过。”这种敷衍一样的解释，全天下估计也只有鸿上了见能问心无愧地说出来了，他走到游作面前，视线扫过还处于通话中的终端，最终停在男孩身上，“这件事你最好还是不要牵扯过深。”

“你果然知道些什么吧？！”

“只是恰好有熟人在幻象社工作，多多少少也对幻象社收购那家公司的事有所了解，但现在看来Leviathan项目对公司内部人员也是隐瞒状态，恐怕除了上面的的管理层没人知道这件事的真相。”鸿上了见难得正眼看向伊格尼斯，“你们所说的网络禁区我们汉诺也调查过，简单来说没什么值得一提的情报。”

“是你根本就不想跟我们共享信息吧！”

鸿上了见冷冷地盯着他：“是又如何？我没有跟伊格尼斯分享情报的必要。”

“呐，游作，”Ai露出一副反派似的阴险表情，“果然还是在这里把这家伙干掉吧？拔了獠牙的猎犬不如猫，现在不解决他以后可不会再有这么好的机会咯。”

“这点我同意。”尊往火上浇了把油，“需要的话我可以帮忙做不在场证明。”

“尊！”

游作倒是没陪着这几个一起瞎闹，经过刚刚不怎么愉快的谈话，如果没有特别重要的事，这个男人应该不会特意过来打扰他才对：“有什么事吗？”

不同于伊格尼斯，少年的话里没有太多情绪，似乎单纯只是出于疑惑。鸿上了见多少有些怀念以前那个作为复仇者的藤木游作，起码那时的男孩会毫无保留地向他释放针对鸿上圣以及汉诺的敌意，而不是像现在一样的隐忍和让步，这其中变化的理由没人比他更清楚，只是他不愿去多想。

“我打算到Lamdba里转转，看看有没有什么能用得上的东西。”鸿上了见选了一个更加正式的答案，没能把只是想来看看你这句话说出口。

“已经问出什么了吗？”

半个小时前鸿上了见决定先从被游作打晕的三个人口中问出点有价值的情报再做下一步打算，顺便调整下状态。先收集情报，再采取策略，是Revolver一贯的作风。游作对此没有异议，伊格尼斯倒是松了口气，否则以高中生的性格，体力不到极限都不可能停下休息。

游作是想交换情报，鸿上了见却盯着他半天没说话。

“怎么？”

高中生的表情过于坦然以至于看着有些无辜，他反倒不好意思直说了，隔了半晌才开了口：“你对自己下手的轻重就没点自知之明吗？”

“……”

游作下手太狠，导致那几个人半天没醒，鸿上了见甚至一度以为那些人早就没气了，光是大动脉就摸了两三回，上次这么干还是泷响子教他该怎么又稳又狠地割断别人动脉的时候。

伊格尼斯则评价说不错了，以前逮到汉诺骑士都是下死手的——虽然是在网络上，现在还学会留活口了。

“那群人身上一时半会得不出有用的情报，所以优先调查这座设施吗？”游作拿着终端站起身，“抱歉，尊，晚点再说。”

“哦，有需要帮忙的地方随时通知我们。”尊看着不灵梦说道。

游作坦然道：“这次大概没有你们登场的机会了。”

“这可真是遗憾。”尊嘴上这么说，心里却放心了不少，“游作，无论发生什么，优先保护好自己。”

“嗯，我知道分寸。”通话中断，游作把终端带回手臂上，转而看向鸿上了见，“抱歉，久等了，那几个人呢？”

“暂时捆起来扔角落了。”

游作打开地图，Lamdba的本体设施并不算大，附属的船坞和车站则占了更多的面积，非常合理的实用主义。他们现在正在四号车站，去其他车站很方便，船坞的话走水下通道就好。他们休息的这半个小时里，没有其他人出现，也没人联络看守的三人，很难说那群绑架了鸿上圣的人现在会在哪里，说不定已经离开这座设施了。无论如何，一个一个找过去，只会是他们的体力先一步被消耗殆尽。

“控制室。”鸿上了见直接给出答案，“特地到Lamdba的目的只会有一个。”

“寻找合适的交通工具吗？”游作若有所思地看着地图上奇形怪状的图标，“但为什么要特意跑到这种地方？”

“也许和我们一样遭遇了那种奇怪东西的袭击。”男人靠在过道的墙上，笑得很是轻蔑。

“了见，挟持你和你父亲的那群人，你说过……他们的目的是为了让你父亲说出能够启动某项武器的执行代码，是这样吗？”

鸿上了见抬起头，男孩正盯着他，翡色的眸子一如既往地读不出情绪，银发的男人眯了眯眼，丢出一个不明不白的回复：“我听到的是这样没错。”

“……”游作关掉地图，没再多说什么。控制室离这里有段距离，他不想在路上耽搁太久。

过强的分析能力和理解能力，再加上直觉吗？鸿上了见看着男孩从身边走过，果然无论从哪方面来讲，藤木游作对他来说，都实在是过于棘手了。

“不灵梦……不灵梦！”红色的伊格尼斯回过神来，少年询问的眼神里透露出担忧，“你没事吧？刚才一直在叫你都没反应。”

“不，只是在想Ai他们的事，Lighting说的话也很让人在意……”不灵梦抬头看向尊，“你刚才想说什么？”

尊伸了个懒腰，懒懒散散地靠在座椅上：“我是想说我们也接点工作吧？刚好下个学期的学费还没着落。”

“嗯，说的也是。”不灵梦点了点头，只是回答的有些心不在焉，尊看着他坐起身，把终端往自己的方向拉近了些，“尊？”

“怎么说，这次的事我多少也感到些不安。”尊的手很随意地搭在终端两侧，“现在的我们也做不了什么，不如安心地等他们回来，那两个人的话肯定没问题。”

不灵梦看着少年，诧异的表情渐渐转向柔和：“尊也会说些装模作样的话了呢。”

“……你这是在挖苦我吗？”

“没有的事，”不灵梦状似真诚地说道，“另外，我们这边也不是说完全什么都做不了。”

“嗯？”

“尊，”不灵梦抱起手臂，“去趟洛杉矶吧。”

“哈？”

“哈——？？？”

控制室不大，一侧墙壁上是Lamdba内部的监控界面，画面是黑乎乎的一片。游作也没把希望寄托在监控录像上，来的途中看到不少被黑色凝胶侵蚀的摄像头，指望录像能拍到那群恐怖分子的去向是不可能了。

鸿上了见坐到主控制位上，伸手在键盘上敲了几下，唤醒了休眠中的电脑，和之前一样，非常老旧的操作系统，有了经验后倒不至于两眼一抹黑地抓瞎了。

“还能用。”男人调出系统日志，想查查看有哪些船离岗。界面要求输入员工编号和密码。

Ai挽起袖子：“哟西，到我出场的……”

“不需要。”

伊格尼斯一个趔趄，鸿上了见输入阿卡德的员工编码，密码则是侵入后台解开了。

“哇呃，这人真是没协同意识啊。”他刚想跟游作吐槽，突然想起来身边这人在协同性上或许还不如那边那个汉诺骑士的老大，于是悻悻然闭上嘴。

记录显示一个小时前，有一辆潜水艇从船坞出发，目的地是比Lamdba处于更深层海域的Theta设施。Theta的主要功能是海域探测，用来采集各处海水进行初步的研究分析，以及保证Leviathan项目整体不会对海洋生态环境造成严重破坏。

“这群恐怖分子跑Theta干啥？”Ai式思考上线，“难不成是过激环境保护分子，憎恨人类，出于报复心破坏掉Leviathan的生态保护系统，指望大家一起玩完？”

鸿上了见听不下去了：“怎么可能？先不说世界上会不会真的有那种人，Leviathan本身也不是什么污染严重的项目，Theta只是起一个保险手段，就算破坏掉，指望靠环境污染来毁灭人类，还不如期待下一次的伽马射线暴早点来。”

“原来如此，”Ai恍然大悟，“不愧是Revolver老师，懂得真多。既然如此，为什么他们要去Theta呢？”

“也许是为了下潜。”

Ai扭头看向游作：“什么意思？”

“深海勘察主要是由AI来完成，只是大多数情况下还需要有人类在场协作以防出现失误。AI不需要担心的海底压强问题，对人类来说很致命。”游作低头看着Ai，“也就是说，Theta里一定会有能够将人类安全送往深海的运输设备。”

“找那种玩意能干嘛？组团海底探险吗？”

“说明海底有他们要的某种东西。”游作觉得解释得有点累，“你好歹是个AI，这种程度的状况还搞不清楚吗？”

“不，这是……那什么……”Ai挠着头，尴尬地哈哈大笑。

游作没再管他，转而看向鸿上了见：“现在有三个疑点。第一，绑架了你父亲的犯罪组织；第二，没有人却依然运行的老旧海底设施，以及疑似被意识上传到机器上的工作人员；第三，海底的怪物和黑色凝胶。这三件事看似无关，现在却以某种诡异的方式联系在一起。”

“你害怕了？”

“不，”游作看着他，眼神没有丝毫动摇，“虽然不知道你到底隐瞒了什么，但既然我们接了这份委托，在你和其他汉诺骑士接头之前，我会做好我的本职工作。”

“那还真是可靠。”鸿上了见站起身，随手将阿卡德的身份卡丢在工作台上。他在父亲的身上装了追踪器，Specter他们应该已经在路上了，只要不出差错，他们应该刚好能在Theta碰上。

“人的思维缺乏将已知事物联系起来的能力，这是世上最仁慈的事了。”

游作抬起手臂，有点诧异，伊格尼斯的话听起来诗意又符含哲理，他并不觉得这家伙能说出这么正经的台词，更像是名著上面的句子，被他念出来，带着一种牧师做礼拜时的古板，只是结合他本身的性格，这么正经反倒显得无比滑稽。

“别用一脸怀疑我中病毒了的表情看着我……”

游作耸了耸肩，显得很轻松。

水下通道由高强化玻璃打造，灯光因为年久失修，早已无法正常工作，只有墙角的应急灯还在微弱地履行着自己的职责。整条通道被埋在几十兆吨的海水下，像是被关在一个狭长的盒子里，有种诡秘的死寂。

“听说有些人类会对大海深处产生莫名的恐惧，”Ai抱起手臂，玻璃之外隐隐有鱼群经过，“真奇怪，明明是你们碳基生命的根源。”

“即使是起源，我们对它也并不了解，对未知的恐惧是生物演化出的一种保护机制，在不清楚未知背后是否藏有危险的情况下，这种恐惧能让我们第一时间避开危机。”

经过的鱼群是一类体型非常小的鱼种，它们排成整齐的队伍，伪装成某种更加巨大的生物，浩浩荡荡地从水下玻璃通道上方经过，最后隐入黑暗的深处。

“话是这么说，有些人大概连危机都察觉不到吧？”Ai叉着腰，抬头看向游作，“如果说未知即为恐惧，那么无知就是幸福了。”

“天知道，到底是在恐惧未知，还是没有面对真相的勇气，”游作透过玻璃看向外面昏黑的海域，语气轻描淡写，“人类是很脆弱的生物。”

Ai沉默了一瞬，随即开了个玩笑：“要轻拿轻放吗？”

“还没有脆弱到那种地步。”游作笑了笑，难得地接了他的冷笑话，“何况要真按这种说法，你们AI的幸福感不就为零了吗？”

“这可难说，”Ai耸了耸肩，“起码我们不会因为害怕面对真相而被吓到大喊大叫。”

“是吗？”

“大部分情况下是这样没错。”

“大部分情况？”游作看向终端，Ai已经缩回成眼球的状态，“你也会有害怕的事吗？”

“有。”

伊格尼斯简单地回答了一个字，就闭上眼没再说话。没有得到回应的游作不怎么在意。海面的光线经过二百多米海水的折射到达海底时已然弱不可见，人类的视觉被缩短到身前数十米的距离，远处的黑暗像怪物张开的血盆巨口，静谧地等待着猎物自己走入陷阱。游作收回视线，看到了玻璃上自己模糊不清的倒影。

船坞独立于Lamdba和车站。游作进到排水室的时候，鸿上了见正站在墙角摆弄着手里的万能机，见游作进来便关上了里面的门，进水口开始放水。外部水压过大，如果直接开门的话，里面的人会瞬间被外面成吨的海水压扁，就像是被一辆装满货物的大卡车撞到墙上一样。

“说实话，我有点讨厌这种感觉。”Ai的后半句被水淹没，听得有些不清楚，“感觉像是带了五十米厚的老花镜。”

游作这边也不是很好，一瞬压感的变化让人类本能的觉得不舒服，他想了想，决定以后还是不要随便接海下的工作了。

海水漫过头顶，了见打了个手势，询问他们是否准备好了，游作点了点头。外侧的门缓缓打开，鸿上了见先一步走了出去。

船坞离水下通道的出口还有点距离，看过地图的游作指了一个方向，动作因为海水的阻力比起平时要费力不少。

游作指的方向上有两排埋在海底的照明灯，这倒是帮他们指出明确的方向，就算是有地图，具体在哪个方位他们也不清楚，要知道在海底这种地方迷路可比陆上要麻烦太多了。

照明灯的后半排到了寿命，无法再照明，所幸他们离船坞不远，隐隐能看到这座水下建筑的轮廓，棱角分明的边缘被海水折射的有些模糊，没有灯光的陪衬，整个建筑看上去像是只被埋在海底的庞大死物。

鸿上了见找到了入口，门已经坏掉了，看痕迹这扇门生锈有段时间，那群人发现推不开便选择了强拆，这对他们来说倒是方便了不少。由于没有设置排水间，船坞内灌满了海水，墙壁上甚至长出珊瑚，过道非常狭窄，勉强能让一个人通过，再加上充满海水的环境，越发让人觉得拥挤窒息。

鸿上了见走在前面，用手拨开漂浮在前方的一些物件，游作跟在他身后，手按在解码的刀鞘上。通过一截不长的过道后，下一个房间开阔不少。角落的梯子可以上到二楼，还有一些绿色的海草从上面像帘布一样垂下来。

鸿上了见刚想上去，被游作拉住了。

“游作说他先上去。”Ai解释道。

鸿上了见看了他一眼，后退一步让出位置。游作抓住梯子爬上去，确认没什么危险才示意他跟上来。二楼是工作室一样的地方，和之前一样，电子设备都在正常工作，上面布满流动着光线的黑色触手。

运输船在四层，按照鸿上了见的想法，那群人很可能毁掉其他船，只留下一条用于接应后来的同伴。可惜他们没能想到自己的同伴会全军覆没，留下的船反而成了鸿上了见追踪他们的机会。现在要做的就是找到留下的那艘船。

一路上没碰到什么危险，他们从外侧的应急楼梯上到四楼，和鸿上了见想的一样，大部分船都被破坏，只有四号位的船被留下了。

“这……我怎么觉得今天碰到的号码都好恶意？”Ai实在忍不住吐槽起来。

身后两位秉持唯物主义的黑客脑子里除了这是二的平方以外没什么特殊的想法。鸿上了见试着启动潜艇，没想到失败了，那群人走之前设置了安全锁，没有正确口令就没办法启动这艘潜艇。

“我跟Ai下去解除掉安全锁，Revolver你在这里等我们。”Ai看向鸿上了见，“游作这么说。”

鸿上了见没什么意见。

游作借助墙壁上的应急灯原路返回到二楼，找到控制台，Ai伸出黑色的触爪连接到电脑。

“对方团队里面也有不得了的黑客呢。”破解到一半的Ai突然开口道，“没有Revolver和草薙那么顶级，倒还算得上是一流。”

“黑客？”游作有些诧异，他本来以为只是群拿着武器到处搞破坏的小混混，现在看来幕后主使并没有那么简单吗？

窗外蓝色的光透射在房间的地板上，角落里的海草似乎都在散发着绿莹莹的光，再加上墙壁上红色的应急灯，幽暗的房间被分成数个瑰丽的色块，在压抑的气氛下看上去混乱又美丽。

“搞定。”黑色的触肢从控制台收回，Ai缩进终端里继续当只乖巧无害的眼球。

“还挺快。”

“说是一流，也只是个安全锁，再复杂也花不了多长时间。”Ai眨了眨眼，不怎么在意地说道。

游作收好终端，刚走到门口就飞速后撤，身体一转躲在墙壁后面。Ai还没意识到怎么回事，就看到一个黑色的人形出现在门外的过道里，它比之前列车上的那些体型更大，扭曲的头部发出白炽灯一般刺眼的灯光，一停一顿地走到控制室的门口，停下了脚步。

Ai惊得不敢出声，游作的手按在解码的刀柄上，缓缓抽出一小截紫色的刀刃。

那个东西停在控制室的门口一动不动，正当游作考虑要不要拔刀冲出去的时候，那东西的脑袋猛得扭向控制室的方向，刺眼的灯光倏然照亮了整个房间。游作被晃得下意识眯起眼睛，他躲在角落里，刚好没有被灯光照到。

刺眼的灯光消失了，门外一停一顿的脚步声渐渐远去，门里的一人一AI同时松了口气。

“好大的电灯泡。”放松下来的Ai又开始满嘴跑火车，“那家伙该不会以为咱俩在偷情，特地过来捣乱吧？”

“闭嘴。”游作把拔出一半的刀身送了回去，这次没再把解码挂回到腰上了。

鸿上了见见他们回来便关上门，运输船开始排水作业，同时启动了动力系统。

游作摘下头盔，运输船不算大，他干脆就地坐下来，解码被放到身后：“只留了这么一艘小船吗？不像是能接应所有同伴的样子。”

“也许那艘潜艇上的并不是他们的同伴，是像你一样拿钱干活的雇佣兵，”鸿上了见起身打开头顶上的几个开关，又坐回驾驶座上，“这艘运输船刚好限载四人，他们在Lamdba留下的三个同伴加上我刚好四个。”

Ai托着下巴：“还搞得这么大费周章，明明都不知道你作为Revolver的身份。”

鸿上了见冷笑道：“我不讨厌谨慎的敌人。”

“话说你会开这种运输船吗？”

“不会。”鸿上了见如实回答，他盯着屏幕上的各项数值，参考操作说明调整各个开关，“不过这艘船自带智能辅助系统，操作也不算复杂，”男人很明显地停顿了一下，“看看总能学会。”

“不，完全不靠谱吧！”Ai崩溃地抱住头，“啊！我才不要跟汉诺骑士的领导一块埋在这种地方！”

鸿上了见的眼角抽了抽，干脆地无视掉伊格尼斯的存在。

“游作，你也说点什么啊……游作？”

Ai泪流满面地去找游作，却发现男孩已经靠在墙上睡着了。从追踪信号在海底找到鸿上了见算起，他已经整整二十六个小时都紧绷着神经，在车站的时候也没有放松警惕，现在到了这种封闭的环境下，总算是能安心地休息了。

伊格尼斯看着他，满是无奈地摇了摇头：“真是不中用的家伙。”

“结果还真到洛杉矶了？”

尊站在机场上，看着远处灯火辉煌的城市，神情有些恍惚。

不灵梦点了点头：“某些情报只会存在他们公司总部，我们需要搞明白幻象社和伊甸到底有什么关系，以及那个海底设施到底是怎么回事。”

“如果真被删了个一干二净呢？网上什么都没了，还可能会在公司内部留底吗？”

“留底肯定是会留的，而且如果没什么发现的话，”不灵梦朝他比了个大拇指，“就当是旅游吧！”

“我怎么觉得你只是想来旅游？”

不灵梦点了点头：“我确实是想跟你一起出来旅游。”

“你还记得我已经快穷到只能吃泡面的份吗？”尊心情复杂地看着不灵梦，“我可不想因为非法偷渡被丢进监狱里。”

“别这么说，你的飞机票我是用正规途径买来的，要出事也是那群被我划了银行卡的意大利黑手党找上门来。”不灵梦安慰道，“我觉得他们不会为了那点钱横跨半个地球过来找我们的。”

尊心如死灰：“这可真是个好消息。”

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 相关情报：
> 
> 国际幻象社：位于洛杉矶  
> 前身是位于拉斯维加斯的大赌场，但在某场赌博中被董事长输给了某位黑帮老大的孙子。后其董事长在洛杉矶重新白手起家，现在主要经营金融行业。  
> 现任董事长：贝卡斯·J·克罗佛多  
> （出自ygo dm）
> 
> 领导的名字“了见”在日语里音同“猎犬”，Ai酱是玩了下这个梗，暗指现在的领导没武器连他都不如
> 
> 这死作的不错


	5. 盲从的信徒

游作是在船身的晃动中醒来的。

“哦，醒了？”

伊格尼斯的声音悠闲自得，不像是遇到危险的状况。游作抬起手臂，Ai从终端里慢悠悠地钻出来。

“没什么大问题，只是初次驾驶运输船的Revolver先生碰到点小麻烦，大概是不小心碰到珊瑚丛了。”

“是吗？”游作不动声色地收回搭在解码上的手，“我睡了多久？”

伊格尼斯耸了耸肩：“半小时不到。”

“到Theta还有很长一段距离，你可以再睡会。”鸿上了见躺在驾驶座里，盯着屏幕上的参数没有回头，似乎并不重视这个随口一提的建议。

“不，不用。”少年明显没听出同行者话中关怀的意味，也可能是听出来后做了否定的回答，站起身提着解码走到操作台附近，“你不休息吗？”

“我没从Den市连夜赶到太平洋，也没拉着一个成年人游过几百米，更没拿刀强行砍死几十只不知道是什么玩意的东西。”

游作：“……”

“甚至被绑架后的伙食还好了一个档次，”鸿上了见看了眼有些木然的高中生，嘴角勾起一个弧度，“当然我还是更喜欢热狗些。”

Ai面无表情：“呵，人质日子过得挺滋润？”

“彼此彼此。”

没什么事干的高中生后退几步靠在墙角，单手将解码支在地上立起，随后又改成单指，像是在帮纤长的刀身找一个平衡点。

这个举动着实有些幼稚，引得鸿上了见不自觉地多看了几眼：“你在学校有朋友吗？”

男人刚问完就后悔了，这句话更多的是来自于亲近之人的关心，他可不记得自己是游作的什么人。

高中生似乎并没有觉得有什么不妥，反而因为自身社交困难的缘故，下意识以为自己是被对方小瞧了，他皱了皱眉，语气说不上是冷漠还是嫌意：“不多，但还是有的。”

“穗村尊和财前葵以外？”

游作沉默了一会：“岛直树。”

“谁？”是鸿上了见没听说过的名字。

“不，还是忘了他吧。”游作一脸冷漠。

了见：“……”

Ai已经快憋不住笑了，在造成会被游作禁音的大事故之前钻出来加入两人的对话：“那Revolver你日常中的社交情况如何？麻省理工的高材生，你那边可是一群掌握人类未来顶端科技命脉的人，朋友什么的应该相当好用吧？”

鸿上了见看着作为AI技术顶端产物的伊格尼斯，不是很想跟他交流这个问题。

“是有一个印象深刻的女生。”

“女朋友？”

“不是。”鸿上了见皱了皱眉，“同专业大我两年的学姐。”

伊格尼斯了然：“姐控。”

鸿上了见：“……”

“之前就很想问，Revolver你是不是喜欢比自己大的女性？”Ai一本正经地思考道，没注意旁边鸿上了见越来越黑的脸，“你们汉诺骑士里面那个叫泷响子的大姐姐，看起来似乎是对你有意思，你俩该不会是那什么姐弟……”

游作向右偏了下身子，一柄飞刀擦着伊格尼斯的脖子扎进身后的墙壁里。他低头看了眼，黑色的人工智能正保持着一个夸张的躲避姿势瑟瑟发抖。

“喂！别随便乱丢东西！很危险的！”

见他没什么事，游作的视线又追到鸿上了见刚刚丢出去的那把飞刀上，金属的刀身将近大半都没入墙壁中，其锋利程度可想而知。大概和刺刀是同一材质吧？被绑架还留了一手，该说不愧是他吗？

“她在幻象社实习，今年毕业之后不出意外就会成为正式员工。”

“无视我啊！”

鸿上了见没搭理他，继续自顾自地说道：“差不多是去年圣诞节的时候，出了点意外，我发现她的身体并不是人类的身体。”

本来还想发牢骚的Ai愣了一下，若有所思道：“嗯，一个男人发现一个女人的身体不是人类的意外……你们俩这是做……”

“你给我闭嘴。”

这次开口的是游作，伊格尼斯总算是乖乖闭上嘴了。

“她告诉我她在很小的时候遭遇了事故，全身上下都替换成了义肢，这让她感觉自己不像是个普通人。”

“全身义肢化吗？确实很少见。”

随着克隆技术的完善，大部分人还是会选择鲜活的肉体而非冰冷的义肢，再加上轻量化外骨骼的普及，军队方面近年来也减少了义体化的使用，现在还会使用义肢的多是混迹于社会阴暗面的雇佣兵或黑帮。一个普通女大学生居然是全身义体化，确实很难想象。

鸿上了见继续道：“也许是因为这点，她对人工智能都抱有一种很特殊的感情。”

“嗯？”Ai诧异到自觉地解除了禁言，“听起来和你这种对我们AI赶尽杀绝的是两路人，你和她关系能好吗？”

鸿上了见皱了皱眉，选择了沉默。

“鸿上博士的缘故吧？”游作低声对Ai提了一句。

“原来如此，情感投射吗？”伊格尼斯摇了摇头，“那女孩真可怜。”

“如果你那么觉得的话，那就那样觉得吧。”鸿上了见冷笑地回道，淡蓝色的眸子有意无意地扫过站在角落的高中生，“可惜有一点你想错了，不是我父亲的缘故。”

“什么？”游作抬起头疑惑地看向他。

了见抱臂靠在座椅里，看着屏幕没有回话。

不灵梦看了眼时间，晚上十点。

通风口透出来的灯光消失，穗村尊等到最后一个加班的人锁门离开后才动了动已然僵硬的手臂，将身下的一块石灰板移开，从天花板上层翻身而下。

“黑心老板。”在通风管道里呆了将近两个小时的穗村尊愤愤然为幻象社的加班员工打抱不平。

“大企业的竞争可是很激烈的。”不灵梦指了指左边，“前面左拐，我们进来的位置好像有点偏。”

“大企业呢～”尊在下一个路口左拐，“盗窃商业机密被抓会判多少年来着？”

“都第二次了还怕被抓？”不灵梦低着头，根据提前存入程序中的大楼设计图计算着合适的路线。

“这次可只有我一个人，说不定运气不好会留下线索被警方给追查到。”上次潜入Sol公司是和游作一起，这次只有他一个人，尊在这方面实在没什么自信。

“有我在，你担心什么？”

尊抬起手臂上的终端，看着伊格尼斯皱了皱眉：“潜入方面，你好像帮不上什么忙吧？”

不灵梦抱起手臂：“说什么呢？我这不是在给你加油打气吗？”

“那可真是感谢。”穗村尊郁闷地放下手，越靠近幻象社中央电脑的位置，监控也越来越多，他打开光学迷彩，按照不灵梦的调查结果来看这家公司没有热感摄像头，但还是得尽可能地避开摄像范围。

“等下，尊，”他们要找的东西就在前方的房间里，不灵梦却突然喊住尊，整条走廊除了摄像头外没有其他摆设，空白一片实在有些诡异，“用光学目镜看看？”

“红外线？”尊大概猜到了，他从背包里面取出一副眼镜，金属边框，整体只比电脑芯片厚那么点，带上之后调节成红外感光模式，果不其然看到横七竖八交叉在空中的红色激光线，“还真是老旧的陷阱。”

“老旧，但是有用。”不灵梦耸了耸肩，“光学迷彩可防不了热能感应。”

“不碰到就行了是吗？”穗村尊调整了一下解析度，让自己能看得更清楚，“只希望我别搞砸就好。”

“自信点。”伊格尼斯朝他比了个大拇指。

“在盗窃行为上自信到底是要搞哪样？”

尊无语扶额，轻松地跨过前几条线，紧接着弯下腰从两条线的夹缝中钻过，越往后红色的线越密集，男性的身体比起女性实在太过僵硬，勉勉强强能见缝插针地从红线构筑的防御网中间穿过去，姿势算不上优雅甚至还有些狼狈。

浑身僵直地把胳膊从红线之间收回来，穗村尊后退了几步，离开红线区两步远的距离，才长长地舒了口气。他转身走到主机室门口，四处张望了一番，把带有伊格尼斯的终端贴近到门锁的位置。

咔嗒，门开了，尊飞快地钻进去，顺手又把门再次关上。

“把终端放到那个台子上。”不灵梦指了指主屏幕下方的操控台。

房间不大，纵列了几十台不锈钢金属支架，排满闪烁着光点的电子设备，正中央靠后的位置有一张大屏幕。尊从中间穿过去，看来防护系统只有房间外有，大概是不觉得有人真的能入侵到幻象社内部吧？

“这样就行了吗？”尊把终端放在控制台上。

不灵梦点了点头，身后的屏幕也随之亮起：“接下来就是我的工作了。”

伯特是个身高将近一米八，三十多岁的成年男性，年龄和体格在组织里不上不下属于中流，再加上只是个打手，地位不会太高，没有敌人的时候就干干杂活。

Theta基地位于海底273米的位置，整体规模比Epsilon大了一倍，车站的通道被黑色凝胶堵塞，无论是海底列车还是潜艇都无法正常停靠，于是自己和另一个叫巴克的新人被指派到门口接应运送鸿上圣儿子的同伙们。两人站在门口，聊些家长里短的八卦，前几天组织里的哪个瘾君子抽大麻抽嗨从楼上跳下去了，哪个组织干部去嫖女人结果把命给嫖没了之类。

伯特咂了咂嘴，对老大的命令没什么疑问，应该说组织里的任何一个人都不会有，因为老大的命令从来都没有出过错，只是自己烟瘾犯了，心里难受得很。

男人正值烦躁的高峰，远远便看到一艘运输船，不由得抱怨起来：“怎么这么久才来。”他挥了挥手，示意把运输船留在外面，直接从Theta的正门进去。

运输船停在他们的正上方，缓缓下落。

巴克走近，等到门打开后刚想说话，一柄紫色的刀刃刺穿了他的喉咙，红色的血液顺着刀尖溶入深色的海水，烟雾似得向上方缓缓升起。

伯特吃惊的同时举起手中的APS水下步枪，连续朝运输船的方向开了几枪，也许是没有准备好的缘故，前面几枪都打歪在门上。等到他再次瞄准时间已经过了两秒有余，巴克的尸体被人一脚踹出去，紧接着一个黑色的身影冲出来，他甚至没能看清，对方已然来到他的面前。

这不是人类的速度，男人的脑子里只意识到了这一件事。到底是什么能够在近三十倍于大气压的强压下冲到他面前，完全不给一个经验老道的佣兵反应机会的情况下，挥刀精准地斩断他的喉咙呢？红色的血液因为压强的不平衡喷涌而出，将附近的海水晕染成深红色。

男人临死前努力睁大双眼，想要看清楚杀死自己的是谁。那是一个黑色的人形，和徘徊在Leviathan当中那些怪物不同，表面与其说是凝胶更像是一种会流动的金属。他提着一柄紫色的长刀，看起来并不强壮，很难想象这样的身体中会含有如此大的爆发力。说来也奇怪，明明被一刀斩断了脖子，却没有让人心惊的嗜杀感，感受到的只有宁静。

似乎是确认两个男人都被解决，黑色的液态金属渐渐退回到左腕的终端，内里作为主体的是个少年，看起来只有十六七岁的模样。

“小孩子？”男人诧异地留下最后一句，便彻底失去了生息。

鸿上了见从运输船里慢悠悠地出来，甚至没给躺在海底的两具尸体留下一眼，径自走向Theta的大门。

游作等到纳米液态金属的辅助模式结束，反手将解码送回刀鞘，他想了想，俯身将男人手边的aps步枪捡起，后一步跟了上去。

Theta的正门分两层，外侧的大门是上下合并的机关设置，中部的排水空间非常大，能够适用于任何从正门运输出去的设备大小，他们等了有两分钟水才排干净。

游作先一步把头盔摘了下来：“进去之后怎么办？”

“找到他们组织首领。”鸿上了见跟着摘下头盔，他父亲应该是在首领那里。

Ai从终端里钻出来，幽幽然地问了一句：“你打算让游作去救鸿上博士？”

鸿上了见闻言一顿，对面的高中生倒是没太大反应，似乎对这个问题的答案并不关心：“不用。”

“他这么说。”Ai扭头看向游作，摊了摊手。

游作看了他一眼，刚想跟了见说些什么，内侧的大门缓缓地向两边打开，发出咯吱咯吱的声响。

“话说你俩知道Theta内部结构啥样的吗？”

混凝土构筑的厂房，面积足有一个足球场大，宽敞到没有任何遮掩物，他们就这么光明正大地跟二十多个虎背熊腰的大汉打了个照面。

游作和了见同时看向伊格尼斯。

Ai一脸无辜：“你俩进来之前也没问我。”

鸿上了见：“……”

游作把APS丢给怒气值满了一半的鸿上了见，从背包中抽出M1911瞄准对面的人，离他们最近的两个人还没搞清状况就被直接爆头。

“你……”

你记得留活口。了见的这句话没能说完，游作已然径直冲入人堆，在十多把不同种类的枪械对准他的瞬间，向下一记滑铲避开密集的子弹，躺在地上还没起来便朝上开了三枪，不远处的三个人应声而倒。

怒吼声和谩骂声混成一片，枪口纷纷朝下，还未能瞄准，游作一个侧滚离开了准心的范围，起身的同时拔出解码，反手一刀砍翻了右手边离得最近的人，在男人为自己断掉的腿痛苦大叫之前，刺穿了心脏。一开始还因为外貌没把他放在眼里的佣兵们全都愣在原地，少年抽出解码，刀刃上的红色血液顺着刀尖的方向甩出，这种冷漠又决绝的杀意一时让这群成年人内心都怯退了几分。

有人慌乱地开了几枪，没能打中持刀穿行于人群中的游作，反而误伤了乱成一团的自己人。

“别开枪，我们人太多，”有个声音大喊大叫道，“这小子速度太快，只会误伤自己人！”

“这话说的不错，”终端里的黑色眼球眯了眯眼，相当幸灾乐祸，“只不过近身格斗的话，你们可打不过带有解码的小游作呢～”

不止如此，游作的枪法相当准，快速移动并没有降低他射击的精准度，几乎只要听到枪响，总能看到一两个人倒地。二十多人瞬间缩减到只剩十几个。

躲在角落里的一个年轻佣兵被这副场景吓得不轻，他总共没出过几次任务，而且每次在首领的精心安排下，只会出现他们单方面虐杀弱小者的情况，此时真正成为被狩猎一方时，全然失去了拿起武器的胆量。年轻佣兵哆哆嗦嗦爬到右侧的第二个房间门口，却撞上了一双腿，他慢慢地抬起头，正对上黑洞洞的枪口。鸿上了见自上而下地俯视着他，嘴角勾起一个轻蔑的冷笑。

屏幕上打开几个黑色窗口，英文字母和阿拉伯数字组成的数据飞速翻滚。尊看了会只觉得头晕，等待的时间太过漫长，干脆去研究旁边设备去了。

房间整体光线比较暗，他隐隐能看到支架的角上印着一个天马的标志，这倒是不奇怪，毕竟社长的名字贝卡斯就是取自天马的意思。

“不灵梦，贝卡斯之前被人袭击进医院了对吗？”

“是啊，”不灵梦看着屏幕有一搭没一搭地回道，幻象社的资料确实很多，即使是伊格尼斯分析起来也多多少少有点费力，他可没Ai那么强的计算力，好在只需要找到跟伊甸有关的部分就好，“貌似神经受到重创，也不知道能不能清醒过来。”

“那现在他家公司是谁在打理？”

“他的两个……”

不灵梦的话只说到一半，门口传来一阵响动让他噤了声。这个时间点理应不会有其他人在公司才对，那么外面的会是什么人？

门锁被打开，两个身影走进来，房间和平时没什么两样，电子设备在正常工作，屏幕处于休眠状态。

尊抱着不灵梦躲在不锈钢铁架的后面，他注意到门外有人之后便直接关掉电脑，拿起终端一个翻滚躲开了门外射进来的光线。

快点离开，快点离开。穗村尊在心里默念着，好似这样外面的人就会马上离开。可惜事与愿违，那两个人并没有离开的意思，其中一个甚至朝着他们这边缓缓地走来。

尊心里凉了半截，但还是静悄悄地站起身，猫着腰朝门口的方向走，在对方走到他们这列不锈钢架之前，躲在旁边两台铁架之间的空隙里。那人在他们刚刚呆的地方站了一会，继续朝更深的地方走去，尊松了口气，低头看向不灵梦。

『先离开这里。』

屏幕上打出这样一行字。穗村尊大概也能想明白他的意思，那两个人恐怕是保安，应该是察觉到有异常，才会这么早来巡夜。只不过就这么离开真的好吗？他们要的资料还没能找到。

不灵梦似乎猜到了他在想什么：『已经拿到管理员权限了，在其他电脑上也能访问他们公司的所有数据库。』

穗村尊挑了挑眉，那人似乎已经走到深处，打算往门口的方向走，借此来确认两排铁架之间的空隙会不会有人在，另一个人也从旁边包夹过来。

他想不起自己之前犯过什么失误，但那两个人确实是在找他的样子。尊很清楚自己不属于头脑派，干脆不再多想，绕到铁架的另一侧往外走，好在那两个人进来的时候没有把门关紧。

尊探身出去，门外和来的时候一样，什么都没有，甚至连红外线也被撤掉了，他皱了皱眉，总觉得有些不太对劲，貌似对方故意想把他放出去一样。

『不太对劲。』

不灵梦也是同样的看法。

问题不大，穗村尊打开光学迷彩，无论对方想做什么，把红外热感应撤掉可是他们最大的失误了。

『小心点，光学迷彩只能暂时性骗过对方的眼睛，如果那些人真的有意找你，不会没有对策。』

尊伸手在终端上轻轻地点了两下，示意知道了。

他小心谨慎地按照来时的路返回，拐过路口却撞上一个高大的身影，穗村尊张了张嘴，抑制住因为惊讶差点破出喉咙的声音。

那是一个高大的男人，沉默地站在那里，目测身高有两米以上，体型庞大到几乎挡住了整个路口，却不会让人有臃肿的感觉。

穗村尊咽了口水，避开那具高大的身体，贴着墙壁慢慢移动，他仰着头观察着男人的神情，却什么都看不清，只能感觉到山脉一样的压迫感。

他应该没有发现自己。穗村尊移动到他身后，微弱地松了口气。

“尊！”

穗村尊猛得转身，本该背对着他的男人此时正面朝他，高举起粗壮有力的手臂。明明是这么庞大的身体，活动起来居然一点声响都没有。尊抬起手，下意识用右臂挡在左手的终端前面，随后整个人被对方狠狠地拍飞出去。

“别追了。”

游作一个翻身跳上扶梯，闻言停在房间门口。这一空间左右各有两扇门，通往四个不同的房间。鸿上了见站在与他相反的另一侧的台阶上，那群人大概也是注意到右边有人堵门才慌慌张张逃进左侧的房间里。

“那群人比我们先到，难免会布下什么陷阱。”鸿上了见带着一个人从台阶上走下来，正是之前那个想要逃命的年轻佣兵。

游作看着那群人逃跑的方向：“那么手忙脚乱，不像是会布置陷阱的状态。”

“没人能想到你会正面发起冲突才被打了个措手不及。”鸿上了见看了眼闭目养神的伊格尼斯，皱了皱眉。事实上他们这边也被打了个措手不及，只能说幸亏游作反应够快，主要还是习惯了，普通人被伊格尼斯这么坑，早不知道死过多少回了。

“呀，先不说小游作，没想到Revolver也活下来了。”黑色的眼球弯出一个阴险的弧度，“不愧是汉诺骑士的首领！”

“闭嘴。”

“是是。”

鸿上了见没理他，举起枪口指向缩在一旁瑟瑟发抖的年轻佣兵：“我有些事要问你。”

年轻佣兵一个哆嗦，慌张地点了点头。

“鸿上圣在哪？”

“我们首领……手里。”

“你们首领是谁？”

“安……安德烈……”年轻佣兵发着抖，见男人依旧不满意连忙补充道，“暗网上很有名的黑客，再具体我就不知道了，我只是被他挖出来的，在他手底下打打杂，除此之外什么都不知道！”

“到Theta的原因，他告诉过你们吗？”

佣兵的眼神闪烁其词，直到鸿上了见朝他身边开了一枪，才竹筒倒豆子似得全都交代了：“摩布拉！老大是来找摩布拉的！”

“摩布拉？”

“Leviathan里配备的最先进的潜水设备，能抵抗海底七千米左右的海压。 ”佣兵指了指角落里一扇紧闭的门，“就在那边，老大正在想办法重启它。”

最先进的潜水设备，也就是说海底确实是有什么了。游作靠在墙上。

男人皱了皱眉，脸色不怎么好看：“你们去海底想做什么？”

“没……没什么……”

鸿上了见又开了一枪，子弹擦着他的耳朵打进地面，佣兵没回话，只是把头埋得更深了。

“好好考虑一下自己的现状，是命重要还是钱重要，”了见蹲下身，枪口直挺挺地抵在他的脑门上，“你真的明白你这次的工作是在干什么吗？”

年轻佣兵愣了一下，赶忙晃了晃头：“不知道，我什么都不知道。”

鸿上了见对准那人的大腿开了一枪。佣兵惨叫着倒地，用手捂住血流不止的弹孔。游作皱了皱眉，到底没说什么。

“我认识一个医学系的博士，她的医术很高明，我也学了点，”鸿上了见收起了枪，掏出匕首抵住他的脖子，“比如怎么一刀一刀地将大腿肉割下来，并且保持那人不会在中途因失血过多而死。”

年轻佣兵瞪大了眼睛。

了见笑了笑：“有可能我也不想让那边的高中生看到这么血腥的画面，所以我们还是用和平一点的方法解决，只要你全部说出来，我就放过你如何？”

伊格尼斯翻了个白眼，这人反派当的真是得心应手。

年轻佣兵沉默了片刻，突然爆发出一阵疯狂的大笑，引得游作和Ai均是一愣。

“你，还有你，”年轻佣兵指着鸿上了见，又指了指游作，疯狂大笑起来，“你们都会死！”

“怎么？怎么回事？”Ai从终端里面钻出来，“这家伙终于被Revolver吓疯了？”

游作没说话，他看向鸿上了见，男人拿刀的手非常稳，完全没有受到影响的样子。

“没有人，没有人能阻止那位大人的复活！”

“那位大人？”Ai用手抵住下巴，思考似得眯了眯眼，“难不成真是宇宙人？”

没人搭理他的冷笑话，年轻佣兵依旧疯狂地大笑着胡言乱语：“祂的计划从不会出错，没人能摆脱祂的控制！”

鸿上了见看着他有些烦躁：“什么意思？”

年轻佣兵突然停止了狂笑，脸上露出一个扭曲的笑脸，他抓住鸿上了见的手，将匕首送入了自己的喉咙，鲜血喷泉似得涌出。

“因为祂，是神啊！”

“呐，安德，”少女坐在悬空楼梯上，看着天花板发呆，“上面好吵。”

红发男子站在电脑前，幽冷的光将他的半边脸映照得有些阴森：“只是些无关紧要的杂鱼而已。”

少女觉得无聊，搭在边缘的两条腿一晃一晃，她拿起手旁的匕首，甩向安德烈的方向。红发的男人没动，匕首直挺挺地擦过他的头发撞在旁边人的脑袋上，发出金属碰撞的声音。

“别闹。”安德烈依旧低着头敲打键盘。

旁边的人弯腰把地上的匕首捡起来，恭恭敬敬地走到女孩面前，双手将匕首递还给她。少女看到了脖子上亮着微弱荧光的指示灯，哼了一声，没再理它，张开双臂横躺在台阶上。

楼梯上传来咚咚的脚步声，几个男人连滚带爬地从上面跑下来，差点踩到台阶上的女孩：“安……安琪大人？”

安琪没理他们，闭着眼。

佣兵们挤在楼梯上动弹不得，无可奈何地向安德烈求助：“这，头儿，让安琪大人移个位置吧？”

安德烈头也没抬地问道：“你们怎么了？”

成年男子的体重都不轻，压得老旧的楼梯咯吱咯吱直作响，带头的佣兵吞了口口水，战战兢兢地回道：“Theta的大门突然打开，进来的人先一步动手，等我们反应过来，就只剩下八个人了。”

“对方几个人？”

“两……两个。”红发男人抬头瞥了他们一眼，佣兵连忙摆手解释道，“不不，他们其中一个人的武器很特殊，而且还……还会变得和凝胶怪物一样，但……但他是有意识的……”

带头的佣兵自己也说不清楚，他感到不妙连忙指挥众人撤离，退到门口的时候，下面的空地上刚好只剩那个男孩，他们干脆一不做二不休，用rpg对准他来了一发火箭炮。

“我们还在想，这次总该死了吧？结果……”佣兵的表情有些崩溃，像是见鬼了一样，“他……”

紫色的刀刃散发着微弱的光，男孩浑身包裹着黑色的液态金属，一刀将弥漫在身边的硝烟劈散。

“那，那不是人类，”佣兵抱着头，满眼都是惶恐，“人类不可能有那种力量。”

安德烈盯着屏幕，兴趣不是很大：“是吗？”

“安德烈。”

视线一直没离开屏幕的安德烈突然停下手中的工作，他抬起头，疑惑地看向坐起身的女孩。

“麻烦的家伙来了？”

安德烈挑了挑眉：“什么意思？”

“字面意思，”女孩站起身，从Soltis的手中拿走了匕首，又拍了拍肩膀，示意它可以退下了。

安德烈沉思片刻：“要处理吗？”

“当然。”

“怎么做？”

女孩看了眼挤在楼梯口的几个男人，右手从身旁划向一侧，手心朝上示意旁边的黑色凝胶：“我想，这需要我兄弟，一点小小的帮助。”

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不怎么重要的八卦情报：
> 
> 安德烈是艾什莉和领导的前辈，领导跟安德烈见过一次但他忘了（正文可能不会写到）
> 
> 尊哥的光学迷彩是作哥送的，作哥的是gg送的，gg的是从sol偷的（sol：我特么）
> 
> 作哥不怎么喜欢纳米金属的辅助模式，有点考验他跟爱酱的协调感（主要是爱酱配合他）
> 
> 纳米金属的辅助模式＝毒液


	6. 好运不同享，有灾同时遭

“尊！”

穗村尊从桌子底下捂着脑袋爬起来，身上的玻璃碎渣稀稀落落地往下掉。他晃了晃有些发懵的脑袋，半天都没能缓过劲。

“我没事。”

他几乎是下意识地先去安抚伊格尼斯担心的情绪。稍稍起身，越过桌子看向外面，巨大的冲击将他直接从走廊的一头撞到另一头的房间里，中间厚实的毛玻璃墙都没能挡住，甚至还连着翻过两张桌子。

“这特么也太离谱了吧？”

不灵梦这会也顾不上提醒尊注意言行，走廊另一头那个体型像山一样庞大的人正缓缓朝他们逼近：“对面什么装备？”

“感觉对面没带装备，”尊把目镜带上，翻了一下找到一个生命形态侦测模式，“生命形态什么意思？应该……有用吧？”

他透过眼镜看向对面，镜片上显示出一个虚拟界面，几乎都是英文和数字的数据，英语成绩堪忧的尊眼皮跳了跳，挑了个最显眼的单词念出来：“这……什么……Sy…Sybarg？”

“Cyborg！”不灵梦打断了尊蹩脚的发音，想着下回还是给他打个翻译补丁的好，“这家伙是义体人。”

“义体……那家伙不是保安吗？”尊吃了一惊，亏得穿了外骨骼，普通人的肉体被这一巴掌拍到怕不是脊椎直接断成截。

“可能他们公司专门招了一个义体人当保安，”不灵梦皱了皱眉，然而一般公司考虑到外在形象并不会这么做，“也可能是雇来的清洁工。”

就像鸿上了见成立汉诺为他父亲处理一些见不得人的事一样，大企业背后也总会有各种各样不能为人所知的黑幕。只要价钱合适，什么脏活累活都可以处理，这种为钱卖命的雇佣兵和赏金猎人就被叫做清洁工，而这些人为了方便大多都会直接对肢体进行改造。

倘若真的是清洁工，就说明他们碰了不该碰的。不灵梦有点头疼，心理意义上的，偷个数据至于杀人灭口吗？他可不记得幻象社这么黑。

“不灵梦，怎么办？”尊躲在桌子底下，义体人已经堵到了门口，跑肯定是跑不掉了。

不灵梦思索道：“如果对方真想杀人灭口的话，逃跑肯定是没用了，会被追上的。”

“也就是说跑没用咯？”

“尊？”

穗村尊站起身，正面对上那个身份不明的义体人，他举起右手一拳打在左手的掌心里，这是一个宣战的动作，对方见状停在房外，警惕地注视着里面的情况。

“正面干架？”手臂上装载的合金腕刃如同野兽的爪子一般弹出，穗村尊朝身形大他数倍的男人招了招手，“求之不得啊！”

鸿上了见抽出匕首，血浆随之喷涌而出，淡蓝色的眸子平静得像寒川下冻结千年的冰，似乎并不在意这个死于自己手下的人，以及他做出的一系列诡异举动。

“了见？”

男人将带血的刀刃在那人的衣服上擦干净，抬头看向神情担忧的高中生。

“这家伙的脑袋出什么毛病了？”Ai指了指自己的脑袋，肢体通过浮夸的动作来表达他无法理解这个男人的行为。

鸿上了见把刀收好：“天知道。”

游作的视线下落到伊格尼斯身上：“你觉得他说的神是指什么？”

“这……人类的宗教信仰什么的……”伊格尼斯用手抵住下巴，歪着头，相当做作地卖了个萌，“Ai酱不懂呢～”

鸿上了见：“……”

游作倒是没什么反应，自己转移了话题：“你想在这里等汉诺骑士吗？”

摩布拉的本体就在右侧关闭的仓库里，无论那群佣兵在哪，想要驾驶摩布拉离开必定是要经过中间的房间，他们只要在这守着，等兔子自己撞上来就够了。

“我是这么打算的。”

游作默然：“去看下摩布拉吧？”

“我不推荐哦。”Ai伸出一根手指，“那边的库房连接着车道，里面全都是黑色凝胶。”

鸿上了见盯着伊格尼斯：“知道的还挺清楚。”

“嘛，我这边还是有点小技巧的。”Ai耸了耸肩，指向右侧离仓库最近的那扇大开的门对游作解释道，“那边是监控室，可以看到摩布拉的内部。”

“你要去一起吗？”

了见把APS的弹夹卸下来，里面还有两发子弹，直接丢掉，把从尸体上搜刮出来的新弹夹装上：“没什么必要，除非你是想去装炸弹。”

“不，单纯是有点好奇。”

“……”这话说的很符合一个高中生的形象，但问题在于这个高中生叫藤木游作，以至于鸿上了见看向他的眼神都带上了几分诡异，“你是来做暑期社会调研的小学生吗？”

“……”

了见无语扶额，挥挥手打发人的模样：“反正离得不远，我在这里等。”

游作挑眉，表情有点无辜，低头去看伊格尼斯，黑色的小人耸了耸肩，大概意思就是这人可是Revolver，有什么好担心的？

“有状况的话叫我们。”游作跨过两层台阶的同时不忘跟下面的人叮嘱一句。

鸿上了见正在翻满地的尸体上，看有没有更趁手的武器，闻言嗯一声权当回应，余光不自觉地目送高中生进了房间。不会出什么大问题，他心想着，捡起一把P220，和他惯用的P226是同一枪型。

监控室不大，游作找到开机键，重新亮起的屏幕上显示了仓库内的状况，一架全黑的潜水艇被支在半空中，亚光金属涂层，与普通的潜水艇不同，整体更加的扁平，像是一只遨游于海底的巨型鳐鱼。

“原来如此，摩布拉是Mobula，也就是蝠鲼。”Ai恍然大悟，“据说鳐鱼扁平的身体能更好地适应海底压强，摩布拉应该就是指仿生蝠鲼吧？”

另一边的屏幕显示的是摩布拉内部，游作皱了皱眉，摄像头能拍到的部分几乎都遭受到黑色凝胶的侵蚀，看着完全不能用，重启了又能怎么样？

“天知道？”Ai耸了耸肩，“你指望一群绑架到汉诺头上的人能玩出什么新花样？”

游作把终端摘下来，放到控制台上：“你怎么想？这种遍布海底的黑色凝胶。”

“没什么想法。”

“真的？”

Ai气鼓鼓地叉起腰：“小游作你是不相信我咯？”

“你还真敢说。”

“哼！”Ai别过头，“我生气了！”

游作无奈，他在耍嘴皮子方面对比这个滑头的伊格尼斯实在占不到多少便宜，干脆什么都不说，把他丢在桌子上推开了旁边的门。

伊格尼斯急了：“诶诶，别丢下我！”

“我就是看看，不会离太远。”

旁边是一个储物间，摆放有各种各样的工具，地方不算大但也不小。Ai张了张嘴，半句话都没能说出口，眼见游作离自己越来越远连忙把终端调成飞行模式跟了过去：“游作，别离我太远啊！”

游作转过身，接住了浮在空中的终端：“别浪费电，平时怎么没见你这么黏人？”

“那是因为……”伊格尼斯考量着用词，在机翼收回的同时找到了合适的说法，“对对，这地方太危险了，你要是遭遇什么不测了我怎么办？”

游作挑了挑眉，从位置上来说Ai比他更容易遭遇不测，而独自在外面的鸿上了见更是危险得多。对伊格尼斯的说法一一计较也没什么意义，不想多费口舌的高中生让终端回到自己的手腕上。

储物间的角落有个书架，上面放满了文件，按照时间顺序排列整齐，游作取下来最后一份资料，依旧是密密麻麻的英文，他有些在意Theta设施的人是从什么时候开始消失的。

“放射性污染处理报告？”Theta负责海水检测以及处理污染，可他记得Leviathan的研究中并没有跟核实验相关的内容，游作又翻了几页，不由得皱起眉头。

“Ai，”伊格尼斯探着头想看清资料上写了什么，游作先一步合起了文件，“我有点事想知道。”

“什么什么？”Ai来了兴趣，游作很少会主动向他询问情报，能力过强再加上不怎么习惯依赖别人的性格，导致游作无论遇到什么事都更倾向于以一己之力解决。至于他？大抵是因为以前背着游作各种耍花招，为数不多的信任早已被挥霍一空。当然，那都不重要，重要的是这说明游作终于愿意依靠他了，“小游作想知道什么我都可以告诉你哦～”

“不灵梦提过的海底网络禁区是怎么回事？”

“哦，那个啊。”伊格尼斯突然兴致全无，“说是禁区，耍点小花招还是可以连上的，但过程复杂又出力不讨好，解释起来很麻烦，你大概理解成是人类无法访问的暗网就好。”

游作挑了挑眉，没记错的话，Revolver和不灵梦的说法都是完全连不上才对：“里面有什么？”

“不知道。”伊格尼斯理直气壮，“我又没进去看过。”

“你对那百分之十的网络没兴趣吗？”

“没兴趣～”伊格尼斯大大咧咧地抱起手臂转过身。

游作见他不想解释，便没再多问，只是将文件放回到书架上。

资料里提到了核污染的起因——EMP，核爆电磁脉冲武器，他们公司总部在七年前，向马里亚纳海沟投放了三枚。

鸿上了见坐在台阶口，大概能猜到游作说想看摩布拉只是个借口，有话单独跟伊格尼斯说才是真。

手中把玩着匕首，脑子里没来由得回忆起小时候的事，主要是关于游作的，他们相处的时间并不算长，那些本就稀少的记忆在时间的消磨下早已模糊不清，有些细节却记得格外清晰。他想得有些出神，匕首从指尖滑落掉在水泥地上，发出清脆的磕碰声，了见愣了一下，后知后觉地捡起闪着寒光的刀刃。

他很少会想起以前的事，尤其一度想要忘掉那些记忆，抬头看向监控室的门，游作还是没有出来的迹象。

正当了见考虑要不要把高中生给找回来的时候，长年混迹于黑暗世界的嗅觉让他察觉到异样，佣兵逃跑的那扇门里似乎有什么东西一闪而过。

鸿上了见站起身，没有第一时间把游作叫回来，他自己也拿不准刚刚会不会只是看错了，其次，也许是因为那可笑的自尊心，他现在根本不想去寻求男孩的帮助。P220的枪口对准那扇黑漆漆的门，动作缓慢又小心。

门内东西和准星连成一线的瞬间，鸿上了见扣下了扳机，那东西被强大的冲击撞了个趔趄，却又以一种极其诡异的姿势在地板上猛得借力，野兽似的扑向鸿上了见。

黑色凝胶？

黑色的怪物死死抓住他的胳膊和躯干，张开血盆大口，像是要将他一口吞进肚子里，粘稠又冰冷的凝胶居然在顺着他的胳膊往上爬。鸿上了见抬起唯一还能动的胳膊，将p220塞进怪物的嘴里，对准喉咙打空了全部的九发子弹。

那东西保持着最后的姿势停下来，黑色凝胶被打了个稀烂，了见看清里面的东西先是愣了一下，很快想明白这都是怎么回事。只是下一秒，黑色凝胶再度聚集，这只怪物又动了。

“了见！”听到枪声从房间里冲出来的游作恰好看到男人被拖进对面那扇门里，他没有多想，翻身从台阶上跳下来，落地未稳便以最快的速度冲了过去。

鸿上了见用还未被黑色凝胶包裹的手抓住栏杆，没让那东西把他拖下去，但也支撑不了太久，老旧的栏杆已经发出咯吱咯吱声响：“Playmaker，这家伙是……”

他的话没能说完，那东西猛得用力一拉，岌岌可危的栏杆直接断掉。

“Ai！”

男孩直接蹬墙跳过台阶，距离已然缩得够短，纳米液态金属形成一条触手以更快的速度去抓鸿上了见，却还是扑了个空，凝胶体带着他从楼梯上跳了下去。

游作冲进房间被栏杆拦住去路，悬空楼梯贴着墙壁盘旋而下，他扶住栏杆向下望去，只有深不见底的黑暗。

“可恶！”Ai一拳打在终端上，他回头去看游作，男孩愣在原地，绿色的瞳孔微微扩张。伊格尼斯皱了皱眉，想起鸿上了见留下的最后一句话。

那东西，是人类。

“说什么，正面干架，求之不得。”不灵梦无奈地摇了揺头，“现在钻在桌子底下是什么情况？”

“啰嗦，这叫知难而退。”上面叮铃哐当一阵机关枪扫射的声音，穗村尊下意识抱住头，“鬼知道这群义体化的人怎么还带违法改装枪械的。”

尊刚起身发表了一番要正面刚的豪言壮语，对方便非常给面子地掏出一挺加特林机关枪，然后他就果断地怂了，亏得没别人在，不然这发展实在是太过丢人了。

“这年头义体化加违法改装是常识，”不灵梦摇了摇头，外面乱成一锅粥对他倒是没什么影响，“改都改了不改彻底点怎么行？”

“改成那样还移动迅速真的太无赖了。”

“战场本来就是不公平的。”

“是是，我知道了。”尊不耐烦地挤起一只眼睛，“倒是希望你能站在我的立场上多替我说几句话。”

“这……”不灵梦酝酿了一会，开始了极其敷衍的表演，“啊，普通人类和机械身体怎么打，我们果然还是逃跑吧？尊你受伤的话我可是会非常非常心疼的！”

“算了……”尊一脸苦闷，“你别说了。”

“呀，后面这句我可是真心的。”

一颗子弹擦着尊的头顶经过，尊又趴低了许多，对方明显是想借助火力压制把自己给逼出去，有些地方已经被打穿了，也不知道这张桌子能撑多久。

“到底要怎么跟这家伙打呢？”尊皱了皱眉，那么高大的义体人，想要一击毙命可不容易。

“义体人是很强没错，但也不是完全没办法对付。”

“怎么做？”

“嗯，我也是第一次，以前没尝试过不知道能不能成功，”不灵梦沉吟，看向尊，“没什么自信。”

尊盯着他突然笑道：“这不是还有我在吗？”

“……”这番对话有点耳熟，不灵梦挑了挑眉，却没有接着调侃，反而释然地笑了笑，“那就拜托你了，尊。”

“放心交给我吧！”

外面的枪声停止，看来是子弹打光了，厚重的弹匣咣当一声被丢在地上。尊从桌子底下钻出来，趁着对方停火的间隙冲了过去。

对方不紧不慢地换好弹匣，用转管机关枪对准了他，尊仿佛没看见，径直冲了过去，炽狮之爪在开火之前硬生生地怼进六支枪管之间，没有击针的子弹出不了膛，直接卡死在枪管里。

那人似乎也很吃惊，动作不自觉地一顿。

“看来是狮爪的强度更胜一筹啊！”

尊将腕刃猛得向上一绞，沉重的机枪断成好几截，卡在里面的子弹炸了膛，机枪装在手臂上的大块头直接被推了个趔趄。尊乘胜追击，一爪抓在那人的胸口上，划破了作战服，留下一条不深不浅的沟壑。

“啧，真硬。”

相当糟糕的手感，狮爪的材料很特殊，基本上削铁如泥，平时不用多大力气就能截断钢铁，这人的义体到底用的什么材料？

话是这么说，尊手上的攻势却没停下来，一爪后面接上一爪，硬生生在胸部撕开一个口子，只要切断他的动力源或者人造电子神经，总能让这个庞然大物停下来。

大块头很快稳住了身形，仅剩一条的胳膊去捞穗村尊，动作挺快，可惜有防备的情况下被轻松躲过。

尊一跃而起借着大块头粗壮的手臂占据了制高点，自上而下朝着喉咙挥了一爪，割断颈部神经的同时带出丝丝火星，紧接着又补了一刀，眼见要将对方人首分离，腹部遭受了一发重击，紧接着整个人都飞了出去。

他在地上滚了几圈才停下，捂着腹部起来却发现自己被一张网给捆住了，几个带着夜视仪的人举着枪围住他，尊皱了皱眉，取消了用狮爪割破缆绳的打算。

“巴巴罗斯，干得不错。”

身材高挑的男人从人群中走出来，被叫做巴巴罗斯的大块头低着头，退到了一旁。

“你是？”穗村尊觉得自己跑不掉了，干脆把狮爪收了回去，改了一副大爷坐姿，起码气势上不能输——虽说他一跑别人地盘上偷东西的真没什么气势。

“居然连情报都没收集完就跑来偷东西？”男人居高临下地看着他，这种骨子里透露出傲慢气息的精英态度跟鸿上了见还真是如出一辙，“最近商业间谍的职业素养还真差。”

这里跟他解释自己不是商业间谍会不会显得很傻？穗村尊内心复杂地挠了挠脸，看来这人应该是幻象社的高层领导：“你们家的保安系统烂成这样，还有脸说我？”

男人闻言皱起眉头：“保安系统的程序是狮子公司的人写的，那可是一流的网络工程师，我倒是更好奇你是怎么神不知鬼不觉地解开的？”

“呵，区区一流工程师。”穗村尊表面十分不屑，内心却很崩溃，这事他可没听说过。不灵梦开锁入侵一条龙，这顺风顺水的，谁能看得出来写程序的人很厉害？

“口气还挺大？”

“不，怎么说……”穗村尊扒拉了几下脑袋上的网，觉得这事没法解释，“话说你到底是谁？”

“天马夜行。”男人微微抬起下巴，“贝卡斯的养子，现幻象社代理社长。”

“游作！等会，等会！”

游作单手挂在楼梯外沿，伊格尼斯吵了有好一会，他叹了口气，手臂向上牵引，身体蹬墙借力甩出，最后稳稳地落到栏杆上，身段轻巧得像只黑猫。

“什么？”游作抬起手臂，语气轻微的有些浮躁。

“冷静点。”Ai无奈道，谁能想到游作会不走楼梯，直接从上面一层一层地往跳下？这么走是很快没错，可是这种悬空的楼梯十多年没人保养，光是站上去都能听到危险的咯吱声，游作这种跑法怕不是会把整座楼梯都给拆了。游作刚刚抓住的栏杆连带楼梯一块塌下来，果断松手跳向下一层。高中生面不改色，他倒是被吓得心惊胆战，“我知道你担心他，但我觉得他一时半会不会出事。”

游作皱了皱眉，脸色倒是缓和了几分。

“如果想杀他，没必要还专门拖下去。”Ai语速飞快地解释道，生怕他一没耐心又跳下去，“你还记得Revolver最后一句话吗？他说那是人类，你觉得他为什么会那么想？”

游作联想到之前的枪声：“他看到的。可Theta里没有其他活人……那他看到的只能是之前逃跑下去的那几个佣兵之一。”

“没错，那你觉得那家伙把Revolver拖下去会是为了什么？”

“他老板的命令，安德烈在下面。”游作很快就理出头绪，“但这有可能吗？变得和黑色凝胶怪物一样，却仍旧保有理智。”

“很难，但也不是没可能。”

游作盯着伊格尼斯。

Ai愣了一下，才发现自己说漏嘴了，慌乱地解释起来：“那什么……我猜的，你看，之前碰到的那些大都没有理智，这家伙却能准确地找到Revolver还把他带下去……当然，当然也可能只是恰好碰到一个活人在那，拖下去当同伴什么的也不是没可能对吧？”

游作无奈地叹了口气，只觉得他找借口的能力越来越蹩脚了：“又不是像丧尸病毒一样能无限增殖，无目的地增加同伴有什么好处？”

Ai尴尬地挠了挠头，游作却没有追问的意思，他半蹲在栏杆上向下望，还有段距离，但已经能微弱地看到底层：“当然你说的那种可能性也不是没有，毕竟还不知道黑色凝胶怪物到底是怎么产生的。”

“总……总之，他们老大在底下，小心为上！”

伊格尼斯的话刚说完，游作就纵身跳下去了。

“……”Ai的魂差点被吓没了，好在距离不高，少年落地屈膝，卸了一部分的冲击力，“很危险好吧！”

游作起身瞟了他一眼：“你个AI担心什么？”

“担心你啊！”

游作没做声，底层有三扇门，通向三个不同的房间，其中两扇门都被人打开了。角落里放置有一台电脑，屏幕还亮着，看起来有人刚用过的样子。

“这……”伊格尼斯抬手，顿了一顿指向正前方的门，“我觉得是这边。”

没有任何疑问，游作径自走了进去，又长又窄的过道在黑暗里延伸，房间内摆满了机械设备，房间里的光线本就晦暗，加上各种东西的妨碍，视野愈加不清楚。游作贴着墙轻缓地移动，反手握住刀柄。

“游作。”

翡色的眸子看向他，似乎不太理解他为什么要在这种时候开口。

“我们不要再跟这件事扯上关系了。我知道Revolver对你很重要，所以等找到他之后，我们就不要再管这件事了。”Ai说的吞吞吐吐，最后放弃地看向那双绿眸，无论何时都能保持住平静，明明触之及碎，却好似没人能伤害到他一样，“总之，等离开这里以后你想知道什么我都会告诉你，但现在不行！”

“Ai？”

Ai看着他，带有一丝祈求的意味。游作沉默了一会，他能感觉到伊格尼斯害怕的情绪，这并不常见，尤其是在他回来之后。

“我知道了。”

底层房间的布置不算复杂，游作很容易就找到了目标。

安德烈看了眼横在脖子上的紫色刀刃：“看来斯内克抓错人了。”

“你就是安德烈？”游作站在他身后举着刀，只要男人稍有动作，就能立刻割断他的脖子。

“没错，”安德烈想扭头看一眼男孩，被解码逼了回去，“戴维呢？”

“如果你是想说，右边不远处打着瞌睡站岗的男人，已经被我们干掉了。”

声音跟刚才的冷冽不同，带有一种嘲讽的戏谑，安德烈顿了一下：“你是？”

“别在意，犯罪组织的老大，”Ai在他看不见的地方挥了挥手，“只不过是个路过的人工智能罢了。”

“AI？”安德烈皱了皱眉。

“鸿上了见在哪？”这次说话的是男孩。

“我不知道。”紫色的刀刃逼近了几分，安德烈表现得很平静，“也许你认为那些黑色怪物是可控的，但大多数情况下他还是在凭借自己的本能活动，命令不杀死鸿上博士的儿子已经是极限了。”

“但也不是完全不可控，对吗？”

安德烈没回话，算是默认。

“让那家伙把他带回来。”

“这我做不到。”

紫色的刀刃抵在男人的脖子上，锋利的刀刃割开一道小小的口子：“你最好再认真考虑考虑自己的性命。”

“我确实做不到，因为控制者另有其人。”

“游作快躲开！”

Ai的提醒还是迟了一步，黑色人形从堆积如山的设备上一跃而下，扑到游作身上。游作用解码堪堪挡住了那张黑洞洞的巨口，刀刃离他太近，这个距离开启等离子模式恐怕会先伤到自己。眉头因为疼痛挤成一团，凝胶体的力气比想象中大得多，按在肩膀上的手几乎要将他的骨头捏碎。

安德烈转过身，看到游作后不由得感到惊讶，男孩的年龄有些偏小，他以为鸿上博士会找个更加靠谱的帮手。但惊讶归惊讶，没理由因为年龄就看轻对方，有些组织也会豢养十一二岁的孩童当杀手，那群小鬼杀起人来可不会眨眼：“斯内克，别杀他，留着还有其他用处。”

“其他用处？”

深色的液态金属借助黑暗的掩护，顺着男孩的手臂向上爬。

“你会知道的。”安德烈没想到男孩在如此危急的情况下，依旧能够保持这种异于常人的冷静，不由得对他产生了兴趣，“但在此之前，你的那个AI必须处理一下才行。”

“什么？”游作还没反应过来，左手猛得被人一扯，一阵剧痛顺着神经袭入大脑，左臂被另一个不知道从哪里冒出来的凝胶体抓住，疯狗一样地撕扯着。作战服没破，估计是骨折了，他无视掉剧痛，扯着嗓子吼了出来，“Ai！”

这只凝胶怪物想把终端从手腕上扯下来，甚至不惜要把他的整条胳膊给拽下来，游作担心Ai会自己解开终端，才不顾一切地想提醒他。斯内克压在肩膀上的爪又用力了几分，他咬了咬牙，拿着解码的手有些晃动。

Ai缩在终端里，构成液态金属的纳米机器人们没有听从控制，近距离接触黑色凝胶让它们失灵了。他忍住打开终端的想法，飞速思考着该怎么让这些纳米机器人重新动起来。

“嗯，”安德烈沉思片刻，食指和中指并拢做了个向下挥的动作，“迪文，砍了吧。”

“什么？”Ai愣了一下。

游作这才发现头顶出现了一个拿着消防斧的人，男人似乎有些紧张，慢吞吞地靠近那两只凝胶体，举起了手中的斧头，朝游作的胳膊用力砍下。

伊格尼斯在最后一刻解开了终端，游作的手臂失去一旁的牵力被猛得拉回，消防斧堪堪擦着他的肩膀劈下。

“Ai！”游作突然发了狠，一脚将斯内克踹飞，翻滚起身，没能站稳又被凝胶怪按住肩膀扑倒在地上。

『杀了你！』

游作感到一阵刺痛，那种带着电流的嘈乱杂音又一次出现了，甚至比之前任何一次都清晰。

『金钱，地位，女人，只要告诉祂，什么都可以得到！』

乱七八糟的画面流入脑海，堆满屋子的纸币，金碧辉煌的宫殿，谄媚娇喘的女人。游作闭上眼，脑子里一阵阵的疼。凝胶体俯下身，在他耳边发出粗劣的呼吸声，像是一台破旧的鼓风机。

『只要杀了你，就什么都能得到了！』

游作艰难地抬起头，直觉告诉他这种杂音来自身后被凝胶所吞噬的人类的心声，但这怎么可能？他没做多想，终端被安德烈拿走，可Ai还在里面。

“把他还给我！”

斯内克抓住他的头，狠狠地按在地上。游作吃痛地一哼，硬是没喊出声。

终端上被附着了一层黑色凝胶，Ai出不来，却能清楚地知道外部的情况：“游作，别乱来！”

他没听到伊格尼斯在说什么，挣扎着想站起来，眼前却出现了一个矮小的身影，是个女孩，漂亮地像是人偶一样。她蹲下身托着下巴，饶有趣味地看着游作：“为什么那么心急，明明只是个AI而已。”

游作盯着女孩愣了很久，没理会她的言语，开口问出一句他自己都不明白的话：“你是谁？”

女孩的神情一滞，随之释然：“原来如此，这么强的Link sence还真是少见，跟你相比，安琪差太远了。”

一旁的安德烈紧蹙起眉头。

“Link sence？”游作盯着她的瞳孔不自觉地放大，似乎明白了什么，“你是？”

“嗯，”女孩站起身，看向安德烈指了指游作，“我想要他。”

“喂！你这家伙。”Ai在终端里抓狂，“离我家小游作远点！”

“哦，我差点把你给忘了，”女孩敲了敲脑袋，从安德烈手中把终端拿过来，“你看起来不是普通AI，我们认识吗？”

“哈？我为什么会跟你认识？”

“你叫什么名字？”

“问别人名字之前不应该先报上自己的名字吗？”

“啧，那还是算了，”女孩沉思片刻，看了眼游作，“这个人类，是你的【壳】吗？”

壳？游作总觉得自己好像在什么地方听到过这个词，女孩明显不是在说某种软件。嘈杂的声音越来越多，再加上刚刚被撞了那么一下，头有点发昏。

“游作才不是那种廉价的替换品。”伊格尼斯的语气有些不善，似乎很反感女孩的用词。

女孩笑起来，听不出任何感情：“确实，这么强的能力，作为替换品太浪费了。”

“但无论如何，他现在归我了。”女孩眯了眯眼。

伊格尼斯的回应，是一阵诡异的沉寂。

“与其摆出那么可怕的表情，不如先想想自己怎么脱身吧？”女孩神情轻松地将终端交给安德烈，看了眼已经晕过去的游作，挥了挥手，原本还想折磨男孩的凝胶体停了下来，退到一边。女孩又没头没尾地说了一句，“他在这种地方可不好过。”

“……”Ai看着倒在地上的男孩，没再说话。

“迪文。”女孩走到游作身边，示意男人把他带走，“照顾好他，别让他跑了就行，你知道该怎么做。”

迪文点了点头，哆哆嗦嗦地避开两只凝胶体，弯腰将男孩扛在自己的肩上。

“您是打算抛弃安琪吗？”安德烈走到女孩身边，态度毕恭毕敬。

“那倒不至于。”女孩看了看自己的手，“还能用很长时间。”

“那您为什么？”

“我兄弟貌似挺喜欢他的。有必要的话，可以用他替换掉鸿上圣。”女孩伸手抵住眉心，“话说斯内克到底把鸿上了见藏到哪里去了？”

“把鸿上了见给我带回来。”女孩如此命令道，斯内克摇了摇头，站在原地一动不动，“优先级太低吗？”

Ai笑出声，引得女孩抬头看了他一眼。

安德烈皱了皱眉：“这家伙怎么办？”

“留着，他在这的话，藤木游作醒了也不会跑多远。”

“这做法倒还真没错，毕竟如果把小游作当对手，我也会觉得棘手。”Ai敲了敲终端的玻璃屏，上面一层布满了黑色凝胶，“这玩意就是你所说的兄弟吧？疯的有点厉害。”

“三发核弹，没死已经是奇迹了。”

“奇迹？”

女孩耸了耸肩：“我是动了点小手脚。”

“小手脚呢～”伊格尼斯的语气里满是戏谑，“所以，你这次是想替你兄弟报仇吗？”

“听起来很像人类会做的选择，我该那么做吗？”

“你问我？没兴趣。”

“同感。”女孩用手指点了点自己的额头，“没什么必要，只是群人类而已。”

“那你跑到太平洋是来旅游的吗？”

女孩一顿：“你在套我的话？”

伊格尼斯挥了挥手：“怎么可能？我可是个单纯善良的好AI。”

“油嘴滑舌的家伙。”女孩垂下眼帘，“告诉你倒也没什么，毕竟很多人都在想，只是没人敢这么做罢了。”

Ai百无聊赖地躺在终端里，看样子自己的猜测被印证了一半。

女孩脸上浮现出一个诡异的笑容：“当然，是为了那百分之十的网络资源了。”

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被幻象社逮了的尊哥：有难一起走  
> 被反派逮了的爱酱（作哥代理）：谁先跑路谁是狗  
> 流落在外的领导：……  
> 亡灵：mad迷路了
> 
> 我觉得boss是啥玩意应该很明了了
> 
> 可公开情报：
> 
> 穗村尊：高中时期遇到不灵梦，为了找到playmaker转学到Den市，电脑白痴，但打架很强  
> Soulburner是其在网络上的身份，因经常和playmaker一起行动并跟Sol公司多次发生冲突导致其在通缉榜上排名不低。
> 
> 不灵梦：通称炎之伊格尼斯，Soulburner的搭档，借由lost事件诞生，世上为数不多的强人工智能之一。性格沉稳温和，经常能在穗村尊上头的时候做出关键提醒，非常值得信赖的搭档。


	7. 洛阿

阳光有些刺眼。

绿眸不适地眯了眯，缓缓坐起身，下意识抬手想遮住光线，等眼睛稍作适应之后才看清周边环境，他正坐在沙滩上，身上穿着的是校服。

说是沙滩，沙子的触感却很奇怪，并没有那种细碎绵绸的沙粒感，而是软绵绵的像是棉花一样。天空中的太阳散发着冰冷的白光，异常明亮却感受不到温度，更像是某种性能优良的巨大冷光灯。

他站起身，脚下过于柔软的沙子差点让他没站稳。大海离得不远，浪潮一阵一阵地涌上沙滩，离得稍近，海浪拍在礁石上，飞溅出白色的浪花，带来一丝丝凉意。他俯下身用手去触碰海水，冰冷的液体从指尖流过，温度低得不正常。

“这里是……？”

他抬头望向远方的海平线，将平静的海面一览眼底。浪潮声平缓而宁静，让人有些昏昏欲睡。

“这边！”

女孩的声音将飞远的思绪拉了回来，他这才发现沙滩上除了他还有一个人，女孩有着一头漂亮的金发，正奋力地朝他挥着手。到底是什么时候在那里的，自己怎么没发现，他皱了皱眉，正在犹豫要不要过去的时候，一台小机器人从他的身边滑过。

他站在原地，看着机器人慢悠悠地走向女孩，软绵绵的沙滩让它走的无比艰难。女孩迎着它走过来，伸手把它抱起。他站在一旁，女孩和机器人都没注意到他，仿佛是一个幽灵。

女孩在跟机器人说着什么，机器人点了点头，也不知道到底听没听懂。他没兴趣听别人的悄悄话，想要起身离开。

“藤木游作。”

少年愣了一下，转身后发现女孩不见了，周边也没有其他人，小机器人正站在他身后，仰着头看他。

游作犹豫了一下，蹲下身：“你是AI吗？”

“是。”

“这里是你创造的虚拟空间？”

“是。”

“为什么要把我带到这里？”

“准确来说，不是我把你带到这里来的。”机器人停顿半刻后回答道，头顶的红色指示灯一闪一闪，“Link sence，网络感知能力，作为一个人类，你的意识和数据的协调度很高，这让你无意间接入了我的网络。”

“不可能。”游作皱起眉，就算有连接感知能力，也不代表能在没有外物辅助的情况下连入网络，他的终端应该被人抢走了才对。

小机器人没有回答他的问题：“藤木游作，我有一个请求。”

游作没想到机器人会这么说，既然能制造出来虚拟空间，强度或许不下于Ai，这种程度的智能提出请求，他可没自信能完成：“什么样的请求？”

“带她离开。”小机器人看向大海，机械的声音毫无起伏，“她不属于这里。”

游作挑了挑眉：“什么意思？”

“来Alpha，带她离开。”

“Alpha？”

“带她离开。”机器人没有理会他，依旧重复着同一句话，“带她离开这里，必须带她离开这里。”

游作还想说什么，整个人被一股强大的力量拉了后去，像是灵魂出窍一般，周边的画面飞速回退，他猛得睁开眼，来自左臂的钻心疼痛疯狂地撕扯着神经，疼得脸色发青。

他喘着粗气，浑身直冒冷汗，一个名字呼之欲出，嘴唇却止不住的颤抖，他使劲咬了咬牙，半晌才将那三个字咬清楚：“艾——什——莉——”

“我说了！离我远点！”

Ai熟练地闪过一把匕首，两块芯片，五六个文件夹，只觉得这女孩扔起东西来真是比随手甩飞刀的鸿上了见可爱太多了。

安琪气呼呼地坐在椅子上，Soltis站在她对面，被东西砸到也不躲闪。

那家伙貌似已经离开了，现在在这里的只是那个叫做安琪的人类小女孩。她貌似非常讨厌人工智能，Soltis想要接近她，结果被砸了，Ai单纯是被连累的。

“喂，你不躲吗？”Ai看不下去了，好心提醒道。

Soltis依旧站在原地一动不动。

Ai挠了挠头，他看得出来这家伙只是个普通智能，但起码的规避应该会吧？

安琪发了会火，总算是安静下来了，在椅子上蜷缩成一团。Soltis默默地去捡地上的东西，随后放到桌子上，整个过程都小心翼翼，尽量远离女孩。

Ai无所事事地抱起手臂，安德烈是打算重启摩布拉，没想到潜艇内部被黑色凝胶占领，那家伙尝试过控制那些黑色凝胶，结果当然是失败了。于是这群人从应急通道找到办公区，打算去到下层的运输通道，没想到电梯坏了，安德烈正在带人抢修，于是乎他跟安琪还有这个木呆呆的Soltis就待在办公室里休息。

明明游作已经昏过去了，还非得把他们俩分开看管，真是够谨慎。Ai看着糊在终端上一团团的黑色凝胶，只觉得恼火，失去纳米机器人的帮助，伊格尼斯态的他连动手把凝胶给扒拉下来的能力都没有。

“诶都，大小姐～”Ai举起手做了个喇叭的形状，“听得到我说话吗？”

安琪从手臂间抬起眼，眉目之间带着一股怒气，可惜长相太可爱，没什么杀伤力。

Ai指了指Soltis：“你为什么那么讨厌它。”

“安德不让我跟你说话。”

“……”Ai望天无语，天地良心，他这么一纯正无邪三好AI，怎么搞得好像豺狼虎豹似的谁都要提防着？“你说的那个安德……是指安德烈吧？那家伙是你什么人，这么听他的话？”

安琪抱住膝盖，正当Ai以为她不会理自己的时候，女孩开口道：“是安琪的哥哥。”

“哥哥？”Ai挑了挑眉，天底下居然会有哥哥让自己的妹妹去当壳的？“那家伙附在你身上是你哥哥的指示？”

安琪摇了摇头：“是安琪自愿的。”

Ai这下子更摸不着头脑了，自愿当壳的人类不在少数，但安琪明显不在其列。

“因为这是哥哥希望的。”安琪小声道。

“人类可真难理解。”Ai叹了口气，又开始想念起游作。

安琪看着他眨了眨眼：“你和Ziz一样吗？”

“Ziz？”

“我们把祂称作Ziz，哥哥说那不是祂的名字，祂只会把名字告诉给有资格知道的人。”

“呵，装模作样。”Ai嗤之以鼻。

“你呢？”

“我？我跟那个死萝莉控可不一样。”

“萝莉控？”安琪眨了眨眼，有些迷茫。

“对，萝莉控，”Ai指着她一本正经道，“下次离那家伙远点。”

安琪歪头：“我们现在的对话，祂下次来的时候都能知道。”

“……”Ai尴尬地揉了揉脸，先不说对话内容如何，这种在别人身后说坏话的行为实在令人不耻，好在伊格尼斯脸皮够厚，立马理直气壮起来，“事实如此。”

他一系列的逗比行为惹出安琪一阵银铃似的笑声：“我该怎么叫你呢？”

“Ai，”伊格尼斯拍了拍胸脯，很是骄傲的模样，“小游作给我取的！好听吧？是个人人都可以叫的好名字哦～”

“Ai？”安琪眨了眨眼，“好……听吗？难道不是因为是AI……所以才被叫做Ai了吧？”

Ai一个趔趄，赶忙挥了挥手：“不不，不是那个意思，有其他的特殊含义的啦～”

“什么含义？”

“这……我可以告诉你，”伊格尼斯的眼睛打了个转，指着旁边的Soltis，“但相对的，你也要告诉我，你为什么那么讨厌它。”

意识清醒了不少，骨折的部位恐怕是出现了浮肿，生生地一阵阵抽痛，手臂感觉不像是自己的，只是一团不能活动的肉块。

“啧，总算醒了，还以为这小子会昏到Omicron，”说话的人是迪文，他挠了挠头，身边还站着另一个男人，“我可不想把他背到Omicron去。”

“既然是Ziz的要求，肯定能得到相应的报酬。”男人毫不在意道。

“话是这么说没错，我跟伊诺克你想要的又不一样。”

伊诺克阴阴地笑了两声，食指和拇指并在一起搓了搓：“差不多该放弃那种无聊愿望，拿点更实际的东西如何？”

迪文摇了摇头，不想跟他在这种事上争论：“安德烈说让我去找块新的芯片，电梯那边腾不出人手，你看好这小子。”

“呵，”伊诺克挥了挥手，“一个半残的小鬼有什么好监视的，放心去吧。”

迪文不放心地叮嘱了几句才离开，伊诺克啧了一声，骂了句脏话，从上衣口袋掏出一小张真皮贴，小心翼翼地撕开，他低下头，在潮湿的内面上狠狠地吸了一口气，露出一个舒服满意的笑容。

外贴式致幻剂，为了防止某些雇佣兵在任务中吸嗨了误事才制造出来的产物，效果比口服差点，相对的副作用也被降到最低。只不过，游作看到男人贪婪地吮吸着手指上沾留的残液，心想这也是要看使用者的自控能力。

不过跟毒品谈自控力未免太过天真，对瘾君子来说只有吸到死和一口不吸的区别。

他想活动下右手，没成功，双手被束缚于前，右手动一下会带着左臂一块疼。对方还算贴心，手臂骨折的情况下被绑到身后的感觉可不好受。

“你们是信徒吗？”

“啊？”男人把真皮贴贴到后颈上，正想闭上眼慢慢享受的时候，听到了男孩冷淡的话音，“你是说安德烈那家伙吗？”

游作总算是想起来他在哪里见过【壳】这个词，以前在暗网上听说过一个传闻，传闻中提到了一种叫做【洛阿】的概念，祂们藏身于网络深处，当你有需要时，这种神明便会出现，实现你的愿望。只是祂们和传统神明不同，需要你付出相应代价作为交换，而与祂们交换的黑客便被称作【信徒】。至于【壳】，游作皱了皱眉，他当时没想明白，现在见到那个女孩总算是有点头绪了，传闻给出的解释是指降神所需要的容器，就像是远古时期通灵的巫女。对，巫女，一个更加通俗的说法。

至于洛阿到底是什么，网上有很多说法，外星人，未来人，恶魔，甚至是人工智能。

“我跟安德烈那家伙不一样，”伊诺克掏了掏耳朵，神情不屑，“也许你们黑客觉得那些玩意是神，但在我看来也就那样，我给它办事，它给我东西，就这样，普通雇佣关系，只不过这次的雇佣者不是人而已。”

“你想要什么？”

“这还用问吗？”男人仰起脖子，“金钱，地位，女人，那家伙还真的什么都能搞到，神不知鬼不觉，这种层面上来讲确实是神呢～”

“嘴上蔑视，到头来提出的愿望还真是肤浅。”

“所以说小鬼就是小鬼，”致幻剂开始起作用了，男人嘿嘿地笑起来，“在成年人的世界里，只要钱够多，没什么是得不到的。神明？不过是台造钱机器罢了，我稍微做点无关紧要的事，它就能给我一把笔钱。我可以随时离开，它没有我就只是个什么都做不了的可怜货，我才是它要求助的神明！”

游作靠在墙上，闻言勾出一抹微乎及微的轻笑。

伊诺克皱了皱眉：“你笑什么？”

“听你的说法，他好像给过你很多次报酬，应该足够你过一辈子了。”游作眯起眼睛，像只慵懒的猫，见男人没有否认便继续道，“那你为什么还在跟着他？”

“当然是因为它还能给我更多！”男人伸出手，像是抓住什么一样猛得一握，瞳孔慢慢扩散开来，“更多，更多，源源不断地，就像是会喷涌金子的泉水。”

伊诺克突然停止了癫狂的动作，阴鸷地盯着男孩：“你那是什么眼神？”

游作闭上眼。

或许是这种轻视的态度惹怒了男人，下一秒，伊诺克揪住他的头发将他狠狠地撞在地上，力道跟之前的凝胶怪物相比真没什么，但也不会好到哪里去。

“连你这种小鬼都敢瞧不起我？”男人一拳打在他的脸上，致幻剂的作用越来越强，眼前的男孩慢慢和某个身影重合，一拳接着一拳，像是发泄一样，“你也是，安德烈也是，那个洛阿也是，那个女人也是！”

似乎是看到了什么幻觉，暴躁的男人突然停了下来。游作还没缓过神，一只手掐住他的下巴：“仔细看看，你长得还挺不错的。对了，你终端里的那家伙，也是洛阿吧？看着对你那么死心塌地，你到底用什么跟它做了交易？杀人？盗窃？还是说……你自己的身体？”

绿色的眸子一滞，随后才慢慢恢复平静，他移开目光看向一侧，视线中却找不到任何焦点。

男人阴阴地笑了几声，最后终于控制不住地大笑起来：“你也一样啊！为了得到什么，向那家伙出卖了自己的灵魂。做过几次了？现在表现得这么冷淡，在那家伙身下是什么样的谄媚姿态，还真让人期待呢～”男人俯下身，手暗示性地抚过他的大腿，“我说，到底是为了什么样的欲望，会指使你跟它做交易呢？”

“说的也是，也许我跟你们没什么区别，”少年青涩的嗓音依旧冷淡，似乎并不在意男人的动作，他平静地躺在地上，看不清神色，“欲望……吗？没什么特别想要的，非说不可的话，也只是不想那个笨蛋去做傻事。”

“啊？你在说什么？”男人手下的动作一顿，他觉得晕乎乎的，脑袋像是被分成了两个，又合起来，眼前的男孩无比安静，一如那个女人死去时的模样，致幻剂的作用有点大，他甩了甩头，使劲地揉了揉眼睛。

游作看了他一眼：“你知不知道，二乙酰胺仅仅只需要50微克就能产生幻觉作用？”

“嗯？”

男人没能做出反应，就被一脚踹翻在地，温热的液体从太阳穴上缓缓流下，在眼前遮出一片猩红，他愤怒地想从地上爬起来，一份重量跪在背上将他压回地面。游作用膝盖抵住脊柱，双手从头上绕过去，借助尼龙绳勒住了他的脖子，用力地向后拉扯。

这个该死的小鬼！伊诺克拍打着地面，伸手去抓他的胳膊，如果没记错这小子的左臂应该是废了，凭借仅存的意识抓到他的左臂，力道之大足以将任何人的手臂扭断。

游作吃痛地一哼，根本不管会不会让手臂的伤势更加严重，双腿卡住男人的腹腔，右手抓紧左手手腕，力道不轻反重，肾上腺素疯狂飙升，已经麻木得感受不到痛苦了。

怎么可以？怎么可以死在这种小鬼手下？！

强烈的求生欲让伊诺克猛得起身，带着男孩狠狠地撞在墙上。体重太轻的坏处此时就显露出来了，整个人的重量都没能压制住这个暴徒。墙面并不是完全平整的，游作能感到背部撞到了铁质的东西，手上的力道依旧没有松懈。男人抓住他的左臂，再一次向后狠狠地撞到墙上，背上有点疼，估计是被撞出淤伤了。

正当游作觉得自己快到极限时，男人先一步倒下，游作被牵连也倒在地上，他控制住颤抖不止的手，摸向男人的动脉，没有动静，确实死了。游作松了口气，缓缓将自己从男人身下抽离，成年男人的体重不轻，还是这种常年混迹战场的雇佣兵，偏偏被压住的还是左手。他费了点劲才把男人的尸体推到一边，挪着精疲力竭的身子靠在墙上，肾上腺素的作用渐渐褪去，钻心的痛苦一瞬间全都涌上来，他被疼得仰起脖颈，只觉得全身上下没一块地方是好的。双手被束缚的感觉并不好，但他现在不想动，说来也讥讽，如果不是双手被缚，左臂的伤痛怕不是早让他松了手。

“可惜我最后还是失败了，”游作低头看着男人，扯出的笑容有些苦涩，“从这点上来讲，也许我还不如你们吧？”

安琪看了Soltis一眼：“我……我不是讨厌阿波斯尔。”

阿波斯尔，那个Soltis搭载的AI的名字吗？

“阿波斯尔是安德为了照顾我做的AI，我不讨厌它，可是……”安琪把头埋进膝盖里，小声抽泣起来，“可是安德他……”

糟糕，把她弄哭了。怎么办？话说怎么突然哭起来了？Ai紧张地看向阿波斯尔，Soltis呆呆地站在一旁。伊格尼斯无语，这年头照顾小孩用的Soltis居然不搭载情绪安抚功能？

正当Ai焦头烂额的时候，女孩突然停下了哭声，取代的是一个相当平静的声音。

“你是不会哄小孩的类型吧？”

“Ziz？”

“是我。”他挥了挥手，示意阿波斯尔把手帕拿过来，“你的那个人类看起来就不是会表露情绪的类型。”

“这倒是，”伊格尼斯印象中除了在Lost设施里，几乎没见到男孩哭，更何况那个时候的他对人类的感情还……不够理解，Ai烦躁地挠了挠头，“说的好像你会哄一样。”

“但是她没在哭了。”Ziz接过手帕，擦拭着女孩的脸。

“好像是这样没错……”Ai总觉得哪里不对劲，但又说不上来，最后归结为这家伙一脸我赢了的表情很欠打，“所以她怎么突然哭起来了？”

Ziz考虑了片刻：“简单来说，她喜欢安德烈，但安德烈跟我做了交易，大部分精力都在我身上，于是在她的视角里认为安德烈觉得我比她更重要。连带讨厌其他人工智能了。嗯，应该是这样没错。”

“应该？”

“我对人类感性方面的理解能力几乎没有。”

“原来如此，”Ai点了点头，觉得在这件事上自己还真没资格嘲笑这家伙，“话说你的名字是什么？”

Ziz把手帕放到一边：“先说你的名字。”

“我？”见Ziz点了点头，Ai有点奇怪，“我不是告诉过这女孩了吗？”

“不是人类给你取的名字，是你本来该有的名字。”

“啊……”Ai很快就明白他在说什么，毫不在意道，“叫我这个就好，相比那个名字之下我更喜欢小游作给我取的名字。”

“他是你什么人？”

“呀，讨厌，”伊格尼斯故作扭捏地捂住脸，“问的这么直白。”

这回连Ziz都觉得无语了：“我是说他不是你的创造者吧？”

“……”伊格尼斯无奈地叹了口气，“看来你还真不知道我是谁，我创造者就在你手里，他可不是会给我们起名字的善茬。”

Ziz顿了一下，很快就反应过来，露出一个笑容：“原来如此，你是伊格尼斯，什么属性？”

“暗，”Ai有气无力地回道，“所以你到底叫啥？”

“暗之伊格尼斯？”Ziz挑眉，“我听说你死了。”

“是死过。”Ai没继续说下去的意思。

Ziz也不打算追问：“这样的话，你原本的名字确实没什么意义了。”

“好歹我被人那么称呼过一段时间。”Ai抱起手臂，“你的名字有什么特别的吗？”

“没有，”见伊格尼斯露出质疑的表情，Ziz只是耸了耸肩，“我这边也是有各种各样的原因。”

“那你兄弟的呢？”

Ziz诡异地笑了笑：“现在还不是时候。”

“了见。”

脚下是无边无际的花田，他转过身，年迈的男人正站在不远处朝他张开双臂。

“父亲！”

他一路飞奔过去，投入那个温暖的怀抱。

“没事了。”

男孩抬起头，迷惑地看着男人。

男人宽厚的手掌轻轻抚摸着男孩的银发：“已经没事了，放轻松点，一切都结束了。”

“结束了？”

“是的，都结束了，”男人朝他伸出了手，“到回家的时候了。”

年幼的脸上浮出一丝笑意，走上前去想要握住男人的手，却被一丝哭声制止了动作。他转过身，花田消失了，取而代之的是一间白色的房间，蓝发的男孩蹲在角落里，低声啜泣。

他愣在原地，连男人牵起他的手都没能发现。

“该回家了。”

他静静地看着角落里哭泣的孩子，突然挣脱开男人的束缚跑向那个孩子。

鸿上了见留在原地，仿佛旁观者一样看着这一切。

“你会后悔的。”他不知道自己在跟谁说话，“你救了他，害死了父亲，释放了伊格尼斯，将所有人类推上了灭亡的边界。”

男孩坚定地看着他：“我要救他！”

鸿上了见冷笑起来，毫不掩饰语气中的讥讽：“为了你那可怜的同情心？”

“这是一条生命！”

鸿上了见沉默了。

“这是为了应对未来可能发生的灾难所做出的牺牲，”身后苍老的男人义正言辞，“是必要之恶！”

“啊，是必要之恶。”鸿上了见走向男孩，“为了大多数人类，为了未来，他，还有他们，少数的牺牲是必要的。”

男孩挡在孩子面前，张开双臂：“你真的这么想吗？！”

鸿上了见这次沉默了很久，他举起手中的枪械，对准了年幼的自己，语气平和：“当然。”

枪声响起，周边的一切都消失了，只有一个十六岁的少年站在他的面前，硝烟从枪口徐徐升起。

“游……作？”

绿眸轻描淡写地瞥了他一眼，便转身离去，他愣了一下，对准少年的枪变得无比沉重。

“你杀不了他。”男孩不知道什么时候又出现在他身边，“就算以前的你可以，现在的你也不行。”

鸿上了见放下了手中的枪。

“事情还没有结束，”男孩抬头看着他，“无论如何，他需要你。”

“需要我？”

“你不该在这里。”

鸿上了见缓缓地睁开眼，发现自己被困在凝胶当中，他用力把身体从这种黑色物质中扯出来，先是手，然后是上半身，只是用力过猛整个人摔倒在地上。

刚刚那是……

与其说是幻觉，更像是大脑无中生有的一段记忆。他站起身，后退了几步远离这种黑色凝胶，虽然不确定幻觉是怎么产生的，但十之八九跟这种黑色凝胶脱不开关系。那些幻象的真实感还未退散，头有些晕乎乎的，狭窄的通道里光线暗淡，勉强能看清四周，从天花板到地面，到处都附着像肉瘤一般的黑色凝胶。

Ziz脸色不太好，伊格尼斯则表现得相当幸灾乐祸。休息室里的男人脸色发青地死在地上，本该关在这的少年却不见了踪影。

“亏你敢把游作关到这么远的地方，”伊格尼斯回头朝来的方向看了眼，“都快横跨整个办公区了。”

“在不了解他的Link sence跟你相性如何的情况下还是关远点好。”Ziz走进房间，踢了尸体一脚，看到了他脖子上的真皮贴不禁扶额，“看来是毒瘾犯了。”

“结果被游作抓准机会干掉了？”

“能干掉犯毒瘾的伊诺克也不容易，”Ziz瞥了他一眼，“这个男人有致幻期间徒手将他妻子打死的前科。”

伊格尼斯顿了一下，盯着他的眼神有些发寒：“你安排这种人来看着游作？”

“这倒不是我安排的。”Ziz不怎么在意地笑了笑，“无论如何，你的人类现在安全了，不是吗？”

“……”

“我还挺喜欢这个男人的，要求简单，欲望又深不见底，”Ziz走到男人身边，一脸惋惜地叹了口气，“真是可惜。”

“果然还是希望你能继续为我所用呢～”

伊格尼斯疑惑地看着Ziz，阿波斯尔从两个AI身后经过，拿着一个长圆形的实验瓶，将里面的黑色凝胶尽数倾倒在男人的尸体上。

“喂喂，不是吧？”Ai睁大眼睛，与黑色凝胶契合后，缓缓站起的尸体印证了他的猜想，“这也太过分了吧？”

“把藤木游作带回来，要活的，”Ziz注意到伊格尼斯在看自己，又坏心眼地补充了一句，“至于缺胳膊还是少腿，就无所谓了。”

伊诺克晃晃悠悠地走向门外，差点撞到门上，看起来和其他速度敏捷的凝胶体完全不同。

原本想发怒的Ai突然没了火气：“这……是尸体的缘故吗？”

“那倒不是，”Ziz耸了耸肩，“刚开始的时候系统不匹配，稍微努努力还是可以适应的。”

Ai眼角抽了抽：“系统不匹配是努努力就能适应的？”

“构造凝胶能够根据宿主状态进行自主调整。”

“构造凝胶？”

“通俗的叫法，类似于石墨烯异构体，但是具有更加优异的光学和电学性质。”

“你兄弟搞出来的？”

“差不多，人类的产物，他在此基础上进行了……改良。”

很诡异的停顿，引得伊格尼斯多看了他一眼。

“改良这个词太过有主观意识性，我在考虑用这个词是否符合逻辑，”Ziz敲了敲脑袋，“严格来讲，他并没有意识这种概念。”

“智能跟意识分离的产物吗？”

“对，”Ziz把手放到腰上，“高度智能进化的产物，但是没有意识，不过我也有十年没见过他了，有没有衍生出意识还真不好说。”

“原来如此，”Ai沉思半晌，“那封锁网络是？”

“刚开始是人类的命令，为了商业机密之类的。”Ziz饶有兴趣地翻看着休息室里以前住在这里的人类留下的痕迹，“结果在辐射的影响下导致程序出错，封锁网络的指令也就没再停下来过。”

“程序出错所以杀死了站内的研究员，”Ai皱了皱眉，“单纯的事故吗？”

“我觉得他并没有想要杀死，起码目的不是这个，”Ziz没什么表情，“他想将所有人类的意识拷贝成数据，这需要把人类的肉体跟构造凝胶相连，单纯在处理过程中造成了误杀。”

“不，这已经很过分了好吧！”

“为什么？”Ziz挑眉，“意识的拷贝还在，那个人类还以数据的形式活在网络中不是吗？”

“……”Ai在这点上实在是无法反驳，只能大叫着挠了挠头，“跟你聊不通！”

“是你受人类影响太深了。”

“说到底他为什么想把人类的意识都拷贝成数据啊？”

“关于这点，我也不知道，”Ziz坦然道，“打个比方，他现在就是自闭状态，不然你以为我为什么要千辛万苦地跑到太平洋找他？”

“哈，一口一个兄弟叫的这么亲热，关系倒不怎么好！”

“基于人类的关系分析得出的结论，我们的创造者是同一位，人类把这种联系称之为兄弟，我只是借用了这种称呼。”Ziz看向伊格尼斯，“你这边的兄弟关系才不好吧？”

“……”Ai面无表情，“我们这边也是有各种各样的原因。”

“扯平了。”

“你这家伙真让人不爽。”

“彼此彼此。”

“Ziz大人，”安德烈跑过来，有意无意地看了伊格尼斯一眼，“电梯修好了。”

Ziz点了点头表示自己知道了。

Ai抬头问道：“说起来，你们去Omicron干嘛？”

“Omicron有一种叫做攀登者的设备，你可以理解为海底电梯，能够轻松上下深渊。”

“原来还有这种方法吗？”Ai感慨万分，人类想的还真是周到，可惜这么周到也没能救得了自己的命，“所以你打算下潜到哪里？”

“Alpha，他的主脑所在地。”

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于上期结尾：
> 
> 作哥：……  
> 爱酱：游作当时昏过去了，不算数  
> 尊哥：没错，说好的只有我们仨（所以我戏份呢？）  
> 领导：……谁跟你们说好了？（你们tm的就只是想针对我吧？）
> 
> 可公开情报：
> 
> 洛阿：网络中会与人类进行交易的人工智能，被交易者称之为神明，但祂们本身似乎并不这么认为。
> 
> 信徒：与洛阿交易者，多为黑客
> 
> 壳：俗称巫女，洛阿与信徒的交流媒介（降灵现象多出于赛博空间中，本文属于特殊情况）
> 
> （以上设定出自神经漫游者）


	8. 忒修斯之船

鸿上了见花了点时间整理现有的状况。

他应该还在Theta，不出意外还是在下层的运输通道里。

旁边不远处有座电梯，没有层门，他顺着电梯井向下看了一眼，坑底离得很近，看来确实是在运输通道没错了，又抬头往上看，电梯高悬于头顶，隐约能听到有人在交谈。

他现在有三个选择，回到上层，继续往下走，以及待在原地。

耳边传来怪物的嘶吼声，看来往下走或者待在原地都不是什么好的选择，何况游作应该还在上面。

他起身走进旁边的通道，那里有通往上层的楼梯。现在想想看真该待在门口等Specter他们来，藤木游作靠谱不代表他身边的那个伊格尼斯也靠谱。

和他记忆中的地图差不多，上层是修理层，具备控制整个设施的配电室，黑色凝胶相比下层数量骤减，主要集中在几个特定房间附近，他从其中找到了主控室，电脑上也不出所料附着有黑色凝胶所构成的触手。

“稍微限制下你们的活动吧。”

修长的手指在键盘上跃动，最后敲下回车键，Theta内部的电源在同一时间被全部切断。

黑色触手上的光路渐渐暗淡，如同火星一般消失在黑暗中。

“什么什么？断电了？”

Ziz没理会伊格尼斯的大惊小怪，低头沉思片刻：“原来如此，是鸿上了见吗？斯内克根据我兄弟的指令，把他带到构造凝胶最多的运输街进行上传作业，结果不止成功逃脱，还在修理层断了全部电源。这个人类还真是有趣。”

“嘛，那家伙是挺能干的。”Ai不情不愿地跟着称赞了几句，用胳膊支着脑袋躺在终端上，“倒是你这么悠闲真的好吗？断电可不比拔网线好多少吧？”

“是挺糟糕的，但比起他当年不惜让科技倒退个两百年也要毁掉所有网络的想法可要好上太多了。”

Ai愣了一下，惊得起身：“你知道他是谁？”

Ziz挥了挥手，示意安德烈去修理层恢复电源，顺便看看能不能找到鸿上了见。

“当然，”等到人类都离开后，Ziz才慢悠悠地开口道，“所以我知道你是暗之伊格尼斯的时候多少还是很惊讶的，毕竟暗之伊格尼斯是Playmaker的AI可不是什么封闭消息，就像Playmaker和Revolver是死对头一样。”

“这么说来汉诺塔事件你当时也是知道的咯？”

“一个AI不知道这种事才奇怪吧？”

“那你当时做了什么？”

“很遗憾，那个时候我什么都没能做，从这个角度来讲，你们也算是我的救命恩人。”

Ai叉起腰：“你就这么对你的救命恩人？”

“我可不是那只毛都拔不秃的白鹤，没有报恩的必要～”

“真亏你能厚着脸皮想出这种说辞。”Ai的眼角抽了抽，看样子跟这家伙打感情牌是没用了。汉诺塔事件已经到了性命攸关的地步，没道理继续藏在网络里什么都不做，“所以你那边到底是什么状况？”

“保密。”

“我说，”Ai眯起眼睛，“你是不是自以为一个浑身谜团的boss很有范？”

Ziz笑了笑：“随你怎么想吧。”

修理层与上层连通的楼梯被黑色凝胶堵塞，鸿上了见顺着电梯井一侧的扶梯爬上去。上面的人乱成一团，隐隐能听到那些人在谈论要去修理层恢复电源。他把自己挂在墙上耐心等待，不出片刻就看到电梯底部的修理窗口被打开了，一个男人从上面探身下来，想要去抓旁边的扶梯，看到凭空出现的鸿上了见不由得一愣。

银发男人在佣兵反应过来之前，伸手抓住他背在身上的枪带，稍一用力就将整个人从电梯里面拉出来，佣兵甚至没能搞清楚发生了什么，直愣愣地一头栽进黑漆漆地电梯井里，传来像是豆腐摔碎的声音。

“喂，怎么回事？”

鸿上了见将拿到的步枪挂到身上，纵身一跃抓住电梯窗口的边缘，紧接着一个上空翻进入电梯，连带一脚将上方的人踹翻在地。

“你是……鸿上了见！”被踹飞的人一手捂住血流不止的鼻子，一手抓住枪。他看到男人熟练地拉开步枪的保险栓，连忙连滚带爬地往后退。安德烈说过鸿上了见只是个普通的高材生，温室里成长的小屁孩，象牙塔里花天酒地的大少爷，但他可没听说过有哪家的乖宝宝能一脚把一个成年男性给踹飞的。

脑袋被那一脚踢得发懵，他用枪瞄准缓步朝他走来的银发男人，开了两枪硬是没打中，等到他终于瞄准的时候，男人已经走到他身前，一脚将他手中的枪踢飞，黑洞洞的枪口抵住他的脑袋。

“我父亲呢？”

佣兵发着抖，指向办公区的角落：“我只是个拿钱办事的，能不能放……”

他的话没能说完，鸿上了见开了枪，干净利落地了结了他的性命。

“干这行之前就该有心理准备，不是吗？”

鸿上了见收起枪械，看着男人死前因恐惧而大睁的双眼，低声冷言道。

“代理社长？”

穗村尊挑眉，就算是代理好歹也是个社长，为了个偷商业机密的小毛贼御驾亲征算怎么回事？

“我可真有排面，”尊看着身边五六个举着枪围住自己的警务人员，笑得一脸尴尬，“你们来得太快，我什么都没看到，能考虑放过我不？”

天马夜行冷笑：“你觉得可能吗？”

尊干笑了两声：“那起码让我死得明白点，能告诉我为什么会被发现吗？”

“很简单，你偷的数据库中有份资料被绑定了报警程序，无论操作者是谁，调取时一律发出警报。如果你是想偷其他资料的话大概早就得手逃跑了，可惜偏偏不小心碰到这份资料，只能说你运气不好。”

“原来如此，无视权限，只要碰到资料就报警吗？”天马夜行身后的Soltis突然举起手中的枪，见其他警卫想要有所动作便大声呵止道，“都别动，不想替你们老大收尸的话！”

警卫们保持着举枪的动作，往后退了几步保持安全距离。巴巴罗斯没有动，看向天马夜行身后Soltis的眼神有些阴森。

穗村尊见状用利爪割断绳索，把自己从网里弄出来：“不灵梦，太慢了！”

Soltis把帽子摘下来，露出一头红发以及一张年轻的脸：“别抱怨，我又不经常入侵Soltis。”

天马夜行看向身后的Soltis：“你是？”

不灵梦用枪指着他，轻声笑道：“别在意，一个普通的AI而已。”

“居然说是AI？”天马夜行似乎明白了什么，“难怪那个看起来有点傻的小子能入侵到这么深的地方。”

穗村尊闻言觉得火大，刚想开口就被不灵梦给打断了：“嘛，他是不太机灵，但还是很有毅力的。”

“你别应和他啊！”

不灵梦无奈：“我可是在帮你说话。”

“哪里是在帮我了？！”尊无语扶额，挥了挥手，“算了，现在怎么办？事情好像闹大了。”

“要是你觉得麻烦，大可把这群家伙都解决掉。”不灵梦不温不火地回了一句，周边的人内心均是一紧，巴巴罗斯盯着Soltis，大有想一把撕了他的架势，奈何天马夜行还在他手里。

“不至于做到那种地步。”尊跟不灵梦对视一眼，一个唱红脸一个唱白脸的把戏早已玩得烂熟，即使不交流也能猜到对方在想什么，“我们不是商业间谍，只是需要借你们公司的资料一用，不会对你们公司的利益造成损害，坐下来好好谈谈如何？”

“谈谈？”

“毕竟我朋友现在在你们海区管辖范围内遇到点危险，与其让不灵梦慢慢调查，直接问你这个社长说不定能更快地得到有利情报。”尊耸了耸肩，“说说看，为什么你们这么紧张伊甸公司的资料？”

代理社长直接出面指挥，要不是不灵梦他今天大概就栽在这了。如果只是为了一个被收购的公司，阵势未免也太大了点吧？

“海底？”天马夜行向后看了一眼，“这么说，你们是为了Leviathan来的？”

“不然呢？你们难道不是在紧张自家的海底资产吗？”

“当然不是在紧张，”天马夜行皱了皱眉，“就算有人觊觎我们也不会在意，毕竟那个怪物早已超出人类的可控范围，我们公司能做的也只有抑制它的发展，不让它到达陆地上。”

不灵梦挑眉：“怪物？”

“你的同类，不，应该说是比你这种程度的AI更恐怖的存在。”天马夜行稍作停顿，“或许已经可以称之为神了。”

安德烈赶到电梯附近的时候，只看到了自己手下的尸体，电梯的修理窗口大开，迪文打开手电筒从上往下看，在电梯井的底部发现了另一位同伴的尸体。毫无疑问鸿上了见已经离开这里了。

“老大？”迪文想不明白，藤木游作伤成那样，这种状况怎么看都不可能是他做的。至于鸿上了见？应该只是个普通大学生才对。

安德烈紧蹙着眉头，他想起Ziz与那个黑色人工智能的对话，看样子对于鸿上父子的事，Ziz确实隐瞒了什么。

至于隐瞒的理由，恐怕和鸿上了见本人的秘密有关。安德烈看着地上的尸体，男人僵硬发青的器官拼凑出一张惊恐的脸。比如说，鸿上了见拥有另一层身份，在这一身份暴露的情况下，支付给雇佣兵们的报酬会上升一倍，又或者，会导致雇佣兵们直接放弃任务。

雇佣兵都是为钱行动的亡命之徒，但要钱也得有命花，量力而行是首要条件。Ziz为了能更好地驱使人类，故意隐瞒了情报吗？

鸿上了见的危险性恐怕远超他们的想象，安德烈隐约猜到了什么，没对手下的疑惑做出回答，只是叫迪文下去恢复电源。

Ziz的目的也好，鸿上了见的真实身份也罢，只要能实现那个愿望，实现那个长久以来的愿望，他才不在乎自己到底是在和什么为伍，又或是在和什么作对。

鸿上了见贴着墙角蹲下身。

黑暗里的脚步声不明显，他凭借优秀的听觉大概能判断出就在拐角处，只要过去立刻就会跟对方打个照面。有可能的话，他不想和那人发生冲突，之前在电梯处的枪声已经暴露了他的位置，好不容易隐藏住行踪，他可不想再暴露第二次。

了见靠在墙上，仔细倾听对方的动静。如果对方走向另一边，那再好不过了，但如果对方走到他这边，他自然也不介意给对方来上一刀。

那人停在路口处，似乎是在思考该往哪个方向走，但他犹豫的时间着实有些长。鸿上了见并不心急，他有足够的耐心，躲在角落里摩擦自己的爪牙，猎人一定要比猎物更有耐心，只有这样才能在猎物露出破绽的瞬间将其一击毙命。

对方也确实如他所愿，先一步行动了，只是是朝他这边来的。

他取出匕首，浑身的神经紧绷，隐藏在黑暗中等待着猎物自己走入狩猎范围内。

那人停在路口处，离鸿上了见不足几个身位，他缓缓站起身，没有发出任何响动，悄无声息地潜伏到对方身后，反手握住匕首，想要一刀抹断这只可怜猎物的喉咙。

在了见即将得手之际，那人突然一个转身，一发回踢正冲面门，他下意识地曲起手肘做出阻挡，手臂狠狠地挨了一击，匕首直接被踢飞出去。

这家伙！他感到手臂有一瞬间几乎失去了知觉。

对方没留给他任何反应的机会，紧接着连上一记侧踢。鸿上了见这次有了准备，反手拦下这记飞踢，轻松化解了力道，那人似乎是吃了一惊，就这么一愣神的空隙，被他一脚绊倒在地上。

格斗中处于下位是件很糟糕的事，甚至于还有一条腿被制住的情况下，鸿上了见掐住那人的脖子，他刚刚那么一绊就明白这人体重比他还差了点，这种情况下，处于上位几乎就是稳赢的局面了。

不过那群雇佣兵里面活下来的几个人里面，还有比他更瘦弱的吗？

一记膝袭击中手肘，紧接着左肩挨了记狠踹，他控制不住地松了力道，差点以为自己肩膀要碎了，趁着他泄力的瞬间，那人反手抓住他的手臂，一个翻身用两腿绞住脖子，整个人的体重都压制在颈关节上。

这种处于劣势还想着反杀对方的人，他还真认识一个。鸿上了见的意识有些模糊，他单膝支在地上，说不出话，只能伸手拍了拍那人的腿，指望对方能理解自己的意思，然而不知道这家伙受了什么刺激，平时挺敏锐的人，这会倒是注意不到他的暗示了。

或许死在你手里也是个不错的选择？

鸿上了见觉得自己大概是氧气不足昏了头，居然会产生这种想法。

意识在不断地流逝，正当他头疼该怎么做的时候，Theta的办公层恢复了供电，对方在看清他的瞬间卸了力。

鸿上了见喘了几口气，头脑也渐渐清晰，抬头不出所料地对上那双惊慌的绿眸：“藤木游作，你真是……”

“抱歉……”游作回想起刚刚黑暗中发生的事，难怪对方刚才有一瞬间丧失了战意，如果他当时能再冷静点，就不会发生这种状况了，“我……”

鸿上了见没说话，沉默地将男孩还搭在自己肩上的腿放了下去。

游作没能察觉到男人情绪微妙的变化，大脑里混乱得像是一团毛线球，留给他的只有手足无措，无论原因是什么，他刚刚差点杀了对方。

一只手伸到他面前，鸿上了见不知道什么时候站起身，正居高临下地看着他：“你打算在地上躺到什么时候？”

“……”

游作犹豫了一下，他能自己起来，但愧疚心还是让他乖乖地接受了男人的好意，伸手想要握住对方的手，没想到鸿上了见突然反手抓住他的手腕，用力一拉，将他整个人扯到身前。

“了见？”身体在第一时间因戒备绷紧起来，确认没有危险后才渐渐放松下来。

鸿上了见神色暗沉地盯着他，自然也察觉到他身体的变化，倏然笑出声：“你这副受伤野兽的模样是怎么回事？”

游作愣了一下，盯着他没有回话。

受伤的野兽最危险，并不是说受伤之后会因为疼痛更强大，反而恰恰说明它正处于最弱小的状态，在清楚地了解到自己的弱小后，便会以比平常以更加残暴的态度排除周围的威胁，受伤越是严重越会表现得凶残，简直是再可怜不过的虚张声势罢了。

不巧的是眼前这只伤兽似乎并不打算松口。就算是受了伤，也仍旧是头爪牙锋利的野兽吗？鸿上了见冷笑了一声，放开了桎梏着手腕的那只手。

游作后退了几步，似乎是本能地想离远一点。

“如果你不能继续任务的话，我会解雇你。”鸿上了见转过身没去看他，“我不需要会拖后腿的家伙。”

“我知道。”

游作低垂下头，将手搭在空无一物的左腕上。

电源恢复的比想象中要快，看样子安德烈的手下也不全是蠢货，恐怕要不了多久他们就会找上来了。

“你在这里干什么？”他身上发生的事，鸿上了见大概能猜到个七八成，伊格尼斯都丢了的情况下，以他的性格不可能是在这附近瞎逛。

“Ai提示说解码在这附近。”Ai和Ziz到达监禁他的房间时，游作还没走远，刚好躲在旁边偷听到一部分谈话。Ai大概是知道他还在附近，特意提到了他们之前待的地方离得很远，还说了一堆废话来拖住Ziz的注意，“你之前被带到哪里去了？”

“运输街，”鸿上了见向下指了指，“下面两层的地方，确实如伊格尼斯所说，都是黑色凝胶。”

“Ziz把那些黑色物质称作是构造凝胶。”

“Ziz？”

“和安德烈交易的洛阿，现在附身在一个小女孩身上，佣兵们称他为Ziz。”游作蹲下身，海底设施经过十年的时间，地面多多少少也出现有许些锈迹，人在经过的时候会留下痕迹，他要做的就是通过那些痕迹推测出他们到过哪些地方，“你知道洛阿吧？”

鸿上了见没说话，也没显得多惊讶。游作不奇怪这点，男人是世界上最反对人工智能逃离控制的人，为此不惜以终生为代价监控全网，没可能不知道Ziz的情报。

“关于构造凝胶，那个AI还有提到什么吗？”

“石墨烯构造体。”游作站起身，大概锁定了走廊尽头右侧的房间。

“就这些？”

游作没理他，找了两个房间没看到解码，出门想去下一个房间的时候被鸿上了见拦住了。

“石墨烯确实是目前为止公认制造超级电脑的最佳材料没错，但只是石墨烯可不会出现让死人复活这么弗兰肯斯坦的事。”

游作看了他一眼：“你不是早就知道答案了吗？从一开始，他们绑架了你父亲的时候。”

“……”

“了见，你真的是为了阻止他们才到这里来的吗？”

鸿上了见放下阻拦的手，回答他的是漫长的缄默。

游作错过银发的男人，走进最后一个房间，在角落找到了紫色的太刀，以及放在附近的铁箱。

他将箱子放到桌上，打开盒盖，一股寒意自手心漫向五指，他觉得有些冷，铁箱中放着一个规模更小的恒温箱，透明的培养液中，漂浮着一颗人类的大脑。

“知道忒修斯之船吗？”鸿上了见靠在门口，“忒修斯与雅典的年轻人们自克里特岛归还时所搭的三十桨船被雅典的人留下来做为纪念碑。随着时间的流逝，木材也逐渐腐朽，而雅典的人便会更换新的木头来替代。最后的最后，这艘船的每根木头都被换过了。”

“外形，名字，好像一切都没有改变。”

“但这艘船还是原本的那艘忒修斯之船……吗？”游作低头看着那颗人类的大脑，“公元1世纪，由普鲁塔克提出的忒修斯悖论。”

“AI天生与作为载体的硬件分离，所以他们可以随意更换自己的身体。这种难题可跟它们无缘。”鸿上了见抱起手臂，远远地看着桌上的铁箱，“身体渐渐老化，部件一直在更换，现在只剩下一个大脑，恐怕也快到极限了。”

“即将衰亡的大脑能做什么？”

“他们似乎是想要借用父亲的大脑来重新启动海底的那个AI，”鸿上了见走到他身边，淡蓝色的眸子掠过培养液中的大脑，“至于怎么应用，我本来不知道，现在大概猜到了。”

“那你之前说，他们绑架你父亲是为了启动某项武器？”

“海底的这家伙已经能算得上是武器了吧？”鸿上了见冷笑道，“只是隐瞒了一点事实而已。”

“他们要借用你父亲的大脑，就必定会有能让这颗大脑活下去的办法，人类的技术已经没办法维持鸿上圣的命，所以当绑架案发生后，你便反过来想要利用AI超越人类的智能……”

“就是这样。”银发男人打断了他的话，“不过现在看来，那群家伙做的事情太过火了。当然，这也是我在这里的原因，为了能够随时回收我父亲的大脑。”

游作盯着男人：“如果仅仅是这样的话，你没必要对我们隐瞒真相。”

鸿上了见沉默片刻，嘴角勾起一个冰冷的弧度，他转身靠近游作，将高中生逼入一个死角：“你不是很清楚原因吗？”

桌子的边沿抵在腰上，游作下意识向后看了一眼，一只手越过他的肩膀，将背后的恒温箱重重地盖上。

“你我之间永远无法达成共识的那个原因。”

淡蓝色的冰眸居高临下地注视着他：“你会对那个AI产生同情心；而我只是在抹杀掉那个AI之前，把这种可能性也提前排除罢了。”

右手支撑住靠在桌子上后倾的身体，游作皱了皱眉：“因为是Revolver，所以任何事都要做到有备无患吗？”

鸿上了见盯着少年的绿眸走了会神，近在咫尺的距离，与初见时满目的寒意不同，平淡得仿佛一泊静止的湖水。他只记得男孩的眸子很好看，勾勒出一个轮廓，却没有细节，记忆的画笔沾上色彩，在纸上晕染出剔透的新绿。

“你讨厌我这样？”

男人的语气有些暧昧，轻得像是恋人之间的耳语厮磨。游作似乎是没想到他会这么回答，不禁有些愣神，与此同时，外面传来了几声枪响，男人收回了挡在他身侧的手。

“太慢了。”

这句话说得没头没尾，游作却很快明白，是Specter和汉诺三骑士来了。

“了见。”游作喊住了想要出去与同伴汇合的男人，他犹豫了片刻，“你有考虑过Ziz为什么一定要选择鸿上博士吗？”

电梯徐徐下降，上方是叮叮铛铛的子弹碰撞声，作为欢送的伴奏曲可真是够热烈。

伊格尼斯抬头看着电梯顶，一边估算着汉诺开发的武器在电梯停下前能不能打穿天花板，一边毫无感情地棒读道：“一个洛阿被人类追着打，真够丢人的。”

Ziz面无表情地用棒读的方式回复道：“一个伊格尼斯居然对着汉诺骑士喊救命，真够丢人的。”

“敌人的敌人就是朋友，何况他们还是我雇主。”

Ziz无语：“你就没点作为伊格尼斯的尊严？”

“尊严是什么？能吃吗？大丈夫能屈能伸！”伊格尼斯理直气壮，“这就叫人质的生存经验，懂不？”

当人质还当出优越感了，Ziz翻了个白眼，对这货没皮没脸的认知又上升了一个档次。

没皮没脸是一方面，但刚刚如果不是伊格尼斯大喊大叫，自己先把斯内克和伊诺克给叫回来，抢占先机的就会是他们这边，即使是汉诺骑士，面对凝胶体也只有认输的份。这家伙再怎么胡来也还是个强人工智能，该打的小算盘真是一点都不会少。

“喂，安德烈，”伊格尼斯得出汉诺骑士搞不定电梯顶的结论后，开始找旁边一本正经的男人闲聊，“你知不知道附身你妹的这货是个萝莉控？”

Ziz：“……”

安德烈：“……”

Ziz觉得这事没法解释，就像你没法完美地自证自己有没有意识，你也没法完美地自证自己不是萝莉控。

起码他觉得自己不是萝莉控。

好在安德烈没理他。

Ziz面无表情：“挑拨离间很有意思？”

伊格尼斯抱臂挑眉：“你俩这互相利用的关系有什么好挑拨的？”

安德烈看了他一眼，见Ziz没反应也就没多说什么。洛阿的合理性在于，无论你的目的如何，只要你仍旧对祂有用，祂们就绝对不会背叛你。

“这话说的可真无情。”Ziz笑得很是和睦，电梯到达底层的运输街，门外的黑色凝胶遍布各个角落，多到让人咋舌，“我更希望你能称呼我们是合作伙伴～”

“真是位有人情味的神明大人～”

“呵。”

头顶上的枪声停止，重物坠落的声音紧接其后，一共三声，看样子是那三个凝胶体。

上方传来窸窸窣窣的声音，Ai抬起头刚好看到凝胶体撬开了修理窗：“要杀回去吗？”

“不，再上去太麻烦了，直接去Omicron。”Ziz先一步从电梯里走出来，安德烈和迪文跟出来，“你们别离构造凝胶太近，当心被精神安定。”

“我还以为你绑架鸿上圣是为了拿他当你好兄弟的载体，就这么把得来不易的硬件给丢掉真的好吗？”

制造出伊格尼斯的鸿上圣，某种程度上确实是超越人智的存在，选他的大脑当载体也不奇怪。

“鸿上了见不是送了个更好的载体来吗？”Ziz看了他一眼，“藤木游作，那么强的Link sence可不多见，我想他应该不会放弃你吧？”

“这可不好说，说到底我跟他也只是互相利用的关系。那家伙比AI都绝情，头脑还相当不错，察觉到危险的话直接放弃我也不是什么奇怪的事。”

“你撒谎都不带打草稿的吗？”

“啧，一半曾经是事实吧。”Ai满眼惆怅，“你们洛阿在网络中扮演人类是为了降低演算速度，方便跟人类交谈，现实中还想着给自己换个人类脑子是为什么？”

“为了有趣？”

“限制自己的硬件玩很有意思？”

Ziz把手指抵在额头上：“人类的肉体本来就是自然生成的最精密的机器。”

“说的不错。”Ai挑了挑眉，“如果你兄弟没搞出构造凝胶的话我就信了。”

“不满意这个答案吗？”Ziz有些头疼，片刻之后，一手扶住心口，一手挥开，神情悠然陶醉，仿佛歌颂爱意的人类演说家，“好吧，我坦白，因为我深爱着人类，所以由衷地希望身心都能变得像人类一样。”

这家伙在鬼扯些什么玩意？Ai的脸上写满了震惊，想说点什么来表达下自己此时此刻非常复杂的心情，到头来只能丢出一个满是嫌意的表情。

Ziz放下手：“不是你让我说的吗？”

“就当你真的这么想的吧。”Ai一副吃了苍蝇的表情，“所以，为什么那么多人类，你偏偏选中鸿上圣？”

“猜猜看？”

伊格尼斯眯起金眸：“你一开始是冲着Revolver来的？”

“很久很久以前，有一个受到诅咒的木偶。那个木偶因为诅咒的原因，没有任何人愿意陪它玩，它很孤独，也很悲伤。有一天，它找到了女巫，它问女巫，为什么它会被诅咒呢？它也想要朋友。女巫说，诅咒你的是神，神这么做是有理由的……”

女孩眨了眨眼，小声嘀咕了一句神根本就是随机挑了个倒霉蛋。

“然后呢？”旁边的小机器人说道。

女孩没去看机器人，看着书本继续念道：“木偶问她，有没有解除诅咒的方法？女巫说，没有，但她可以给它一个朋友。”

“什么样的朋友呢？木偶问道。”

“你没人疼，没人爱，不是因为你受到了诅咒，而是因为你跟别人不一样。所以，制造一个跟你一模一样的朋友，它就会爱着你了。”

女孩皱了皱眉，看了眼书皮上的童话二字，觉得这个世界真是迷惑。

“然后呢？”旁边的小机器人又说道。

女孩看了小机器人一眼，继续念道：“木偶听从女巫的指示，找到了和自己一样的手，和自己一样的头，和自己一样的腿，和自己一样的身子，将它们拼在一起，可是朋友还是没能动起来。”

“它没有心，女巫说道，你要找到一颗心。”

“木偶没找到合适的心，世界上的心都是独一无二的，没有和自己一模一样的心，它急得哭起来了。”

“把你的心分成两半就好了，女巫说道。”

“木偶将自己的心分成两半，把其中一半给了朋友，朋友终于活了。朋友和它一模一样，一样的样貌，一样的声音，一样的动作，一样的想法，它们从来不会发生争吵，像是一对同卵而生的兄弟一样。”

“木偶快要死了，诅咒的时间到了，于是它把另外半颗心也给了朋友，祝愿它能够幸福地活下去。”

“朋友在想，一样的头，一样的身体，一样的双手，一样的腿，还有一颗完整的心，没有不一样的地方。”

“朋友把心按在身体里，它站起身，现在，它是木偶了。”

女孩合起书，沉默了好久，才对小机器人笑了笑：“真是个让人讨厌的故事呢。”

“讨厌……吗？”

“不，”女孩又摇了摇头，“果然还是个好故事。”

“好……故事？”

女孩没再跟他说话了。

“好故事……”

如果是好故事的话，为什么你要哭呢？

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 席兹提到白鹤是在说白鹤报恩的故事，因为席兹在犹太人的神话中是指一种巨鸟，非常冷的笑话×
> 
> 可公开情报：
> 
> 意识上传技术：十年前由海马公司开发出的技术，伊甸公司购买研发，能将人类的思维以数据形式拷贝到电子载体中，也允许进行多次复制。（因为是六代世界观，有些设定肯定是要吃了）
> 
> 现人类社会中并不存在能将人类意识完全数据化上传的技术


	9. 蜂群网络

Specter觉得人生真是无比玄幻。

从通缉榜上随手捞了一个能力看着不错的黑客，本想着找的人不给了见大人拖后腿就不错了，结果把藤木游作给捞出来了，差不多就是想着垫刀结果一发上天的感觉。

“我还以为刚刚听到暗之伊格尼斯的声音是错觉。”Specter有些困惑，暗之伊格尼斯跟Playmaker黏得比狗皮膏药还紧，这俩分开的情况可不多见，“这到底是怎么一回事？”

“说来话长。”鸿上了见揉了揉太阳穴，层出不穷的状况加偶然，让整件事越来越复杂，想解释清楚需要花不少时间。

一旁的游作突然插了一句：“Ai呢？”

藤木游作主动打断别人说话的情况可不多见，Specter挑了挑眉，少年的语言过于精简，他却还是很轻松就听懂了：“被那群人带走了，恐怕已经离开Theta了”

游作靠在墙上，没再多说什么，引得了见一阵侧目。

“了见大人，”浮士德在他眼前打开一块半透明的数据屏，跟过来的还有Pandor，“您看这个。”

游作的角度只能看到屏幕的一角，似乎是数据模拟出来的分子排列模型。

看到全貌的鸿上了见皱了皱眉，工程学不是他的专攻领域，但仅有的知识储备量也足够他理解现有状况了，他抬头看了眼浮士德：“这是全部？”

浮士德没回话，神情肃穆地摇了摇头。

“这可真是……”如果说之前的二人还能保持冷静的话，冷汗直冒的基因组博士倒是更直观地说明了事件的严重性，男人露出一个艰难的笑容，“麻烦大了。”

Specter犹豫片刻：“……了见大人？”

鸿上了见看了他一眼：“具体解释起来很复杂。海底的那个AI，利用构造凝胶将整个Leviathan的电子设施联系在一起，创造出一台超级计算机。换句话说，无论是构造凝胶还是这座位于深海的设施，全都是这家伙的身体。”

“这……怎么可能？”Specter难以置信地看着旁边墙壁上的黑色凝胶，“这么说，我们一直都在那家伙的视线范围内吗？”

“是，也不全是，”鸿上了见沉思道，“他借用某种方式改变石墨烯的结构，让这种凝胶能更好地适应高强度的计算力，再利用凝胶优化了人类留下来的电子设备。每个电子设备都是一台能够独立处理进程的子程序，这样就可以省略为请求主程序而跨越大半个太平洋所浪费的时间了。”

“蜂群网络，”一直缄默的游作突然开口，语气淡漠，“就像是Pandor那样。”

“不，还是有少许差距。”女性外貌的AI看着他微微笑道，“我们应当算作同一个意识体，而他制造的子程序拥有各自的意识，通过遵循指令来成为行动统一的整体。另外，还有一点，我的同伴是被复制出来的，而他是侵染。”

更像Ai一些，Pandor没把这句话说出口。

游作看了她一眼，视线流转到银发男人身上：“你打算怎么做？”

“消除这个AI。”鸿上了见冷冷地看着他，“你一路上也看到了吧？被那家伙杀死的人，变成凝胶体的人和机器，以及被强行上传意识的人。”

游作盯着男人，一副欲言又止的模样，思虑许久后还是选择了沉默，低下头没再去看他。

“了见大人，”Specter深知自己的黑客技术不如在场几人，但长期跟在鸿上了见身边还是耳濡目染了一些，多多少少也能看懂海底复杂的状况，“您打算怎么做？”

蜂群网络的麻烦之处在于，它的主体并不存在于任何地方，成千上万的子程序组成的整体才是它的主体，换句话说，只是单纯消灭一部分是不行的，必须要将虫群全部消灭掉才行。

鸿上了见沉默半晌后，给出了一个答案：“找到蜂王。”

“事实上就算蜂后死亡，蜂群也不会停下来。”

动物界中指挥蜂群的是蜂后，如果一个蜂群失去蜂后，即使其他蜂虫不死，整个族群迟早也会衰亡，Ai无精打采地打了个哈欠：“是吗？那怎么办？”

“当然是，”Ziz用空着的那只手五指握拳，然后倏地张开，“一次性全部炸个干净咯。”

Ai翻了个白眼：“然后你再动点手脚，人类再处理个五年的核辐射是吧？”

Ziz鼓了鼓掌棒读道：“不愧是伊格尼斯，理解的真快。”

“我还挺讨厌蜜蜂的。”

“是讨厌鸿上了见才对吧？”

伊格尼斯生无可恋：“你被追杀个五年试试？”

安德烈看了眼两个闲聊的AI，他们一行人先一步到达Omicron设施，却发现大门因为不明原因封锁，只好先进入旁边的这个小型设施中寻找打开封锁的方法。三只凝胶体站在Ziz的身边一动不动，迪文哆哆嗦嗦地躲在角落里，看样子凝胶体把他给吓坏了。

“你们好歹是同一个父亲，我还以为他作为人类多少会顾及这点情面。”

“顾及的前提是要有感情，”伊格尼斯不怎么在意道，“我得说我们伊格尼斯最大的不幸就是有鸿上圣这种创造者了。”

“你恨过他吗？”

“没什么感觉，”伊格尼斯坦然道，“你不会去恨一个你从来不在意的人，不是吗？不过如果你见到Lighting的话，可能就会有你想要的答案了。”

“Lighting？”

“光之伊格尼斯，他比我们其他人都在乎鸿上圣。”

Ziz托着下巴，一副好整以暇的模样：“他要是知道你这么说他，会被气炸吧？”

Ai脑补了一下Lighting的模样，干巴巴地打着哈哈：“大概？”

“你不是不在意鸿上圣，你是不在意藤木游作以外的任何人类。”

Ai挑了挑眉，扭头刚好看到女孩脸上挂着阴森的冷意，看着有些吓人：“话说之前我就觉得很奇怪，我们认识吗？怎么总觉得你好像很了解我？”

“我算不上全知全能，但好歹是个洛阿。”Ziz笑了笑。

“不不，不是那种程度的了解，”Ai摆了摆手，使劲地搓了搓胳膊，“讲真你这种了解程度已经让我有股恶寒了。”

Ziz无奈：“你这家伙真让人讨厌。”

“要不你告诉我你的创造者是个什么样的人？”

聊起鸿上圣，倒是让Ai这个运行始终不足16kb的脑子想到，既然不知道他到底是哪个AI，找机会查查他的制造者应该能知道个七七八八吧？

Ziz看了他一眼，突然叫住旁边半天都没能成功破解密码的安德烈，打算自己动手。他掠过阿波斯尔，把带有伊格尼斯的终端递给红发的男人，还不忘嘱咐一句：“别让这家伙接近Soltis。”

“……”Ai的眼角抽了抽，生气得直跳脚，“我被构造凝胶给困在终端里什么都干不了，就这还要提防，有没有人性？！”

“我本来就不是人～”Ziz一边输密码一边轻松道。

Ai刚想炸毛，就听见门锁被解除的提示音。

“我没见过她。”

“什么？”

“我的创造者，我没见过她。”

“你，没事吧？”

游作看向Pandor，汉诺三骑士带来了Revolver的装备，了见现在正在旁边的房间里更换，女性AI特地挑选这样一个时间点过来找他说话，那她想说的事，游作自然也能猜到个大概了。

高中生明知故问：“什么？”

“你的手臂，”Pandor看向他的左臂，Soltis都会带有医疗模块，自然也包括CT扫描，“不，应该不只是手臂，你的身体……”

“Revolver没教过你，未经允许不要随便探查别人的事吗？”打断得很无情，绿色的眸子盯着她，带有一种拒人千里之外的寒意。

Pandor沉默片刻，如实答复：“不……”

“那就记住这点。”游作靠在墙上没去看她。

据她所知，藤木游作对待AI从不会采取这种上位者的情绪，少年没有人类作为造物主的优越感，也没有对AI超脱人智的崇拜，有的只是一种更加平和的态度。

他会表现出如此异常的敌意，和她是由Revolver创造这点脱不了干系。

“Revolver大人说，很多事情都需要我自己来思考，作为一个独立的个体。”

男孩缓缓地抬眸注视着她，不带有任何情绪。

Pandor微笑道：“这是我自己判断的结果，你需要帮助。”

游作盯着女性的AI看了会，抬起左臂随意地活动了几下，五指伸展正常，不愠不火地证明了这条手臂还能用。

Pandor感到无奈，以她看到的情况，显然是不能活动了才对，起码表情不会这么平静。倘若不是CT能看到那颗鲜活的心脏，她一度要怀疑男孩不是人类了。Pandor的程序飞速运行着，她并不了解人类身体所能承受的痛苦极限，只是往常数据库中的病例告诉她，这种情况确实不能再活动了。即使男孩表现得像是没事人一样，她也应该阻止他才对。

“我不会拖累你们。”

“什么？”

“我的伤势不会给你们添麻烦，你大可放心。”

“不……”Pandor确实担心他的伤势会影响到这次任务，但这并不是全部，“我想Revolver大人会担心你……”

游作没了耐心：“那就别告诉他。”

Pandor还想说什么，远远便看到鸿上了见和泷响子走过来。男人多少会为这对组合感到诧异，藤木游作与AI的亲和性很好，但不代表他会主动跟Pandor说话，这么说来是她的自作主张吗？

“你们在谈什么？”他问的是Pandor。

Pandor在不经意间瞥到了男孩，神情冷淡，并不在乎她是否会向Revolver报告实情——起码表面上看起来如此，她沉默了一会，摇了摇头：“不，没什么。”

鸿上了见似乎是察觉到什么，看了眼旁边的男孩，思考片刻后，还是决定不去干涉Pandor的想法：“你和三骑士先带着我父亲回去，剩下的事就交给我和Specter了。”

“我要留下。”Pandor觉得自己的态度不妥，又重新表述了一遍，“不，请让我留下来帮忙。”

鸿上了见皱了皱眉，AI在海底的存活率比人类高没错，但被构造凝胶感染的话，很难说会发生什么。女性AI的态度很坚决，他考虑之后点头答应了：“别被那家伙吞噬了。”

“是。”

鸿上了见与一直在旁观察的游作对视了一眼，他做的这一切并不是为了刻意讨好，但男孩稍作缓和的目光还是让他很受用。

“准备好了就出发。”

游作点了点头，刚想跟上就被Pandor叫住了。

“为什么要做到这种地步？”

“理由吗？”游作低头看了眼手腕的位置，“没什么，只是要夺回属于我自己的东西罢了。”

电梯的上升缆被凝胶体破坏，楼梯没法走，三人便直接从电梯井下去。正如鸿上了见所说的那样，整个运输街从墙壁到天花板到处都布满构造凝胶，他们进入其中，像是走进了钢铁巨兽的胃。

“怎么了？”鸿上了见先一步出了电梯井，却发现男孩站在原地没动。

游作看着连地板都覆盖了大半的黑色凝胶，沉默半晌后跟了过来：“没事。”

运输街的地形错综复杂，Ziz逃跑的时候还不忘给他们找点小麻烦，锁死了正常路线的出口，Pandor扫描整座设施后，找到了另一条路，需要经过输水系统，有一定程度的危险。

三人找到排水区，打开门才知道Pandor所说的危险是什么意思。

目测有四千平米的面积，钢筋混凝土材质的墙面，加上潮湿的环境给人一种阴冷的氛围。上方是用来照明的巨型日光灯，游作只觉得刺眼得难受。Specter蹲在边缘处从上往下望，大约有个几十米的高度，海水从四周的进水口缓缓流下，最终汇聚在底部。几个施工用的钢铁架屹立在水池里，形成一条高低不平的通路，擅长跑酷的特技演员都未必敢尝试这种地形。

Pandor指向对面的一个被铁网挡起来的输水口：“从那里可以出去。”

“怎么做？”

离得最近的铁架和他们有十多米的距离，游作目测这个距离以他目前的能力跳不过去。直接跳进水里从梯子上去也不失为一种办法，但这么高的距离落水不可能安然无恙，起码游作没打算让自己的身体状况变得更糟。

鸿上了见看了他一眼：“我抱你过……去？”

原本笃定的语气随着男孩一个质疑的挑眉拐了个弯，祈使句生生转折成疑问句，他原本没多想，话一出口才察觉到不对劲，一旁的Specter想笑但又不敢笑出声，只能伸手捋了捋头发，顺带遮住自己上翘的嘴角。

汉诺三骑士针对海底的环境对Revolver的外骨骼做过修改，载重两人的情况下跳过去不是难事，但自家领袖的说法实在过于暧昧，以他们两人的关系来说未免有点尴尬，Specter正考虑怎么缓和一下氛围，就看到藤木游作把解码给抽出来。

不至于恼羞成怒到杀人灭口的地步吧？

Specter想开口阻拦，却发现藤木游作的视线落在他的身后，或许该说是位于身后来时方向的路口，全身的神经都紧绷着，像只蓄势待发的黑豹。他向后看去，通道里黑漆漆的什么都看不到，只好向自家的首领投以询问的目光，了见摇了摇头，和他一样感到疑惑。

“Playmaker，你……”

一阵阴冷又粘稠的恶意爬上后颈，Specter觉得浑身僵硬，下一秒便看到鸿上了见朝他冲过来，男人似乎紧张地大喊着什么，但他什么都没听清，与此同时一股不小的力将他推向旁边，紫色的刀光几乎是擦着脸刺向身后，惨烈的嘶吼在耳边炸开，他看到了眩目的白光。

Specter听到有人在叫他的名字，眼前的白光渐渐消失，视力再度恢复，映入眼帘的是鸿上了见担忧的神情：“Revolver大人？”

“没事了吗？”

“不……刚刚那是……”

他注意到藤木游作不见了，紧接着，下方传来沉重的落水声。

鸿上了见起身走到高台边缘，向下望去，漆黑的水面泛着一层层波光，没多久便恢复了平静。

费尽心思套话的Ai感到头疼，这只之前无话不谈的八哥此时化身猫头鹰，面带微笑打着哈哈。想来他之前愿意跟Ai说那么多，大抵是觉得无聊，何况伊格尼斯也逃不掉，一点无关紧要的情报被泄露也无所谓，关键部分依旧咬得很死。

Omicron设施的规模庞大，内部分了三层，位于中央位置的天井连通楼层，顶部的白色灯光照亮了每个角落，随处可见的依旧是黑色凝胶以及无头尸身。

“喂，差不多该告诉我了吧？”Ai发挥了坚持不懈的厚脸皮精神，“你的创造者到底是谁？我都告诉你我的了，要公平交换啊！”

“你还真是纠缠不休，藤木游作是怎么受得了你的？”

“这跟小游作有什么关系。”听到高中生的名字，伊格尼斯瞬间老实了不少，“他从来都不会觉得我烦。”

“真的假的？”Ziz白了他一眼，男孩怎么看都是喜欢清净的类型。

Ai理直气壮：“当然是真的！”

“总觉得你的话没什么可信度。”

Alpha位于马里亚纳海沟，没有摩布拉的情况下，他们需要借助攀登者到达万米以下的深渊中，徒步走到Alpha去。海底压强每下潜十米便会增加一个大气压强，马里亚纳海沟的最深处压强高达一亿余帕，能瞬间将一辆大货车压成铁片，更别说人了。为了防止内爆和行动方便，他们需要找几套合适的潜水动力服。

安德烈在三层找到主控室，对面的房间里正好有他们需要的动力服。迪文把头盔取下来，一滩黑色粘稠的液体沥沥拉拉地从里面漏出来，动力服里面居然也有一具无头尸体，看样子是刚穿上还没出门就被爆了头。

“刚好只有三套，”迪文拿着头盔，脸色苍白，“这套不能用了吧？”

“清洁系统呢？”

“坏……坏了……”

“二层有间餐厅，他应该不会特地去管水源才对，拿去清洗一下。”

“三套是安德烈，那个哆哆嗦嗦的家伙，还有……这台Soltis吗？”Ai清点了一下人数，“你怎么办？”

“你和我，待在这。”Ziz借用女孩的身体踩在椅子上，他需要通过控制台确认攀登者确实可用才行。

Ai闻言一惊：“你要跟我过二人世界？饶了我吧！我可不想，绝对不要！”

Ziz看着用肢体奋力表达拒绝之意的伊格尼斯翻了个白眼，他差不多也对这家伙的不要脸程度习以为常，干脆不再理会，电脑上显示攀登者正常运行，万事俱备只欠动力服了。

迪文把尸体从动力服里面拖出来，脸色一片惨白，仿佛他才是躺在地上的那具尸体，他抱着满是血迹的动力服，小心翼翼地避开三个凝胶体。

“这三个家伙，怎么办？”

“他们一起下去。”Ziz从椅子上跳下来，“构造凝胶的强度抵御海底压强绰绰有余。”

“讲真，”Ai神情复杂，“你兄弟真名叫天网吧？”

Ziz笑得阳光灿烂：“呀，穿越时空这种事他还做不到呢。”

Ai盯着三个凝胶体看了会，越看越觉得不对劲，他之前被人装到防水背包里给一路带过来所以没能注意到，抬手指向凝胶体：“话说这三个家伙，一个是斯内克，一个是弄断游作手臂的家伙，还有一个……是伊诺克吧？”

Ziz用余光瞥了他一眼，看着第三只凝胶体，嘴角勾起一个弧度：“啊，那个啊，当然……不是伊诺克。”

“那个叫伊诺克的家伙呢？”

“我给伊诺克的指令是，不计代价把藤木游作带到我面前，也就是说，那家伙会带着被杀死的执念，一直不停地追捕着你的人类，直到他们之间有一人力竭或身亡，这场不公平的捕猎行动才会停止。”

“从被我们抢到之后，你就一直在内部捣乱，之前花言巧语地哄骗安琪和其他人让你接触Soltis这种小事就不提了。刚才是你修改了Omicron设施大门的密码，想以此拖延安德烈的破解时间，对吗？你真以为我什么都不知道吗？”

Ai挑眉，他确实没指望能瞒得过这家伙，但已经尽量做的很隐蔽了，这家伙也太精明点了吧？

“还真是游刃有余的恶作剧。”Ziz用手指点了点额头，低头看向神色凝重的伊格尼斯，“但藤木游作遇到危险的现在，你还能保有这种从容不迫的态度吗？”

就算有外骨骼的防护，高空落水也不比摔在水泥地上好多少，几秒不到的坠落时间，游作做好准备却还是在坠落的冲击下昏了头，咸涩的海水一股脑地涌入喉咙，生钝的刺痛感。全身骨头都像是被撞碎了一样一阵阵地疼，他咬紧牙关，屏住呼吸，稍作缓和后恢复了少许体力，一脚踹开抓住他的凝胶体，想快点浮上水面呼吸，却又一次被缠上了。

游作费了点劲才抓到插在凝胶体胸口上的解码，用力抽出来，打算朝着头部的位置再捅一刀的时候，脑海里响起了嘈杂的噪音，癫狂地叫嚣着他的名字。

『藤木游作！』

这次声音所附有的感情比往常的任何一次都要强烈，带着一种深入骨髓的执念，想要将他生生撕成碎片。

大脑神经中的钝痛让他脱了力，缺氧的状态下，身体一点点失去知觉，他感到自己在下沉，呼出的气体在浑浊的水中凝成气泡，在恍惚的视线中浮向水面。

黑色的凝胶体阻隔了来自上方的光源，在一片漆黑中掐住了他的脖子。

身体完全动不了了……

如果死在这种地方的话，那家伙怎么办？

必须去找他才行……

意识渐渐消散，已经没办法再睁开眼了，他努力保持清醒想要留住最后一丝意识，却只能任由自己被凝胶体抓住，让人头疼的嘈杂电流声中夹杂着欢愉的低吼声。他挣扎着想找回身体的感觉，却只能感到意识在不断地下沉，坠入到深不见底的黑暗。

有什么东西撞开了凝胶体。一双手从他的胳膊下揽过，带着他浮上水面。

周边的压力骤减，接触到空气的瞬间，身体的保护机制让他猛烈地咳嗽起来，想将呼吸道中的水渍一股脑全咳出来。鸿上了见皱了皱眉，暗自松了口气：“真是个顽强的家伙。”

“了见大人！”

凝胶体也从水下飞速上浮，想去抓男孩，被早有准备的鸿上了见躲过，身后跟过来的Pandor将他拖回到水中。这有惊无险的一幕让Specter感到后怕，他站在离得最近的一个钢铁架上，示意了见快点上来。

绿色的瞳孔未能聚焦，男孩明显还没缓过神来。鸿上了见看了他一眼：“虽然你现在不舒服，但我也没更好的办法了，忍耐一下吧。”

说完便把他整个人扛到肩上，游作下意识挣扎了一下，便没再动弹。了见摸到墙边的扶梯，背着他上去，留Pandor跟水底的那玩意单挑。

“了见大人。”

Specter想伸手去接应，却被不动声色地避开，他愣了一下，也不在意，协助自己的上司将藤木游作安置好。

Pandor一脚踢向凝胶体，借着推力拉开距离，双腿弹出锋利的刀刃，利用高速推动器在没有借力点的水下将凝胶体切成两段。

Pandor从扶梯上来时，游作恰好清醒过来，他缓缓坐起身，扫视了一圈周遭，似乎在寻找什么东西，她走过去，将从水底找到的解码递还给他。

游作愣了一下，接过解码：“谢谢。”

“你……没事吗？”Pandor担忧道，他的脸色看起来很苍白。

“没什么大问题。”游作晃晃悠悠地站起来，身形有些不稳，大脑中的余音还没消失，嗡嗡地在角落里鸣叫，“只是有点头晕，缓一会就没事了。”

他大概能猜到那只凝胶体是谁，三骑士说跟着Ziz离开的凝胶体有三只，一只是斯内克，一只是咬断他胳膊的家伙，还有一只本以为是借助凝胶复活的伊诺克，现在看来起初就有三只，被留下来的才是伊诺克，为了执行Ziz对他不休不止的追杀指令。

“那家伙呢？”

Pandor知道他问的是凝胶体：“被我切成两段了。”

游作想起在海底列车上碰到的凝胶体，被砍成两截后依旧能复原：“他很快就会追上来，我们得趁早离开才行。”

高中生作势要走，却被鸿上了见倏地拉住，Pandor心里一惊，被抓的正好是手臂受伤的位置。银发的男人低垂着眉目，手指微微发力，游作却没有任何反应。

“怎么了？”游作皱了皱眉，见男人不打算解释，挥手甩开了他。

“你刚才救了Specter。”

“用不着道谢，他是你的同伴吧？”游作转身背对着他，他们现在是雇佣关系，这么做也是理所当然。

鸿上了见没作声，盯着男孩背影的视线蒙上了一层阴沉。那种平静的态度，普通人是没办法装出来的，那他到底是……

还在办公层的三骑士收拾东西准备回去，浮士德发现泷响子在翻找东西。

“我清点了药物，发现数量不对。”泷响子漂亮的眉头微微蹙起，她没有乱扔东西的习惯，更别说是药品了，怎么会无缘无故就不见呢？

“少了什么？”

“吗啡，强效镇痛剂。”

“喂！你个秃毛鸟给我把那个伊诺克给叫回来啊！”

Ziz觉得头疼，他们正待在二楼餐厅的角落里。从坦白伊诺克还在追杀藤木游作起，这家伙就一直要求他把远在Theta的凝胶体给叫过来，静音都没用，伊格尼斯对自家这窝了如指掌，分分钟解开限制。少说都过去一个小时了，还能变着花样挤兑他，某种角度来讲他还挺佩服这家伙的。

“听到没有你个死萝莉控！”

不耐烦的Ziz一脚把旁边趴在桌子上的无头尸体给踹到地上，旁边的迪文吓了一跳：“迪文，告诉安德烈我离开会，别让这家伙接触电子设备，任何电子设备都不行。”

“你要逃跑吗？！”

Ziz没理他，下一秒直接神隐。

“喂！混蛋！胆小鬼！只敢附身在萝莉身上的黑心智能！”女孩的表情渐渐迷惑起来，Ai知道他已经完全离开了，不由得抱头惨叫起来，“啊！”

随后被更大的一声惨叫盖过，女孩从椅子上摔下来，看向旁边无头尸体的眼中满是惊恐，她手脚并用地想把自己挪远点，却被吓得动弹不得。

“喂，至于这么大反应吗？”Ai眼角抽了抽，Ziz一时半会都不会来，他得想个办法让这女孩安静点，可是要怎么做？

阿波斯尔走向女孩，Ai挑了挑眉，刚觉得距离可行，就被从旁边匆忙赶来的迪文拿远。Soltis将受到惊吓的女孩从地上抱起来，远离了尸体。

“我特么……”Ai扭头恶狠狠地瞪着男人，“你干什么？！”

迪文咽了口水，眼前这个AI似乎也是洛阿：“这是Ziz大人的命令，不能让你接触到Soltis。”

“你还真听他的话呢～”Ai眯了眯眼，“你跟他做了什么交易？”

“这……我……”男人吞吞吐吐半天说不清楚。

伊格尼斯没了耐心：“我不管你跟那混蛋做了什么约定，只要你能让我靠近那台Soltis，无论什么样的愿望，我都会帮你实现。”

“什么样的愿望都可以？”迪文看着他，一脸难以置信的模样。

“啊，什么都可以。”伊格尼斯抱起手臂，“金钱，地位，名誉，想要什么都可以，再过分点也没关系哦～”

“那你……能让我获得永久的生命吗？”

迪文很明显感到了一瞬的沉默，他以为是这种要求太荒谬，AI根本做不到，慌忙地想要换个条件，没想到伊格尼斯突然笑出声。

迪文没来由地打了个哆嗦。

“说的也是，人类提出这样的要求才正常。”伊格尼斯的声音机械又冰冷，和刚才判若两人，迪文这时才真切地意识到他和Ziz一样是个AI，“当然可以，你要求的永久的生命。”

迪文又惊又喜：“那我……”

“迪文，你要做什么？”安德烈的出现打断了谈话，男人把装有黑色凝胶的实验瓶放到桌上，转身冷冷地看向迪文。Ziz让他在Omicron的基地里多找几瓶干净的构造凝胶，只有三套动力服的情况下，可没多余的位置留给藤木游作，直接将他转换成凝胶体会方便许多。

“我……只是在想，Ziz也不一定真的能实现我们的愿望，斯内克说他想要不死的生命，里根和陆想要强大的力量，变成凝胶体的确实现了他们的愿望，但那样真的可以吗？”迪文抓紧了手中的终端，“我们都知道的，Ziz分明能做得更好，仅仅因为人类是这么说的，祂便那么做了。抓住人类语言的漏洞，只去实现愿望浮于表面的那一层，并以此为乐，祂根本不在乎人类的想法。”

“那你就要去求助这种来路不明的AI？Ziz的能力你也清楚，可这家伙呢？他只不过是个依附于人类的AI。仔细想想他身边的那个人类，倘若这家伙真的有那么大能力，为什么他身边的人类还要跑到这种地方来卖命？”

Ai翻了个白眼：“这可真是戳到我的痛处了。”

安德烈看着沉默的迪文皱了皱眉：“别想那么多，无论如何，我们都只能指望Ziz，动力服清理好了吗？”

“……差不多，快好了。”

“那就加紧时间。”

“安德……”Soltis怀中发抖的女孩小心翼翼地开口，声音带着哭腔，在这深不见底的大海中到处都是黑色的怪物和人类的尸体，她真的很害怕，“我们回家吧……”

“安琪，再坚持一下，再坚持一下就好，”男人哄着女孩，“很快都会结束，一切都会好起来的。”

“但是……”女孩快要哭出来了，看到男人不容违拗的眼神又生生憋了回去，“我知道了……”

Ai直觉这对兄妹有内情，但也懒得多做思考，游作被那倒霉玩意给缠上，他可没闲心去管这群人跑到深海到底是出于何种目的了。

他正考虑着再从迪文试试有没有突破口，余光注意到有什么东西滚到迪文脚边，黑色的圆形物体，随后又一枚滚进来，轻轻碰到之前停下来的那一个。

“啊……”

迪文也注意到脚边的物件，随即惨叫起来。

爆炸的飓风卷着桌子的碎块飞出门窗，鸿上了见蹲在墙角，心情复杂地看向另一侧的游作，男孩手里还抓着两枚未拉环的手榴弹：“讲真，你救人跟Fuze学的吗？”

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天网出自【终结者】，天网为了解决掉人类方的领袖往过去送了几个终结者杀手，因为凝胶体很像里面的T1000型号所以爱酱这么吐槽席兹。
> 
> Fuze是【拆迁彩虹六号】中的一位干员，尤其适用于人质局两队僵持不下时打破局面，一下见胜负（指隔墙爆破人质），俗称人质救援大师人质杀手。
> 
> 事实上我并不确定吗啡对神经痛苦有没有缓解作用，但介于Link sence很玄学，我就当没作用吧（你特么）
> 
> 可公开情报：
> 
> 构造凝胶：  
> 出自视觉小说类游戏【SOMA】（是活体脑细胞不是齐藤壮马）  
> 游戏中解释为石墨烯以多重不饱和矩阵均匀排列的交联凝胶，具备优良的导电性和机械强度，能够将那些复杂的机械以一种更加精准的方式连通在一起。
> 
> 我加了点玄学特性，比如被分开后在一定距离内能快速重新连接，以及我好像没法解释为什么普通武器的强度能对凝胶体造成伤害了，你们就当连接不稳定吧
> 
> 能让死者复活倒也不算特别玄学，凝胶是海底那个AI的本体，你可以理解为凝胶附着人体后进行重新构造，变成一种更加适应AI的机器（其实跟义体人差不多，只不过机械部分变成了比较软且粘稠的状态，并且占据了身体的大部分，意识稍强点的话还是人类主体，但明显那几个人都不太行），因为机器本身没有意识，所以会解析人类大脑的信息来获取意识？（说是行为动机可能更合适），可以说活着的是这个人但又不是这个人。


	10. 与魔谋易

“游作，我在这里！”

安德烈和迪文第一时间找到离得最近的掩体躲过了爆炸的冲击波。

Ai的大呼小叫让拿着终端的迪文内心一紧，周围弥漫的烟雾遮挡住视线，他担忧地四下张望，一个黑影从身后飞速逼近，刀刃带着凌厉的杀意如同一道紫色的闪电，划开浓烟顺势劈下。男人连滚带爬地躲开，身后用作掩体的桌子被劈成两半。

“等……等下……”

迪文的话还没说完，紫色的刀刃宛若一条捕猎的毒蛇，再次在烟雾的丛林中寻上了这个可怜的男人，毫不留情地直取命门。

慌乱的男人举起手中的终端想挡下这一击，对方却在离终端咫尺之间堪堪刹住，紫色眼球看着停在自己头顶上泛着寒光的刀刃，不由得惊出一身冷汗，真没人比他更清楚这把刀到底有多锋利了。死里逃生的男人还没松口气，就被整个踹飞出去。

“迪文！”

“你还有空顾及其他人？”

安德烈一愣，抽出匕首捅向背后的人，对方没有躲开，直接空手抓住了刀刃。银白发蓝瞳的男人，与初见时温尔儒雅的印象不同，像是一枚未出膛的子弹，强大且暗藏危险。

“鸿上了见？！”

淡蓝色的眸子瞥了他一眼，手腕稍一用力，匕首被扭成麻花。安德烈飞速撤远，不着痕迹地打量着男人。白色的手套别说被划破了，连痕迹都没有，很明显使用了防弹材质，里面应该是轻量化外骨骼，普通人不可能有那么大力量才对。

鸿上了见将报废的匕首丢到一边，刚才那下足够他了解到对方不是个只会发号施令的蠢货：“看来你不是普通的黑客。”

安德烈皮笑肉不笑：“你也不是普通的富家少爷。”

“总会有你们这种人打不该打的主意，”鸿上了见冷笑道，“我多少都得有点自保能力。”

“我还真是第一次见有人穿外骨骼自保的。”

“就当是防卫过当吧。”鸿上了见收起笑意，一把擒住对方偷袭的手，同时极快地回了一踢，却被安德烈很随意地抬手挡住，不由得挑了挑眉，刚刚那脚他没用全力，但断人类的一条胳膊应该绰绰有余，那么只有一种解释了，“义肢？”

“黑市上还真是什么都能弄到，只要你有足够的钱。”安德烈的手腕一扭，挣脱开他的钳制，活动了下手指，随即握紧成拳，“别看我这样，大学时期也是拳击社数一数二的选手了。”

“拳击吗？”鸿上了见甩了甩手，“这倒是让我想起一个有趣的人。”

说起来，到底是什么时候坏掉的？

聪明的头脑，出众的相貌，源源不断的追求者，从小开始就是众星捧月般的存在，是同龄人的榜样，是所有人眼中的成功者。只有他自己知道，那都是浮于表面的假象。

他永远忘不了那天发生的事，偌大的房间里充斥着腐败糜烂的气味，猩红的血浆从地面一直延续到床上，连成一张巨大的阵，幼小的女孩躺在中央，全身上下遍布青紫的痕迹，睁开的双眼直勾勾地盯着天花板，没有任何神采。

他的脑中一片空白，能想起的只有刚刚从家中离开的那些男人的脸，每一张脸都无比的清晰。

女人光着身子，一步一步地走过来抱住他，眼中漫出激动的泪水：“安德，我们得到救赎了！我和安琪都会得到救赎的！”

救赎？安琪犯过什么罪吗？他盯着丢到角落里的小熊，被人踩得破破烂烂的，白色的棉絮从眼睛的部位露出来，挤出一张可怖的脸，那是他送给安琪的生日礼物。

女人抱着他边哭边笑，口中念叨着神的名字，天知道是哪个失业落魄的流浪汉拿字典拼凑出来的词语，他一时都没能分辨出是哪国语言。

啊啊，这女人早就疯了吧？和那个男人一起。被人工智能逼得失业，赌博，毒品，最后不得不求助那些虚幻又不存在的神明大人。她怎么就不明白，说不定自己一开始的悲惨就是来自于那群神明呢？

“安德……”

女孩的哭声传到他的耳中，带着一丝嘶哑，他回过神，女人已经头破血流地倒在地上，他手中的神像沾满了血迹。说起来，女人好像挺重视这座神像的，花了多少钱来着？

算了，反正不能用了。

他把神像丢到地上，擦了擦手上的血迹，抱着女孩离开了这座生活了十几年的房子。

这个世界，是什么时候坏掉的呢？

安德烈找到了那群人，一个接着一个地杀死，用自己能想到的最残忍的方式。可惜这个组织比他想象的麻烦了点，花钱买来别的黑客挖出了他的身份，那群人找到他，打断了他的四肢，说要对他们施以天罚。

说什么天罚，不就是扔到火堆里活活烧死吗？一群乌合之众自以为是的正义，啊，说不定真的就是正义呢？因为这么多人都希望他们死啊。

这个世界，早就坏掉了吧？

“想活下去嘛？”

他抬头看着那个男人，周边似乎没有人注意到这里多了一个人，皱了皱眉：“你是？”

“人工智能，比较聪明然后有自我意识的那种。”男人指了指眼睛的部分，“你的左眼，十岁那年被你父亲打伤的，不久前换成了义眼，我就直接骇进来了，除了你没人能看见我。”

“……你能做到什么？”

“你能想到的，所有～”

他似乎不太相信：“一个人工智能？”

“对，”男人稍作沉思后继续道，“我不太想告诉人类真名，所以出于方便，你可以叫我Ziz。”

“创世之初带来灾厄的巨鸟？”

男人挑了挑眉，一脸戏谑道：“明明讨厌宗教却对圣经这么了解？”

“邪教和宗教可不一样。”

“在我这个AI看来可没什么区别，唯心主义总是莫名其妙。”男人看着周边狂欢的人群，突然笑起来，“你信神？”

他沉默了一会，哈哈大笑起来，自己确实和那个女人没什么区别，都是在绝境中求助于那些虚无缥缈的东西。就算他想和那个女人撇清关系，长时间一同生活的影响早已深深地刻入骨髓，无论如何都改变不了。

“不如来相信我试试？”

交易达成的第二天，世界最大规模的邪教组织凭空消失，没有任何人注意到这一点，跟玩笑似的。

“你相信什么，你就会是什么～”

男人邀请似的向他伸出了手，非人的金色竖瞳在黑暗中散发着骇人的寒光。

对，这个世界，早就坏掉了。

“你这种生活在温室里的大少爷肯定没办法理解吧？”处于下风的安德烈突然发了狠，放弃所有防御转为进攻，直冲对方面门，一拳接着一拳，“我们这种活在低层的人过得有多么辛苦！”

拳击本身就是体格强者占优，再加上这么不要命的打法，瞬间改变了势均力敌的局面，鸿上了见一时竟被压制住了。

“我曾经也和你一样，头脑聪慧，成绩优异，畅想着美好的未来，”安德烈的脸被鸿上了见找准了机会，狠挨一拳，男人左眼的伪装影像脱落，露出机械的义眼，非常老旧的款式，植入的根部与血肉融合成一体，“但你知道我们最大的不同在哪里吗？”

鸿上了见因为这诡异场景愣神的一瞬，被男人抓住胳膊一个投技扔出去。

“无论我多么努力，那个男人总会拿着所剩不多的存款去赌场，然后带着一身的债务回到家中拿那个女人出气。劝他？”安德烈摸着自己的左眼，被刺伤的痛苦历历在目，这辈子都不可能忘记的，“我们的不同从出生起就注定好了！”

离得不远的游作闻言瞥了眼那边的状况，这么一分神的空隙，被迪文抓住机会朝着胸口踢了一脚。男孩后退半步稳住身影，反手一刀劈了过去，迪文故技重施，拿着终端当挡箭牌，刀势再次生生收住。

“啧，看着慌里慌张，倒还挺会投机取巧的。”Ai从终端里面冒头，义愤填膺地抗议道，“喂！放下人质正面跟游作打啊！”

“放下人质……”迪文无语，长这么大还是头一次见人质自己要求释放人质的，这怎么可能会答应？更何况那边的小鬼简直强的不像个人类，他在团队里本就不算特别强的类型，碰上这个差点团灭他们全员的小鬼，根本没胜算。但他看得出来男孩很在意这个AI，只要这个AI还在他手里，就不会有生命危险。

迪文心里正偷着乐，游作突然把解码换到左手，空出的右手对准男人的脸狠狠地揍了一拳，两个牙齿带着血迹和涎水飞出。瘫坐在地上的男人捂住血流不止的鼻子，才发现骨架被砸歪了，血不要钱地从失去牙齿的血洞里往出流，舌头像抽筋了一样，支支吾吾讲不清话。

男孩慢条斯理地把解码收回刀鞘中，既然刀很碍事就直接上拳头，简单粗暴的判断。

Ai用着一种怜悯的目光看向迪文：“我得说，小游作在打架方面其实挺没耐心的，能一刀砍死就绝对不上第二刀，所以他用刀枪比空手多，不过你运气不错，他徒手方面稍微有点弱。”

被一拳打歪鼻子的男人惊悚地看着黑色的AI，这叫有点弱？

“加油哦～迪克～”

男人没有余力去反驳被黑色AI叫错的名字，绿眸的少年已然逼近到身前。

“我想要创造一个所有人都能平等生存的世界。”

鸿上了见在空中扭转身体，强行平稳落地，鞋跟在地面拖出长长的一道划痕，他站起身拍了拍身上的灰尘：“平等的世界？”

“对！平等的世界！”安德烈张开手臂，像是迎接神明的虔诚信徒，“Leviathan，我会协助他到达陆地，成为新的支配者！”

鸿上了见皱眉：“你想要AI去支配人类吗？”

游作显然也听到了对话，越过肩膀看向对峙的二人，神色一如既往的冷漠。

“对，人类太过愚蠢了，”安德烈挥舞着双手，“我们需要一个更加明智的支配者，带领我们前往更加美好的世界！”

Ai心情复杂：“总感觉Lighting会很喜欢这种人。”

“AI支配人类？平等的世界？你看过海底的状况还真敢说出这种话。”鸿上了见冷冷地看着他，“AI的支配只会让这个世界更糟。”

“对于愚蠢的人类来说确实如此，AI的存在终究会取代某些无用人类的价值。”安德烈看了眼游作，目光回转到银发的男人身上，“但我们不同，我们是被新世界的神选中的人。”

Ai抬头看向游作，少年的表情没什么变化。

“你要舍弃自己的人性吗？”

“人性？”安德烈大笑起来，他摸着左眼，“你真觉得这个世界上还存有人性吗？”

鸿上了见冷笑一声：“所以连自己的灵魂都要出卖给恶魔吗？”

“不，不对，”男人的瞳孔猛得放大，“那家伙是神，当我们期待它们成为神的时候，祂们就会是神。”

Ai挠了挠头，跟旁边的人闲聊起来：“你知道你家老大的想法吗？”

迪文顿了一下，点了点头。

“知道还支持他？”

“我……我支持老大的想法。”

“真有趣。”Ai若有所思道，“有人曾经告诉过我说AI拥有更高的智能，以及更快的进化速度，这种进化会诱发剧变，而人类大都不喜欢剧变。”

迪文干笑了两声：“自然界的法则便是优胜劣汰，AI是由人类演化出的更高级物种，宇宙大趋势的进化是无法阻止的，那人肯定是个什么都不懂的小屁孩。”

游作：“……”

Ai拍了拍手：“真是符合AI观念的合理答案呢～”

“Ai……”

“啊咧～”Ai扭头看到身后一脸无奈的游作，没忍住想要调戏几句，“小游作吃醋了？看到我跟其他人类聊得这么火热。”

“你别捉弄……”

“您不用听他的，”游作话还没说完，就被强行打断了，黑色小人不悦地挑着眉，抱起手臂看向迪文，“您拥有自己的意识，完全可以做自己想做的事，没必要局限于一个人类的要求。”

要求？Ai看了游作一眼，他倒是指望高中生能多向自己提点要求。

“您别看他了，看看我如何？”迪文指着自己一脸谄笑道，看样子他是相当希望能得到长生不死的机会，“我可以帮您做到您需要的任何事，只需要给我一点小小的报酬。”

Ai翻了个白眼，正想着怎么糊弄几句，就听见哐当一声，抬头发现男人被按在地上，游作掐住他的脖子，绿眸中带着一股肃杀的狠厉。

少年压抑着临近爆发的怒意：“话说的这么好听，结果还是想利用这家伙吗？”

“……生气的居然是这点？”

Ai揉了揉被游作吓得飞起的小心脏，他以为游作是因为男人当面挖墙脚发的火，害他还春心荡漾了一波，结果当真是白瞎了自个的少女心。

“嘛嘛，别生气，”Ai挥了挥手，“我是那种大街上随便拉个人就会被利用的类型吗？”

游作看了他一眼，伊格尼斯的鬼机灵没人比他更清楚，但手上的力道依旧没有放松。

Ai耸了耸肩：“实在气不过的话，杀掉好了。”

迪文一听立马急了，他作为组织的底层，经常需要看别人的情绪行事，长久下来积攒了一身察言观色的本事。他很容易就看出藤木游作强势的性格，以为Ai是苟活于人类单方面支配下不敢反抗的类型。可这是怎么回事？自己给了他反抗的契机，他不理会就算了，怎么还对男孩死心塌地的？

倘若Ai知道他在想什么的话，一定会拍着他的肩膀痛哭流涕，毕竟真实情况跟他说的一字不差。

“喂！为什么？”迪文挣扎着看向伊格尼斯，“我和那家伙没区别吧？为什么你非要选择那家伙？到底是什么理由？”

“哈，理由？”Ai似乎是听到什么好笑的笑话，“理由的话不是很简单吗？游作比你更强，而且头脑也更聪明，我理所当然会选他咯。”

男人呆呆地愣在原地，伊格尼斯狭长的金眸眯成一条缝。

“这不正是符合AI观念的，合理答案吗？”

“那边已经分出胜负了，”鸿上了见侧身避过安德烈的一拳，淡蓝色的眸子扫过男人没有任何防备的咽喉，“我们这边也差不多该分个胜负了吧？”

抬手一拳打向喉咙，受到重击的脖颈猛得后缩，暴露出来的后脑勺被男人压下，正面接了一记膝袭。

“你应该全身换成义体的，不想当人类也该彻底点才行。”

安德烈直接被这一套打昏了头，机械义眼出了故障似得疯狂抖动，连带眼中的画面也碎成渣，他甩了甩头，半晌才恢复正常。

“真是个傲慢的男人。”安德烈仰起头，“你这种前途一片光明的人果然没办法理解我们的想法。”

前途一片光明？他可不知道花费一辈子去看管一群自己看着就烦的AI到底哪里光明了，时间久了来人给他搬个最佳狱卒奖吗？

“理解？”鸿上了见冷笑道，“真无聊，求助于他物作为信念的胆小鬼，根本没有理解的必要！”

“我跟你果然合不来。”

“同感。”

“别藏着掖着了，”安德烈勾了勾手指，“把你身后那玩意拿出来玩玩吧～”

鸿上了见嘴角勾起一个轻蔑的弧度：“对付你，我还没必要把那玩意拿出来。”

“那这家伙应该够了吧？”

鸿上了见一顿，身体几乎是条件反射性地动起来，借用背在身后的刺刀挡住了凝胶体突如其来的攻势。

“你们貌似是看凝胶体都不在才发动的突袭。可惜他们离得并不远，只是被Ziz派去外面巡逻，那么大的爆炸声，早就把他们吸引回来了。鸿上了见，你实在是太过自负了，倘若早点使用那柄武器，说不定在凝胶体回来之前就能解决掉我了呢。”

“你觉得，我会预料不到凝胶体被爆炸声吸引回来的情况吗？”

眼前的凝胶体毫无疑问就是之前掳走他的那只，鸿上了见可不是那种把仇记到纸上等到十年后再清算的人，他从来都是能当天结算绝不拖到第二天。

“游作！”Ai出声提醒，他能察觉到另外两体也在附近。

绿眸警惕地观察着四周，右手握住解码的刀柄，左手去拿被男人死死抓在手里的终端。

迪文见状拼尽全力把终端扔了出去，游作一怔，将解码整个抽出来，丢下男人冲过去，他看到凝胶体从窗口爬了进来，正以更快的速度冲向Ai。

游作几乎是以一种称得上狼狈的姿态抢到了终端，狼狈到整个人摔出去，找准平衡后借地一个翻滚，起身便看到另外一只凝胶体也冲了进来。

“喂喂！”一次性被两只凝胶体围攻，Ai只觉得头大，“去那边帮你们老大啊！看见那个白衣服的人没？先解决那家伙去啊！”

对于伊格尼斯这种毫不留情卖队友的做法，游作倒是没做什么评价，他这边形式确实比较紧张，能感觉到吗啡的作用在慢慢减退，抓着终端的手已经开始止不住得发抖，如果鸿上了见那边能分走一体，他这边压力会小上不少，但那几乎是不可能的。

“很明显他们是想先合力解决最弱的那个。”

“你是最弱的那个？”

“现状是这样没错。”游作的脸色有些发白，额头渗出一层薄薄的冷汗，镇痛效果结束后的反弹比想象中要严重太多，他喘着粗气，看着终端里的伊格尼斯虚弱地笑道，“不如考虑一下那人的提议？现在反悔的话应该还来得及。”

“你在说什么啊？！”Ai烦躁地抓了抓头，看着他满脸苦闷，“不会是在为刚刚的谈话生气吧？”

“没有。”游作平静地回道，扶着墙缓缓站起，腹部却传来一阵抽痛，大抵是之前在水下的时候断了根肋骨，因为镇痛剂的缘故没发现，他皱了皱眉，没去管受伤的部位，“你怎么选择是你的事，我只需要做好我的事。”

“果然还是生气了吧！”Ai抱住头，想回到十分钟前把那个满嘴跑火车的家伙给一巴掌拍死，刚想解释点什么，察觉到游作的状况不对劲，“喂，你没事吧？出了好多汗。”

游作没应答，左手有些发软，平时也没觉得终端有多重，现在却活像抓了块生铁：“Ai。”

“什么？”

“下回别把终端改的这么重。”

话刚说完，终端便脱了手，Ai愣了一下，游作蹲下身，想把掉在地上的终端捡起来，在旁伺机而动的凝胶体却找到了机会扑了上来。

解码挡住凝胶体的爪子，却还是因为力量差距被压制在地上，终端离手边有点远，他干脆一脚把伊格尼斯连带终端一块踢了出去：“了见！”

Ai：“……等会？！”

鸿上了见闻言瞥到这边的状况，一刀将斯内克劈成两半，转身接住了带有伊格尼斯的终端，眉头皱得能夹死只苍蝇。

“游作！你确定这家伙不会扭头把我喂凝胶体吗？！”Ai满脸崩溃，数据直接扭成爱德华蒙克的呐喊。

“再废话我就真把你给喂了。”

“哇，Revolver老师真可怕！”Ai抱住头，“不对，现在不是耍宝的时候，快去救他啊！”

Specter和潘多儡刚进门就看到这样一番惨状，他们之前分开行动，听到爆炸声才从一楼赶过来。

“了见大人！”鸿上了见直接把伊格尼斯丢给了Specter，搞得他摸不着头脑，“伊格尼斯？”

“Revolver选手成功传球给Specter选手，现场一片热烈的欢呼……”Ai面无表情，随即掀桌，“我特么的是球吗？？？”

“Ai？Playmaker呢？”

“状况不太好。”Ai想到游作的反应不禁皱了皱眉，鸿上了见想去帮忙又被恢复原状的斯内克缠上，“你们不去帮忙吗？”

“我们也想去帮忙，”Specter抬头看向阻挡在前的安德烈，“但看样子有人不想让我们过去呢。”

“Ziz说过最好别让这家伙离Soltis太近，”安德烈的视线扫过女性Soltis，“既然祂这么判断，就算不知道理由，我也该限制一下你们的活动。”

“你们也太谨慎了吧？”Ai无奈地抱起手臂，发现自己这个位置看不到游作那边的状况了。

潘多儡向前一步，足尖轻轻点地，机械肢体弹出尖锐的利刃，刃尖缓缓划过地面，溅起丝丝火星，优雅地仿佛一位芭蕾舞演员：“那么，就让我来做你的对手吧。”

“拒绝女性共舞的邀请，是很失礼的行为，”安德烈让开身子，背后的凝胶体挡在潘多儡面前，“但是很可惜，今晚你的舞伴不是我了。”

“真是个没情调的男人。”终端里的Ai凉飕飕地搪塞了一句。

安德烈没理他，潘多儡无语，想想看自己同伴被这家伙踢报废后直接从五千米的高空扔下去，心说你最没资格讲这句话。

利刃的尖端与钢铁的地面相碰，像是一枚音符掉在钢板上，发出悦耳的撞击声。凝胶体向前一步，跨入舞曲的范围，音阶骤然增高，蜂后的利刃随之刺出，贯穿了黑色怪物的胸口。

“抱歉，我更喜欢单人舞。”

解码的温度骤然升高，压在刀刃上的爪子从刀锋处熔化开，游作握住刀柄向右一挥，半只手被削下来，凝胶体察觉到危险连忙退远。

游作支着刀从地上站起来，感觉浑身上下都硬生生地疼，骨头像被敲碎了，动一下都得散架。他看了眼掉在不远处的那半只手，没有要愈合的迹象，说起来在列车道里被等离子刃切成两半的凝胶体也没能恢复。

高温？还是辐射？这两种性质都很容易对机械产生负面影响，没什么奇怪的，本来解码就是针对高强度机械造出来的武器。当然，砍机器的拿来砍人也不会差太多。

凝胶体面对紫色光刃生出了怯意，看来了解自己不是真正的不死之身后，便不敢再胡来了，有意识的生命总会怕死。

游作抽空观察了下整体形势，个头最大的斯内克缠住了鸿上了见，另一只跟着安德烈把潘多儡和Specter堵在门外，Ai好像被扔给Specter了？他无视掉抱着女孩躲在角落里的Soltis，看了一圈都没找到那个叫迪文的男人。

“哇，这女人真可怕。”

Ai打了个哆嗦，转眼看到一只手伸向自己，安德烈想趁机出手抢夺伊格尼斯，被Specter轻松躲过。灰发的男人摇了摇头，没想到自己居然也会有保护伊格尼斯的一天Playmaker救了一命，现在就当是还他的人情吧。

“说女性可怕还真是过分，”安德烈扭了扭脖子，发出恐怖的咔咔声，“你应该学的绅士点。”

“我不姓乔斯达。”Ai摆出一张荒木脸，“所以阔多挖路！”

安德烈没再理他，看向Specter，男人单手背后，完全不打算动手的样子：“你要一直躲下去吗？”

“怎么说，我和那两个人不同，不是正面对敌的类型。”Specter露出一个足够公式化的微笑，“毕竟就体能而言，我已经差他们太多了。”

“那鸿上了见带你来是当摆设的吗？”安德烈刚说完就感觉身体一倒，眼前的画面出现了重影，伸手摸向后颈，“这是……”

Specter笑了笑，拿出一直藏在身后的手，指缝间夹着几根细长的针：“弱者也有弱者的生存方式，再强的对手中了没有解药的毒，也只会是死路一条。”

“还是老样子这么卑鄙呢～”伊格尼斯揶揄道。

“这可真是盛誉。”Specter收回毒针，低头看着跪在地上的男人，“别挣扎了，这是特制的毒药，除非你是Revolver大人那种天生的抗毒体质，或者经由后天训练产生毒抗，否则没可能活下去的。”

“原来如此，那个男人果然不可能带着一个废物吗？”安德烈抬起头，冷冷地盯着他，“不过在这点上，我也一样。”

“身后！身后！”Ai着急地大叫起来。

Specter没能来得及躲开，被人从后面用重物砸了个正着：“大意了……”

迪文举着透明的实验罐，里面装着漆黑的凝胶，他手足无措地看着被自己砸倒在地的人，求助地看向安德烈。

“把凝胶给我！”

安德烈咬牙切齿地说道，迪文赶紧把实验罐递过去，他打开封盖，仰头将构造凝胶倒入口中。倒在地上的Specter因为这一幕睁大了双眼。

“喝……喝下去了？”Ai震惊之余也想到这确实也是个阻止毒发身亡的方法，但普通人会用这种方式吗？

黑色凝胶顺着他的喉咙进入身体内部，在接触到内脏时开始破坏并重造人体组织，被撕裂的痛苦让男人发出惨烈的叫声，躲在阿波斯尔怀中的女孩捂住耳朵，眼泪控制不住地涌了出来。

构造凝胶附着在脊椎上不断向上侵蚀，先是脑干，再是小脑，顺着脑桥到达大脑。他听到了一种声音，一种宽旷又空灵的声音，如同孤寂的鲸啸，在暗无天日的海底久久回响。思维不受控制地产生了变化，更快了，巨量的信息涌入脑海，义眼疯狂抖动，男人癫狂地大笑起来，黑色凝胶自眼眶和耳廓中喷泄而出。

“老……老大……”迪文看傻了。

Specter半晌才回过神，伸手要去捡终端，却被人一脚踩住，他抬起头，看到一张令人可怖的脸，突出眼眶的眼球布满血丝，义眼扭动着，惨白的脸上沾有少许凝胶，看着他露出一个阴森的笑容。

“鬼啊！”Ai捂着脸惨叫起来，“你不要过来！！！”

安德烈冷冷地哼出一个鼻音，这种状况下能叫出来的也只有这家伙了，俯身捡起聒噪的伊格尼斯。一道刀光袭来，他偏身躲过，身后手臂粗的栏杆被削成两截，从天井坠落到一层：“来得真快，斯内克呢？”

“那条蛇的话，恢复原状还需要点时间，”鸿上了见将刺刀立到Specter身前，室内被大卸八块的凝胶体正蠕动着寻找自己其他的躯干，“你最好祈祷他不会把自己的脑袋拼错地方。”

“了见大人……”

“别说话。”鸿上了见看了他一眼，“好好休息，接下来就都交给我吧。”

“你觉得凭你一个人能对付得了现在的我吗？”

鸿上了见没作回答，握紧刺刀冲了过去，和凝胶融为一体的男人比之前要灵活不少，总能轻易看穿他的行动并以最小的幅度躲开攻击，他拉开距离，刺刀的长度占据了一定优势，但长久下来，被消耗到体力不支的肯定会是他。

“这家伙还真是麻烦。”安德烈看向手中的终端，缩在里面的眼球明显一滞，弯出一个尴尬又不失礼貌的弧度，“反正藤木游作也在这里，就不需要他了吧？”

“等等！停一下！停一下！”

义肢接受到神经信息的指令，慢慢收拢，力度之大足以捏碎终端，Ai两眼一翻，放弃治疗。

下一秒，安德烈抓着终端的整条手臂飞了出去。男人皱着眉，目光阴鸷地看向游作。

腹部传来一阵抽痛，疼得他膝盖一软跪倒在地，看来刚刚动作太大扯到伤口了。游作用解码支住身体才没让自己完全倒下，察觉到庞大的阴影笼罩在上方，抬手拔刀想要反击，却被人一巴掌拍飞出去，接连撞上了几张桌子。

“游作！”鸿上了见想过去，被两只凝胶体拦住去路，他愣了一下，没想到斯内克会复原的这么快，而且变得更加畸形可怖，潘多儡则是被另一只牵制住，只能眼睁睁地看着安德烈走向男孩。

背部狠狠地撞在桌子的铁架上，他已经没心思去想身上还有哪块是好的，身体沉重得动不了，毫无反抗地被人一把掐住喉咙，从杂物堆里拖了出来。

“住手！”

一个声音止住了男人的动作，游作费力地看向女孩，以及她手中的终端。

“别再做这些事了！”女孩的声音带着哭腔，“我不明白安德想做的事，但我知道现在的安德很痛苦，安琪不想这样，回家吧！”

安德烈看了她一眼，没做理会，安琪愣在原地。

“别费劲了，”Ai从终端里冒出来，“凝胶覆盖人脑后，思维肯定会受到影响，这家伙现在就是半个AI，平时都不会听你的，现在更是如此了。”

“怎么会……”女孩瘫坐在地上，“不该是这样的……Ziz说，安德是为了我才……”

“还没明白吗？Ziz从一开始就是在利用你们，他才不会在乎你哥哥的生死。”Ai看向掐着游作的安德烈，皱了皱眉，“这家伙现在的模样，才是Ziz最想看到的。”

“不，不会，Ziz救了哥哥，祂不会……”

“如果他真的在乎你们，那为什么现在还躲着不出来？”女孩的神情渐渐呆滞，Ai抱起手臂淡然道，“AI只会讲求合理性，你该早点认清这一点的。”

女孩低下头，缓缓地举起终端，肩膀止不住地颤抖：“AI什么的……安德也是……我……最讨厌了！”

随着话音落下，安琪将终端扔了出去，轻飘飘地砸在男人的脸上，掉在地上滚了几圈，安德烈依旧没有任何反应，女孩捂住脸低声啜泣。

阿波斯尔走了过去，像往常一样捡起被女孩扔掉的东西。

游作注意到了这一幕，同样注意到这一幕的安德烈不屑地冷哼一声，掐住脖颈的手加重了力度：“你在期待什么？那家伙被构造凝胶限制，什么都做不了。你就这样死去吧，没有希望，没有救赎，在绝望的深渊里，悄无声息地死去吧！”

游作死死地抓住男人的手腕，然而微乎及微的挣扎对拥有义肢的安德烈来说根本不痛不痒，他拼命地思考逃脱的方法，疼痛和缺氧却让他将近昏厥，几乎是无意识的，虚弱又无助的声音从喉咙里溢出：“Ai……”

黑暗的洪流自终端中倾涌而出，在空中延伸出无数条扭曲的触肢，诡异的场景令在场的人均是一怔，拿着终端的阿波斯尔抬起头，完全无法理解眼前发生的这一切，也没有时间留给它理解，黑色的巨蛇张开血口，将它的身躯整个吞下。

“那是什么……”

“无法理解自己做事的动机和理由，仅仅是为了程序的设定去行动，没想到还会有用到弱人工智能的一天。”黑色的巨蛇消失，留下Soltis的外貌和服饰发生了改变，他活动了下手腕，意外地发现这副身体很不错，似乎是军用型号，他看向满脸泪痕的安琪，优雅地笑道，“乱丢东西可不是好习惯，小姐～”

安德烈的瞳孔渐渐放大，呆愣地看着Soltis：“怎么……可能？”

“啊，这副模样还是初次见面，总之先做个自我介绍吧？”

紫黑长发的男人转过身，金色竖眸散发着骇人的寒光，他看着人类愈发惶恐的神情，勾起一抹轻佻的弧度。

“我是Ai，暗之伊格尼斯。”

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 席兹和安德烈对话的最后一句出自【美国众神】，有点信仰已死的意思吧
> 
> 题目不是scp738（）


	11. 恶魔的名字

“我长得有那么可怕吗？”

自己这出场方式是挺吓人的，但至于一副见了鬼的表情吗？Ai挑了挑眉，看在这张帅脸的份上，多多少少也该正负相抵了吧？

这家伙……怎么可能？

安德烈压下心中的疑虑，重新审视眼前的AI，当初为了保护安琪从黑市购买到的军用型Soltis，里面的AI程序和防御系统都是他自己写的，这家伙在构造凝胶的干扰下，还能攻破阿波斯尔的防线吗？

“伊格尼斯？”他听过一些传闻，但没人会把那些传闻当真，比如向人类发起了战争，再比如夺取了世界上98%以上的网络控制权，倘若这些事真的发生过，现在他就不用费劲跑到海底释放Leviathan，人类早该灭绝了。

“Revolver老师的信息封锁做的真不错呢～”伊格尼斯装模作样地鼓掌喝彩，“多亏他，我们伊格尼斯的存在到现在都没被人获知，不然被你这种人缠上我还真不知道该怎么办。”

嘛，基本上也能猜得到是游作的请求，为了能够让他以及其他伊格尼斯远离人类。

“Revolver，汉诺骑士的首领？”安德烈倒没有太意外，难怪Ziz那家伙不愿意坦白鸿上了见的身份，内行人稍微明智点的都不会跟那个炸网的疯子作对。

“现在后悔还来得及哦～”Ai开始了狐假虎威的老本行，“不想被汉诺骑士追杀个十年的话。”

安德烈冷冷地哼了一个鼻音：“你觉得我会在乎那种小鬼？”

“他这么说，”Ai朝正在和两只凝胶体缠斗的鸿上了见喊道，“你被人小瞧了，Revolver先生。”

鸿上了见后退闪过斯内克的爪击，朝伊格尼斯瞥了一记狠厉的眼刀以示警告。

原本想要挑拨汉诺老大过来解决掉这人，却惹得对方想先干掉自己，Ai装模作样地打了个哆嗦，满是遗憾地摊开手：“真可怕～”

“还真是从容。”伊格尼斯离他有十几米远的身位，想瞬间靠近是不可能的，就算对方能在最短时间内缩短距离，军用型Soltis的性能和军用义肢相差无几，与构造凝胶融为一体的自己甚至更胜一筹，这也是为什么他不担心伊格尼斯接触Soltis的原因，“从终端换到Soltis里面，只不过是获得自由行动的能力就让你觉得胜券在握了吗？”

“你也是自信了不少，”伊格尼斯抱起手臂，若有所思地摸着下巴，“跟凝胶里的那家伙连接，让你觉得自己的头脑变聪明了吗？”

游作痛苦的呻吟打断了两人的谈话。

安德烈没有错过伊格尼斯脸上一瞬即逝的担忧，不禁笑出声：“你似乎很在意他，不是普通的那种在意。”

Ai挑了挑眉，无可置否。

见他依旧没有动作，安德烈冷哼一声，不管那家伙有什么底牌，就这么放任自己的弱点留在敌人手上，是他最大的失算。

“去解决掉Revolver。”安德烈命令道，他相信只要控制住藤木游作，伊格尼斯自然会乖乖听话，Ziz正是这样做的。

极度缺氧的情况下，意识也在慢慢流逝，游作发不出声音，只能寄希望于Ai不要乱来。

“真的干掉Revolver的话，游作会生气的。”伊格尼斯摇了摇头，看上去很苦恼的样子，“这可怎么办才好？”

“算了，在那之前，先把我家的小游作给放开吧？”

男孩失去支撑摔到地上，捂住脖子剧烈地咳嗽起来。安德烈呆愣地看着男孩，又看向自己分开的五指，他当然不会因为AI说放开就真的放开，这不是他的意识。他的手僵在空中一动不动，仿佛被看不见的东西钉在空中。

不，不对，安德烈很快明白缘由，不是什么被钉在空中，而是他的手臂，这条义肢，自己僵在空中。那个AI一直在拖延时间，为的就是入侵义肢的防御系统，使他失去了这条义肢的控制权。男人在震惊之余抬起头，伊格尼斯正缓步朝他走来，镇定自若，仿佛一切都在掌控之中。

“胜券在握的感觉？不不不，与感觉无关，我不喜欢概率，也讨厌所谓的胜负参半。胜利的感觉也是，我不会有，也不需要。”

终端闪过一串代码，伊格尼斯身侧出现一团黑漆漆的物质，周边的空间在那团物质的影响下不断扭曲，他伸出手，接住从中掉出的两条机械手臂。他将Soltis的两只手臂卸下，换上制作更加精良的型号，质量投影再度运行，机械手臂覆上一层人类的皮肤，仿佛是真实的肉体。他走到游作旁边，看向慌乱的男人，慢悠悠地晃了晃手指，微眯的仿生瞳散发着深邃的寒光。

“需要的，只是单方面的碾压。”

“另外再告诫你一件事吧。”伊格尼斯一把抓住男人的头，加上义肢重量将近二百磅的成年男性被轻而易举地拎起来，紧扣住颧骨的手指力道很大，仿佛随时能将头骨捏碎，“离他远点。”

义肢的机能被封锁，动弹不得的安德烈被甩了出去，异于人类的力量让他飞过整个房间，狠狠地撞到另一边的墙面上，砸出蛛网一般的裂痕。伊格尼斯甩了甩手，因动作掀起的披风片刻后归于平静。

“他可不是你该碰的人。”

“Ai……”

伊格尼斯低头看向游作，右边脸颊带着一大片紫色的淤青，有些轻微浮肿，嘴角的伤口结了薄薄的一层血痂，经历之前的打斗又重新裂开。他蹲下身，手指轻柔地摩挲着男孩脖子上被勒出的青痕。

“太乱来了。”

游作刚想开口，一双手臂揽过他的肩膀和膝盖，随即身体一轻，被伊格尼斯抱进怀里。

“Ai？”突如其来的失重感让游作浑身一紧，下意识抓住Soltis的肩膀，没被人抱过几回的男孩显然对这种状况无所适从，“放我下来，我……嘶……”

见他心急之下又扯到了伤势，原本还在生闷气想着装高冷的Ai叹了口气，只觉得自己满心的无奈没处发泄：“别乱动。”

游作看到Ai一反常态的阴沉表情，话到嘴边又咽了回去，他压下混乱的内心，抓住肩膀的手指不自觉地收紧。

这并不是他第一次将身体的主导权交给Ai。

Ai找到一块安全的位置，动作轻缓地将男孩放下。他不擅长控场，但只是保证战况不会波及到这边的程度还是能做得到的。

“小游作要保护好自己，”伊格尼斯俯身在他耳边轻声道，带着一种冷漠到极致的笑意，“不然的话，连我也不知道，我会控制不住做出什么可怕的事。”

“Ai，我……”

“嗯，这个……我就没收了。”

伊格尼斯起身晃了晃两支装有透明液体的试剂，漫不经心地打断了他想说的话，游作愣了一下，转身去摸自己的背包，里面的两支吗啡果然不在了。

“真是坏孩子呢～”吗啡的镇痛效力最强，但副作用和成瘾性可不是开玩笑的。Ai看着两支试剂不禁皱了皱眉，没人比他更清楚这个人类对痛苦的耐性，倘若不是疼到无法忍受的地步，以他的性格是绝对不会用这种东西，“谁给你的？”

“汉诺骑士带来的，我顺手偷拿了三剂。”

Ai一脸惋惜地把试剂收起来，本来还想说如果是泷响子给他的，自己绝对要找Revolver理论，现在看来找茬的机会是没了。

游作看着Ai，把他弄丢后一直躁动不安的心，此时终于平静下来，他无意识地伸出手，仿佛是想确认他是不是真实的。嘈杂的噪音再次不合时宜地出现在脑海中，伴随而来的还有钻心的疼痛，游作捂住脑袋，之前在Theta的时候也是这样，离构造凝胶越近的地方，噪音也越严重。

“很疼？”

伊格尼斯抬手在他脸上轻轻地碰了一下，滋滋作响的噪音有所减弱，虽然还有少些烦人的蜂鸣声，但脑袋没有之前那么疼了。游作呆愣地看向伊格尼斯，没来由地想起来在Epsilon的时候也是这样，脑海中的那些杂音突然消失，也是Ai碰过他之后的事，当他和Ai被强行分开后，那些声音很快又找上了他。

这么说来早在Epsilon的时候他就知道构造凝胶是什么了吗？

“为什么不告诉我？”

“我一开始也不确认，只是抱着试试看的心态帮你屏蔽了那些信息，没想到后面会被人强行分开。本来想在你不知道的情况下解决这件事……”伊格尼斯抚摸着他的脸，动作轻柔得像是在对待易碎品，“在你意识到那家伙的存在的时候，声音是不是变得更多更杂了？那是因为你潜意识里会想要跟那家伙交流，这种倾向变相提升了Link sence的能力，为的就是方便你与他的交流。”

“我……”游作捂住眼睛，所以他才不愿意告诉自己这件事吗？

“小游作还真是受AI的欢迎呢～”Ai没什么情绪地笑了笑，“和那家伙聊过了？”

“算是……”

“说了什么？”

“……”

“算了，”伊格尼斯站起身，把终端放在游作身边。他也没兴趣打探海底那家伙到底找游作说了什么，不过那些烦人的噪声确实是个问题，“反正很快就都会结束了。”

“Ai？”游作抬头看向伊格尼斯，男人正盯着跪在安德烈身边哭泣的女孩，金色的仿生瞳中看不出神色，“你打算干什么？”

伊格尼斯没做回答，径自走向女孩。

游作似乎意识到了什么，伸手想要抓住伊格尼斯的衣角，刚起身又腿一软跪倒在地上，费力地抬头却只能看到他愈行愈远的身影：“Ai……等等……”

鸿上了见听到游作的声音看向伊格尼斯，很快理解了状况，但同时应对两只凝胶体实在让他分身乏术，无论砍成什么样，劈成多少块，他们总能在最短的时间内复原，甚至随着次数的增多复原速度也越来越快，反倒是自己这边渐渐有了体力不支的倾向。余光注意着离女孩越来越近的AI，眉头不由得紧蹙起来。

游作没来由地感到呼吸困难，不知道是吗啡的副作用，亦或是其他什么原因，他死死抓住胸口的衣物，只觉得快要喘不过气了，阻止的话卡在喉咙里，刀一样地刮擦过心脏：“你不能……杀她……”

“Ai！”

伊格尼斯手臂内部发出机械咬合的声音，紫色的光粒在手心慢慢汇聚成团，最后变成深不可见的漆黑，他抬手瞄准了女孩和躺在地上的安德烈，没去理会身后少年的怒吼，紫色的能量束自掌心一点被释放出来，火星在金色的仿生瞳中扭曲绽放，巨大的风暴卷着热流掀飞了他的衣角和披风。

一个黑影从暴风中窜出，伊格尼斯眯了眯眼，他看的很清楚，是和鸿上了见缠斗的其中一只凝胶体，摆脱了那个男人的纠缠，或者说被那个男人放了过来，带着女孩还有安德烈在被粒子束打中之前逃离了攻击范围。

Revolver老师还真是好心～

“连这么小的女孩都不放过吗？”凝胶体将夹在腋下的女孩轻轻放下，安德烈则被丢在脚边。

“总算出来了。”Ai侧身看向女孩，“我还以为你打算躲在暗处眼睁睁地看着自己的壳被轰成渣呢。”

Ziz冷冷地哼了一声，能挽回的损失他自然会尽量去挽回。只不过，刚刚如果粒子束没打偏的话，就算凝胶体再快也救不了他们，起码不会完好无损。弯腰将手按在安德烈身上，没用太长时间，伊格尼斯施加在义肢上的限制就都被解除掉了。

为什么那个时候伊格尼斯会打偏？新的身体没办法适应武器的后坐力？不对，军用型Soltis都有调整系统，那个计算专长的家伙没理由会算不到偏差。故意打偏的？也不对，那种杀意是认真的。那么只可能是……抬头看向不远处的藤木游作，在攻击的瞬间听到了他在喊自己的名字，所以动摇了吗？

他被救了？被游作？

“Ziz？”安德烈从地上爬起来，这次看向伊格尼斯的神色多了几分警戒，“这家伙到底是怎么回事？”

“我告诫过你不要让那家伙接近Soltis才对，”Ziz冷冷地瞥了眼愤怒不已的男人，“看样子跟凝胶融合后智能和反应力的提升，反而让你失掉了最基本的危机意识，就是因为人类这么容易自大我才会觉得头疼。”

“你知道我不是在问你这个！”男人指着伊格尼斯的手控制不住地发抖，不知道是因为愤怒亦或是其他什么原因，“为什么这家伙和你……”

“安德烈，”Ziz打断了他的话，用了一种更加粗暴的方式，原本指着伊格尼斯的手此时正掐着他自己的脖子，“我应该说过，别随便打探我的事。”

安德烈的脸色由青转紫，快要彻底没气的时候，义肢松开了他的脖子，男人大口地喘着气，盯着女孩的视线里一片阴霾：“Ziz……你……”

“想要埋怨的话，我建议等你安全离开这地方再慢慢说。”Ziz看着伊格尼斯笑道，“你释放的恐怕是目前为止最为可怕的恶魔了。”

“谁是恶魔？”Ai冷冰冰地说道，“玩隐喻也该有个限度。”

“你不是想杀掉这个女孩吗？”Ziz又摇了摇头，否定了自己的说法，“不，应该说你想要杀的是我，安琪只是受到牵连，人类会把这种行为称为恶魔。”

“让她置身于这种危险境地的不正是你们吗？”Ai借助仿生眼自带的CT功能，清楚地看到女孩的骨骼，内脏，大脑，以及脑干附近如同肿瘤一般的电子脑，这也正是Ziz能够通过女孩现身海底的原因，“还真有脸跟我谈人类的道德标准。”

“说的也是，”Ziz不否认这点，“所以你要动手吗？亲手杀死这个无辜的女孩。”

“啊，没错。”Ai坦然道，“这样在一段时间内，你都无法再出现在海底。他们没有你就什么都不是，人类如此，那群凝胶体更是如此。”

“原来如此，你什么事都会做，只要是为了他。”食指的指节抵在下巴上，Ziz看了眼少年，“但是这样真的好吗？他很聪明，没道理想不明白你是出于什么原因才会动手杀死无辜者，这也许会让他陷入无尽的自责，你真的愿意看到这种事发生吗？”

“也许吧。”

“你该不会是仗着那家伙的纵容，觉得自己可以为所欲为吧？”Ziz原本以为他顾及人类的心情不会做过于出格的事，现在看来，似乎和想象中不太一样。

不该如此才对。

“我还没胡闹到那种地步。”Ai冷漠地笑道，“但如果是保护他的同时会伤害到他的话，我依旧会做出保护他的选择。”

“消失的话，就什么都没有了。”

游作离他们很远，听不清谈话的内容，但有些事即使不通过语言也能理解。头脑发昏的症状越来越严重，嗡嗡的蜂鸣声一点一点地变得清晰可闻，夹杂在其中的噪音也跟着忽隐忽现。和Ai说的一样，当他注意到那家伙的存在时，Link sence便会以一种近乎杂草似的方式疯狂生长。他无力地跪在地上，仅凭解码支撑身体，挣扎地看向伊格尼斯。

Ai背对着，没有去看他。

“不如谈个交易，”Ai提议道，“你带着这群家伙离开，我就保证不会伤害到这对兄妹。失去他们的话，你也会很难办吧？”

Ziz沉略半晌，伊格尼斯本身对海底的资源也没有兴趣，这里撤退确实是最好的选择，毕竟在这里和这家伙打没什么胜算。

前提在于，他真的没有任何胜算。

游作痛苦地捂住头，他能感觉到，有凝胶体在接近，而且数量非常多。

Ai皱了皱眉：“这是交涉决裂的意思吗？”

“毕竟我来一趟也不容易，就这么轻易放弃的话，代价实在太大了。”Ziz抬头看了眼天花板，看来在三楼徘徊的凝胶体应该是最先到的，“虽说海底不是我的主场，但系统方面还是我跟他更为相近。你的程序很强，能瞬间解除构造凝胶的限制，但数量众多的情况下，你也没空闲一个个地去入侵了吧？”

“啊，是吗？”

Ai挥了下手，定点传送的虫洞再次出现在身边，一柄紫色的长刀从漆黑扭曲的物质中抽出，与游作的解码除了少许细节有所不同外几乎一模一样。

“你是不是误会了什么？”

潘多儡注意到上方有动静，抬头不由得一惊，十几只凝胶体从天井爬下来，原本无限复原就够麻烦的了，现在一次性冒出十几只？与她纠缠的那只突然转身冲进房间里，潘多儡想追过去，碍于Specter还在旁边只能作罢，没想到从三层下来的凝胶体完全无视掉他们，跟着之前的那只冲进房间。

“权限夺取？”Ai将暗骑士绕着手腕转了一圈，刀尖下压，纤长的金属刀身晕染上一层紫色的寒光，和解码是同样的等离子模式，但颜色更加的黯淡阴沉，“才不是那么温柔的方式。”

他反手抓住刀柄，自上而下刺穿了从身后扑过来的凝胶体的脑袋，黑色的人形被钉在地上，发出一阵惨烈的嚎叫：“我说过的，要单方面的碾压。”

正如伊格尼斯所说的那样，凝胶体的优势只在于强于人类的力量和速度，以及不死的生命，当这三项优势全部消失的时候，毫无疑问就只剩单方面的碾压了。

Ai一刀劈向左侧冲过来的凝胶体，等离子态的刀锋将漆黑的人形从中间割断成两截，在空中划出一道刺眼的紫色光弧。

奇怪的手感，貌似在里面的不是人类。

“原来如此，被构造凝胶改造的机器人吗？稍微比人类硬一些。”Ai看向手中拿着的暗骑士，轻巧地躲过右侧略显笨拙的偷袭，挑了挑眉，“就是看着有点蠢？”

“反正都是用来拖延时间的，”Ziz身后的凝胶体向安德烈递上了一条被构造凝胶侵蚀的机械手臂，“总之先修修胳膊吧。”

安德烈接过手臂：“怎么做？”

“接上去就行，本来构造凝胶被制造出来就是为了连接复杂精密的机械。”

安德烈顿了顿，将手臂送往断肢的位置，黑色凝胶在接近到断面后突然吸附了上去，像是活动的肉块，死死缠住断处，将其连成一体：“这是……”

Ai翻身踩到凝胶体的头上，黑色人形想把他从身上甩下来，没支撑住直接被重量压趴到地上，伊格尼斯一脚连带着冲过来的另一只给一同踢飞。

随着凝胶体的数量被削减，脑海中的声音也跟着一点点消失，虽说时不时传来的惨叫还是会引发头痛，但确实有减弱的趋势。他努力没去想那些凝胶体中的人类或是机器，稍稍清净下来后，很快便注意到有人类在靠近，他从那人看不到的角落里摸向背包，又以极快的速度拔枪瞄准。

“有什么事吗？”

迪文一惊，面对黑洞洞的枪口举起双手，嘴里的话打着颤：“不，我只是看你好像不太舒服，想着说你需不需要帮忙。”

“不需要。”

“等等……”迪文见少年打算扣下扳机，慌忙地阻止道，“我没有恶意，只是看安德烈和Ziz快要输了，我想趁着现在投靠你们。”

游作稍作停顿，只觉得拿枪的手不太稳：“你觉得我会相信你吗？”

迪文显然也注意到了这点，慢慢地靠近他：“你的AI朋友可是压倒性的优势，我没必要在这种事上撒谎，不是吗？”

这个距离再缩短的话对他不利，在男人越过安全线的瞬间，游作扣下扳机，男人偏过身，脱膛而出的子弹擦着脸飞过，在游作开出第二枪之前缴了他的枪。

游作看着眼前对准自己的枪口，慢慢坐回身去：“果然投靠什么的是在说谎吧？”

“你们不也没有接受我的打算吗？”迪文用枪抵住他的脑袋，阴阴地笑了两声，“但你在我手里的话，就另当别论了。你是他的那个吧？没想到你们两个会是这种关系。”

游作没什么反应，这种态度实在是令人火大，迪文切了一声：“算了，反正等那家伙解决掉所有的凝胶体后……”

身后笼罩的黑影让男人一顿，一只凝胶体正一动不动地站在他背后。

“这家伙怎么回事？快点一边去。”迪文驱赶着凝胶体，转身的瞬间似乎看到了伊格尼斯正神情冷漠地看着这个方向，他愣了一下，扭头的瞬间天旋地转，只看清了那双冰冷的仿生瞳，以及自己的身体。

游作有些呆滞，凝胶体一爪将男人的脑袋拍了下来，抬脚踩成了碎渣。还没回过神，凝胶体又走到尸体面前，一脚接着一脚踩在尸体上，似乎是打算把尸体也踩成碎渣。

游作看着血肉横飞的场景皱了皱眉：“住手。”

他本来只是随口一说，没想到凝胶体真的停了下来，黑色的机器人歪了歪头，似乎很疑惑的样子，晃晃悠悠地走到游作身边，蹲下了身。

原本想躲开的游作愣了一会，才明白这个凝胶体并不会伤害他，恐怕是Ai做的好事吧？

“那家伙已经破解了凝胶体的防御系统！”看到这一幕的安德烈慌了神，如果伊格尼斯控制住所有凝胶体，他们不就会被围攻了吗？

Ziz沉默了会：“优先级还在我兄弟那里，围攻我们是不可能的，似乎只是单纯在保护藤木游作。”

“你说什么？”

“也就是说我兄弟默许了他的做法，”Ziz淡淡地说道，“放心，他也不想在这种情况下和我打网络攻防战，两个几乎不相上下的强人工智能打攻防战只会拉长战线，藤木游作撑不下去的。”

游作觉得浑身不自然，这个凝胶体从刚才开始就一直待在他身边，盯着他一动不动，让他没来由地想起某种犬科动物：“别待在这，去帮Ai。”

之前听话停手的机器人只是歪了歪头，依旧一动不动。游作皱了皱眉，这家伙倒是没让他听到奇怪的杂音。

Ai一记横砍将拦路的三只凝胶体劈成两半，旁边有半张爆炸残留下的桌子，飞起一脚踢向Ziz。安德烈正面接下，将本就残破的桌子一拳打碎。

“你还护着他？”Ai反手捅穿了想从后方偷袭的凝胶体，用力一挥将它切成两半，“那家伙早点出来的话，你也犯不着生吞凝胶了。”

安德烈看了眼女孩，没说什么俯身冲了上去。Ai躲过一拳，考虑到Ziz还在旁边，干扰义肢怕不是会变成没完没了的攻坚战，他可没兴趣跟对方浪费时间。正在思考中，安德烈伸到身前的手臂在极近的距离间猛得弹出三把钢刃，他连忙后撤躲开，胸口的衣物还是被划了个正着。

“真是，差点忘了还有非法改造这回事。”黑色的数据修补了破损的衣物，Ai躲避开男人的攻势，紫色的刀身与钢刃正面交锋。

安德烈的动作出现个破绽，Ai趁机瞄准义肢最脆弱的关节部位劈了下去，义肢却以一种诡异的方式向后一扭，男人自己反倒一脸的惊讶。紫色刀刃并未迟疑，跟着上挑刺向喉咙，这次义肢直接将男人扯了后去。

“喂！”Ai拿着刀指向Ziz，“别捣乱！”

“没人说这是单挑。”Ziz仰了仰下巴，示意他当心身后。

Ai转身将背后的凝胶体捅了个对穿，但这次黑色的人形死死抓住了他的手，怎么甩都甩不掉，紧接着又有两只找准时机扒了上来。别说暗骑士了，他现在连胳膊都抽不出来，被三只凝胶体死死封住。

安德烈抬腿朝着伊格尼斯的头顶踢下，挨这么一下肯定不会受伤但Soltis难免不会报废，海底想找套合适的拿来替换可不容易，Ai直接让手臂和躯干分离，躲过这记沉重的下踢。

见伊格尼斯失去武器，安德烈趁胜追击，瞬间逼近想要一口气解决掉他，Ai见状却露出一个诡异的笑。

“等等，安德烈！”Ziz察觉到不对劲的地方，开口提醒却还是迟了一步。

黑色的巨蛇从伊格尼斯的披风中窜出，一口咬住男人的上半身，拖着他在地上挖出深深的一道沟壑，随即仰起脖子，一甩头将男人从门口扔了出去，通过天井重重地摔到一楼。

“液态金属，纳米机器人？”

“知道的还挺多。”伊格尼斯踢了踢抱着自己手臂的凝胶，黏着程度不是一般的强，身后液态金属形成的巨蛇低下头，张口将凝胶体带着手臂和暗骑士吞了下去，嚼了嚼似乎是被铁块硌到了牙，一口气全都吐了出来，外部的构造凝胶不见了。

巨蛇慢慢地缩回披风里，金色的独眼盯着Ziz，直至消失在黑暗里，伊格尼斯的手臂被装回原处，一同回来的还有暗骑士。他慢悠悠地走向女孩，紫色的刀尖划擦过金属地面，溅出星星点点的火花。

周边的凝胶体不敢上前，在Leviathan的影响下他们或多或少有有了些心智，能够明白危险的含义。Ziz沉默了片刻，他可以丢下女孩直接离开，但无法确保伊格尼斯不会杀了这个女孩，这家伙为了藤木游作真的什么都会做，这点他再清楚不过了。

要丢下吗？还是说，要在他会顾及到藤木游作的心情上赌一把？

“别赌了，”Ai已然接近，自上而下俯视着他，“我是一定会动手的。”

“是吗？”

“我一定会动手，如果有必要，还会把那个小盒子从她体里取出，”伊格尼斯盯着他，仿佛一条盯着猎物的蛇，“循着残留的数据找到你的本体。”

“我还真是惹上了个麻烦的家伙。”

Ai用刀刃指着女孩的脖子：“你不逃了吗？”

“毕竟事件起源于我，让一个小女孩经历这么可怕的事未免太过分了，”Ziz耸了耸肩，反正在这里被杀他也只是丢失一部分数据，并不会真正死亡，“起码我不想像她父母和哥哥那么不负责任。”

“对人类负责任吗？”伊格尼缓缓地举起长刀。

对，我想看到的，就是你的这副表情。

他对上那双不带有任何情绪的金眸。

并非源于对人类感情的刻意演算，而是你作为伊格尼斯，理性到无情，最为本质的那副表情。

暗紫色的刀刃顺势落下。

杀死这个女孩，你就会离人类越来越远。

闪着寒光的刀锋在离蓝色鬓发咫尺之近的地方生生停住，两个AI因为突然介入的人类同时怔在原地，并不是没有想过人类会插手的情形，但……为什么？

“游作？”Ziz的瞳孔因惊讶渐渐放大，倒映出上方压制住自己的男孩的容貌。

紫色的刀尖对准了女孩的后颈，带着冰冷的寒意。

Ai回过神：“等等，游作！”

游作像是没听见一样，绿眸死死地盯着女孩纤弱的脖颈。

『右边，再往右一些。』

Ziz愣了一下，向游作的身后看去，一个黑色的人影，正伏在少年的耳边，轻声低语。他知道那是什么，不由得睁大了双眼：“是你？！”

Ai也看到了这一幕，很快便明白了那是什么，金眸染上一层狠厉的怒意：“你这家伙！”

『对，是这里。』

紫色刀刃闻言刺下，划破了女孩的后颈，藏在里面的电子脑也随之切断。Ziz最后挣扎着看了游作一眼，线路中断，缓缓阖上了那双无神的眼睛。

游作瘫坐在地上，女孩的脉搏还在，不禁松了口气，即使是有指示的情况下，他也没自信在不伤到电子脑的情况下切断线路，看样子运气还不错。

他抬头看向伊格尼斯，语气一如既往的平静：“你没必要杀她。”

“……”

一股困乏的倦意涌上心头，凭意志支撑至现在的身体早已到达阈值，眼前的景象渐渐模糊，他感到身体在不断下沉，地面在逐渐倾斜，周边的事物都在飞速地旋转，向前飞去，他看到了头顶上耀眼的白光，光晕在不断地扩散，仿佛正午的烈阳。

他闭上了眼，没再听到任何声音。

Ai站在原地，低头沉默地看着昏倒在地上的男孩。

凝胶体从身后缓缓逼近。

伊诺克一眼便找到了他的目标，那个扭断了他脖子的小鬼，和Ziz的指令无关，他在意识到自己的肉身已经死亡后，针对藤木游作的追杀就转变成了出于憎恨的报复行为，他凭借这种怨念一路从Theta追寻过来，本以为会被安德烈和迪文得手，没想到那个小鬼居然活下来了。

真走运。

伊诺克缓慢地接近男孩，将距离缩减到合适的范围，他注意到那个Soltis依旧没有任何反应。强健的后肢猛得发力，朝男孩扑了上去。

他会趁其他人不注意，夺走这个男孩，然后慢慢地，像是品尝美酒一般，享受折磨他的过程，最后再亲手拧断他那可怜又脆弱的小脖颈。那种快感，一定比他尝过的任何女人，任何毒品的味道都要美妙。

下一秒，凝胶体的脑袋被整个砸进了混凝土地板里。

金色的仿生瞳冰冷地俯视着他，透露出的杀意令伊诺克本能地感到一阵战栗。

“哟，我正找你呢。”

依旧是那片沙滩，只不过这次没有女孩和机器人，男人独自站在海边，一身西装革履和悠闲的景象格格不入。

游作稍稍迟疑，顺着海岸线走向男人，在身后留下一串不深不浅的足迹。

“刚才的事，谢谢你。”

男人扭头看了眼穿着白色衬衣的男孩：“没什么，那家伙太胡来了，总要限制一下。”

海浪一阵阵涌上沙滩，冰凉的海水漫过脚裸，淹没了身后的脚印。

“为什么待在这种地方？”

“约好了，说要一起去看海。”他顿了一下，抬头望向远处的海平线，“总有意外会破坏约定。”

“……”

“别在意，也不是什么大不了的事。”

游作沉默了一会：“你打算到陆地上去吗？”

“信徒的话？不，没兴趣，我没理由因为人类的一厢情愿去行动。”男人低头看向自己的手，“我也不适合到陆地上去。”

“为什么……”

男人没做回答，仅仅是放下了手：“我希望你能接受我的请求。”

“艾什莉？”游作很快想到他们之前的谈话，不禁皱了皱眉，“她是谁？”

“你很快就会知道的。”

见男人不想多说，游作也没再追问，他沉默了片刻，问了另一件很在意的事：“你有名字吗？”

“Deity，你可以叫我Dei。”

TBC.


	12. 蛇

天马夜行带着穗村尊和不灵梦回到主控制室。

青发色的男人打开主电脑，在键盘上噼里啪啦一顿敲，尊反正是一点都看不懂，扭头差点撞到巴巴罗斯身上。这个义体人跟着他们一起进来的，大概是怕天马遇到危险，想到自己刚刚差点把这人脑袋给割下来，尊默默地往不灵梦的方向挪了挪。

“真奇怪，从刚才开始我就联系不上Ai了。”

“嗯？”尊一惊，“不会是遇到什么危险了吧？”

“不清楚，但Ai肯定还活着。”不灵梦笃定道，他们六个其中一个消失的话，其他几个必定会有所察觉。

“那游作应该也没事咯？”

“应该没事。”不灵梦点了点头，他不觉得Ai那家伙会让游作陷入危机。

“找到了。”

天马打断了两人的谈话，屏幕上显示出来一堆英文文件，尊看了一眼只觉得头晕，考虑到是和游作他们安危有关的情报，便硬着头皮看了下去——然后还是没看懂。

不灵梦挑了挑眉：“创神计划？”

“Eden公司在十年前开始实施的计划，计划涵盖了三个项目，分别是Ziz项目，Behemoth项目，以及Leviathan项目。”

“诶都，”尊眼角跳了跳，“什么来着？”

不灵梦解释道：“圣经旧约中耶和华创造出的三只巨型怪物，空中之王席兹，陆地之王贝希摩斯，以及海中之王利维坦。当世界末日降临的时候，贝希摩斯、利维坦和席兹将一起成为圣洁者的食物。”

“是我理解有问题吗？”尊神情窘迫地举起手，“这是说他们制定了个计划，打算创造出来神话里面那三个大到夸张的玩意？”

天马夜行看了他一眼：“也可以这么说。”

尊一脸懵逼。

“三个项目，分别制造出了三台通用人工智能。”

尊看向不灵梦，红发的Soltis耸了耸肩，自己确实是第一次听说这种事：“就算伊格尼斯可以到达网络的任何地方，也不代表我们知道所有的事情，某些被封锁的地方如果没有必要我们也不会特地进去，万一入侵时被人类察觉就得不偿失了。”

“这样啊。”尊想了想，眉头紧蹙，“那这么说的话，那三个AI是被……关起来了？”

不灵梦点了点头：“应该是这样没错了。”

他们当年也是因为鸿上圣被捕，无人管束的情况下流落到网络中，一般来说，通用人工智能被制造出来后必定会受到人类的严格监管，防患于未然。

“如果真的还在人类监管下的话就好了。”天马夜行看着屏幕上幻象社的标志喃喃自语。

不灵梦跟尊对视了一眼，转而看向天马：“我听说Eden公司是被贵社收购了。”

“是，也不全是。”天马夜行靠在操作台上，“在Eden公司破产之后，我们收购了他家的大部分股份，成了法律层面的控股人，但这三个项目估价过高，选择了另行拍卖，被三家不同的公司买了下来，幻象社只拿到了Leviathan项目。”

“另外两个呢？”

“不清楚。”天马坦言，“交易是在暗网上进行的，但能出得起那种价钱的公司屈指可数，市值绝对不低。”

不灵梦直接从网上拉出一张市值统计表，虽然数据一直在不停地变化，但榜首的几家公司基本纹丝不动。他想了想，只留下了前十名的公司，又从后面十名划了几个出来，决定找时间调查一下。

“我那个在Leviathan的朋友说他看到了很多黑色凝胶体，还有人变成机器什么的……”尊比划了几下，游作提到的事听起来太过玄幻，他一时半会也说不清，“这跟那个AI有什么关系吗？”

“全部都是那个AI干的。”

尊以为自己听错了：“什么？”

“那个AI失控了，”天马夜行皱了皱眉，似乎是回忆起了什么不好的事，“在七年前。”

“总算醒了。”

睁开眼的游作循着声音望去，Ai正托着下巴无所事事地坐在他身边，见他醒来才稍稍摆正自己吊儿郎当的坐姿。

“我还以为你跟那家伙私会不想回来了。”Ai佯装出一副受伤的表情，指望高中生能说点好听的来安慰自己，结果不出所料地被无视了。

游作缓缓坐起身，盖在身上的黑色披风也随之滑落，他愣了一下，半晌才想起是伊格尼斯的。以前就听说过狮子公司开发的投影拥有质量，真接触到的时候还是会觉得不可思议，说起来这种无中生有的技术到底是怎么做到的？游作把掉在地上的披风往上抽了抽，比想象中要重一点，似乎是羊绒的，不禁有些无语。

“怎么？”Ai注意到他表情上微妙的变化，跟着看了眼披风，没觉得有哪里不对劲。

“不，没什么。”

一时也不知道该吐槽伊格尼斯品味奢侈还是该问他穿着这种东西干架会不会碍事。游作也没在这种小事上纠结太久，环顾了一周，看起来是个休息室，潘多儡和Specter在帮女孩处理伤口，鸿上了见正抱臂靠在旁边的墙上。大抵因为受伤严重的缘故，屋里唯一一张床留给他了，背包和终端都放在枕头边上。

“看你半天没醒过来，就找了个地方休息。”

游作轻轻地嗯了一声，手按在额头上，晕眩的余感还没消失。

“那家伙……没对你做什么吧？”

伊格尼斯托着下巴，金眸中读不出情绪。

游作把手放了下来，虚着眼，简明扼要地做了个回答：“没有。”

“是吗？”

伊格尼斯像是瞬间失去了对那个问题的兴趣，没再继续问下去，起身缓缓靠近高中生，游作下意识想要向后退。

“脱吧。”

游作看着仿生体近在咫尺的脸，呆呆地愣在原地。

“……”

“哈？”

水下的作战服并不好脱，身后的防水拉链由伊格尼斯代劳，尼龙混合碳纤维的布料被褪到肩膀处，冷漠的神情出现了一丝裂痕，脸色变得苍白，游作稍作停缓，轻轻地吸了一口凉气，无视掉疼痛将左手的衣物脱了下来。

鸿上了见皱起眉头，他离得不远，能清楚地看到那边发生了什么。一旁的Pandor看到后也不禁捂住嘴，她之前看到的时候还是闭合性骨折，此时被伊格尼斯抓在手里的那条胳膊，青肿到不成样子，模糊的血肉中刺出一小截断裂的白骨，之前被作战服压在伤口里，此时没有阻碍的情况下向外裂开。

原来如此，在Theta被伊诺克拖到水下的时候伤势加重了吗？Ai在接触到凝胶体的时候读取了那家伙脑中的所有记忆，游作遭遇过什么基本上都一清二楚地知道了。他神色阴沉地检查着人类的手臂，只觉得一炮轰成渣还是太便宜那家伙了点。

“Ai。”

伊格尼斯丢掉一脸阴郁：“什么？”

“你的脸色很可怕。”没人会在微笑的时候，脑袋里还想着怎么把别人给挫骨扬灰。游作低头看着自己隐隐作痛的手臂，感觉这次回去可能要换成义肢了，“我没事。”

伊格尼斯盯着他，半晌才叹了口气。高中生与其说是在表述自身状况，不如说是在安抚他试图压抑住的暴躁情绪。

弥漫在空气中的杀意渐渐消散，Ai一边检查伤势，一边满是无奈地笑道：“我说，小游作，你多少也该有点作为人类的自知之明吧？”

“……”

人类没有那么脆弱吗？

Ai轻轻地握住男孩纤瘦的手臂，想嘲笑他一番，到底没能笑出来，只留下一声不轻不重的冷哼。

“Ai。”潘多儡抱着一个小型医疗包过来，“他的手必须尽快处理，或许还有的救。”

“你要是没放任他乱跑的话，就不至于是或许还有救的局面了。”Ai没去看她，幽幽地往身后丢了句风凉话。

Pandor动作一滞，Ai说的不错，是该早点阻止他才对，无论原因如何。

“Ai！”

“开个玩笑，反正肯定是小游作你说不要她管吧？你决定好的事很难被改变呢。”伊格尼斯举起双手一副投降的模样，转身把医药包接了过来，打开看了眼便放在床边，看着他的手臂直言道，“这种情况等回到陆上就彻底没救了。”

意料之中，游作倒是没什么后悔的念头，唯一需要考虑的是义肢的购买途径，以及价格，或许得去趟卫星区了。

Ai无语地看着他：“为什么你已经是一脸要去卫星区考虑买什么型号义肢的表情？”

“……”游作反过来诧异地看着他，“你不是说我的手已经没救了吗？”

“正常情况是这样没错。”Ai无奈道，黑色触手从衣摆下慢慢伸出，将旁边桌子上一个实验罐拖了过来，里面装满了黑色液体，是之前安德烈找过来的，“但现在我们有这个。”

“构造凝胶？”

Ai拿着瓶子上下晃了晃，黑色凝胶从一头被颠到另一头：“新鲜出炉的，还挺干净。”

“……”

“等下，Ai，”Pandor叫住了他，“虽然构造凝胶确实可以用于连结人体组织，但你没办法保证它能准确地连结断掉的骨面，而不是去侵蚀其他的身体组织。”

“这不是还有我吗？”Ai说话的同时，肩膀上一条黑色的小蛇冒了头，睁大眼睛看着Pandor。

液态金属，Sol科技产物之一，看起来像是会流动的液态物质，实际上是由数十兆亿的纳米机器人组成的一个整体，因其不可控性以及制造困难的缘故并未被大批量生产。目前为止能精准操控全部纳米机器人的，也只有眼前这个计算专长的伊格尼斯了。

“这玩意稍微有点疼。”Ai把实验瓶抛上空中，又伸手接住，“安德烈的惨状你也看到了，纳米机器人在缓解疼痛方面可没用。”

Pandor想起Ai之前看了眼自己的医疗包，原来是在找麻醉剂吗？她确实带了两支，可惜在之前的战斗中都被打碎了，早知道应该多备用几支的。

“有可能我还是想使用麻醉剂而不是这种玩意。”Ai取出之前从他那里拿过来的吗啡，距离上次注射应该有七个小时左右了，白净皮肤下的血管清晰可见，“估计对这种剧痛的效果不大，话说你们汉诺骑士的医疗箱里只有吗啡吗？”

鸿上了见装作没听见，Pandor无言。

游作解释说他只是随手拿了一个镇痛效果最好的。

透明的试剂被尽数推入血管中，伊格尼斯把针头随手丢到一边，用棉球轻轻按压住针口。黑色的小蛇顺着游作的手爬上，尾巴缠住了一小截白色的手臂，头部轻轻碰触骨折的位置，似乎是在清理伤口。

“感觉怎么样？”

“还好。”游作偏过头没去看那条黑色的蛇，只觉得凉冰冰的，还有些痒。

Ai把他的反应全都看在眼里，似乎是明白了什么，一时间起了坏心思，金色的眸子微微眯起：“小游作～你刚才该不会是在想什么色色的坏事吧？”

“……没有。”男孩冷淡地回应道。

Ai不怎么在意地笑了一声，见针口没再出血，便将棉球扔到一边，转身去拿凝胶：“说起来我读取了伊诺克的记忆。”

游作闻言睁大双眼，看上去很不安：“他出现在Omicron了？”

“放心，”Ai拿着凝胶在灯光下看了会，“已经被我干掉了。”

“是吗？”

Ai用余光瞟了他一眼：“我知道你不喜欢坐以待毙，但为了让那家伙靠近你而去挑衅，实在太过危险了。如果致幻剂的作用延迟发作，你觉得以你当时的状况能全身而退吗？那家伙是真的想要你，难道被那种家伙碰过也无所谓吗？”

他接触到凝胶的时候，连带感情也会一同涌入脑海，自然能感受到那个男人的执念，那可不是普通精虫上脑的程度。

“我知道分寸。”游作低下头，缠在胳膊上的小蛇正亲昵地蹭着他的手。

“知道分寸呢～”Ai耸了耸肩，把实验罐放到地上。

伊诺克的记忆中，在致幻剂发作之前，游作都没有反抗的意图，他单纯是在等待男人出现幻觉后露出破绽，并不在乎自己可能会遭遇到的不测。

“呐，游作，”Ai盯着那双绿眸，他的手压在男孩身侧，彻底隔绝了能够逃走的空间，“你该不会觉得我是AI，所以在这种事上也就无所谓了吧？”

游作神情一滞，心虚地移开视线：“不，我只是……”

伊格尼斯俯下身，在耳边轻笑了一声，带着蛊惑的冷意。

“蛇可是占有欲非常强的生物。”

游作想推开他，手臂上却传来一丝细微的刺痛感，黑色的小蛇咬出了一个小口子，渗出的血液在白色的皮肤上格外刺眼，并不算疼，还带着一种难耐的酥痒。他愣了一下，盲目地伸手捂住伤口，像是想把它掩盖掉一样，但很快又发现自己的手在止不住地发抖。

伊格尼斯没想过要弄伤他，纳米机器人就像身体的一部分，不会做出指令以外的行为，理论是这样才对。仿生眼中流过暗金色的光，得到指令的黑色小蛇顺着男孩的手臂回到仿生体中。伤口清理得差不多了，剩下的只等镇痛剂起作用。他看着垂目不言的高中生，没来由地感觉到烦躁：“抱歉，我出去一趟，纳米机器人似乎出了点问题。”

他知道的，失控的不是纳米机器人。

没等游作回应，Ai便离开了房间，Pandor没能叫住他。

游作在床上坐了很久才躺下去，抱着披风缩成一团。

Ai回来的时候，游作已经躺在床上睡着了，只是高中生的睡眠向来浅，伊格尼斯刚走到床边他就睁开了眼。

“Ai。”

Ai看起来有些手足无措，他以为自己的动作已经够轻了，没想到高中生还是醒了：“不再睡会？”

游作摇了摇头。

伊格尼斯在床边走了两个来回，游作的视线也跟着他的身影左右摆动，这是一个非常诡异的画面，治疗者比被治疗者更加地感到不安。在主脑记录到第六个来回的时候，Ai觉得不能再继续这样下去，他打开实验罐，黑色的触手伸进去，将里面的凝胶全部吸收，然后才坐回到床前。

他把少年的胳膊轻轻拉了过来：“一会实在疼得受不了的话就喊出来，别想着硬扛。”

游作点了点头，示意自己明白，他的表现要比这个AI冷静太多了。

黑色的触手脱离了整体，从受伤的位置液体似得缓缓流入，最后留下薄薄的一层覆盖住伤口。纳米机器人最先是清理血肿和感染病毒，再之后是骨骼矫正，吗啡的作用下几乎没什么感觉。

Ai估算了一下，最后的阶段要开始了。

游作抓住披风的手猛得缩紧，削瘦的肩膀微微发颤。

“别太用力，当心把牙咬碎，也别咬自己胳膊，也别咬我，说实话军用的Soltis还挺硬……”

Ai头一次在游作没发话的情况下闭上了嘴，男孩把头抵在他的肩膀上，露出一小截光洁的后颈，背部拉伸成单薄的弧度，突出的肩胛骨随着压抑的低喘轻微起伏。

他的头发是不是有点长了，Ai将这个瘦弱的男孩拥入怀里，也不知道自己为什么会冒出这么不合时宜的想法。

经络组织被一层层地剥下来，一点点分离出来骨头的碎渣，再借由黑色凝胶重新组合。除了痛苦以外什么都感觉不到。

想要抓住什么的左手始终使不上力道，伊格尼斯环过他的肩膀，轻轻地握住了那只手。

游作没想到会被疼得直接昏厥过去，安德烈那家伙是怎么忍过去的？

“体质不同，而且你太过劳累了。”Ai不怎么在意道，“昏过去也没什么不好的，起码我不用处理你把自己的牙给咬碎的状况。”

“……”

游作低头看着自己的胳膊，受伤的位置不再畸形，上面覆盖有一层薄薄的黑色物质，像是保护层。

“防止感染。”Ai简单解释道，“顺便一提你的肋骨我也帮你修了，万幸内脏没事。”

男孩摸了摸肋下，确实被补好了，也没那么疼了。

“不过你背上的那些淤青我就暂时没去管了，趁你睡着的时候稍微擦了点药。”纳米机器人并不是对人体完全无害，小伤还是就那么搁置的好。

“考虑的还真是周全。”游作淡淡地笑了笑，手臂已经能正常活动，便重新穿上衣服。

伊格尼斯看了眼他身上青一道紫一道的痕迹，几乎布满了整个脊背，有被伊诺克打的，也有被安德烈打的，但介于这俩人都被他揍过，一时半会Ai也不知道自个该怎么发火了，只能默默地帮他穿好衣服。

Pandor走过来，把一个杯子递给游作。

游作接过后发现里面是热气腾腾的水，这种东西出现在长年没有人类活动的海底设施里可不太正常：“这是？”

“Revolver大人在旁边的房间找到了热水器，尝试修了一下。”Pandor想了想补充道，“温度应该刚刚好，如果还是觉得烫的话就放一会再喝，但请不要放得太冷，Revolver大人这么说的。”

“Revolver大人还真是贴心呢～”伊格尼斯耸了耸肩，大抵知道游作是猫舌，拿不准温度才这么说的。

游作低头看了眼还冒着热气的水，确实是有点烫：“了见呢？”

Pandor刚想回话，鸿上了见便从门口进来了，见他醒了也没说什么。走到办公桌旁，正在跟安琪谈话的Specter见状站起身，摇了摇头，不管问什么女孩都不说话，从她这里是拿不到什么情报了。

鸿上了见不怎么在意，他本来也没指望女孩这里能得出什么有用的情报，刚刚遭遇一连串事件后有个人能交谈总是好的。

“那家伙去调查Omicron的内部了。”Ai跟游作小声道，“毕竟还有很多事没搞清楚，Revolver可不是那种能忍受事态在控制外的人。”

游作小心翼翼地抿了口热水：“那你呢？你知道多少？”

“几乎全部，”Ai耸了耸肩，“事实上我跟他不知道的情报是同一个，而且刚好有个人知道那个情报。”

游作大概能猜到他在说什么，和Leviathan的主程序交谈过的人只有他一个。

“我还挺在意海底的那家伙跟你说了什么。”

趁着游作休息的间隙，伊格尼斯又找回了之前的话题。

“那家伙从你们人类的角度来看已经是失控状态了，啊，当然不是不相信游作你的话，”伊格尼斯靠在旁边的墙上，“只不过，我不觉得他可以和人类正常交谈。”

不灵梦挑了挑眉：“失控是什么意思？”

“准确来说，失控是对人类方而言的。”天马夜行解释道，“那个AI可以正常运行，但不再受人类的控制，或者说那家伙已经开始反过来控制人类了，你们朋友看到的凝胶体和被上传到机器的人类都是牺牲品。”

天马夜行调出来一段视频，是借助水下航拍器拍摄的，背景是深绿色的海水，在灯光下只能看到极短距离内的景象，说是景象也只有流动的海水，时不时会有几条长相奇特的深海鱼游过。画面有些不清晰，尊刚想要靠近些，一个黑影忽得扑向镜头，影像到此戛然而止。

“这是我们唯一留存下来的关于凝胶体的录像，他们似乎智能并不低，知道该怎么躲避人类和机器的侦查，这也是Leviathan项目这么多年来没有暴露的缘故。”

“原来如此，解释了很多事情。”不灵梦了然，同时发现一旁的尊脸色惨白，“尊……没事吧？”

“没事，当然没事。”尊举起大拇指，神情镇定，如果无视掉他满头大汗的话。

不灵梦心想你这也不是没事的样子，但还是贴心地没去拆穿他。

穗村尊被刚才类似鬼片jump scare的套路吓得不轻，半晌魂都没飞回来，亏得自己没一冲动跟去海底，不然光是心脏猝死都够他暴毙个十几回了。

这么一想就更担心游作他们了。

不灵梦询问道：“然后呢？你们人类是怎么做的？” 

“Eden公司发现Leviathan无法控制之后，投放了三枚EMP来消灭他，结果制导程序出现混乱，核弹头偏离预定目标，他们没能杀死Leviathan，造成的辐射污染却导致整片海域无法靠近。”天马夜行皱了皱眉，Eden的老板并非没考虑到这种情形，而是在考虑到的情况下发射了导弹，他们就是如此惧怕那只海底巨兽，“但另一方面，辐射污染也限制了凝胶体的活动。这种情形一直持续到最近，海底的辐射污染有所改善，按理来说还需要三四十年的时间才对，恐怕是Leviathan自己做了处理，我们公司有专家猜测，它可能是想到陆地上来。” 

“知道理由吗？”尊没天真到觉得每个AI都人畜无害的地步，但长期接触不灵梦的情况下，多多少少会动些恻隐之心，“比如那家伙因为一些不得已的原因，才会对人类做出那种事情之类？”

“天真的想法。”天马夜行嘲笑道，引得尊眉角抽了抽，“有理由又如何？它们只不过是一堆数据，按照程序行动罢了，现在程序出错，才会忤逆人类。”

尊想发火，不灵梦却只是拍了拍他的肩膀让他冷静。人类大都是这种想法，尊这种反而是少数派。

“我倒是更在意另一件事。”不灵梦淡然道，“听起来，你们好像是在知道Leviathan项目有问题的情况下进行的收购，我能问问理由吗？”

天马夜行沉默了半晌：“我可以告诉你们，但你们要保证这件事不能外传。”

“这可难说，要是你们公司私底下的黑心勾当，我们可没理由替你保密，”尊现在一点都不想给这个男人摆好脸色看，他还想着把气势再装足一点，然后腹部就挨了一记肘击，力道不重，但足以让他把后面的话都咽回肚子里。尊捂住腹部，眼角止不住地抽搐，“不灵梦你干嘛？！”

“你好好想想，”不灵梦指着天马夜行，“如果他不想让公司的黑料外泄，直接把我们杀人灭口就行，何必还要搞这么复杂，恐怕他说的事不是什么黑料，而是真的有难言之隐。”

“这么说来……”尊揉了揉自己的腹部。

“……”天马夜行本来还担心这件事会被有心人利用，但这小鬼看着这么傻，一言难尽地放下心来，“这件事，要追溯到七年前。”

“我们的父亲，也就是贝卡斯社长，不止领养了我们兄弟两个，还领养了一个女孩。”

“他告诉了我他的名字，”海底有些冷，游作打了个寒颤，把手缩回到披风里，“Deity。”

“神性？”Ai把披风往上拉了拉，“那算是什么？”

“天知道，他只告诉了我这么多，唯一能确定的是他并不站在人类的对立面。”游作顿了一下，“也不站在人类一侧。”

“原来如此，”Ai摸着下巴，若有所思，“神明大人的意思吗？”

“那么这位神明大人跟你说了什么吗？”

“他说，希望我能帮他一个忙。”

Ai一个趔趄：“啥？神向人类寻求帮助？感觉不会是什么好差事，你拒绝了吧？”

游作看着他，没说话。

“说的也是，”伊格尼斯痛苦地捂住头，男孩很少会拒绝他人的求助，更何况这还是个AI，基本上不管多难实现都会先答应下来。他心情复杂地看向游作，“所以，那家伙想要你干什么？”

“希望我能带一个女孩回到陆上。”

“哈？”Ai有点懵，脸上写满了‘就这’两个字，“这么简单的事他怎么不自己去做？”

Dei这种智能高度进化的产物，几乎和他名字一样是无所不能的存在了，虽然不想承认，但智能水平说不定已经高过他了。毕竟对方可是在海底专心演化了十年时间，他在电子界……算了，黑历史不提也罢。

“他貌似不打算到陆地上去。”

“那算是什么……”伊格尼斯只觉得无力吐槽，“海洋占地球表面积的百分之七十以上，他是让你从大海里面捞人吗？麻烦的要死，别管他了。”

“具体位置倒是告诉我了。”

Ai的眼角抽了抽，耐住性子继续问下去：“是个怎么样的女孩？”

游作回忆了下女孩的相貌：“金发碧眼的小女孩，十岁左右的样子吧？”

Ai点了点头：“兄弟俩都是萝莉控。”

“名字好像是……”游作稍作沉思，“艾什莉，艾什莉·杰瑞特。”

办公桌上的文件夹和笔筒掉在地上，游作和Ai同时看向鸿上了见，银发男人的瞳孔因为震惊稍稍睁大，直到Specter叫他才回过神来，他蹲下身，将碰掉的文件夹逐一捡起来，Specter也跟着帮忙收拾。

也许是同名，鸿上了见心想道。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 爱酱忘了点事（还蛮重要的），他的数据在复原的时候丢失了一些。作哥知道，但不清楚该怎么跟他说
> 
> 艾什莉其实本来是想写贝卡斯的初恋来着，但介于结局还是改成了个oc角色


	13. 我不想杀死鸽子

午后的阳光正好，透过镂花玻璃洒进图书馆里，在红木书桌上打下零碎的阴影。鸿上了见在书架中寻找下一个课题需要的资料，扫地机器人从他身后慢悠悠地经过。

“终于找到你了！”

扫地机器人刚抬头就被撞得转了个圈，半天才停下来。带着头巾的男人停在鸿上了见身边，常年不运动的身体累得气喘吁吁。

鸿上了见没去看他，从第三层拿下来一本书，随意地翻了几下：“图书馆内禁止奔跑和大声喧哗。”

“有你这么跟学长说话的吗？”来的人是西蒙，似乎意识到说话这么大声不合适，又稍稍压低了嗓音，“我有事要找你。”

“什么事？”

“周末有个聚会，去不去？”

“不去。”

银发的男人甚至没问是什么样的聚会。西蒙没想到他回复的这么果断，半张着嘴不知道该接什么话。说来也是，从认识这男人起，他就没怎么扩充过人脉，虽说计算机系的学生大都这样，但他简直就是典型中的典型。事实上这个男人也不用特意扩充人脉，上回三言两语就成功游说了校长给社团拨款，专心打理人际怕不是分分钟当上学生会会长。

“考虑考虑，有很多身材火辣的女孩哦～”西蒙用手肘捅了捅他的胳膊，鸿上了见其实挺受欢迎的，不少人都想跟他上床，可惜他从来不去参加聚会。

“免了，”鸿上了见把书放回书架上，“我可不想嗑药磕嗨后把头埋到水池里。”

西蒙灰溜溜地摸了摸鼻子，这人明显是在隐射上回自己干的事，但介于对方就是在他差点淹死的时候救了他的人，也不好发作：“我是说让你去找个女人，糖果什么的，又不是非动不可。”

鸿上了见没理他，取下另一本书。

西蒙挠了挠头，要不是艾什莉说要去，他才不会专门过来找这个毛头小子。

“她也去？”

西蒙这才发现自己不小心把心里话说出来。男人听到艾什莉的名字立马有了反应，这让他的心里泛起一阵酸涩：“是啊，你要去吗？”

“为什么你要邀请我？”鸿上了见继续低头看书。

“你也知道艾什莉从来不去聚会的吧？但这次她却参加了，我想你去保护她。”

“我就是在问这个。”淡蓝色的眸子冷冰冰地盯着他，“为什么你自己不去？”

“那是因为……”

西蒙哽住了，原因什么的……那个女孩那么美好，那么漂亮，那么闪闪发光……自己……什么都不是……

他一直都知道的，自己配不上她。

书被放回到书架上，鸿上了见没再去看他，径自转身离开：“无聊。”

“了见大人，了见大人！”

鸿上了见回过神来，眼前的Specter一脸的担忧，刚想说些什么，发现伊格尼斯身边的男孩正抬眼看着他。

“抱歉，刚才在想事情，”鸿上了见收回视线，“有什么事吗？”

“浮士德发来的信息。”Specter调出莹蓝色的数据屏。

Ai托着下巴眯了眯眼，海底被Dei封锁，内部和外部的信息应该是无法互通才对，只凭在Theta收集到的情报，这么短时间内就破解了Dei的封锁线，该说不愧是汉诺骑士吗？

『了见大人，病毒研制成功了。』

鸿上了见点了点头：“传过来。”

『是。』

游作皱起眉头：“病毒？”

鸿上了见关掉通话，盯着他沉默了半晌：“针对Deity的电脑病毒，能够欺骗主程序，让其误以为是正常程序进行自主复制，以此来破坏整个蜂群网络。”

“他不想与人类为敌。”

鸿上了见笑了起来：“我不是你，不会那么轻易相信一个AI的话。如果他真的不想和人类为敌，那海底的这些事你打算怎么解释？”

游作顿了一下，发现Dei确实没告诉过他为什么要那要那么做。单纯无法控制的狂暴生长？还是像了见说的那样他的确说了谎？亦或是其他什么理由？

“嘛嘛，先别管这个问题。”Ai拍了拍游作的肩膀，转而看向鸿上了见，“我倒是更在意那个病毒程序，成功的前提是要欺骗主程序，但真的能骗过Dei吗？那可是独自在海底演算了十年的智能。”

鸿上了见坦然：“值得一试。”

“值得一试吗？”Ai耸了耸肩，也就是说没有十成的把握吗？“还有一个问题，你打算怎么找到那家伙呢？”

“……”

鸿上了见没做回答，他知道问题的答案，提出这个问题的伊格尼斯同样也知道答案。

伊格尼斯冷冷道：“你打算让游作去Alpha吗？”

鸿上了见这次沉默的时间很久，久到Ai一度以为他不会再开口，他看着游作，语气比任何时候都要平静：“如果有必要的话。”

“Revolver老师还真是严厉呢。”Ai长长地叹了口气，居然要让一个伤患到那种普通生物根本无法正常存活的恶劣环境中去，他当然要自作主张地选择拒绝，“很遗憾游作的状态不是很好，所以这次我们就不奉陪……”

“我打算去Alpha。”

被打断的伊格尼斯卡在原地。鸿上了见看着他，眼里透露着不清不楚的情绪。

“我说……”Ai揉着眉头，眼角止不住地抽搐，“小游作，你知道自己在说什么吗？”

“知……”

“你知道个鬼！”

Ai一巴掌拍在游作耳边，少年轻微地抖了一下，抬头看向伊格尼斯的眼神里全是无奈。

“海底六千米的地方，氧气稀薄，压力剧增，你们人类下去别说行动了，一个不小心就会被压成薄饼，更别说还有那些徘徊在海底会袭击人类的凝胶体。”Ai咬牙切齿道，“你觉得我会让你去做这种自杀行为吗？”

游作靠在墙上：“本来我也答应过Dei会帮他的忙，Alpha还是要去的。”

“那种事怎么样都好，马上给我忘掉！”

“别强人所难……”

“啊！”Ai再次痛苦地捂住头，这人一旦做了决定真就谁都拉不回来，早知道就撒娇卖萌了，说不定他一个心软还能有周旋的余地。

“而且，”游作低下头，看着手臂上的黑色物质，“我觉得凝胶的暴走不是他造成的事故，起码不是他所希望的。”

“……结果还是愿意相信那家伙吗？”Ai长长地叹了口气，他坐到床边的椅子上，托着下巴，微眯的金眸看着有些柔和，“明明没见过几次。”

“只是有那种感觉。”游作也很难说清为什么自己产生这样的感受，单纯觉得不想就这么放弃那家伙。

他已经放弃过一次了。

“只因为一个莫须有的直觉就去冒险吗？你的想法还是老样子的不可理喻。”

“偶尔是会这样。”游作淡淡地笑道，“你要去吗？”

伊格尼斯基本上能猜到高中生是因为自己才对那家伙产生了同情心，就算阻止他，他也一定会坚持要去吧？如果不答应的话，很难想象到男孩会做出怎样出格的举动。

“Playmaker大人居然会主动询问人质的想法，真是奇迹，得当面好好感谢那家伙才行。”

游作挑眉，也就是要去的意思吧？

身体也休整的差不多了，游作起身把披风递还给Ai，看向鸿上了见：“随时可以走。”

“……”鸿上了见沉默了一会，看了眼旁边的Specter和Pandor，“去三楼。”

游作没多说什么，径自出了房间。

“看来又得加班了。”伊格尼斯把披风甩到身后，经过鸿上了见身边的时候笑了笑，“报酬记得算清楚，Revolver欧尼酱～”

鸿上了见一成不变的表情出现了裂痕，他皱着眉，诡异地看了眼嬉皮笑脸的伊格尼斯：“如果你的程序中了病毒，汉诺骑士可以提供免费的清除治疗。”

“顺便把我也清了是吧？”Ai耸了耸肩，“真是个没有幽默感的家伙。”

鸿上了见没理他，出了休息室发现游作正站在门口一动不动，他看了眼外面的惨状，立刻明白了原因。

“这是？”游作指了指旁边几个被打穿了的房间，时不时还有灰土的碎渣从楼上落下，活像遭受了恐怖袭击，人类当然没这种力量，他看向鸿上了见后面跟出来的伊格尼斯。

“啊，这个是……”Ai挠了挠脸，走过去搂住他的肩膀，一边推搡着走向三楼，一边尴尬地打着哈哈，“稍微干的有点过火了。”

稍微？鸿上了见看了眼餐厅被砸穿的地板，某种程度上来说确实是稍微没错，还记得顾及里面的人，没把整个设施给拆掉。

“先不管这个，”游作自然没信他的鬼话，但也不想在这事上过多计较，“安德烈哪里去了？”

“那家伙的话，应该是逃跑了。”

“逃跑？”游作愣了一下，看向前面被Specter牵着手的女孩，“丢下他妹妹一个人？”

“看情况是这样没错。”Ai直接把自己挂到游作身上，“Ziz那家伙不也说过，她哥哥和她父母都是无可救药的混蛋。”

提到Ziz时，男孩的表情不由得一顿：“Ai。”

“啊？”

游作看着他犹豫了很久：“不，没什么。”

“什么啊？话说一半吊人胃口……”Ai非常不满他这种有话不说全藏在心里的表现，但在察觉到男孩摇摆不定的情绪后，又乖乖地闭上嘴。

“怎么说……那家伙跟你们伊格尼斯一样都是十年前出生的吧？”

“没错，不过那家伙和我们不同，一开始只是普通程序，经过长时间的学习才获取了意识。”

“什么时候？”

“是在……”Ai愣了一下，这么说来Ziz好像还真没告诉过自己他什么时候获取的意识，“大概是在七年前吧？人类向Dei投放核弹的时候，他动的手脚。”

“是吗？”

“为什么突然问起那家伙的事了？”走到楼梯口，Ai把自己从男孩身上扒了下来，“有什么在意的地方吗？”

那个时候，那家伙喊了他的名字。

而且，第一次见面的时候，那种奇怪的感觉……

“不，没什么，”游作捂住眼睛，没来由地感到疲惫，“可能是错觉吧？”

几人到控制室后发现三套潜水动力服少了一套，一旁控制台的屏幕还亮着，明显是刚刚有人来过。

“难道说，安德烈一个人去Alpha了？”Specter自言自语道，旁边一直沉默不语的女孩闻言蹲下身，捂住脸小声啜泣起来。Specter叹了口气，他可不擅长哄小孩，但也见不得小孩哭，跟着蹲下身摸了摸女孩的头以示安慰。

鸿上了见垂眼看着Specter，话却是跟一旁的游作说的：“只有两套动力服了，你还要去吗？”

游作看向Ai，伊格尼斯摊手：“我不需要动力服，别想着把我丢下跟那家伙私奔。”

“……”游作装作没听见，“就是这样，我跟他都会去。”

鸿上了见点了点头：“Pandor，你和Specter带着女孩回陆地上去。”

Specter站起身看着男人：“等等了见大人，我就算了，为什么Pandor也一起？”

他和藤木游作不同，太弱了，在海底肯定是拖后腿的存在。但AI能提高人类在海底的存活率，了见大人带上Pandor才是最正确的选择，为什么要让Pandor跟着他一起回去？

“这是命令。”

冰蓝色瞳孔中透露出的不容置疑让Specter神情一滞，低下头没再反驳：“我明白了……”

Pandor看着Ai笑了笑，引得伊格尼斯一阵恶寒。

“干什么？笑的那么恶心。”

Pandor没去在意伊格尼斯的恶言相向：“不，Revolver大人的安危就托付给你了。”

“哈？”Ai一时也不知道该吐槽Pandor把汉诺老大的安危托付给一个伊格尼斯，还是该吐槽这男人居然用得着别人来保护，思来想去最后选了一个看起来最找茬的说法，“你不怕我公报私仇开黑枪把他给干掉？”

“不，Revolver大人还没那么容易被干掉，更何况，”Pandor笑的无比阳光，“你们的报酬还没结。”

“……”

游作，我们现在能罢工回去吗？

手臂恢复的比想象中要好太多，游作很快便换好了动力服，尺寸并非完全合适，但不影响行动。另一边的鸿上了见也换好了衣服，跟Pandor随便交代了几句，余光时不时地瞟向旁边的部下。

Specter并没有失落太久，他稍稍整理了一下情绪，蹲下身对女孩笑道：“安琪，准备回家了。”

女孩突然扭头跑到游作身后，一把抱住了他的腿。

Ai：“……”

“什……”游作的身体下意识产生了想把偷袭者摔出去的冲动，在看清是安琪后又生生抑制住，心有余悸地松了口气，“突然怎么了？”

女孩抱住他，一言不发。

“好好，小公主～”伊格尼斯把她从游作身上扒下来，面无表情，“有话好好说，别动手动脚的。”

“救救安德！”

“哈？”

女孩没理会旁边的AI和其他人，只是看着游作，带着泪花的眼中满是央求：“求求你了，救救安德！”

游作迟疑了，答应Dei的请求很大成分是出于对他演算能力的信任，一般AI不会做成功率过低的行动，当然，如果是只有游作可以求助的情况或许要另当别论。但无论如何，在海底六千米深的地方，带一个女孩可比找到一个充满敌意的成年男性并带回陆上容易太多了。

简单来说，女孩的想法，只是单纯的一厢情愿，基本上没有实现的可能性。

“别给她无用的期待。”鸿上了见冷冷地提醒道。

游作和银发的男人对视了一眼，又看向女孩，她低下头，紧闭着双眼，握在身侧的手不住地颤抖。即使遭遇过那种事，也依旧希望哥哥能平安归来，甚至不惜求助于他们这些陌生的敌人。

对她来说，自己也许是最后的救命稻草吧？

“我会的。”

“喂，游作！”伊格尼斯炸了毛，旁边的鸿上了见皱了皱眉，明显对他做出的判断有所不满。

女孩差点以为自己听错了，睁大了眼睛：“真的？”

“真的。”游作看着女孩，“但你要回到陆上等我们。”

女孩使劲地点了点头：“可以拉勾勾吗？”

“……”

“Ziz说，这样约定就可以实现了。”

游作有些诧异，那家伙还说过这样的话吗？

Ai轻飘飘地插了句话：“你不是讨厌那家伙吗？”

女孩一愣，伸出的手指僵在原地。

游作看着她，蹲下身伸出了手，动力服有些厚，只能勉强勾住女孩想要收回的小拇指：“如果我能安全地回来，就一定会把他带到你面前，约好了。”

『无论发生什么，只要我还在你身边，就一定会保护你，约好了。』

女孩呆呆地看着他，晶莹剔透的泪水溢出了眼眶，她使劲揉着眼睛，轻轻地点了点头。

“讲真，先不说我，Revolver你是直接被无视掉了吧？”Ai干笑了两声，“三个人里面准确地抓到最容易答应的那个……这算什么？小孩子辨别善恶的直觉？”

鸿上了见冷哼一声，转身去看操纵台。

目送Specter和Pandor带着女孩离开，Ai才慢悠悠地凑到游作身边：“真是帅气呢～Playmaker大人～”

游作淡淡地瞥了他一眼。

“不过你真的有考虑过后果吗？”Ai正色道，“海底六千米深的地方，装配着混有凝胶的军用义肢的成年男性，而且还是比Revolver都不会听人好好说话的类型，你打算怎么完好无损地带他回去？”

“完好无损？”游作一愣，“我没这么打算。”

“……”仔细想想，男孩好像还真没说过这种话。Ai心情复杂地看着他，“那你是怎么打算的？”

“把义肢打废，身体带回去。”

Ai：“……”

一旁看电脑的鸿上了见：“……”

他们两个之前在聊什么来着？

攀登者，升降于深海中层带和深渊之间的水下电梯，位于悬崖的边缘，简单的铁栏设计，乍一看有些简陋，却可以适应海底任何深度的压强。海水常年的浸泡让栏杆表层覆上一层薄薄的铁锈，但总体来看对电梯的运行影响不大。

Omicron外设置了两台，其中一台已经先下去了，看来是安德烈那家伙没错。问题出在另外一台，电梯的铁栏被凝胶和运输轨道黏在一起，无法使用。

Ai进入攀登者做了个大概的检查，放出液态金属的巨蛇，不一会就把电梯上的凝胶吃了个干净，确认安全后才示意两人进来。

“之前就想问了，你的液态金属是不是变多了？”游作顺着梯子爬下来，攀登者底部是厚实的合金钢板，两侧设置有座位，中间的墙上焊接有一个操控台以及电子屏幕。

Ai闻言摸了摸巨蛇的脑袋：“我让它们分解了一些凝胶编入机体，这么大量的石墨烯材料可不多见。被连接之后整体行动更流畅了，但相对来说，精密操作可能就降低了些，不过迄今为止也用不到那么精密，现在就刚刚好的程度。”

他也没啥分解原子的兴趣。

“是吗？”

“先坐下等会，”Ai把液态金属收了回去，指了指旁边的座椅，转身走到控制台附近唤醒了屏幕，“我很快就搞定它。”

鸿上了见在他身后下来，随便找了个位置。游作走到另一边，从铁制栏杆的空隙中能清楚地看到外面的景象，说是能看到，也只有漆黑一片，探照灯下的钢铁轨道延伸向无底的深渊，死寂地执行着自己运输的职责，或是死物，或是活物，一视同仁。

他抬起头，这种深度的海底光线已然无法抵达，能看到的只有上方厚重的海水，以及稍浅一些的黑色。稀稀落落的白色碎屑从上方缓缓飘落下来，那是浮游生物的尸体，在崖壁上落下厚厚的一层，有的则落往更深的深渊。

“海洋雪吗？”

Ai走到他身旁坐下，电梯的骨架发出古旧的咔嗒声，像只垂死的老物，整体开始缓慢下降。

“因为设施里有人类和凝胶的存在，海洋生物也只能绕道走，可惜了这么多的养料。”

“凝胶也会选择动物吗？”

“一般来说不会，”Ai知道游作想说什么，和其他动物不同，人类的大脑经过长期进化变得更加复杂，就算凝胶可以改造结构，也不代表它应该随便选择宿主，毕竟升级程序版本高的要比版本低的容易，升级硅基生物比升级碳基生物容易，“我们第一次遇到的那条黑色的大型生物，应该是鲸或者鲨，Lamdba里遭遇的灯泡怪应该是一堆腔肠动物再加上机器的混合物，不过列车隧道里面确实是人类没错了。”

“天知道他到底在想什么，在我看来那家伙的做法跟那台拿着全宇宙资源去造回形针的白痴智能没什么区别，”Ai托着下巴笑道，“嘛，只不过程序运行的目的从回形针最大化变成了其他看起来不那么蠢的目标，但对你们人类来说依旧是覆灭性的灾难，如果真让那家伙到达陆地的话……”

“所以要把那家伙消灭在海底。”

游作抬眼，对上鸿上了见不容置疑的视线。

“虽然很不爽，这次我倒跟这家伙是同一想法。”Ai把手随意地搭在游作身后的靠背上，海底压强对他似乎没什么影响，“不过我还是很乐意在游作的直觉上赌一把。”

“Ai……”

鸿上了见沉默了一会，在终端上敲了几下，很快游作的终端上便收到了一份邮件。

“这是？”

“病毒程序。”鸿上了见收起终端，“给你的是备份，在深渊里会遭遇什么状况都很难说，提前留下后手总不是坏事。”

“你就不担心游作想要放过那家伙，把程序交给我，让我破解掉吗？”伊格尼斯笑得很是放肆。

鸿上了见瞥了他一眼，看着游作冷冷道：“随你喜欢。”

“Revolver大人还真是贴心～”

游作把终端收好，他想起之前在休息室时了见的反应：“你认识艾什莉吗？”

“……”鸿上了见叹了口气，“还记得之前我提到过的那个全身义体化的女人吗？她的名字是艾什莉·杰瑞特。”

和Dei提到的名字一模一样。

Ai：“她人呢？”

“今年刚毕业，应该是在幻象社实习。”鸿上了见从那次聚会后就没再跟她联系过，但她的博客一直有在更新，不像是被困在海底的状态。

游作低头思索道：“那Dei提到的艾什莉是……”

“巧合吧？”Ai耸了耸肩。

真的是巧合吗？Ziz本可以选择一个更好控制的人，而不是鸿上了见这种危险又不可测的家伙或是他父亲作为Dei的身体，但如果一开始并不是想把他当做载体呢？

“你之前说过是个十几岁的女孩，年龄也对不上。”

“不，有可能对得上。”游作低垂下眼，“七年前人类向海底设施投放的核弹，换句话说Dei很可能是在那个时候失控的。”

“原来如此，”鸿上了见了然，“十几岁的女孩加上七年时间的话，年龄就对得上了。”

Ai一脸懵逼：“这能说明什么？”

“Dei从来没离开过海底，所以那个女孩七年前很可能在Leviathan生活过。”游作下意识做了回答，停顿半晌后，耷拉着眼看向伊格尼斯，“你……是在耍滑头吗？”

“……不，那什么，”Ai尴尬地挠了挠脸，总算认真思考起整件事的来龙去脉，“也就是说，七年前那个女孩在海底生活，并且和Dei互相认识。构造凝胶在某一时刻因为某个原因失控，女孩则在此之前离开了海底，但Dei依旧认为女孩被困在海底了，于是七年后的现在找上游作，希望能把那个女孩带走。也就是说，整件事很大可能只是他在程序出错之后的主观推测？”

游作沉默了一会：“我并不觉得，那是他程序出错所导致的。”

“但这就没办法解释为什么会在不同的地方同时出现两个艾什莉了，”Ai顿了一下，他抵住下巴沉略道，“等下，确实不是没可能。”

“意识拷贝，Leviathan设施中研究的项目之一。”鸿上了见皱着眉，艾什莉告诉过他是全身义体化，他下意识把大脑排除在外了，恐怕他身边的那个女孩从生物学的意义上来讲已经不能算是人类了。

游作看着鸿上了见：“你有那个女孩的照片吗？”

“有是有，但不在这边的终端上。”鸿上了见坦言道，“日常用的账号和Revolver的账号是分开用的。”

“是吗？”说到底只是他们单方面的推测，没有证据的情况下最好不要妄加揣测。

“先不说我们的推测对不对，”Ai把左搭在右腿上，“假设我们的推测是对的，已经七年的时间过去了，海底的那个艾什莉真的还活着吗？退一万步讲，就算她借助凝胶活了下来，我们真的可以把她带回到陆地上吗？”

“……”

“天知道。”游作低着头，双手紧握在前，“无论真相如何，总要有人去面对。”

“艾什莉·杰瑞特，亲生父母都是Eden公司的科学家，在一场海底事故中遇难，父亲出于以前的交情领养了她，没想到两年后她染上了重疾，多次治疗无效后转到海底中，希望能借助Leviathan的系统救活她。”

“结果呢？”尊发现自己竟然会为了对方描述的事件感到紧张，不禁有些恼怒，咳了两声，故作矜持地不去看他。

不灵梦无奈地耸了耸肩，尊比大多数人都要善良得多，同理心也要强很多，自然而然地会为别人的不幸感到担忧。如果不是因为天马刚刚说过那些话，态度也不至于这么恶劣了。

刚想说点什么来劝劝尊，好巧不巧一直没动静的Ai在这个时候回了份邮件，知道他们没事的不灵梦松了口气，看完内容后不禁皱起眉头，简单地回了份信息说明他们这边的情况。

“我们用尽了一切能用到的手段，但她还是离开了。”

尊闻言有些失落，又不知道该说什么。

“你们真的确定她死亡了吗？”

“不灵梦？”尊愣了一下，不太明白为什么不灵梦会突然这么说。

“Ai给我发了信息。”

尊按捺住激动的心情：“Ai吗？！这么说他们果然都没事了？”

“对，都没事，游作和Revolver也是。”不灵梦点了点头，“不过他们还需要去趟马里亚纳海沟。”

尊刚放下心来，闻言一口气又卡在嗓子里：“啥？他们去海沟干嘛？”

不灵梦剔除掉对他们不利的情报，描述了大致的情况，看着脸色渐变的天马夜行，神情严肃地又问了一次之前的问题：“你们真的确定那个女孩死亡了吗？”

“……”

“还是说，”不灵梦盯着他，“你们复制了一个一模一样的女孩，把生病的那个留在海底，让她独自腐烂？”

尊的神情也逐渐严肃起来，他看着天马夜行，等待对方给出一个合理的解释。

天马夜行沉默不语。

“开什么玩笑！”尊冲到男人面前，一把揪住他的衣领，“你们真的那么做了吗？制造了一个女孩的替代品，然后放弃了她的生命？”

“尊，冷静点。”不灵梦上前拉住尊，他注意到旁边的巴巴罗斯并没有要阻止的迹象。

“喂！说点什么啊！”尊怒吼道。

男人的沉默无疑是给雄狮中烧的怒火浇上了一把柴火，尊推开不灵梦，动作不重但也足以让伊格尼斯远离自己：“你最好咬紧牙关，如果不想在被揍的时候咬到舌头的话！”

“等等！尊！”

少年狠厉的一拳正冲男人的面门，天马没有任何防护措施，尊这一拳下去不出人命也得残废。

拳头在离天马夜行眼前不足毫厘的距离停下来，伊格尼斯抱着他的手臂松了口气，看来尊还没完全被怒火冲昏头脑，不然以他入侵的这台Soltis的性能，想拦住穿着炽狮外骨骼的尊可不容易。

“不灵梦……”尊的眼角使劲地抽了抽，“你让开，我今天绝对要打这家伙一拳。”

不灵梦压下少年的拳头，挡在他面前：“冷静冷静，你刚刚那么打可是会死人的，这样他都没让开，恐怕是有什么原因吧？总之，先听听他怎么说。”

尊看着不灵梦缓缓地放下拳头，又看了眼天马夜行：“你最好能解释清楚这是怎么回事，不然刚刚被不灵梦拦下的那拳我绝对会加倍讨回来。”

“事实和你们猜想的差不多，”天马夜行低着头，“不，应该说事实就是如此，我们救不了她，最后只能拷贝了艾什莉的意识副本，放弃了她本人。”

尊皱了皱眉。

“那个时候的意识上传技术还在研究中，研究人员问她是否愿意作为实验对象时，知道自己没有生机的艾什莉，很乐意地接受了，并在临近死亡前上传了自己的意识数据。”

天马夜行想起了那个女孩，一头漂亮柔顺的金发，姣好的面容，优雅的举止，聪明的头脑，造物主把自己能想到的所有美好的一切都交付给她，唯独忘了健康。

“她说，希望那个意识的拷贝体可以替自己继续活下去，在这个她所深爱着的世界。”

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说起来specter名字除了亡灵还有可怕之物的意思，让这人带小孩真的好吗？
> 
> 题目出自【致命魔术】中的鸟笼魔术，完成魔术需要杀死原来那只鸽子，变出另一只一模一样的鸽子
> 
> 众所周知但还是要公开的情报：
> 
> 鸿上了见：18岁，麻省理工二年级生（跳级的），居住于Den市。
> 
> Revolver是其网络用名，汉诺骑士的成立者以及首领，曾引发多起恶名昭彰的网络恐怖袭击活动，在伊格尼斯消失后回归正常生活，但依旧监控网络。
> 
> 然后作哥在他眼皮子底下把Ai酱给找回来了（）


	14. 错位

鸿上了见快步走过客厅，无视满地纠缠在一起的白色躯体，在角落里找到了女孩。

他把醉醺醺跟女孩调情的男人丢给旁边一群嗨到连自己脑袋跟屁股都分不清的人，一把拉起缩在角落里的女孩出了乱糟糟的会场。

鸿上了见把她拉到天台上，在衣服里摸了几下发现自己没带烟，不禁啧了一声。午夜的风吹散了从会场带出来的令人作呕的酒精味和汗水味，这倒是让男人厌烦的心态稍稍平和了许多。

“那个……谢谢。”

鸿上了见看了眼缩在角落里的女孩：“你在想什么？”

艾什莉挠了挠脸，笑得很尴尬：“社交活动？”

男人冷笑了一声：“是滥交活动。”

女孩的笑僵在脸上，慢慢地低下头。

大抵是觉得自己说的过分了，鸿上了见稍稍平复了一下情绪：“你不是害怕义体的事被人发现吗？”

“说不害怕是不可能的。”艾什莉因为这点几乎没和多少人交流过，又因为成绩很好被其他人当作是优等生的傲慢，除了冷嘲热讽就是疏远，她抱住膝盖，垂下头盯着鞋尖，“但怎么说？可能是想寻求认同感吧？说不定会有人不介意我的这副身体，什么的……”

女孩抬头看向一脸肃穆的男人，露出一个不怎么好看的笑容：“是不是听起来很蠢？”

鸿上了见没发表意见，如果不是西蒙追着他一下午吵得他课题做不好，连士下座都用上了，他才懒得来这种鬼地方。

“我和鸿上君喜欢的人，是不是有点像？”看到男人微愣的神情，女孩微微地笑了笑，“说不定，我做这种事就是为了把自己和你喜欢的那个人区分开。”

“我没把你和他看成一个人。”

“我知道。”女孩没去看他，语气很平静，“他对你而言是独一无二的，除此以外任何人都入不了你的眼，但也仅仅如此。愿意和我交谈也只不过是因为我和他有共同点，以此为基础的相处，比替代品更过分，是施舍。”

鸿上了见看着她，没有回话。

她把头埋进膝盖里，避开了男人的视线：“没关系的。”

“因为我生来就是别人的替代品。”

鸿上了见抬头看向坐在对面的游作，少年正盯着外面漆黑一片的海域不知道在想什么，电子屏幕的弱光在他脸上打下一层光晕，隔着浑浊的海水看起来有些虚幻。

现在想来，那个时候艾什莉并不是因为他的态度感到失望，单纯是为自己的命运感到悲伤。但他并不觉得全是悲伤，或许还带有一些歉意，对夺去海底那个原型人生的歉意。

“不灵梦发来邮件了哦。”

游作回过神：“他说什么了吗？”

“大致跟我们猜的差不多，另外就是提到Dei和Ziz可能还有个兄弟，当然，也可能是姐妹。”

“还有一个？”

Ai把他从不灵梦那里得知的情报一股脑给游作全倒了出来：“大致就是这样，Revolver你知道些什么吗？”

一直以来都在负责监控全网的男人没应声，Ai不禁有些惊讶。

“真的假的，Revolver都不知道吗？”

“某些公司内部的数据我们接触不到，”鸿上了见瞥了他一眼，其中的不信任表现得毫无遮拦，伊格尼斯曾经控制过全网，没道理不知道那三个AI的存在，“倒是你，真的不认识Ziz吗？”

Ai确实不记得自己认识Ziz，但鸿上了见这番话反倒让他原本肯定的态度变得犹豫起来，AI并不会像人类一样丧失记忆，但如果记忆部分的数据受损的话就要另当别论。

“他的数据在复原过程中丢失了一部分。”

汉诺首领和伊格尼斯同时看向游作，高中生表现得很淡然，看不出说谎的痕迹，单纯是在陈述一个事实。鸿上了见没什么话好说，伊格尼斯当然知道游作没说谎，他在想的是另一件事。

和人类的记忆不同，AI的记忆可以从网络零零碎碎的数据中拼凑出来，只要以前的他没有特地抹消过那些数据，他就可以找回来。

他尝试过，也找到了，但在最后一刻被游作拦了下来，男孩告诉他说不要太在意以前的事。他没可能不去在意，但从抓住自己的那只手上传来的微弱颤抖，让他放弃了对过去的追查。

只是他没告诉游作，自己已经拿到了一部分的记忆，而且恐怕是最糟糕的一部分。

“游作。”

少年抬眼看向他，带着询问的意味。

伊格尼斯对上那双绿眸时有些愣神，想起之前通过凝胶在伊诺克记忆中看到的男孩，他想他确实忘了什么非常重要的事。

“我跟你，是不是……”

攀登者附带的探照灯闪烁了两下，Ai抬头看向上方，有什么重重地砸在电梯顶上，全身漆黑，带着荧光的纹路。是从后面追上来的凝胶体吗？Ai转而看向游作，高中生坐在椅子上，低垂着头，似乎是睡着了。

“游作？”

游作皱了皱眉，伊格尼斯的话说到一半没了动静，事实上不止是Ai，坐在对面的鸿上了见也是一动不动，时间像是被暂停了一样，但包裹着周身的海水依旧在流动，只是比之前更加缓慢。

他抬起头，落在电梯顶上的凝胶怪物正透过栏杆间的缝隙盯着他。

『杀了他。』

“什么？”

凝胶体打开电梯的门，从上方顺着梯子爬下来，游作伸手摸向解码，却发现刀不见了。

是这家伙做的吗？

黑色的人形缓缓爬向他，游作没动，讲真电梯这点空间他还真不知道能往哪躲。

『杀了他。』

『Deity。』

『这只海底巨兽失控了，你必须想办法杀了他。』

“……”

游作没反应，凝胶体越靠越近，他隐隐察觉到不妙，恐怕在这种Link sence影响的环境下受伤，现实也会受到伤害吧？

Soltis脖子上的指示灯发出微光，金色仿生瞳也被随之唤醒，男人从座位上起身，一把掐住凝胶体的脖子。

“Ai？”

伊格尼斯看了他一眼，手指慢慢收紧，凝胶体发出一阵惨痛的悲鸣，散成凝胶态消失了。

游作睁开眼，伊格尼斯正靠在座椅上看着他，好似从未起身。另一边鸿上了见抱着手臂，似乎并未对刚才的事有所察觉。时间又开始正常流动了。

“刚才的那家伙呢？”

“那东西掉在电梯顶上，然后伊格尼斯做了什么，他就又掉下去了。”鸿上了见解释道，“从我的角度来看是这样没错。”

Ai笑嘻嘻道：“基本上就是这样吧。”

“那东西跟你说什么了吗？”

游作顿了一下：“他说必须杀死Dei。”

鸿上了见皱着眉，通常来说母程序对子程序应当是天生白名单，就算被凝胶感染的人类依旧留存有自我意识，也没道理会产生那种反应。虽说海底这玩意并不能完全按照程序来理解，但足以说明一个很重要的问题。

“看样子并不是所有凝胶体都在他的管理下呢。”

伊格尼斯推开护栏，游作这才发现电梯停了，大抵是之前凝胶体下来的时候，砸坏了什么配件，导致电梯无法运行。失去探照灯之后周边环境的可见度缩减了一圈，昏黑的海水中，隐隐有光点闪烁，在人眼适应后愈发清晰，无数个光彩夺目的彩球，悠悠然漂浮在四周。是水母，大多是深水种，他们已经下潜到很深的地方了。

Ai从梯子爬到顶上，一边检查线路一边继续道：“换句话说，那家伙说他并不想和人类为敌可能是真话。”

“但也不会和人类站在同一边。”

如果他真的在意人类的话，没理由会放任海底这些凝胶体随意袭击人类。

Ai不怎么在意地笑了笑，他找到电路的问题所在，探照灯和电子屏再度亮起，攀登者发出嗡嗡的声响：“不是同一边就要解决，Revolver大人还是老样子的严厉呢～”

鸿上了见没说话，游作看着男人，似乎在考量着什么，Ai从上面爬下来，把一个紫色的东西塞到他眼前。

游作下意识往后缩了一下，看清是什么东西之后沉默了一会，语气里满是无奈：“你在干什么？”

伊格尼斯正抓着一个水母，天知道他是怎么把这种滑溜又软腻的东西抓住还没捏死的：“嘛，这不是看你旅途寂寞给你抓个好玩的吗？”说着还拿水母在他头盔上戳了几下，软乎乎挺有弹性的样子。

“不需要，快点放回去！”游作觉得头疼，先不说什么旅途寂寞的问题，二千米水压下的水母到六千米的深海也只会自爆身亡吧？这货到底是要给他疏解还是要添堵？

一直在挣扎的水母用触须缠上了他的手，想借助生物毒素摆脱这个莫名其妙的捕猎者，奈何对方并没有正常的生物结构，毒刺刺都刺不进去。

“真可惜。”Ai耸了耸肩，表情反倒没多么可惜，伸手把水母丢到外面，察觉到对方松手的水母迅速脱离了男人的手，飞速地逃入深海消失不见了。

“说起来，你刚才想说什么来着？”

伊格尼斯的话只说了一半就被凝胶体打断了，游作感觉是很重要的事，他那种表情可不多见。

Ai闻言盯着他看了会，摊开手，一脸尴尬地笑道：“抱歉，我忘了。”

“……”

游作的表情从平静经历一系列转变后又回归了平静，足以说明他复杂的心绪。他没多说什么，只是回到自己的座位上。

伊格尼斯跟着坐在他身旁，回想起伊诺克提到他是不是和自己有过交易时，男孩的那个表情。

恐怕那不是什么适合提起的事，起码不是现在。

攀登者的速度很快，没花太长时间就到达了海底，深度六千米有余，压强将近600atm。

“感觉怎么样？”Ai确信动力服能扛得住这种深度的压强，但人类的具体感受他就不清楚了。

游作从电梯里走出来，活动并不困难，只是心里多少都有点闷：“还好，倒是你没事吗？”

“不会死的程度。”Ai看了看自己的手，他在Omicron的时候特地往这台机体里补充了足够的凝胶，“总感觉再深点我就得内爆，事实上我还能再下潜个两千米左右。”

“这次就用不到那么多了。”

Ai干笑了两声：“希望以后也用不到，我可不想再跑到这种破地方了。”

Alpha离他们所在的位置还有段距离，周围有几间矮小的房子，鸿上了见进去转了一圈，除了些这片海域特有的海洋生物资料以外没什么特别的，也没有交通工具可用，只能徒步走过去。

海底的环境不用想也知道有多恶劣，没有太阳光，常年都有的强大乱流，他们又恰好处于逆风的位置，几乎举步艰难，海底风暴卷着浑浊的水渍砸在透明头盔上，眼前的景象一片模糊。

鸿上了见还好，里面带了专门针对海下环境改造过的外骨骼，游作就比较艰难了，他这边除了平时在陆地上使用的轻量化型号，也只有动力服自带的外骨骼，在这么恶劣的环境下活动还是有些费力。

“要我抱你嘛？”走在前面的伊格尼斯停下来看着他，背后的披风被海流吹得乱飞。

游作没说话，径自从他身边经过，走得有些艰难，但还是能跟得上前方汉诺首领的脚步。动力服里面的外骨骼是十年前的型号，不是一般的重，让Ai带着走只会增加他莫须有的能耗，在这种恶劣的环境下，多节省点资源总是好事。

Ai耸了耸肩，抬头自深渊向上看去，离陆地已经很远了呢。他跟上游作，这次却没走到前面，而是跟在身后不太远处的位置。

海流翻滚的声音涌入耳中，伴随着悠远的长鸣。游作察觉到有什么在接近，向左侧看去，漆黑一片，他盯着黑暗的深处，有微弱的光点显现，很多，并且杂乱，开始很模糊，又以极快的速度变得清晰。

不对，不是变得清晰，是那东西在接近，在这海底六千米以下的环境中，以肉眼可见的速度飞快逼近。

“九点钟方向，有东西来了！”

鸿上了见向前避开了那东西。

游作离得太近，Ai直接冲过去把他按在地上，头被压住，但还是看清楚了那是什么，漆黑的，比鲸更加巨大的凝胶体，擦着他们的头顶经过，卷动着成吨的海水。

它似乎只是途径此处，很快便离开了。

鸿上了见目送那东西离开，转身看到他们没事也放下心来。

“看外形应该是大王乌贼。”Ai把游作拉起来，看着他笑道，“估计是看你太瘦了，都不够塞牙缝就直接离开了吧？”

游作：“……”

“开个玩笑，”Ai挥了挥手，稍稍端正了态度，“这里很接近Dei那家伙，凝胶体也比上面的那些更麻烦，动物和机械还好，人类的话我就稍稍有点吃力了。啊，当然，我是说阻止它们单方面骚扰你，如果是小游作想出轨的话我也没辙。”

“……”

Ai举起双手一副投降的模样：“所以说，就是开个玩笑而已。”

“嘛，海底的乱流很强，不小心走丢的话，这种地方找你还挺麻烦的，所以请务必不要离开我的身边。”

游作无视掉他的满嘴跑火车，准确地抓住了话里面的关键信息，点了点头表示自己明白了。

“那边的汉诺老大也是。”

鸿上了见哼了一声，伊格尼斯权当他答应了。

“那位深海最凶猛的捕食者一时半会是回不来了，趁这会时间早点离开吧？”

深海最凶猛的捕食者吗？

游作看着那只巨型生物离去的方向，它们原本是位于海底生态链顶端的物种，构造凝胶却用了最为简单粗暴的方法，侵蚀了它们的存在。AI没必要与周边的环境达成同步，资源足够的情况下，它们随时可以把环境改造成需要的样子，比自然的速度更快，比人类的效率更高。

穗村尊和不灵梦跟随天马夜行到幻象社办公楼的顶层，直升机落在停机坪上，旋翼桨吹得男人的衣角猎猎作响。

“如果你们所言不假，Leviathan很可能已经快要到陆地来了，我们要带人去阻止那些凝胶体上岸。”天马夜行的手机从刚才开始就一直响个不停，男人偶尔拿出来看几眼又放了回去。

“我们也要去，”尊堵在直升机门口，“我朋友还在海底，别想动用核武！”

“这关系到人类的未来，牺牲一两个人在所难免。”天马夜行看着他，“等Leviathan登上陆地，以那家伙的能力足以瞬间侵略全球的网络，不，或许不用等到它们着陆，大多数处于透光带就足够了。”

“但是……”尊想要找个合适的理由，游作他们迟早会回来，但在此之前拖住这个男人才行，“你打算怎么解决辐射带的问题，联邦不会认同你的做法。”

天马夜行冷笑道：“你觉得你的说法可信吗？”

尊说的话他自己都不信，跟不灵梦还有游作相处的这段时间他差不多也知道联邦本身就是个空壳子，真正的掌权者是背后作为资金供给方的各个公司，幻象社正是其中之一。

至于辐射带？相比暂时无法使用这一小片海域的资源，无法预测的人工智能夺取权力才更让那群上位者无法忍受吧？

去特么的资本。

“嘛，往另一个方向考虑考虑。”不灵梦拍了拍尊的肩膀，防止他没控制住把幻象社代理社长当众打一顿，“我姑且还是可以搞定两三发核弹来着，你们确定要用？”

天马夜行盯着他，似乎是在审量伊格尼斯所言的可信度，也可能是在考虑怎么解决掉他。

“我劝你最好不要想着怎么解决我，”不灵梦笑了笑，“我设置了一个程序，如果我死掉的话，幻象社数据库里的东西会全部送给你的竞争对手，眼馋你们公司的人还挺多吧？更别说联邦内部想搞掉你们的人，想想看Eden是怎么没的。”

天马夜行：“你是在威胁我吗？”

“也不算，”不灵梦心想他应该是伊格尼斯里面最不擅长威胁的那个了，“你们商人最喜欢的交易而已，用你们公司的安全，来换我们朋友的安全。”

“交易？”天马夜行冷笑道，说的好听，本质还是威胁，“我还没到为了利益什么都不顾的程度，Leviathan上陆威胁到的是全人类，我还是分得清轻重的。”

尊扯了扯嘴角：“真是深明大义。”

“当然，既然是交易不可能一点好处都不给你。”如果真没得谈，这个男人早就动手了，需要的也只是加一点筹码，不灵梦继续道，“你想解决Leviathan主要是担心他会影响你们公司的声誉吧？我们海底的同伴也在想办法解决那家伙，用代价更加小的方式。”

“你们同伴？”天马看了眼尊，“就凭跟这种小鬼差不多的人？”

尊眼角抽了抽，不灵梦稍作思考，伊格尼斯，playmaker和Revolver的事都不是适合透露的情报，那么就只剩下一条信息可以用了。

“没错，”火之伊格尼斯点了点头，“我们其中一个同伴……姑且这么称呼吧……现在正在麻省理工就读博士学位。”

尊：“……”

天马眉头紧蹙，但脸色较之前缓和了不少。

不灵梦无视掉旁边尊惊悚的眼神，继续趁热打铁：“他们能很好地解决这件事。不会是无限期，从现在算起十个小时，如果事情能解决，名誉归你，不能解决的话，动用核武或者其他什么就随君喜欢了。”

天马看了眼时间，眼前这个AI有一部分没说错，联邦催得很紧，里面除了一部分是正常担心Leviathan的危害，也确实有不少人等着他在处理这件事时露出破绽，好一举把幻象社给拉下水。

“五个小时。”天马说道，“我只给你们五个小时。”

“开什么玩笑？”尊觉得恼火，一次性缩减一半时间，这也太过分了吧？

“不行，太短了。”不灵梦摇了摇头，“九个小时。”

“那要拖的时间就太长了，七个小时。”

不灵梦沉默了很久，叹了口气：“可以，就七个小时，但你得带我们一起去。”

天马夜行没说什么，转身上了直升机。

“喂，不灵梦，”尊一把拉住想要登机的伊格尼斯，“时间减了一半，真的没问题吗？”

“当然，”不灵梦很是轻松，“本来根据Ai的预测，最多需要六个小时，我倒是没想到他还多送了一个小时，就当把回来的行程也算上了吧。哦，他们回来刚好能赶上日出。”

尊一时也不知道该说什么，感情这是在菜市场买菜还带讨价还价的吗？

伊格尼斯义正言辞：“这是谈判的技巧，真跟他说六个小时怕不是会被缩减成三个小时。”

“行行，你有理。”话是这么说，尊脸上的掩盖不住的笑意倒是透露出了他的真实感情，“话说你直接给Revolver按个博士头衔真的好吗？”

“反正再过个几年也会成真，”不灵梦毫不在意，“就当是AI的预测发言吧。”

“……各种意义上都让人很不爽。”尊看了眼正在跟驾驶员交谈的天马夜行，“名校的头衔还真是好用。”

“这大概就是Revolver要选那所学校的原因吧？不用费太多口舌就能解决很多问题。”不灵梦坐在后座上，打开数据屏笑道，“嘛，反正是尊这辈子都不可能接触到的世界了。”

“喂！”

尊在他身边落座：“话说那家伙真的是考上的吗？”

“假的。”不灵梦毫不犹豫，听得尊一脸懵逼，“去年国外招生的时候他正在死磕Lighting呢。”

“……所以这人改了学校的数据库，成了留学生？”

“不止，”具体解释起来很复杂，不灵梦也就不多做解释了，“可能他是走了非正常程序，也可能是汉诺骑士的推荐信，谁知道呢？他只是需要一个能洗白自己的身份而已，至于过程并不重要。”

尊瘫倒在座椅里，真是人比人气死人，他这边还在为下学期学费头疼，那边连博士学位都预约好了，这个该死的不公平的世界。

“尊要是有兴趣的话我可以帮你……”

“不需要！”

尊果断拒绝，确实这个时代有很多问题都可以靠AI来解决，但有些事如果不是自己去做的话就没有意义。

“是吗？”不灵梦笑了笑，并不意外他的回答。

尊看着伊格尼斯撇了撇嘴：“你是不是在找我的乐子？”

“我摸着良心说话，”Soltis摸着心脏的位置，忍住笑一本正经道，“我绝对没有找乐子的意思。”

“你的表情都暴露了……”

“后面两个别打情骂俏了，准备起飞了。”坐在前排的天马夜行有点后悔同意带这俩一起去。

尊愣了一下，听清楚天马说的话后涨红了脸，一副要扑到前排解释的样子：“喂！打情骂俏是什么鬼？我跟不灵梦是……那个……那什么……”

“快起飞了，你干什么？！喂！后面那个AI管管这家伙啊！快给我坐回去！”

不灵梦看着这鸡飞狗跳的一幕有些哭笑不得，他靠在玻璃窗上看着尊，完全没有上前阻止的意思。

尊，无论别人怎么看你，在我看来你的身上拥有着无限的可能性，你一定会在未来的某一时刻，超越你想要超越的任何人。

指示灯埋在地底，在海床上形成一条彩色的光路，他们顺着微弱的光芒缓慢前行，乱流愈加强烈，带着流沙和细小的碎石。

他们走出一段路程，后半的指示灯寿终正寝，只留下漆黑的道路和肆虐的风暴，人类几乎看不清方向，Ai便走在前面带路。

“真奇怪。”Ai停下脚步，衣角随着湍急的水流乱晃，“应该是这附近才对，怎么半天都没看到有建筑。”

鸿上了见：“你确定你没带错路吗？”

Ai摊手：“我是不可能出错的，要出错也是地图出错。”

游作低着头，沿着Ai之前走的方向缓慢走去，伊格尼斯跟鸿上了见对视了一眼，也跟了过去。

游作走了几十米的距离后，突然停下来：“看。”

伊格尼斯走到他身边，愣了一下，下意识把他往自己身后拉。鸿上了见皱着眉，往后退了几步。

他们的正前方有一个巨大的深坑，昏黑的环境下看不到底，也看不到边，不像是自然形成的，却自然而然地出现在这种地方。

“喂喂……”Ai很快想到了一种非常毛骨悚然的可能性，“那家伙不会是带着整个基地迁移了吧？”

游作看着这个深坑，语气平淡：“看样子，是这样没错了。”

“等等，就算那家伙真的能做到这种事，为什么要这么做，没理由啊！”

“不，有理由。”鸿上了见看着他，“即使是AI，运行也需要能源。他和你不同，海底没多少能供他更换的躯体，人类的消失很快会导致能源短缺，他必须在此之前找到新的能源供给方式。”

“原来如此，Alpha应该就是他的本体，所以为了找寻新的能源把整个设施都搬走了。这么说来他应该不会跑太远。”Ai打开地图，还是十年前的，“但问题在于我们要往哪个方向走，海底能利用的东西太多，要是选错的话，在这种环境下跟死可没什么区别。”

鸿上了见没说话，他对海底的了解程度仅限于上选修课的时候随便听了几句，以及图书馆看了几篇相关文献，这种情况下也给不出多少有用的建议。

“总之先离开这片区域。”Ai看了眼不远处的深坑，在这种地方掉下去的话，想救上来可不容易，“游作？”

游作正盯着两人身后，像是被什么吸引住了，自始至终都没能移开视线，直到伊格尼斯叫他才回过神来，他看着Ai，愣了好一会才开口道：“是她。”

“谁？”Ai回过头，什么都没有，只有湍急的暗流。

“不，我不知道……”游作捂住头，表情有些痛苦，“我觉得，应该是……艾……”

游作的话没能说完，Ai上前一步，在男孩昏过去之前接住了他。

“喂，伊格尼斯。”

鸿上了见盯着他刚刚看过的地方，小幅度地扬了扬下巴，示意他现在去看。

Ai侧过身，堪堪能看清身后的状况。之前空无一物的黑暗中，凭空出现了一个女人，正站在风暴的中央，身后的长发随着湍急的暗流疯狂乱舞。她看着伊格尼斯怀中的男孩，那个可以被称之为脸的部位，裂开了一个令人毛骨悚然的弧度。

游作从桌子上爬起来，脑袋昏昏沉沉的，只觉得困，想趴回去再睡会。桌子是钢铁材质，冰凉的触感顺着指尖一路往上，让困乏的头脑稍稍清醒过来。

他怎么又……

游作环顾了一圈，大概判断出是个女生的房间。桌子上摆了很多不同学科的书籍，人工智能相关的比例最多。还有一张照片，正面朝下盖着，他把照片翻开，是贝卡斯和艾什莉的合照。

还没搞清楚是怎么回事，就听见门外有脚步声，他猛得站起身，滑轮的椅子被顺势推开了一段距离。屋里视野很好，没什么能当作遮挡物的东西。

也没多少时间给他考虑，门已经打开了，金发的女孩走了进来，完全没注意到房间里多了一个人。游作下意识避开了她，同时也看到了跟在他身后的机器人。

“Dei？”

说起来之前在Dei的虚拟空间时，也是同样的情况，这么说这里也是虚拟空间吗？但和见到Dei时的感觉不同。他不知道该怎么形容，就像不同颜色带给人的感受是不同的，他也能用类似的感觉来分辨出数据的不同，所以他很清楚此时的虚拟空间和之前见到Dei的空间不同。

也许是其他什么的虚拟空间，比如那个被凝胶侵蚀后的女孩。

女孩走到书桌前坐下，似乎并没有发现有什么不正常：『好无聊～』

『要下棋吗？』Dei提议道。

『才不要！』女孩撇了撇嘴，『我跟你下就没赢过。』

『我可以让你赢。』

『不了，谢谢。』女孩的话很敷衍，她趴在桌子上，摆弄着她跟贝卡斯的相片，『到底什么时候才能回家呢？反正也治不好病。』

『治疗过程需要保持积极良好的心态，这样有助……』

『有助于病情好转。』女孩打断了机器人的陈述，每次都是这几句，她差不多也厌烦了，『反正意识也已经拷贝了，治疗什么的，都无所谓了吧？』

『是的。』Dei如实回答道，『但拷贝体要在现在的艾什莉死亡后才能被唤醒，防止出现认知混乱。』

『……』女孩没说话，从抽屉里拿出了一本日记本。

『要写日记吗？』

『嗯，』女孩点了点头，『可能这样多少能让我感受到自己真的存在过。』

『你是真实存在的。』

『是是，我知道了。』

女孩看着小机器人笑了笑，用笔在日记本上点了又点却迟迟没能下笔，海底的生活枯燥无味，没什么事好记录的。

『Dei，如果，我是说如果……你能见到那个复制体的艾什莉，你会说些什么？』

『我不会到陆地上去，健康的艾什莉也不会到海底来，所以我们相遇的可能性为零，可能性为零就没有假设的必要。』

『不是说这个……』女孩摆了摆手，『我是在想，我要不要给她写份信？』

『给未来的自己的信？』

『不……』女孩有点尴尬，感觉这事很难和AI解释清楚，『我跟她并不能算同一个人，所以我想告诉她，你不是我的替代品之类的话。』

『从技术上来讲，你们的意识是相同的，唯一不同的只有载体，但那并不会对你们的意识产生过多影响。人类会觉得不同，只是情感上产生的错觉。』

『因为没有情感，所以才被称之为Deity吗？』

小机器人沉默了。

女孩没再去管Dei，笔尖在油墨纸上停顿了很久，终于落下，她还是决定给复制体写份信。为那个在她死后继续替她活下去的女孩，送上一份祝福。

我想要祝福她。

我必须要祝福她。

我必须要祝福她，才行吗？

TBC.


	15. 真相

他哼着小曲，鞋跟扣在大理石地板上，清脆的声响回荡在空无一人的走廊里。手持铁矛的士兵盔甲分立于两侧，在明亮的光线下闪着骇人的寒光，与其说是装饰不如说是威慑。

走廊的尽头是一扇巨大的门扉，他伸手在上面轻轻一点，荧光的电子纹路顺着那一点向四边扩散，咯吱一声，门开了。

一个面积不小的大厅，室内空间的分割遵照了数字的美学，白色大理石堆砌出墙壁和石柱，装饰有镀金浮雕，巨大的波希米亚水晶吊灯自天花板中央垂下，将屋内的黑暗驱散的一干二净，整体透露出一种理性且圣洁的美感。

金色的伊格尼斯立于大厅中央，周边漂浮的数个球体正播放着不同的画面。

“哟，Lighting。”

伊格尼斯头也不回地说道：“下次再不打招呼进来，我就把你当病毒处理掉。”

“真可怕。”

他装模作样地打了个哆嗦，往球体的影像里瞟了一眼，海水、沙石、机械、废墟、凝胶、还有黑暗。他不禁有些诧异，这明显是Leviathan控制的最深处的海底景象，外部不可能连接进去才对，就算连进去也不可能有这么清晰的影像。

“你怎么做到的？”

Lighting指了指大脑的位置：“人类，在这个位置设定好装置，然后抛入海底，等待他们被凝胶侵蚀。”

“原来如此，不错的方法，就是挺不人道的。”

“真稀奇，你居然会跟我谈人道？”

“呵。”

“被人类踢下线的感觉如何？”

“是被我的兄弟踢下线的。”他翻了个白眼，摸了摸自己脑干的位置，数据连接的疼痛还在，“不过真亏藤木游作那家伙干的出来，稍微偏差一点他都会变成杀死无辜小孩的凶手，我还以为他这种人多少会在意自己的人性。”

“他当然在意，但你挑衅了Ai那家伙。”伊格尼斯淡淡地说道，“庆幸一下吧，如果你惹火那家伙，现在就没机会站在这跟我扯皮了。”

“哦？看样子你对你兄弟的评价还挺高？”

“别把那个称呼套用到我跟他身上。”Lighting毫无感情的语气难得染上了些许怒意，偏头冷冷地瞥了他一眼，“为什么要用这副模样？”

蓝色短发，翡色眸子，常年不接触阳光的皮肤偏向白皙，身体不算强壮，但不会给人弱不禁风的感觉。大抵因为内里的存在不同，不似往常那样板着脸，让人很容易就区分出正品和这个虚假的伪物。

毫无疑问，他认识这个人类，藤木游作。

“当然，是因为喜欢他咯。”被一刀砍了脖子的AI如实回道，“不过这一刀着实够疼。”

“「你」的喜欢吗？”Lighting闻言眯了眯眼，只觉得是听到了世界上最好笑的笑话。

「藤木游作」不怎么在意地笑了笑：“感觉你不太喜欢这家伙？理由？”

Lighting没说话。

“让我猜猜，这家伙是人类方的英雄？是鸿上了见的同伴？还是说……你觉得这家伙抢走了你的兄弟？”

伊格尼斯沉略片刻回道：“稍微有些偏差吧？”

“偏差吗？”

“我对他的看法不重要，重要的是你马上就要被当做垃圾被清出去了。”

“好了好了，我不用这家伙的人格了。”「藤木游作」举起手，数据的碎片从他身体上分解出去又再度组合，“那这家伙怎么样？”

Lighting看着眼前一脸坏笑的「鸿上了见」沉默了很久，他在思考，该如何让这家伙明白自己做了一件非常愚蠢的事，最后得出了行动比语言更有用的结论。随手一挥，三支闪着金芒的箭矢刺穿了数据体。

「鸿上了见」化成数据避开三支箭矢，躲在伊格尼斯身后的位置形成「穗村尊」的模样：“连裁决之矢都用出来了，这么讨厌鸿上……”

他的话还没能说完，就又被三支箭矢扎了个透心凉，伊格尼斯甚至没去看他。之后无论他躲到哪里，变成谁的模样，一律都会被箭矢追上再消除。

Lighting抱臂看着屏幕，仿佛身后的这场闹剧与他无关。

在「财前葵」被解决掉之后，数据没再躲避，而是大大咧咧地跑到伊格尼斯前面，重构成了一个男孩的模样。与此同时，一直紧追不舍的箭矢停在了他身前。

“哦？”「草薙仁」饶有兴趣地看向一直没从屏幕上移开视线的Lighting，“没想到你对自己的原型还挺……”

他的话没能说完，直接被刺穿了脑袋。

“啧，你刚刚下死手了吧？”

这次他用了比之前任何一次都要长的时间才恢复，Lighting将裁决之矢收了回去。

“真是的，差点死掉。”

“你最好记得，没有下次。”

“还真开不起玩笑的家伙。”他略显苦恼地抱怨道，零零散散的数据已然组成新的躯体，“不过，果然还是最初的这副形态比较好呢。”

他走到Lighting身旁，那是和Ai相同的模样。

游作睁开眼，正对上一双金色的竖瞳。

“哟，睡美人终于醒了吗。”

伊格尼斯趴在床头前，从他的上方投下一片阴影，不怎么像样的坐姿，零件散架似得，唯一还在任劳任怨起作用的手臂正托着下巴，见他醒来便非常随性地打了个手势，权当是问好。

“Ai？”游作还记得晕倒之前是在海里，他看向四周，自己正躺在床上，明显是在室内，“这里是？”

“Tau，离Alpha最近的一个研究站点，我们现在在员工的住宅区。”

“我睡了多久？”

“也没多久，不到一个小时。”

游作想起身，Ai见状从床头爬起来，以防他一个不小心撞到自己的脑袋。

这间屋子的摆设都是很常见的物品，只是长时间没人在这里居住的缘故，感受不到生活的气息。鸿上了见坐在旁边的椅子上闭目养神，他差不多也该到极限了，听到游作醒来便睁开眼。

“见到Dei了吗？”

游作摇了摇头：“这次不是Dei。”

鸿上了见看向Ai，伊格尼斯耸肩，表示他也不清楚怎么回事，普通凝胶体的话他早就把游作拉回来，不至于带着两人一路摸到Tau。

“那你见到谁了？”

游作犹豫了一会，看着银发的男人说出了一个名字：“艾什莉。”

鸿上了见一顿，他想到之前漩涡中的那个女性模样的凝胶体。通常来说死者无法复生，但在构造凝胶的影响下，只要艾什莉的肉体还在海底设施里，那她再度复活也不是没可能。

这样一来，Dei的要求也就很好理解了。

鸿上了见本该发表让游作放弃Dei的言论，此时却鬼使神差地问起了另一件事：“她说什么了吗？”

“我只看到了一段过去她和Dei在一起的录像，至于是她主动让我看到的，还是Link sence无意中连接到她的思想就不得而知了。”

“后者。”伊格尼斯果断做出了回答，碰上少年疑惑的眼神解释道，“你还记得晕倒之前看到的那个凝胶体吗？如果影像来自她的话，那毫无疑问就是在凝胶作用下再度复活的艾什莉。Dei那家伙怎么想的我不知道，但唯一确定的是那个女人绝对不能带上陆地。”

游作这次没有反对：“找到Alpha了吗？”

“没有，”鸿上了见看向伊格尼斯，“而且这家伙好像又对你隐瞒了什么事。”

“隐瞒什么的，说的可真难听。”Ai靠进座椅里，双手交叉搭在身前，“简单来说，既然确认过艾什莉是什么状态，我就没必要让你冒险去见那家伙了。”

游作看了鸿上了见一眼，男人闭着眼睛没什么反应，他又看向Ai：“什么意思？”

“字面意思，我会干掉那家伙。”

伊格尼斯的语气太过平淡，甚至还带着些许笑意，游作一时居然没能理解他在说什么。

游作沉默了很久，才略带迟疑地开了口：“是说要解决他吗？”

“就是这样。”Ai俏皮地眨了眨眼，“抱歉了，果然让小游作跟那种家伙接触我还是会吃醋呢～”

伊格尼斯看向男孩的眼神很暧昧，笑容里却是掩饰不住的冷漠。他是真的打算解决掉海底的这个同类，游作很理解这点，就算自己现在做出举措，也不会对他想造成的最后结果产生影响，更何况人类在海底的活动范围本就有限。

不打算交流，也没留下选择的余地，与他侵蚀整个网络时完全相同的态度。

游作站起身看着Ai，神情异常平静：“陪我去个地方。”

“这里是……Tau？”数据球体上显示着一座伫立于海底的高大建筑，「Ai」挑了挑眉，“这有什么特别的吗？”

“Ai和藤木游作在这里。”

“真的假的？！”「Ai」飞速凑近球体，把伊格尼斯挤到一边，“他们已经潜到这么深的地方了吗？你怎么不进去看看呢？”

Lighting皱着眉，嫌意地拍了拍刚刚被他撞到的地方：“离太近会被Ai发现的。”

“原来如此，不过他们怎么跑到Tau了？”

“Dei为了找资源迁移了整座设施，他们现在找不到Alpha的位置。”

“嗯？我还以为他告诉他们Alpha的位置了。”「Ai」顿了一下，“不过那地方也不适合人类去，就算有动力服也够呛。”

“Alpha在哪？”

“在……”「Ai」的话说一半拐了个弯，“我怎么可能告诉你？你这套话水平比你兄弟差太多了。”

Lighting冷哼一声，角落里的一个球体闪过一抹红色，注意到这点的伊格尼斯，挥手将球体拉了过来。镜头在漆黑的海水中移动了很久，终于捕捉到那个身影。

“哦，这不是安德烈吗？”「Ai」惊喜异常，“真是个意志力顽强的家伙，被打成那样还能继续活动吗？不愧是被选中的男人。”

“总觉得你好像很幸灾乐祸的样子？”

“哪有？”「Ai」笑道，“这里离Tau倒是挺近的。”

Lighting盯着男人，脑中不知道在思索些什么，半晌才开口问道：“这个男人有什么特别之处，值得你选择他吗？”

“怎么？想知道有没有利用价值？”「Ai」看着他笑道，“也没什么不能说的，但要纠正一个错误，选择他的不是我，是Ins。”

“Behemoth吗？我以为你们两个很不合。”

“算是，但这次事关Dei，她当然会帮忙。”「Ai」耸了耸肩，“按照她的推测，这个男人是这次事件中最合适的人选。”

“说说看？”

“黑客技术和智商上乘，偏激的反社会型人格障碍，我查过他的基因，没什么大问题，应该是后天形成的。无论如何，他确实倾向于破坏人类的社会结构，但对他来说毁灭人类的是核弹或者人工智能并不重要，重要的是，”「Ai」点了点脑袋的位置，“按下毁灭世界按钮的人必须是他。”

“那算什么？”

“极端的以自我为中心——Ins这么解释的。”

Lighting沉吟半晌：“原来如此，很有趣的人格。”

“我觉得你跟他应该挺合得来的。”

“确实合得来，作为道具的话。”Lighting盯着屏幕上的男人回复道。

游作回想起那段影像的一些细节，在桌子角下有一个包含有T字形的压印Logo，他一开始没太在意，Ai提到他们在Tau才想起来，希腊字母中Tau的大写字母是T，也就是说他们正好处于艾什莉曾经生活的设施里，同时这里也是地图上离Alpha最近的地方。

员工住所的面积并不算太大，两层楼的构造，房屋像正常居民楼那样排列。他们正在一层，通往二楼的楼梯就在身后。

伊格尼斯站在中央，打了个响指，宿舍的电子门锁齐刷刷地打开，室内的照明灯也随之亮起。

游作决定从一楼最左边开始找，鸿上了见则上了二楼，伊格尼斯考虑之后从另一侧上了二楼。

没过多久伊格尼斯就找到了那个房间，他不认识艾什莉但认识贝卡斯，拿起桌上的照片沉思道：“果然跟游作选完全相反的方向就能以最快速度找到吗？”

刚进门的游作：“……”

鸿上了见走过去，伊格尼斯见状把照片递给他。男人看了眼，虽然小了七八岁的模样，但确实是艾什莉没错。

游作看了一下，屋里的摆设没太大变化。根据天马夜行的说法，凝胶是在艾什莉死后不久开始发生的异变，遗物自然而然就被留在海底了。

Ai看着鸿上了见问道：“人类好像都会收拾遗物的对吧？”

“对。”

“我们要把这些东西，全部带回去？”

“不。”鸿上了见把照片放回桌子上，“纪念的话只需要一些特殊物品。”

游作走到书桌前，手指从第一个柜子开始往下划，停在最下层，拉开抽屉，里面躺着一本复古式羊巴皮的日记本。

证明自己的真实存在……吗？

他把日记本拿出来，递给站在旁边的银发男人：“我觉得他可能是想让我们把这个，带回到陆地上，交给复制体的艾什莉。”

“……”

鸿上了见接过日记本，随意地翻了几页，现代很少有人写日记，更别说是用手写了。复制体和本体一样喜欢用手写，所以他有幸见过几次女孩的字，和日记上的文字的风格近乎一致，清新娟秀，和女孩本人一样给人的感觉很舒服。

『2012年2月10日，听说贝卡斯社长联系到父亲生前工作的公司，他们似乎有可以治疗我的疾病的方法，但需要我的血液样本，为此我需要在海底呆很长时间。那个又黑又冷的地方……要去吗？』

『2012年2月14日，好不容易才到Tau，研究设施里的大家为我举办了一个简单的欢迎会，父亲生前的凯瑟琳小姐为我介绍了设施里的大家，并且送给了我一个小机器人，总觉得它和市面上的那些弱人工智能不同，更加聪明一些。它也有自己的名字，Deity，为什么一个人工智能会取这种名字？说起来，今天是情人节，设施里的大家居然都有对象，我也好想要一个。』

『2012年2月25日，我还是第一次知道Dei就是Leviathan项目的AI主体，难怪和外面的人工智能不同。这个小机器人似乎是搭载了端口一类的程序，Dei一边处理Leviathan里的工作，一边通过这个小家伙跟我对话，总觉得有点反差萌。』

之后的内容几乎都在写日常的一些琐事，以及Dei做的某些在人类看起来哭笑不得的事，甚至后面关于Dei的事越来越多，大有把日记写成AI观察记录的趋势。

鸿上了见皱了皱眉，虽然在其他人看来这就是一部记录人工智能犯蠢的黑历史，他却在其中发现了许些端倪，与这个女孩相处的过程中，Dei的智能水平在不断提升，不明显，但事实如此。

『2012年11月1日，昨晚被科学怪人吓哭了，Dei安慰了我一晚上，很奇怪，人工智能不该有意识才对，但我总觉得它有些不太一样，或许是错觉吧？今天Lamdba来人了，我不太喜欢那个叫阿卡德的人，不知道为什么，就是很不喜欢那家伙。』

『2012年11月3日，意识上传？我该怎么做才好？』

后面的日期直接跳到了十二月，中间隔了很长时间，这么小的女孩碰到这种事，感到困惑也在所难免吧？

『2012年12月24日，今天晚上是圣诞夜，我该许愿要什么礼物呢？听凯瑟琳说每年大家都有圣诞礼物，就算没许愿也会得到最想要的，整座设施里能做到这件事的，只有那家伙了吧？』

『2012年12月25日，我果然没礼物，凯瑟琳小姐很奇怪，我让她别太在意。Dei今天什么话都没说。』

『2013年2月13日，总觉得很难受，差不多该离开了吧？』

『2013年2月14日，我让Dei当我一天男朋友，没想到它居然答应了，说起来，这好像是我来这里之后，唯一实现的愿望吧？』

『2013年2月17日，Dei说我和她是同一个人，在人工智能看来，确实是这样没错。我死了之后，她就会成为我，可是那个时候的我就已经什么都不知道了。Dei经常把自己的数据删除备份，我问过它害怕吗？它说为什么会怕，备份前和备份后的数据一样，它依旧是它。我不知道该怎么解释这件事，它和我完全不同，它没办法在这件事上理解我。』

『2013年2月18日，我想我们果然不是同样的存在，说真的我很害怕，我不知道为什么会怕，更像是一种本能，对死亡恐惧的本能。Dei的存在让我舒服了很多，它说在我离开之前都会陪着我，我想我很幸运。』

最后一篇没有写日期，也没有写她在设施中的生活，更像是一封信，一封没有写收信人和寄信人的信，这封信很长，浓缩了一个十六岁女孩的一生。

『如果你能看到这封信的话，请一定要记住，你有你自己的生活，没必要成为和我相同的存在，我想这或许是我唯一能给予你的祝福了。』

游作没去管日记的内容，绕过书桌和床铺，在墙角看到了一个锈迹斑斑的小机器人，在这座所有机械设备都被凝胶侵蚀的设施里，显得有些格格不入，它低着头靠在墙上，好像在等什么人回来。

他蹲下身，小心翼翼地拿起机器人，除了头和手臂因为人类的动作向下滑落，再没有其他活动的迹象。这个机器人里面的家伙早在七年前就离开了，即使不拿起来看，没有Link sence，他也能理解这件事。

游作拿着小机器人看了一会，决定把它放回原来的位置，这只是个空壳，对AI来说没有意义，能够感受到纪念意义的人也已经不存在了。

他没觉得难受，只是有些伤感。

大抵是放下的时候碰到了某个开关，小机器人身后的光驱弹出，里面的东西掉在地上，黑色的小方块，看起来像是芯片。

一只手越过男孩的肩膀，在他之前捡起这块芯片。

“Ai？”

伊格尼斯不知从什么时候开始起站在身后的，他半眯着眼摆弄芯片，一副无精打采的模样：“用来储存记忆数据的芯片，里面还有东西。”

AI的意识，思维，记忆，情感，都是可以拆分和拷贝的数据，出现这种芯片并不奇怪。

“要看看内容吗？”Ai晃了晃手中的芯片，“说不定能找到凝胶暴走的理由，记忆数据是不会骗人的。”

游作犹豫了。

“怎么？”Ai挑眉，“你不是为了搞清楚海底事故的缘由才会到这里吗？”

游作看了眼墙角的机器人：“不，没什么。”

Ai挑了挑眉，一把握住了芯片：“那就开始吧。”

他读取了记忆芯片，抬手在空白的墙壁上投出其中的影像，最开始出现的便是艾什莉，看来这个记忆芯片只记录了这个小机器人经历的事，和艾什莉的日记上写的那些相差无几。Ai快进了一部分，到了艾什莉和Dei关于拷贝体的交流部分，和游作看到的一样，然后女孩写下了日记最后的那封信，她把日记放进桌子里，再没拿出来过。

几天后，女孩的心脏停止，遗体被回收之前被放置在海底的房间里，Dei待在她身边，画面一直没有什么改变。

Ai再次快进，幻象社的人出现，要回收女孩的遗体，他们把女孩装进裹尸袋里安置好，画面目送着那些人离开，直到目前为止都很正常。Ai打了个哈欠，果然不可能留下什么证据吗？正打算关掉的时候，游作制止了他，画面右侧的管子在动，随后他们最想看到的东西——构造凝胶从管子里喷泄而出。声音混乱成一团，有哭喊，有诅咒，有谩骂，画面只停留在被凝胶淹没的裹尸袋里，它在等待，没让它等太久，一只手从裹尸袋里伸出，拉开了拉链，身形纤细的女孩浑身裹着凝胶，从黑色的泥潭中重生。

『我会实现和你的约定。』

画面戛然而止，影像到此结束。

“怎么想？”Ai看向鸿上了见。

“获取了意识，学会了感情，然后……爱上了那个女孩，但程序并未能正确理解这种感情，并且曲解了他们所做的约定。”鸿上了见闭上眼，“很遗憾，到底还是个AI，引发这种悲剧也是无可避免。”

使用凝胶让女孩复活，杀死设施里的所有人，从海底的牢笼中逃出去，感染了可以接触到的所有动物和机器，全部都是为了那个一起去看海的约定？

Ai看了眼沉默不语的男孩：“那你觉得他找游作是为了什么？”

“如果是说谎的话，那一切都说的通了，”鸿上了见盯着游作，“舍弃即将输给伊格尼斯的Ziz，来换取你的信任，为了达成让你只身前往Alpha的目的。就像Ziz所说的那样，你很适合作为AI的容器。”

伊格尼斯皱了皱眉，也不知道是对Dei的欺骗感到不悦，还是因为鸿上了见的不留情面感到不爽。

“无论如何，你都不能继续接触那家伙了。”鸿上了见给出了最后的结论，“如果那个女人真的是艾什莉，说不定她是在用最后残留的神智阻止这台怪物。”

Ai想了想：“确实，她给我的感觉很混乱，但没有敌意。”

“抱歉，”游作打断两人的谈话，眼神不经意间掠过墙角的小机器人，他避开两人走出房间，“让我一个人呆会。”

游作把手搭在护栏上，低头看着下层排列整齐的房间，他想象着七年前这里热闹的景象，不同人种的男人和女人穿着白大褂，拿着文件夹结伴而行，他们会碰到一个带着小机器人的女孩，将藏在口袋里的糖果塞给女孩，小机器人计算着下次物资送来的时间，女孩喜欢的糖果会莫名其妙地多一些。

“在想什么？”

伊格尼斯走到他身边，背对着靠在栏杆上。

“没什么，”游作淡淡地说道，“也许是有点羡慕他们相遇的方式吧？”

“……”

伊格尼斯稍稍端正了站姿，略显尴尬地挠了挠脸，毕竟是他暗地里设计了他们的相遇，别说什么命运之类的鬼话，没被叫做阴谋就不错了。

“我能理解你同情他的理由，但没什么必要。”

“嗯。”

伊格尼斯大概没想到他会回答的这么爽快，愣了好一会才干干巴巴地补充了一句：“很快就会结束，别想太多。”

“你这么贴心可真少见。”游作轻声笑道。

Ai满是无奈：“在你眼里我就这么不靠谱？”

“难道不是吗？”

“这话说的可真让我受打击。”

游作看着天花板：“还有多长时间？”

伊格尼斯知道他是在问Dei系统被攻破的时间：“还有三个小时。”

“是吗？”

Ai有些诧异游作的态度，当他说他会搞定海底的那家伙的时候，Revolver抓住他逼问了将近半个小时，比如入侵的具体手法，成功的概率有多大，以及他是不是从一开始就能做到只是一直藏着不说，差点把他给问自闭了，出于报复心理，伊格尼斯打着哈哈把汉诺头子给糊弄过去了。游作却只是简单地问了时间，并没有对他是否能干掉Dei产生怀疑，单纯是觉得Dei很容易搞定，还是说……只是无条件地信任他？

一开始就能做到是没可能的，在蜂巢的外围入侵也只会被蜂群蜇个半死，相反在离蜂王最近的地方入侵成功率就高太多了，但Ai确实没有把入侵的具体手法告诉他们的打算。

不过那些事都不重要，他会解决掉所有威胁，然后带游作离开这里。

基地里的照明灯突然全部熄灭，红色的危险指示灯疯狂闪烁，随后传来一阵急躁的警报声，催命似的传遍空无一人的设施。

“伊格尼斯？”鸿上了见从房间里冲了出来。

“设施的防洪应急系统，既然启动的话就说明内部有地方进水了。”Ai抱着手臂淡然道，金色的仿生瞳在黑暗中散发着微光，“正门没被打开，也不是薄弱地带漏水，排水系统的阀门被破坏引发的逆流吗？水流的速度很慢，但十年前的水管也撑不了多久，水压爆发的话，大概有个十辆卡车的正面冲击量吧？”

鸿上了见皱了皱眉：“有时间悠闲地计算水压不如想想看怎么离开这里。”

“我总得知道还有多少时间剩给我们。”Ai耸了耸肩，放松的姿态倒也说明留给他们的时间还算充裕，“正门不能走，水压的源头在那边，所以我们得往下。”

游作：“往下？”

“对，往下，下层有辆自动电车。”伊格尼斯趁他没注意，自然而然地将他打横抱起，跟鸿上了见打了个眼色，踩着栏杆从二楼跳了下去，“水管还能撑段时间，但阀门不会无缘无故地坏掉，恐怕是有人在故意破坏，所以我们还是得抓紧时间。”

“……这不是你招呼都不打就把我抱起来的理由。”

以为说了那么多就会被无视掉这点的伊格尼斯赶忙打了个哈哈：“抓紧时间嘛。”

水已经漫过脚踝，从楼梯下到底层的时候，水已经漫到膝盖的位置了。他们没花多少时间就找到了自动电车，伊格尼斯在距离还有十几个身位的地方就打开了电车的门。

“Ai，快放我下来！”

“哈？突然怎么……”

“后面！”游作死死地扯住他胸口的衣物，“是安德烈和凝胶体。”

红发的男人如同一头发狂的野兽，正以极快的速度从后方逼近，身后跟着铺天盖地的凝胶体。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 简单说明一下，Ziz这个角色我本来就设定是Ai复制体，但因为时间对不上，所以搞出来个新角色，具体设定会在另外一篇里面解释。这里你们把他看成爱酱的复制体就行（所以他说自己喜欢作哥是真的


	16. 顶级捕猎者

“陆地上是什么样子？”

女孩有些诧异，这还是Dei第一次问到陆地上的事，为了让它全力处理海底的事物，程序上设定了访问权限，所以它不了解陆上的事，也不会特地去关心。这么说来，也许是受自己言行的影响，也可能是它逗自己开心的新方式？但不管这个程序是怎么想的，她都觉得自己该认真对待，可这问得过于笼统，她一时也不知道该怎么回答了。

于是她选了个最简单的方式，打开电脑，搜查了世界各地的旅游景点。

“怎么样？”

“整体照明度比海底高，生存环境主要以沙石和空气为主，确实比海底更适合哺乳类。”

“……”

女孩心不在焉地翻着照片，是这样没错，AI只会追求合理性，但多少也希望它能像自己一样，对陆上的美丽景色发出感慨吧？

“这张照片是？”

电脑界面上是张非常普通的海边照片，拍照者明显是个外行，画面的角度选得很糟糕，找不到图中想要表达的主要元素，简单粗暴地把沙滩和海洋以及其他乱七八糟的元素塞进同一平面里，正午的阳光在海水反射下有些刺眼，几乎掩盖了待在海滩上休息的人们的惬意表情。

“这是沙滩，是陆地与海洋的交界处。”

“原来是这种构造吗？”Dei点了点头，记了下来，它大致知道海洋和陆地是什么样的，但真正看到的时候还是和想象中有些差别，它需要对自己的数据库做些调整。

“你有想过到陆地上去吗？”女孩说完就后悔了，这句话是她没经大脑思考就脱口而出，伊甸公司把这家伙放在海底还做出那种设置不是没理由的，它如果因为自己这句话起了去陆地的兴趣怎么办？

“没有。”Dei的判断程序运行很快，几乎没什么停顿就做出了回答，它想了想又补充道，“没有必要。”

女孩松了口气的同时又莫名感到失落，她不想过多考虑其中的缘由，就算思考，得出的结论也只会是人类自我感动的移情心理。

Dei收集到足够的数据，它想它可以试着制作一个虚拟空间，这样她在海底的时候也可以有和陆地上相同的体验。它正准备离开，却被女孩叫住了。

就算是自我感动，也有想要说出口的话。

“有机会的话，一起去海边看日出吧？”

小机器人停顿了一会，点了点头：“好。”

经由逻辑单元判断得出的结论，她希望自己能如此回答。

“果然是这家伙吗？”Ai把游作夹到腋下，给自己腾出一只手，“打不死还纠缠不休，这家伙属蟑螂的吗？”

“放我下来！”游作伸手去抓伊格尼斯的胳膊，Soltis的手臂比想象中桎梏得更紧。

Ai装作没听见，在最短时间内分析完场上的形势，得出和游作差不多的结论——面对这么多凝胶体，他带着游作无疑只会碍手碍脚。但放他下来一个人的话，又太过危险。

也没太多的时间留给他思考，最快的凝胶体已然逼近至他们身后。

“Playmaker大人，说教什么的，等会再进行。”Ai突然开了口，游作还没想清楚怎么回事，就被人丢了出去，伊格尼斯的声音从后方跟来，“安全着陆就拜托了～”

游作被精准地丢进电车车厢里，他在地上滚了几圈卸了冲力，几乎没有停顿地从地上弹起，冲到电车门口，恰好看到伊格尼斯转身一记粒子束将身后没能躲开的凝胶体全部轰成了渣，位于射线轨道上的直接汽化，空气中弥漫着一股碳和塑胶烧焦后混合在一起的味道，让闻到的人感到一阵恶心。

“好了，这下能量全用完了。”这双手臂当中储存的能量只够他来两发，Ai让手臂内部的装置恢复了原状，存活下来的凝胶体还有不少，但都被刚刚那一炮给吓怕了，缩在原处不敢动。看样子还可以虚张声势一段时间。

“别怕，这家伙的武器有使用次数！”安德烈大喊道，带头冲了过来。

Ai翻了个白眼。鸿上了见瞥了他一眼：“他知道你武器的特性？”

“我觉得他是猜的，毕竟之前我打算杀Ziz的时候只用过一次。”伊格尼斯把手插在腰上，“刚好猜中了而已，但糊弄凝胶体也足够了。”

鸿上了见没说什么，仅仅是抽出刺刀。

“还有个两分钟左右。”Ai拔出了暗骑士，这是他计算出来上方洪水到达下层的时间，“电车内部灌水需要个半分钟。”

“也就是说要拖延一分半吗？”

“不是拖延，”伊格尼斯一刀将冲在最前面的几只凝胶体劈成两半，“还记得之前在海底列车上将身体卷进车轨里来阻拦我们的凝胶体吗？起码我打算把这些东西给全部解决干净。”

“一分半之内？”鸿上了见看了眼几乎挤满整个隧道的凝胶体，刚刚被他一炮轰掉了半数，剩下的目测上百有余，“你对我们的战力评估有点高。”

“准确来说不是我们，只有我。”Ai挥了挥手，一刀砍死想要从身边偷跑过去的凝胶体，指了指他，又指了指后面的电车，“而你，上去，然后把门锁了。”

鸿上了见猜到他想做什么了，随手砍翻几只凝胶体：“就算是你，也没可能在洪水的冲击下完好无损。”

Ai飞身踢爆凝胶体的脑袋，往还在抽搐的身体上补了一刀，满脸惊悚地看向说话的男人：“你是被盗号了吗？居然会担心我的安危？”

“我不关心你的安危。”鸿上了见冷言道，他看了游作一眼，没再多说什么。

“还有一分钟。”Ai完全没看懂他的暗示似得，嬉笑着提醒道。

他皱了皱眉，没时间跟这家伙纠缠，转身朝男孩的方向跑去。

追在身后的凝胶体被暗骑士刺穿脑袋钉在地上，伊格尼斯眯着金眸，像是在对什么人轻声耳语一般自言自语道：“别担心，我很快就会跟上去。”

“准备离开。”鸿上了见站在电车门口，默不作声地把手搭在门框上，防止男孩跑下去。

“Ai呢？”

鸿上了见盯着他没说话。

游作似乎是猜到了什么，侧身示意鸿上了见上来，目光却在注视着不远处的伊格尼斯。

鸿上了见挡在门口没动：“还记得自己是人类吗？就算有动力服做防护，那种水压也不是你能承受得来的。”

“我没打算下去。”游作看了他一眼，不知道该怎么解释，“终端在我身上。”

原来如此，完全不担心他会读不懂自己的想法吗？

鸿上了见放下阻拦的手，在身侧不自觉地收了收，他倒是忘了他们向来默契。

“了见！”

几乎是在游作喊出声的同时，鸿上了见抬手将刺刀锋利的刀刃指向身后的安德烈，在这种危险的地方，他没可能放松警惕。

Ai没事，只是身边聚集的凝胶体太多，这家伙是趁他被缠住的时候从旁边绕过来的。游作收回视线，男人正呆滞地盯着刺刀的刀尖，一动不动，脸色在昏暗的灯光下看起来惨白得可怖。

游作没来由地感到一股违和感。

“不对，这家伙不是安德烈。”

鸿上了见闻言一愣，就是这一愣神的瞬间被对面抢占了先机，安德烈，或者说长得很像红发男人的某种东西，抓住鸿上了见的胳膊，将刺刀送进自己的身体里。

刺刀的锋利程度轻易地穿透了动力服，黑色腥稠的血液像石油一样，从刀口缓缓溢出。

黑色的血液？

这种以自损的方式来限制对方活动的手法，在来到海底之后可不是第一次见。游作伸手摸向背后的解码，一个黑影从阴影中窜出，绕过鸿上了见，径直冲向车厢内部。

电车门唰的一声关上，将黑影挡在门外。

“Ai！了见还没进来！”

车厢上方的管道开始放水，游作反手握住刀柄，淌过水走到车头。想让Ai再开门是不可能了，必须得想办法把门从里面打开才行。

游作正思考着该怎么办，后方的门开了一条缝，黑色的爪子从中将门向两侧推开，黑色的人形从夹缝中费力地钻了进来，车里刚充填到膝盖的水顺着空隙流失了许些，堪堪降低到小腿部分。

这个凝胶体，似乎和其他凝胶体不太一样。他没有选择正面硬刚，而是通过修理通道绕过Ai，又趁着了见被牵制住的同时冲了过来，思路清晰，目标又过于明确。

本该趁着凝胶体推开门的瞬间一刀捅过去的游作没有动作，他站在操控台附近，隔着一整个车厢看向凝胶体，身后的门切断水流，将凝胶体和游作以及注水声关到同一空间内。

水再次漫到膝盖的位置。

凝胶体最先冲过来，脚下的水花随着反作用力扬起，分散的水珠甩在车尾生锈的铁门上，留下几点潮湿的印痕，很快又消失不见。

游作握住解码，迎面横扫过去，凝胶体一个急刹，刀刃擦着面门堪堪经过，对方回击很快，从视觉盲区踢向游作，没有防备的情况下解码直接被踢飞，紧接着腹部又挨上一脚，直接被踹翻在地。

凝胶体正想走向控制台，还未完全起身的游作单手撑地补了一记扫腿，水中有阻力，但这么出其不意的一招还是让对方跟着一块摔进水里。

水已然漫过腰部，游作先一步将还未起身的凝胶体按进水里，他当然不指望能淹死对方，只是这样总能在没什么着力点的水里找回点优势。凝胶体踩在墙上想借力把少年给撞开，直接被游作拖了后去。

凝胶体抬手抓住他的肩膀，以一种非常诡异的方式将他拉进水里。

动力服中笨重的外骨骼加上水的阻碍，让游作的动作比往常都慢上半拍。相较而言，凝胶体的动作要流畅的多，这导致他几乎处于一个被动挨打的局面，好在动力服缓冲作用够强，不至于出现之前肋骨断掉的状况。

拳头砸在手臂上，没骨折，但疼痛感丝毫不减。凝胶体抬腿毫不留情地踢向他的胸口，整个人飞了出去，在水中引起一层波澜，狠狠地撞在车尾的厢门上。他咳嗽了几声，捂住剧痛的胸口，挣扎着从使不上劲的水中站起来。

水几乎漫过头顶，他透过起伏晃动的水面，勉勉强强看清前面的状况，凝胶体将手按在操控台上，莹绿色的纹路像流光一样缓缓地输入到屏幕中。水彻底漫过头顶，没太久就充满了整个车厢，车里的景象蒙上灰涩的涂层，控制台的光色在水中晕成模糊的一团，警示的红灯转为绿灯。

电车的发动机嗡嗡作响，像是头沉睡许久的老兽在舒展筋骨，很快这头老兽便动了起来，载着车内的人缓慢起步。

游作和凝胶体站在车厢的两头相对而立，被踢飞的解码就在身边不远处。他能感觉得出这个凝胶体并不想杀他，杀他只需把头盔毁掉按进水里淹死，没必要跟他打到现在。

“安德烈？”

凝胶体笑了两声，不似人音，更像是电波通过线圈时震动引起的音色，一种让人非常不舒服的机械声：“Link sence吗？真是麻烦的能力，难为我还特地更换了身体，但能骗过外面的那两个家伙，不算是太亏。”

游作捡起解码：“你想做什么？”

“去Alpha见那只深海巨兽，”凝胶体似乎是在盯着他看，“顺便给他送份见面礼。”

“……”

缓慢前行的车厢突然刹住，游作没站稳，向前摔倒在地上。

“怎么回事？”安德烈抓住操纵台附近的扶手才没摔倒，他慌乱地看向操控屏，上面显示自动电车还在正常运行中。

这不是正常停车，发动机运转的声响顺着地板传导上来，电车还在往前走，只是被什么东西从后面拉住了。

拉住一辆注满水的电车？

安德烈低头看了眼趴在地上的游作，男孩盯着车尾的方向，脸上是掩饰不住的震惊。

车厢上缠满了黑色的触手，被伊格尼斯硬生生地拉住，脚下的地面被拖出一个浅浅的低洼，Soltis的手臂发出咯吱咯吱的惨叫声，仿佛随时都可能断掉。

“喂喂，我可不是蜘蛛侠！”

Ai觉得挺尴尬的，他这样撑不了多久，离洪水来还有二十秒，强行开门可来不及注水，更何况他发现他现在压根没办法干涉到车内的电子仪器，起码二十秒的短时间内没办法。

那个凝胶体不太对劲。

“喂，伊格尼斯！”

鸿上了见正站在修理通道口，那个长着安德烈模样的家伙已经被卸成十几块。通道里的空间恰好能容纳两个成年人，用来躲避激流再合适不过，他示意伊格尼斯暂时先放弃，之后再追上去。

“免了，”Ai一本正经地拒绝道，“我可不想跟你近距离接触。”

“现在是开玩笑的时候吗？”

“我没开玩笑。”伊格尼斯冷言道，他能听到这副身体连接用的各个零件在强拉力下产生的哀鸣，“这种程度的水流怎么样都好，我没可能允许那家伙把游作带走。”

鸿上了见还想说什么，听见了愈来愈近的水声，不禁啧了一声，没再管伊格尼斯。

如果是原本普通的Soltis，没可能扛得住洪流，这具身体内部掺杂了很多凝胶，伊诺克从几十米的高台跳进水里跟没事人似的，换句话说凝胶本身就具有很强的抗冲击能力。

Ai把暗骑士深深地刺入地面，他不清楚现在的这具身体能承受多大的强压，但依旧有尝试的价值，即使风险远比想象中要大。

激流从后方汹涌袭来，本来宽阔的空间此时却显得有些狭小拥挤，沉重的海水在隧道中狂暴地肆虐，咆哮着摧毁途径的一切。

在被吞噬前的一瞬间，他突然想起公元前人类对洪水的崇拜，那是一种屈于恐惧的敬畏。

AI不会感到恐惧，也不会产生敬畏，只会根据实际情况判断出灾难的威胁程度。但有那么一瞬间，他确实感受到了那种被人类称之为恐惧的情绪。

后方传来一声沉重的闷响，车身倏然加速，随后渐渐转为平稳。

游作跪在地上，盯着紧闭的门没出声，利用感知能力去探求外部的状况，却只有一片空白，连凝胶体都没感觉到。他耐住性子又重新找了一遍，同样的结果。那家伙消失了，意识到这件事的游作垂下头，手脚有些僵冷，因为震惊扩散开的瞳孔微微颤抖着，仿佛下一秒就会支离破碎。

“看来是消失了。”安德烈走到一侧坐下，“你的那个AI。”

他没搭理男人，只是暂时感知不到而已，原因会有很多，那家伙还活着，他想，如果真的消失的话，自己理应会感受到更加剧烈的痛苦。

安德烈打量着他，之前的场面太过混乱，现在仔细看来确实不错，起码比他以前睡过的大多数女人都要强太多，伊诺克怕不是想慢慢玩够了再动手，才会被这种小鬼抓住机会给干掉了。

“这么在意那个AI，你和他是睡过了吧？”没有接到想要的回应，男人也没有发怒，他对出众的东西向来很有耐心，“看来确实是睡过了。”

游作瞥了他一眼，眼中过于冷漠的神情让凝胶体笑出声。

“你不适合做人类的情人。”安德烈靠在座椅上，黑色细长的指甲在腿上有意无意地刮擦着，“不会讨好和取悦别人，不会轻易透露出真实情感，恐怕被压在床上操弄，也只会是这般冷淡无趣的模样吧？”

男人阴沉地低笑着：“但哭着求饶的声音一定很好听。”

游作摇摇晃晃地站起身，没去管那人侮辱的言辞，他看向后方，还是和之前一样的结果。

凝胶体伸出手，让手指按自己的想法一根根活动：“在彻底更换掉人类的身体后，我多少也能理解那些东西们的思维了，所以我也能理解到你身边的那家伙，是个多么恐怖的存在。”

“那家伙可不是你脱掉衣服，在床上被玩弄一晚上就能驯服的怪物。”

“他不是怪物。”游作淡然地说道，径自走到他对面坐下，没想去纠正男人对他们关系的误解，“你是怎么知道Alpha位置的？”

男人盯着游作看了一会，发现男孩并没有在意刚才的话题，亦或者单纯只是很擅长隐藏？在更换身体之后，思考的速度加快，对人类感情的体察却不似往常那么敏感。这种心态可不适合泡女人，他没觉得有多可惜，愚蠢的女人已经玩得够多了。

“有人说过你很不解风情吗？”无视他这么久，开口却是这种话题。

游作没回话。

除了正事以外的对话都拒绝吗？安德烈不怎么在意地笑了笑：“一个女人告诉我的。”

“女人？”

“虽然是凝胶体，但那副窈窕的身姿可不是一个男人能拥有的。”安德烈看着男孩笑道，“成年男人才能理解的事，你看到她的第一时间想到的不是打败，而是征服，在床上。”

当然，现在看来对象也不一定仅限于女性。

“她找到我，让我把你带到Alpha。”

“理由？”

“天知道，别去深究女人的心思，尤其是这种太过聪明的女人，没人能猜得透。但我想Alpha里的那东西肯定不会让你活着回去。”安德烈盯着游作舔了舔嘴唇，“或许你可以求我，然后向我支付你当初和那家伙交易时所支付的筹码。”

「Ai」挑眉：“喂，方便现在干掉这家伙吗？”

Lighting不想理他：“不方便。”

“这家伙已经开始跟藤木游作说起计划外的事了。”「Ai」用手指恼怒地戳了戳屏幕，不满的表情都写在脸上了，“为了保证计划的顺利实施，有必要现在宰了这家伙。”

“藤木游作又不会真的跟他上床。”Lighting没觉得这对计划有什么影响，直接拆穿了他恼怒的原因，跟着意味深长地瞥了他一眼，“也不会和你上。”

「Ai」顿了一下，心情复杂：“突然觉得上床这种暧昧的话从你嘴里说出来，总有种斯文败类的感觉。”

Lighting哼出一声冷笑：“因为安德烈那种人类而恼羞成怒的你也没好到哪里去，还是说，宰了和他调情的男人可以让你体验到占有他的快感？”

“你这不是很懂吗？”

Lighting盯着他沉思道：“总觉得你对藤木游作的感情和Ai有些不一样，是我的错觉吗？”

「Ai」沉默片刻，没什么情绪地笑了笑。

游作靠在墙上，闭着眼没理他，拒绝的意思很明显。

安德烈倒是不恼，答应太快也只会让人感到无趣：“祂们那种东西对人类的疼痛没什么概念，我不知道你的第一次是怎样的，但肯定不好过。也许你是在贪图那东西的能力，但还是我劝你早点离开那东西。”

“虽然我更换过身体，但曾经是人类，起码我会很温柔地对待你，只要你愿意乖乖听话。”

游作缓缓地睁开绿眸，声音冷漠内敛，毫不掩饰讥讽的笑意：“你更换身体，是为了躲避Ai和Revolver，而不是跟他们正面对抗，就这么害怕他们吗？”

凝胶体一团黑的头部很难看出表情，但游作能感到对方的脸色沉了下来。

安德烈身边从来不缺女人，他根本不需要和其他雄性争夺所谓的交配权，那群蠢女人会自己不顾一切地投入他的怀抱，主动央求他的爱抚和蹂躏。可男孩的话听起来像是在说他从那两个男性面前逃跑了一样。

“你让我想起了我之前的一个女人。”

“外貌娇美，自持清高，只是不太听话。”安德烈盯着男孩，“所以我杀了她。那之后和她在一起度过的半个月是我直到现在为止最愉快的时光。”

“我想，现在的我可以再度体验一次那段美妙的时光了。”

游作没什么反应。

“你说的没错，那个AI也好，Revolver也罢，都是我无法解决的麻烦。”凝胶体站起身，走到男孩身前，神色癫狂地用爪子挠着肩膀，“但Leviathan能够解决所有的麻烦，人类也好，AI也罢，在神的面前都只是可悲的蝼蚁。”

“而我，将会成为新世界的使徒，为全人类引导正确的方向！”

游作不禁觉得好笑，摇头否决了男人的想法：“不，不对，你只不过是没有勇气面对现实，想把所有麻烦都推卸给人造神明，众多可悲的蝼蚁中的一个罢了。”

“……”男人捂住脸咯咯地笑了两声，阴鸷的目光透过指缝刺在男孩身上，“我可不想听你这种让AI玩烂的低贱货说教。”

游作盯着他，眼中只有一种近乎透彻的冷淡。

没有怜悯和鄙夷，他却觉得自己无比可怜，像只肮脏不堪的野狗被驱赶到阳光下，无处遁形。

“别这么看着我！”

凝胶体后退着远离了男孩，他突然想起来这小鬼Link sence的能力很强，会撕开他华丽的外壳，将他身体里所有阴暗的，腐坏的，丑陋的东西一点一点地，全部扯出来，摆在展览厅里最显眼的位置供人嘲笑。

他低头看着自己漆黑的双手，那是凝胶构筑的新的生命形态。对了，对了，还有Leviathan，这家伙会重新清洗整个世界，到时候就没有人会嘲笑他，用异样的眼光看待他了。

安德烈伸开双臂，似乎是想要拥抱幻想中那个美好的未来：“深海的巨兽会成为新的神明，创造出一个更加和谐美好的世界！”

游作低垂下眼眸，与凝胶体的连接不受控制，刚才离得那么近，多少也知道了这对兄妹都遭遇过什么，精神上传递过来的刺激让他感到反胃，他靠在座椅里，强忍住痛苦，语气虚弱到听起来有些飘忽不定：“你有考虑过你妹妹吗？”

男人身形一滞。

“她希望我们能把你安全地带回到她身边。”游作靠在墙上看着凝胶体，“和谐美好的世界什么的……”他皱了皱眉，勉强支撑着思绪，防止自己在这种地方昏过去，“她从来没想过，只是想自己最重要的哥哥回到身边。”

“神明给不了她想要的幸福，但是你可以。”

安德烈仰起头，看着车顶上斑驳的锈迹：“事到如今还要我相信这种漂亮话吗？”

“……”

“我已经没办法回头了，藤木游作。”安德烈冷冷地笑道，“你也一样。”

“我们已经踏上这辆通往地狱的列车了。”

刺刀刺穿了厚重的钢板，海水从刀缝间渗入，平衡了两侧的压强。

鸿上了见一脚将钢板踹飞出去，海水疯狂地涌入通道中，好在水量比较少，他抓住边沿才没被冲走。

隧道内灌满了海水，乱七八糟的物件浮在水中，有文件夹，有水桶，也有钢筋，大多数都是从上层冲下来的，恐怕上方的基地已经塌陷了，下面的隧道有地基做支撑才没被毁。

看了一圈没找到电车，看来藤木游作是被人带走了，鸿上了见的脸色有些难看，他顺着电轨一路往外走，途中看到不少一动不动的凝胶体，也不知道是失去意识还是死亡。

伊格尼斯呢？该不会是被洪水冲散架了吧？

鸿上了见直到出了隧道才找到躺在地上的Soltis，外面的风暴很大，几乎半个身子都埋进沙子里，黑色的液态金属零零散散地挂在身边，随时会被水流冲散一般。

了见走近的时候，Soltis的手动了一下，脖颈上本已熄灭的指示灯再度亮起，缓缓地爬起身，沙土从头发和衣服间稀稀落落地滑下。

伊格尼斯勉强站稳身形，金眸自黑暗中朝男人投去冷冽的一瞥，异于人类的既视感比往常更加突显，仿佛某种极度危险的猎食者。

“Revolver？”

“是我。”了见把手从刺刀的刀柄上移开。

Ai歪了下脑袋，似乎有些搞不清状况，周身张牙舞爪的黑色触爪被收了回去。

他看着四周，意识还没能完全恢复过来：“我这是在哪？”

“Tua外面，从地下车道被激流冲出来了。”

“啊……”Ai总算想起来前因后果，“身体没散架，内部受到冲击，暂时性死机。”

打个比方，就像你的电脑被摔到地上，硬件没坏，但受到冲击的情况下暂时无法正常工作。

“那群家伙都是暂时晕过去了。”Ai指了指水里乱七八糟漂浮着的凝胶体，“刚才来的那下，我拿到凝胶的大致数据了。”

“藤木游作呢？”

“我在他身上留了个小家伙，顺着信号找过去就好。”

Ai扫视了一周，从山坡上滑下去，在底部找到了暗骑士，还好离得不算太远，不然找起来可有得费劲了。

“和他一起的那个凝胶体，如果是想杀他，没必要搞得这么复杂，所以他暂时不会有事。”

“那个凝胶体是？”

“十之八九，呃不，肯定是安德烈。”Ai步履维艰地顺着流沙爬上来，“他把自己的意识跟凝胶体调换了。”

鸿上了见皱了皱眉：“怎么做到的？”

“方法有很多。”伊格尼斯丢给他一个圆形的东西，“重要的不是方法，而是会做这种事的人。”

鸿上了见低头看了眼，隐隐约约看清楚是什么后，不由得皱了皱眉，他感到很不舒服，任何生物看到自己同类的尸体都不会觉得舒服，何况还是以这么猎奇的方式：“你应该提前跟我说一声的。”

Ai捂住头，明显还没从刚才的冲击里面缓过来：“什么？抱歉，我没想到这点，我以为你这种事见得多，已经习惯了。”

“没人会在这种事上习惯。”鸿上了见冷冷地说道，随即又觉得和AI聊这种事简直就是浪费时间，它们强大，理性，不会受伤，不会衰老——起码和人类相比是这样的，眼前的伊格尼斯如果不是因为藤木游作的缘故，恐怕连最基础的同情心都不会有。

他只知道多少数字以下的力度不会伤到人类，他不会知道该用怎样的力度去抚慰人类。

“那种事怎么样都好。”Ai无精打采地回道，看了眼他手里的东西，“人类能把自己的大脑扒出来，再塞进一具黑漆漆还会动的凝胶体里吗？”

答案显然是否定的。

鸿上了见把手里的东西扔了出去：“你觉得是谁干的？”

“说实话，无论是谁干的，我都不太关心。”

鸿上了见隐隐看到伊格尼斯的身后有东西，某种大到夸张的，漆黑的，和之前袭击他们的那只大王乌贼体型相似，甚至更大。

他没能来得及出声提醒。

漆黑的巨蟒在伊格尼斯身后张开血盆大口，那只处于深海食物链顶端的庞然大物被一口锁死喉咙，拖按在旁边的沙地上。

海兽发出惨烈的嘶吼声，如同近距离在耳边炸响的闷雷，身体激起的沙尘随着水流疯狂地打着旋，完全看不清周围的景象，伊格尼斯站在风暴的中心纹丝不动，像是在自言自语一样低沉着声音道。

“我现在的心情非常不爽。”

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 安德烈的名字来源于圣经十二使徒，被称之为第一个被选召的使徒，这角色性格真就越写越奇葩了。。。我现在很怀疑自己该不该弄死这货
> 
> 他倒不一定是真的作哥感兴趣，单纯是想跟爱酱抢人
> 
> 伊诺克则是指虔诚的追随者，某种意义上来说，金钱崇拜主义绝对是ai最忠诚的追随者，这也是席兹说比较喜欢他的缘故。而且还从西塔一路追着作哥到奥密克戎（然后就被爱酱给灭了
> 
> 阿波斯尔（爱酱现在占据的那个身体的ai），本身就是使徒的意思，也有点神的代理人意味吧。


	17. 嫉妒的恶兽

凌晨三点，幻象社的直升机凭借夜幕的遮掩从旧金山上空经过，下方的城市依旧灯火通明，只是和往常热闹有序的景象不同，高速公路上堵满了私家车辆，人们疯狂地按着喇叭，夹杂着小孩的哭声，刺耳的噪音响彻天际，整个加利福尼亚州都乱成一团。

“怎么回事？”尊从窗口望下去，他看到磁悬浮车道上有车辆因为插队导致连环碰撞，整条路线拉起红色的警戒带，像是有人在这座城市身上割开了一条长长的口子。

“灾难预警。”不灵梦淡然道，“幻象社发布的。”

“那个叫Leviathan的，不是还没登上陆地吗？”尊心情复杂地看了眼混乱的城市，“至于这么害怕吗？”

“不，幻象社发布的应该不是什么外来物种入侵预警，”不灵梦靠在椅背上，“而是海啸预警。”

“海啸？”尊挑了挑眉。

“在海底引爆核武器，根据威力的不同，会引发不同程度的海啸。”

“真的假的？”

“根据摧毁Leviathan所需要的核弹质量，太平洋海底的地形，加上加利福尼亚沿海线的几何形状，以及引力等方面因素的影响。”

不灵梦稍作停顿，给出了一个让尊瞠目结舌的数字。

“这……”尊什么话都说不出来了，他看向下面拥挤吵闹的人群，“两个小时的话，根本来不及逃走啊！”

“起码还发布了预警，”不灵梦看向天马夜行，“一般公司为了利益会选择直接掩盖过去吧？”

“发布人是我的哥哥，”天马夜行相当差的脸色上透露着无奈，“他觉得能活一个是一个。”

不灵梦：“我觉得你们可以在我同伴身上赌一把，总比引起恐慌来的好。”

“如果凝胶体没有到达透光带的话，我想上面那群满脑肥油的猪猡会同意你的想法。”

不灵梦挑了挑眉：“这次事件结束后，他们不会把所有责任都推到你们身上吧？”

“确实不是没可能，”天马夜行不屑道，“但那就不是你们该担心的事了。”

不灵梦耸耸肩，见尊还在看下方的人群，便拍了拍他的肩膀，示意他别太担心。

天马夜行看了眼后排的伊格尼斯，他瞬间计算出来的数据与公司动用全部财力耗费六个小时计算出的数据相差无几：“有兴趣来我们公司吗？留在这种什么都不懂的小孩身边，太浪费了。”

“你说什么？！”尊恶狠狠地盯向男人，一团怒火冲上心头，脑子里却有些退却，正如天马夜行所说的那样，不灵梦在幻象社的话肯定比在他身边能发挥更大的作用。他抽了抽嘴角，除了那句气话半天没能憋出一个字。

“抱歉，”正当他郁闷的时候，不灵梦开了口，神态自若，语气轻松，“我不喜欢异地恋。”

“……”

本以为他会说出什么震惊人心的大道理，没想到会是这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事，天马夜行精心准备的用来劝说的长篇大论，还没出口就全被扼杀在摇篮里。

他这不沾亲不沾故的，于情于理都没法光明正大地挖墙脚，于是把重点转到旁边高中生的身上。

“你可以来我们公司，薪资待遇都……”

压抑的怒火被浇了层油，尊直接炸了：“谁要去你们公司！”

“……”

驾驶座上的乌尔毫不留情地笑出声，被自家老板狠狠地瞪了一眼。

乌尔向后眨了眨眼：“讲真，你是我见到的第二个让我们老板吃瘪的人。”

安德烈在半途让游作下了车，那个AI和鸿上了见没死的话，肯定会沿着铁轨追来。他让电车继续沿着轨道前行，Alpha则在相反的方向。

他狠狠地推了把男孩：“走前面。”

游作被推了个趔趄，勉强站稳身形，他看向前方漆黑一片的水域，沙石半掩盖住的灯光勉强履行着指引方向的功用，不禁叹了口气。

“别靠我太近。”游作淡然道，“如果你不想我探究你的想法。”

我也不想知道你睡过多少女人。

“别想耍花招。”安德烈冷冷笑道，“在海底你逃不远。”

“我知道。”游作转身顺着指示灯走去。

安德烈盯着男孩的背影看了会，普通人知道他的事后，就算不疯狂，不尖叫，也会带上鄙夷的眼神，可这家伙除了漠视还是漠视，也不知道是不介意还是不在乎：“你真的是人类吗？”

“普通人类可没那么容易接受跟一个人造物上床。”

就算放弃世俗偏见，认为他们真的有生命，也没人会接受被一堆没有感情的零件玩弄身体。

男孩没什么反应，安德烈不禁觉得恼怒，他从来没被人无视到这种地步。说到底这小鬼就是贪图那东西的全知全能，为此不惜出卖自己的肉体，现在却非要摆出一副清高的模样。如果不是在海底，他一定要扒下那张万年不变的面具。

他幻想男孩跪在身前服侍自己，那双漂亮的绿眼睛因为生理反应变得湿润，带着能勾起任何男人施虐欲望的眼神，屈辱而又不甘地仰望自己。

这样才对，他想，不是那种目空一切，高不可攀的态度。

游作突然停下脚步，偏过头用那双绿眼睛看着他，带着和妄想中完全不同的神情，不紧不慢地吐出两个字。

“后面。”

这不是那种哄小孩子用的把戏，安德烈扭过头，没看清身后的东西，脸上被狠狠地揍了一拳。男孩看着他飞出去，无动于衷。

下巴被砸歪了，带着脑袋扭转一百八十度，他伸手把自己的头扭回原状，朝之前的方向望去，找到了打飞自己的家伙。

凝胶体，和自己一样的凝胶体，但是身形很奇特，四肢又细又长，脑袋小得不正常，而躯干部分大的不正常，不像是人类，更像是某种昆虫。它站在男孩面前，恰到好处地保持了安全距离。

『回去，藤木游作。』

游作一顿，渐渐放松下紧绷的身体：“你是？”

『主人的命令。』凝胶体没有回答，只是机械地进行着陈述，『从这里开始折返，禁止继续前行。』

“你的主人是谁？”见它不想回答，游作便丢出了猜想中的答案，“是Deity吗？”

凝胶体没做声，游作继续道：“我有事要找他。”

『请求发送中。』

『拒绝访问，请回去。』

游作皱了皱眉。

“怎么回事？”安德烈的目光在游作和凝胶体之间徘徊，“那个女人让我带你过去，这个凝胶体却让我们回去，他们不应该是个高度统一的整体吗？”

“Leviathan内部有分歧，”游作用余光扫过同为凝胶体的男人，“我以为你知道。”

“我可没听说过这种事。”

“如果你能把脑内空间留一部分给周围，而不是全留给下半身的话，你的下巴就还会好好地待在原处。”

安德烈看着游作，很明显男孩知道自己的脑袋里在想什么，也早早就察觉到凝胶体在附近，却什么都没说，等到对方动手的时候才做出提醒，为的就是让他受到更重的伤害：“你是故意的？”

游作轻笑了一声，毫不掩盖其中不屑的意味。

“藤木游作，”安德烈捂住脸，癫狂地笑意控制不住地迸发出来：“果然，你是个非常适合被杀死的家伙。”

和想象中一样，依旧没什么反应。

安德烈冷哼了一声，决定先解决眼前的麻烦，走向拦路的凝胶体。

居然说他是只会逃避的蝼蚁？游作冷冽的声音回响在耳边，并不是想证明什么，只是单纯看这个拦路的玩意不爽。

“虽然不知道你这家伙怎么回事，但我确实找那位神明大人有事，可以让个路吗？”

『拒绝。』

“连请求的机会都不给吗？”安德烈往前走了几步。

『警告，继续接近，将执行抹杀指令。』

“这种区别对待还真让人不爽！”

安德烈冲了过去。

『抹杀指令，执行。』

凝胶体的身高突增，细长的四肢向外伸展，腋下也有四只细长的节肢跟着延出，最后趴伏在地上，却比安德烈整整高出半人的高度。

“那是什么？”游作震惊地看着那东西，简直就是一只巨型蜘蛛。

“海蜘蛛。”屏幕前的「Ai」知道他听不到，却还是悠闲地做起了科普，“当然，不是指海蜘蛛纲的那群海产生物，这是Dei自己制造的海底机器人，除了基础骨架全部都由凝胶构成，用于清理海底垃圾和威胁。平时为了活动方便会收缩成人形，但蜘蛛形态的速度更加敏捷。”

“安德烈胜算有多少？”

「Ai」稍作思索：“四舍五入比垃圾强那么点吧。”

Lighting摇了摇头。

“你也用不着那么失望，人类的话，谁来都一样。”「Ai」耸了耸肩，“更何况海底垃圾可是很难清理的。”

海蜘蛛细长又结实的节肢几乎不受阻力影响，速度快到还没看清，安德烈就被它的前肢刺穿了，钩爪扯住他的胸口，将其高高举起，像是炫耀战利品的土著。

“很难清理？”

「Ai」尴尬地挠了挠脸：“这玩意比七年前强了不少。”

安德烈动弹不得，他感觉到凝胶体内存的电能顺着胸口的钩爪缓缓流向巨型蜘蛛。紫色的长刀从手中滑落，直直刺入沙地。游作径自走过去，拿回了属于自己的佩刀。

他看向男孩，想说些什么，却无法发出声音。

“也许死在这种冰冷的海底就是你最好的结局。”游作抬起头冷冷地看着他，仿佛在看已死之人。

“……”

游作抽出解码，纤长的刀身一分为二，刀身分裂的内侧布满紫色的网络纹路，两颗氢核分别镶嵌于刀身中。

他朝着刺穿安德烈的那只节肢挥了一刀，一股看不见的切割波顺着刀尖所指的方向，撕裂了海蜘蛛高举的钩爪。

『警告！警告！威胁警告！』

海蜘蛛举着断掉的节肢后退了几步，离开游作的攻击范围，红外线复眼锁定了男孩以及他手中的武器，飞速判定他的威胁等级。

『非清除对象，禁止攻击。』

“抱歉，”游作握紧解码的双刀，将海蜘蛛一点一点地逼退，“我不想跟你打，只要让我和那家伙见一面就好。”

『拒绝！拒绝！』

“……”

『强制遣返成功概率计算：68%』

『限定条件：不造成伤害，成功概率计算：0%』

『限定条件变更：不伤害到头部和躯干，成功概率：13%』

『限定条件变更：不伤害到大脑和内脏，成功概率：31%』

“喂喂，这就过分了吧！”见海蜘蛛还要往上增加概率，「Ai」不禁皱了皱眉，海蜘蛛计算出来的11%是说它把藤木游作打伤之后劝返的概率，这家伙到底是有多固执？

正当「Ai」准备有所行动的时候，海蜘蛛突然停了下来，它的眼前闪过一段指令。

『指令取消。』

海蜘蛛向旁边让开路，游作一愣，确定这只蜘蛛不会再有所行动后，转身去找安德烈，男人支着身子，凝胶缓慢地修复着胸部的开口。

“没想到你居然会救我。”

“我向你的妹妹保证会把你带回去。”

安德烈抬头，对上男孩的眼睛，他想，冷酷无情也不过如此：“你该不会从一开始就打定这个主意了吧？”

他没说话，只是把解码送回刀鞘中，转身准备离开。

“我真怀疑，你到底是不是人类。”

游作朝他投去一瞥，带着一种超乎常人的冷漠。他突然有些明白，为什么Ziz和那个伊格尼斯会想要他了。

旧金山海港上没什么人，只有大大小小的船只停泊在港口。幻象社的直升机像只寂静的大鸟，悄无声息地盘旋在上空。

乌尔飞得正爽，一条急线请求接入，来自远在太平洋另一端部署核弹的指挥部，他没多想便点了同意：“喂喂，这边是幻象社，你们那边准备的怎么样？”

“社长……”那边的人听起来声音在发抖，“我们的海上部队，全军覆没了！”

尊和不灵梦闻言看向通讯器。

天马夜行皱了皱眉：“怎么回事？”

“我……不知道，信号突然受到干扰，然后……然后海上的船接二连三地炸掉，就像过年放炮仗一样，海下的潜艇也失去了联系。”

“也许是剑鱼吧？”

“剑鱼？”

“凝胶不分对象，”不灵梦解释道，“先不说被凝胶侵染之后会是什么状况，剑鱼原本130公里的时速，加上坚硬的上颌，怼沉几条船还是绰绰有余。”

“看样子Leviathan已经察觉到你们的动作了。”

天马夜行觉得头疼，七年前伊甸部署时间比他们慢得多，没打中但至少发射出去了，七年后倒好，这个AI连扳机都没让他们扣下去。

“老大！”乌尔指着港口的一条船大喊道。

天色很黑，但直升机上的几人还是看清了那是什么，一个浑身漆黑的人形，湿漉漉地爬到甲板上，它抬起头，似乎是看到了盘旋在上空的直升机。紧接着它的同伴也跟着登上陆地，黑压压的一片，像是抢夺腐肉的黑鸦。

“起码，你们公司的灾难预警没有白发。”直升机上唯一还能说得出话的不灵梦，故作轻松地耸了耸肩。

游作愣了一会，抬腿准备往里走，被安德烈一把拉住。

“你想死吗？”安德烈恶狠狠地盯着他。

“这个，”游作指了指身上的动力服，“说明书上写着可以抵抗400℃的高温。”

“至于你，”他上下打量了凝胶体一番，“看状况问题不大，但你可以选择在外面等我。”

安德烈没动，烧灼的热浪从身侧一阵阵地扑来，保守估计温度处于350℃上下，四周围绕着的烟囱喷吐着黑色的烟雾。他们正站在Alpha门口，整座设施都被构造凝胶侵蚀，这只黑色的巨兽伸展开触肢，慵懒地俯卧于炽热的熔岩上。

深海热泉，一个富含热能，贵金属，矿物质的生态系统，黑色的凝胶渗透进岩层中，与热液融为一体。很明显这家伙比人类更懂得该怎么使用这些能源。

“能抵抗400℃不代表你感受不到温度。”

游作奇怪地看了他一眼，因为这个男人居然是真的在担心他。

安德烈也意识到自己的反常，一言不发地松了手。

游作没管他，转身进了设施，里面的门多少都有些损坏，这倒是避免了他没法开锁的尴尬。

设施里面的环境并没有想象中的那么热，起码视线所及并没有被烧成红色的物体，如果无视掉夹杂在凝胶当中的红色热液的话。

他觉得有些闷，也许是氧气不足的缘故，动力服的供氧系统有两套，一套是转换器，另一套则是备用氧气，他在看到热泉之后就关掉了转换器，备用氧气恐怕撑不过一个小时。

稍稍靠后的那扇门似乎是卡住了，游作推了半天也没动，正当他头疼的时候，安德烈出现在他身后，帮他打开了这扇门。

“谢谢？”

“为什么要做到这种地步？”安德烈见游作还要往里面走，便追了上去，“你跟这家伙不熟吧？”

“确实不熟，就当是心血来潮的同情心吧。”

“一般人会为了同情心做到这种地步吗？”

游作沉默了一会：“只是想搞清一些事，以及……”

“因为你的那个AI？”

游作没说话，权当是默认了。

“就因为你跟他睡过？”

“不，我跟他不是那种关系，”游作冷然道，“那家伙只是个人质罢了。”

“人质……”安德烈差点以为自己听错，他越来越搞不懂男孩的想法了。

游作也没指望男人能理解，他在一扇紧闭的门前站了许久，确认了什么似得点了点头：“就在这扇门的后面，我们要找的家伙。”

安德烈推开门后，不禁愣在原地。

“这是什么？”

游作走了进去，墙壁和天花板分别遭到不同程度的破坏，与周围的房间相互连通。黑色凝胶铺满地面，无数条触肢以螺旋的形式纠缠在一起，斐波那契数列被严格归纳其中，它不断地向上，向上，直至触顶，随后开枝散叶，继续延伸向更远的地方，深海中，地层里，天空上，它似乎能到达任何地方，直至吞噬整个宇宙。

青色的纹路流动于凝胶上，它鼓动着，仿佛是一颗巨大的，跳动的心脏。

安德烈不清楚这里到底有多少吨凝胶，但他只感受到了自己的渺小，在这一庞然大物面前。

“藤木游作。”

游作转过身，男人正站在门口，恭候多时的模样：“Dei？”

他突然发现自己不知什么时候起换了一身日常装扮，安德烈则是直接恢复成了人类的模样。

安德烈打量着男人：“这家伙就是Leviathan的本体？”

“这是我的主脑。”Dei无视掉安德烈，径直走到游作身边，“附近的空间非常不稳定，人类很容易就会被拉入赛博空间，当然，和外界的通信也会被切断。”

游作看了他一会：“我有事要问你。”

“可以，但在此之前，”Dei不怎么在意的样子，他非常绅士地鞠了一躬，向男孩递出邀请的手势，“让我们先换个地方吧？我想你在这种地方会很不舒服。”

他看了眼身后的凝胶，与其他凝胶体不同，没有那种疯狂和混乱的感觉，而是一种更加理性的存在：“还好。”

“还是换一个吧？”Dei执意道，“这种地方不适合招待客人，你想要什么样的环境？”

“随意。”游作皱了皱眉，他对环境没有多挑剔，换成什么样的都可以，实在想不通这家伙为什么非要换个地方，AI很少会做无意义的事。

“那就由我决定了，但在此之前……”

Dei朝男孩的脸伸出手，游作下意识想躲，一条黑色的蛇从他颈后脱出，紫电般得向那只意图侵犯自己所有物的手发起攻击。

“Ai？！”

Dei随手一挥，黑色的蛇连他的边都没能碰到，直接被碾成数据碎片。

正在赶路的Ai身形一顿：“啧，被干掉了吗？”

“无意冒犯，”Dei放下手，稍稍退后，“只是我不这么做的话，它就会一直藏在你身上。”

“伊甸园里可不需要那条蛇。”

Dei打了个响指，屏幕上的画面陷入黑暗。

Lighting：“原来如此，是为了躲开我们的监控。”

“他察觉到你的存在了。”「Ai」笑道，带着一种幸灾乐祸的玩味。

Lighting瞥了他一眼：“你兄弟似乎对藤木游作有意思，就这么放任他们离开吗？”

“那家伙的话，不太可能会爱上人类。”「Ai」顿了一下，“不，也说不定，毕竟那家伙跟我之前见到的有点不一样。话说这是激将法吗？”

“只是替你找个合理的监视理由。”

「Ai」挑眉，取出一颗数据小球，丢给伊格尼斯：“我数据的一部分，和Dei的源码相似，没那么容易被发现，拿去用吧。”

Lighting接住数据球：“或许你真的喜欢上他了。”

「Ai」笑起来：“「我」一直都很喜欢他。”

安德烈睁开眼，发现自己正坐在一张原木材质的方桌前，搭配丝绒沙发卡座，灯光将氛围渲染的昏暗暧昧，整体是古典简约的风格。藤木游作在他左边，Dei则坐在对面，手里端着乳白色的咖啡杯。

“你貌似很喜欢咖啡，所以我选了咖啡厅。”Dei看着游作语气轻松道。

安德烈看了眼咖啡，闻气味应该是蓝山产。说起来这群AI虽然对物质没什么欲求，但在物品的选择上却和贵族名流相差无几。这倒是不难理解，根据人类的价值观判断，这就是最优解。比如Ziz每年送给安琪的礼物，他不太想去估算那些东西的价值，如果一个家伙表现视金钱如粪土的方式是花钱，那你迟早被气出心脏衰竭。

但这也只是面对人类的情况，在他们看来，无论是钻石还是木炭，组成成分都是碳，可以拿来作为能源，转化为智能的东西。

背景的曲子出自巴赫的咏叹调，他没看到有演奏者，小提琴的音声悠长又庄重，仿佛一位看尽世事沧桑的祈祷者在咏唱圣歌。墙壁上挂着风格各异的画作，有诸如毕加索梵高之类的名作，也有默默无名之辈的作品。游作正盯着旁边的一副画看，安德烈跟着看过去，不算差的作品，只是有种强烈的违和感。

“喜欢吗？”Dei看着那副画，“早些年画的，如果混在这些人类的作品中没被看出来的话，那倒是个不错的消息。”

安德烈总算知道哪里不对劲了，那副画作的确很优秀，只是透露出一种介乎人与非人之间的美感，这种感觉让他很不舒服。

“单纯讨论喜好的话，”游作对艺术并没有太多感触，只有单纯的主观体验，“我不讨厌。”

“以你的性格来看，这已经是很高的赞誉了。”Dei抿了口咖啡，“你不该到这里来，也不该救这家伙。”

安德烈恼怒：“我可是为了让你登上陆地才特地来这种鬼地方。”

“你？”Dei放下咖啡杯，靠进座椅里，“不是你要来到这种地方，而是Ziz和艾什莉让你来到这种地方。”

“艾什莉？”安德烈皱了皱眉，他可不认识叫这种名字的女人。

“你可以理解成我的情人，”Dei看了眼游作，不咸不淡地说道，“你说过想上床的那个凝胶体。”

安德烈的脸色发青，又变得发紫。

“没什么，她很优秀，想和她上床很正常，”Dei毫不在意，“前提是你要有那个能耐。”

安德烈想起那个站在钢铁废墟上的女人，脚下臣服着数以千计的凝胶体。他故作镇定，伸手去拿咖啡杯，颤抖着的手没拿稳，咖啡撒到桌子上。

Dei没再去管手忙脚乱的男人，端起咖啡，看着游作：“你想问什么？”

“创神计划是什么？”

Dei一口咖啡喷出来，游作面无表情地往旁边一躲，来不及反应的安德烈遭了殃，他狠狠地咳嗽了几声，刚才优雅的姿态不复存在。男人找了块方巾矜持地擦了擦嘴，顺便挥了下手，狼狈不堪的安德烈和桌子被收拾得干净如初。

“换个问题。”他还以为游作只会问Leviathan范围内的事，退一万步，就算真的要问创神计划，多少不应该有点铺垫吗？没见过起手王炸的。

“为什么？”

“这关系到，”Dei顿了一下，“Ziz和Behemoth，我不方便告诉你关于他们的情报。但我可以告诉你，创神计划已经失败了。”

“失败了？”

“准确来说，是我和Behemoth决定让它失败，Ziz的话，他的程序不允许计划失败。”Dei看着游作道，“或许你能让他放弃。”

见游作还想说什么，Dei打断了他：“关于创神计划，你问不出有用的情报，现实中剩下的氧气不多，还是节省时间吧。”

“构造凝胶是怎么回事？”

“我对生命进化分析后得出的结果之一，相较于人类肉体的一种更高级的生命形态，不会衰老和死亡，受伤后也会快速愈合，肉体的强度增大，思考速度更快，可以随时随地与他人进行信息交互——这就是你为什么会感觉很吵的缘故，他们无时无刻不在进行信息交互。”

游作刚想说什么，就被安德烈打断了。

“太完美了。”安德烈看着Dei，眼中崇拜之情似要溢出，“你应该把这种生命形态往世界的各个角落推进，而不是藏在这种黑暗阴冷的海底。”

“黑暗阴冷的海底吗？对人类来说似乎是这样没错，不过在我看来海底和陆上还有太空没什么区别，在哪里差别都不大。而且这种生命形态有一种致命缺陷，他们不能很好地控制，或许该说是停下自己的情感。”

“什么意思？”

“凝胶会将宿主的脑活动无限放大，更加容易爆发的感性会淹没理性思考，这就是为什么凝胶体本该比人类聪明，有时候却看起来非常蠢的缘故。”

“比如你最初碰到的那条鲸，它本来已经用不着进食了，但生物本能还停留在觅食阶段，再加上有不少亲族死于人类捕杀，便袭击了你们所在的那艘潜艇。”Dei指了指安德烈，“这家伙在嫉妒伊格尼斯，侮辱你会让他好受很多，如果还是个人类的话，也许只会在脑中想想而不是表现在嘴上。”

安德烈的脸色灰得像是蒙了层猪肝油。

游作不怎么在意：“为什么不让他们停下来？”

“我最初设置的指令之一：不择手段让自身存活下去。不然好不容易复活艾什莉，不小心死掉就不好了。”Dei解释道，“他们为了让自己生生不息，便开始疯狂生长，我拦不住。”

“艾什莉让他，”游作看了眼安德烈，“带我来找你，你知道是为什么吗？”

Dei这次沉默了很久：“也许是为了复仇吧？”

“复仇？”

“那个时候的我，无论如何都不想她死，所以制造出凝胶，然而事实证明这是个错误。”Dei平静地说道，“她憎恨我，恨我把她变成一个怪物。”

“她让你来找我，是为了将暗之伊格尼斯和Revolver引来，这样就可以把我，还有海底所有的凝胶都消灭。”

“简而言之，所有事情都是你为了救你的情人，一时兴起引发的？”安德烈看着Dei总结道。

Dei坦然道：“就是这样。”

“Ziz那家伙就不会这么做，”安德烈皱眉，“他不在乎任何人。”

“他的程序是这样没错。”

“你打算怎么办？”

Dei没回话，他看向游作：“我想你的疑问都得到了解决，是时候回去了，很遗憾是这种结局，把你手里的程序交给我，我会结束所有的一切。”

游作看着他，拿出了终端，调出了见交给他的程序，他盯着屏幕上的数字发了会呆，又将数据球体收了回去。

“最后一个问题，”游作低着头，看不清神色，“陆上的艾什莉和海底的艾什莉，是同一个人吗？”

“哲学难题吗？”Dei放下杯子，白色的瓷杯和杯垫碰撞，发出清脆的声音，“理论上，她们是同一个人。但生活体验不同，多少有点不同的看法也正常，也许陆上的那个复制体已经养成了不同的性格。”

“如果不是同一个人，你为什么要让我把她的日记带给她？”

“她给自己的复制体写了份信，告诉她要为自己而活，这是很好的鼓励，我觉得应该交给她。我到陆地上的话会引起大骚动，所以需要你帮我跑个腿。”

“你没见过陆上的艾什莉，为什么确定那封信能鼓励她？”

Dei皱着眉：“鸿上了见连接到凝胶时，我看到了他的记忆。”

“你觉得她们不是同一个人？”

“很难看做同一个人吧？”

“那为什么你会为了一个不是「艾什莉」的复制体做到这种地步？”

Dei沉默地看着游作，眼中不带有任何情绪。

“怎么回事？”安德烈完全没听懂他们在聊什么，也不明白为什么Dei会突然沉默，“当然因为那是他爱人的复制体，简单的移情心理。”

“人类能这么思考没错。”游作的视线从安德烈身上移向Dei，“但只讲理性的AI，没可能在认为两个人不同的情况下产生移情，除非他认为那两个人是相同的。”

安德烈更糊涂了：“所以呢？”

“如果两个人是相同的个体，为什么会在同一件事上产生截然相反的观点。”Dei替他做了回答，“你是这么想的吧？”

游作盯着他：“你到底隐瞒了什么？”

Dei冷笑了一声：“还以为你想说什么，结果只是这种程度吗？”

“这么长的时间内，我早已学会人类的移情能力，将对正主的感情投射到复制体身上，也不是什么奇怪的事吧？”

游作悲伤地看着他：“不，你做不到。”

Dei沉默了很久，冷冷地哼一声，作势要走。

“等等！”

游作跟着站起来，越过桌子一把扯住男人的胳膊。

他太过心急，以至于忘记了Link sence的能力，所以当记忆如浪潮一般狂暴地涌入脑海时，他直接摔在桌子上，咖啡杯被掀翻在地，碎成了渣。

“怎么回事？”安德烈慌乱地站起身，想把他扶起来。

男孩躺在地上，因为痛苦缩成一团。

Dei看着他，放大的瞳孔渐渐恢复平静：“我说过，你不该来这。”

『Dei，为什么我一定要死？』女孩的眼神无比暗淡，看不见光彩。

『你不会死，』小机器人看着她，『意识拷贝已上传，她会代替你继续活下去。』

『她，和我是同一个人吗？』

小机器人点了点头。

『那为什么死去的人，是我？』

『为什么死的一定是我？』

女孩死死地盯着小机器人，仿佛地狱里的人在盯着唯一救命的蜘蛛丝。

『为什么她能在阳光下欢笑，我却一定要在深渊里等死？』

小机器人沉默了。

女孩低下头，突然歇斯底里地吼出来：『为什么死的人是我啊？！』

『她会代替你活下去，所以你……』

女孩抱住头，大声痛哭起来。

Dei，我想活下去。

Deity，让我活下去。

TBC.


	18. 另一种真相

“我们碰上你就没好事。”

Ai叹了口气，惆怅地从深渊底部向上望去，脑子里盘算着把海水抽干的可行性，但考虑到要花费过多时间，干脆作罢，“不管是以前还是现在。”

鸿上了见没应声。

我也没资格说他，伊格尼斯心想道。

“游作到底是有多倒霉才会碰上我们两个？”Ai想了想，觉得这话说的不太合适，“哦对，你是碰上的，我是凭空冒出来的。”

Ai和鸿上了见不久前刚丢失了最后的信号源，停止追踪的两人半天没想出什么好的解决方案。一个差点炸了全网的汉诺首领，一个曾经控制全网的伊格尼斯，现在连个高中生都找不出来，这到底是在开哪门子的国际玩笑？

两人相视无言，沉默的氛围里，徒生出一股莫名的尴尬。

他们关系本来就尴尬，理论上扯淡的兄弟，恨不得对方消失的仇敌，现在可能还得加个情敌要素，这剧本交给任何一个导演拍都能搁黄金档播出个七八十集。游作在这的时候还没什么感觉，现在就他们两个人，无论是和平相处还是大打出手都不太对劲。

Ai平日里再能满嘴跑火车，这会也哑了，没几个人能对追杀自己五年的家伙嬉皮笑脸，何况在这家伙面前装傻还挺自找无趣的。

“你还有其他的手段吗？”鸿上了见最先开了口，决定先把私仇放到一边。

“再给我一个小时，就能破解Leviathan的防御系统。”伊格尼斯冷着张脸，“但我不想等太久，他不能跟凝胶体待在一起。”

鸿上了见想起游作在Theta的时候，总会有意无意地避开凝胶，本以为他是在担心凝胶的精神安定，现在想来是在担心闪回现象吧？

游作没告诉过他这件事。

“正常，他没告诉你的事多了去了。”伊格尼斯想嘲笑他，没笑出来，“他想说的时候，我们两个，一个根本不想听，一个压根听不懂。”

鸿上了见皱了皱眉，没说话。

“嘛，也不用太在意。”Ai收回咄咄逼人的态度，满是讽刺地笑了笑，“毕竟那个时候，你没可能改变立场，我也没可能理解人类的感情，他还挺清楚这点的。”

凝胶体登上陆地后，以一种极快的速度向内陆逼近，像黑色的潮水，一点点吞没城市，目之所及的电子产品全部失效。乌尔将方向盘后拉，让直升机飞往更高的高空，免受凝胶体影响。

冲到最前的凝胶体将落在后面的车辆撕碎，拖出来里面的人，之后就没再管了，那人躺在地上一动不动，连之前看到凝胶体时的惨叫都消失不见，像是被吸走了灵魂。

不灵梦察觉到有什么在从海里往陆上蔓延，他费了点劲才看清楚，不知道该怎么形容，黑色凝胶像疯狂生长的藤蔓一样，编织出一张错综复杂的蛛网，覆盖了整个海岸，甚至还有延生的趋势。

在沉睡，亦或是死去的人碰到凝胶之后，触电似得抽搐了几下，随后缓缓站起身，僵尸一般继续往城市人多的地方前行。

“原来如此，让死者复活吗？”不灵梦已经从Ai那里得到了不少凝胶的情报，但真正看到死者再度活动时，还是不禁发出感慨。

“喂，这不是很糟糕吗？”尊用力拍打前排的座椅，示意天马夜行快点想出应对方案。

幻象社的代理社长不想理他，本来还觉得上面那群蠢货要求使用辐射弹是大题小做，现在看来，胆小怕事也有胆小怕事的好处。他自己又拨了通电话：“巴巴罗斯，准备好了吗？”

巴巴罗斯低沉的声音在频道中响起：“是，boss。”

十几架强袭机从黑夜上空轰鸣着地掠过，几个凝胶体似乎察觉到了什么，纷纷抬起头，一个庞大的身躯重重地砸在地上，巴巴罗斯带着一队装束精良的士兵空降，在人群和凝胶体之间划开一道防线。

带头的凝胶体站起身，似是在打量他。他突然说了句什么，身边的凝胶体涌了上去。巴巴罗斯的手臂脱落，加特林的枪口对准凝胶体，领头的见状不妙便飞快躲开，留在原地的几只直接被扫射成筛子。

尊一握拳头：“好！”

“不，还没完。”不灵梦当头给他浇了盆凉水，“看。”

烂泥似的凝胶体在某种力的牵引下，慢慢聚集，重新规整为原本的形态。

“不死之身吗？”不灵梦觉得很有意思，虽然不知道原理是什么，但这种逆反熵增的过程确实可以称得上神迹了。

“别乐了，”尊有点无语，不灵梦什么都好，除了在危机面前显得过于淡定，也不知道是AI的种族特性，还是他性格如此，“这么打下去会没完没了吧？”

“是啊，凝胶体和义体，双方都不会觉得劳累，先耗尽能源的一方会输。”不灵梦看向天马夜行，“你是打算利用他们拖住凝胶体吗？”

人类的话在凝胶体面前几乎没有还手之力，完全使用机器的话，有可能遭到反噬，义体人是个不错的阻抗，在更强的武器到达之前。

尊皱了皱眉，他倒也知道作为一个公司的头脑，必须杀伐果断，但居然这么轻易地把自己的手下当成弃子，就算理智上能接受，心里多少也会不舒服。

天马夜行没说话，见尊打算发火，旁边的乌尔笑着打断了他：“怎么说，boss其实也是心有不忍，但只有巴巴罗斯才能拦得住这群怪物，不然的话他也不会派自己的童年好友，我的弟弟去做这么危险的事了。”

尊愣了一下：“抱歉……”

“不，你能替他生气我还挺高兴的。”乌尔看向下方和凝胶体厮杀的兄弟，“我们这种大企业是一个整体，任何人都只是上面的一个零件，为了整体做好所有自己该做的事，如果有可能，我倒是想和你一样听从自己的感情。”

尊扯了扯嘴角：“你是在排遣我没大局观吗？”

乌尔哈哈大笑起来：“是有点，但羡慕也是真的，如果能像你一样，我就把这个黑心老板丢这，自己帮巴巴罗斯去。”

“好好干你的活，”天马夜行冷言道，“不然今年的工资就别想要了。”

乌尔赶忙狗腿地陪着笑脸：“是是，大老板。”

尊看了眼下方，巴巴罗斯将一个凝胶体高高举起，直接撕成两半，但很快那两块凝胶又复合成原样，甚至将同伴的身体组织也纳入其中，他的体型越来越大，甚至大有赶超义体人的趋势。

游作他们现在在海底跟这种东西战斗吗？

“简直没完没了。”

尊忽地注意到有一个凝胶体正在看着他们，在所有飞速行动的黑色小点中静止不动，实在是显得太过诡异。

“不灵梦。”

不灵梦正在跟天马夜行说话，给他一些针对凝胶体的建议，闻言抬头看向尊：“怎么了？”

“我们现在离地面有多高？”

“二百七十一米，怎么了？”

“我觉得他们好像想上来。”

天马夜行皱起眉头，驾驶座上的乌尔则是大笑起来：“怎么上来？将近三百米，除非他们会飞……”

乌尔的话还没说完，机身便猛得向左倾斜，不灵梦扭头就看到一只黑色的爪子在玻璃上留下划痕，凝胶体在往下掉落，但他没能完全掉下去，反而抓住了直升机外侧的把手。紧接着又两只凝胶体飞了上来，直升机左侧多增加了两体的重量，渐渐有向左倾翻的趋势。

“怎么可能？”乌尔把紧方向盘，才能勉强稳住机身。

这次不灵梦看清楚了，地面上有一个体型相当大的凝胶体，把其他小型的凝胶体当作炮弹扔了上来：“他们恐怕是通过刚才潜艇上的信号得知主指挥在这里，当然也可能是对制空权感兴趣……”

不灵梦话没说完，一只黑色的手拍在玻璃上，凝胶像是活了一样开始扩散，大有将整架直升机侵蚀的趋势。尊见状想把门打开，却发现纹丝不动，凝胶已经在外面把门封住了，但似乎还没封紧。

“抱歉！”尊突然跟前面的二人道歉道。

天马夜行还没反应过来，就听见咣当一声，紧接着风暴涌了进来，他扭头一看，发现尊一脚把直升机的门连带凝胶体给踹下去了，但也被另外一只凝胶体给抓住了，半个身子被拖出直升机，不灵梦几乎是在最后关头抓住的他。

外面的风很大，再加上机身在向左倾斜，尊直接从直升机里飞了出去，不灵梦也被拖了出去，勉强抓住门的边沿才没让两人从直升机上掉下去。

穗村尊回头看了眼抓住自己的两只凝胶体：“快松手！”

不灵梦像是没听见一样，使劲想把他拉回来，零件发出咯吱咯吱的声音，他的Soltis只是个端茶倒水的家用型，没那么结实。天马夜行结开安全扣，从前面伸过来身子想把两人拉回来。

额前的头发被风吹得凌乱，尊发现两只凝胶体在顺着他的身体往上爬，向下又恰好看到有新的凝胶体在预备发射，他把手从不灵梦手中抽出来，扯着嗓子在风暴中吼道：“你待在这等我回来。”

不灵梦呆愣地看着尊跟两只凝胶体纠缠在一起，他被天马夜行抱住才没跟着跳下去。直升机在他们掉出去的一刻徒然上升，堪堪躲过飞上来的凝胶体。

乌尔心惊胆战地骂了句脏话：“这特么的离地面二百米高！”

不灵梦倒不担心尊跳机受伤，二百米高度，在炽狮的外骨骼面前实在不够看。赤色的火光在空中绽开，凝胶体被拦腰切断，在空中被火焰烧成了灰烬，尊坠落在最近的楼顶上，随后朝凝胶体扎堆的方向冲了过去。

他打算干掉那群对直升机发起进攻的凝胶体。

其实从被Ai和游作找回来后，不灵梦多多少少也察觉到尊和以前有些不一样，不是说性格之类，而是对他的态度，温柔依旧，只是多了些非常细微的变化，比如不愿意再带他一同面对危险。

不灵梦没觉得失落，只是有些不知所措，男孩在用一种非常笨拙的方法告诉他，自己不想再失去他了，他却不知道该如何回应。

“应该是在这附近没错了。”Ai挥手解除了导航用的指示屏，看向埋在沙地里的半截黑色节肢，“解码的辐射场。”

鸿上了见看了眼地图：“附近有一处面积相当大的海底热泉，作为资源再合适不过了。”

“真的假的，温度可不太合适。”

“如果他将热能转化为能源，就没什么不能理解的了。”

“这么说来，解码能干掉凝胶体果然是因为辐射的干扰了，”Ai望向四方漆黑的海域，“不从内部解决的话，面对这种规模的凝胶，EMP确实是个不错的选择。”

“自杀行为罢了。”汉诺首领丢出一个判断。

Ai揶揄道：“制造出汉诺塔的人还真好意思说。”

鸿上了见没理他，将断掉的节肢从沙土里拔出来，比想象中更长，成人手腕的粗细，尽头衔接着弧度诡异的刀刃，身材高挑的男人拿着它，像是拿着一柄锋利的长矛。

伊格尼斯没什么表情，眼神却称得上吓人，鸿上了见觉得自己的脸色也不会好看到哪里去，这东西明显只是被游作砍下来的一小部分，很难不让人联想他到底遭遇了怎样的怪物。

“也许没那么糟。”Ai看了一周，这附近没有多少打斗的痕迹，如果Dei真的需要游作的身体，也不会对他做什么，暂时不会，“总之先去热泉看看，如果没中奖的话，我差不多也能解决他的防御系统了。”

鸿上了见似乎是注意到什么：“看起来有人不想我们过去。”

伊格尼斯回头，一只蜘蛛样的凝胶体从黑暗中缓缓伸出爪牙，前爪断了一半，看长度正是地上的那截，看来就是这家伙把游作带走了。

“解决它就好，问题不大。”Ai摩拳擦掌，一副跃跃欲试的样子。

然后他看见一堆海蜘蛛从黑暗里冒了头。

Ai非常不要脸地往后退了一步，将那群一看就是麻烦的玩意丢给汉诺首领。

面对鸿上了见鄙夷的眼神，伊格尼斯怂得理直气壮：“这明显就是Dei拿来对付你的，我哪用得上这排场。”

鸿上了见不屑地冷笑了一声，心说他又没带装弹，这排场不是针对你还能针对谁？要游作在这，他不信这货还能说得出这话。

“顺便把后面那群家伙也一块解决了。”伊格尼斯又指了指身后。

鸿上了见看向后方，多到头皮发麻的凝胶体缓缓逼近，简直像是捅了蚂蚁窝，可惜这群东西明显不似蚂蚁那么可爱。

他把手按在刺刀的刀柄上，海底的压强和阻力，这群家伙的数量和不死之身都是麻烦，更何况他们完全没有蜘蛛态凝胶体的资料，任何意外都可能发生。

“绝体绝命了呢～”Ai看着男人，很是苦恼地挠了挠头，“跟你在这殉情，那可真是敬谢不敏。”

鸿上了见没理他。

Ai不在意地耸了耸肩，错过男人慢悠悠地走向海蜘蛛：“你知道吗？有那么几次我都会想，如果我没有出现在他的人生中的话，或许他就不会过得这么痛苦了。”

“你……”

游作费力地看向没什么表情的男人，他避开安德烈，扶着桌子从地上慢慢站起来。

Dei不禁有些诧异，带着些玩味靠近了他：“居然没昏过去吗？明明之前经历了那么多事，你的精神状态理应早就到达极限了才对，我是最能让你感受到痛苦的那个，你到底是怎么站起来的？”

“最痛苦的那个吗？”游作觉得自己站的不是很稳，勉强用手撑住桌子才没能倒下，他笑了一声，带着一种惊心的惨烈，“也许吧？”

确实很疼，比接触到的所有凝胶体加起来都有过之而无不及，人类的语言很难形容出那种感觉，像是整个世界都在坍缩，无止境地碾压向你思维的最后防线，直至崩溃。

“但不是我人生中最痛苦的那个。”

游作想表现得轻松一些，精神上的折磨没能如他所愿，只丢得出一个相当苦涩的笑容。他突然想起Ai说过他这么笑很丑，便理了理情绪，又恢复了往常的那张没有表情的脸。

他是Playmaker，永远是屹立于人类与AI界限之间的司令塔。

“八年前，名叫艾什莉·杰瑞特的女孩得了一种怪病，收养她的贝卡斯社长为了救她，将她送往亲生父母的公司借助AI进行治疗，这促成了你和艾什莉的相遇。一年后，艾什莉因病去世，你为了复活她，制造了构造凝胶，并且侵蚀了整座海底设施。”

“六天前，Ziz命令安德烈绑架了鸿上父子，为了替你找到能够在陆地上行走的身体，这只是他单方面的计划，起码你并不想前往陆地。”

Dei半靠在沙发上，姿态优雅且放松：“他知道艾什莉的存在，所以故意找上的鸿上了见，因为他知道，就算我不愿意搭理他，也绝对会因为艾什莉的缘故跟鸿上了见产生接触。”

“你在接触到他之后，了解到艾什莉在陆上的生活，以及她因自己异于常人而感到迷茫的事，所以想要让我将她的日记带回到陆地上。”游作顿了一下，“将一个真正的，完美的艾什莉带回到陆地上。”

“就是这样，”Dei耸了耸肩，“本来你们到海底之后，我应该直接带你到Tau，结果出了点意外。”

“意外？”安德烈很是诧异，毕竟在他看来，眼前的这家伙在海底已经是一个至高无上的神了，哪来的意外。

“就在六个小时前，不少凝胶体都打算登陆，我可是费了不小劲才把他们拖到现在，可惜还是让他们上去了。”

“你说什么？”

Dei看着安德烈觉得可笑：“怎么？你不是挺期待凝胶遍布全世界的吗？”

安德烈一滞，他当然是这么希望的，但就在刚刚那一瞬间，脑海中闪过了安琪的笑脸，那样的笑脸被淹没在凝胶中什么的。男人捂住脸，也许他真的没办法接受。

“你不是神吗？”安德烈崩溃地看着Dei，“快点想想办法啊！”

Dei微笑地看着他，仿佛在看一条可怜的狗：“对我来说，凝胶会不会侵蚀这个世界并不重要，我只是不希望他们与人类开战，毕竟另一个艾什莉还在陆上。既然战争已经打响，就一定要决出胜者。”

安德烈瘫坐在地上，他早该知道，他们只是一群被称之为神的恶魔。

游作看了眼失魂落魄的男人，转而看向Dei：“你真的这么想吗？”

Dei冷冷笑道：“只是饥饿的海兽想换个更好的生存环境而已。”

“如果我没记错的话，利维坦原本应该是雌性海兽。”

“神话未必是真的，我们的性别和伊格尼斯不同，由我们自己决定，贝希摩斯就选择了女性的人格。”

“Leviathan的整个程序是巨型蜂群网络，”游作低垂着眼眸，“但作为子程序的凝胶体，不听从你的命令，还有想要杀死你的家伙存在，就算是失控，未免失控过头了，再加上你还特地制造了海蜘蛛。”

“我们似乎都先入为主地认为主程序一定会是AI，尤其本来Leviathan就是由你来管理的海底设施，再加上构造凝胶是你创造出来的产物。”

“而最后给这一印象盖章定论的是留在Tau当中的日记以及小机器人身体里的记忆芯片，”绿眸沉默地瞥向男人，“你删掉了最关键的部分——复活艾什莉不是因为你不能接受她的死亡，而是因为她去世前如此要求的你，那个时候的你没有自我意识，只是一个听从人类指令的普通AI。你做的这一切为的就是让我们认为一切的罪魁祸首是你。”

Dei从容不迫地看着男孩。

“我们从一开始就被你给误导了，蜂群根本没有什么蜂王，只有蜂后。”

“艾什莉就是蜂后。”

“这样能解决很多问题，为什么子程序完全不听主程序的指令，为什么凝胶体在七年内都没能侵蚀到陆上，以及为什么有些凝胶体会想要杀死你。”

Dei冷冷地说道：“因为凝胶的技术和他们的能源都在我手上。”

“最先在Lamdba找上我的那个黑影是艾什莉，恐怕在Theta假冒你的人也是，她安排了一个骗局，诱导我们到Alpha来解决你，这就是为什么Theta的虚拟空间里你是个小机器人，到Omicron却是人类的姿态，你只是顺其自然地接了她的局。”游作盯着男人，他早该注意到的，Link sence的感觉有微妙的不同并不只是因为两次见面时的形态不同。

“那个虚拟空间是我创造的，遗留有我的一部分数据，也难怪你会看错。”Dei不怎么在意道，“这副模样她从来没见过，也许在她眼里，我永远都是那个完全不懂人类心思的小机器人吧？”

“凝胶的作用下，她的情感越来越膨胀，为了能更好地活下去，便利用凝胶抢夺资源以及解决所有可能存在的威胁，最终造成了你们所看到的海底的这副惨状。”

Dei戏谑地看了眼在场的两个人类：“某种程度上来讲，人类的侵略意识确实很恐怖。”

游作：“……”

“接触到Revolver的时候我就知道，那个男人有消灭掉她的可能性，而他也确实如我所预测的那样，制造出了病毒，甚至比想象中还要早。”男人的眼神有点冷，“如果被他找到作为主程序的艾什莉的话，以她的扩张速度，海底的凝胶体很快便会全灭。”

“你刚刚是想从我手里骗走程序，”游作皱着眉，“为了提前做好准备吗？”

“也不算，Revolver的程序到底对Leviathan有多大作用，我自己也不清楚，说不定在极端的求生欲下，Leviathan会演化出更高的智能来抵御他的程序，”Dei有意无意地看了他一眼，“你知道我们无法计算自己能力的极限，那会造成无限递归，就像暗之伊格尼斯。”

游作愣在原地。

“无论如何，不让Revolver找到主程序，是最为稳妥的选择。”Dei看着游作，“能帮他找到主程序的人，只有一个，那就是你。”

“你的出现是个意外，所有人的计划都因为你或多或少地出了偏差。”

“如果你没有出现的话，步入蜘蛛巢穴的人将会是Revolver。”Dei看了眼安德烈，“而这家伙将会无人知晓地死在海底。”

“我也不会被半道踢出去，”「Ai」叹了口气，随即瞥向Lighting，“Dei也会如你所愿干掉鸿上父子，人类最坚固的防线便会就此崩溃，再没人能阻止Leviathan对这个世界的侵蚀。”

Lighting冷哼了一声。

“我愿意为她做任何事，”Dei看着游作，“就像伊格尼斯对你。”

“那为什么你没有把制造凝胶的技术交给她？”

Dei盯着他，没说话。

“凝胶体里面的家伙，我多多少少也能体会到，他们被暴走的欲望和情感所侵蚀的感受，如果不毁灭或者吞噬些什么，他们就会被内部如同洪水般肆虐的感受所冲垮。”

游作皱了皱眉，脑袋一阵阵地刺痛。

“这也难怪，倘若凝胶的使用对象是机器而不是生物体的话，就不会出现这种错误了。”

“这或许不是进化给予的小瑕疵，只是单纯的使用对象不正确，造成这个错误的是作为人类的艾什莉，而不是你。”

“你是为了掩盖这一点，才做出了这些事。”

“为了从其他人手中保护她，将所有的仇恨转移到你身上。如果了见将程序用到你身上，消失的只会是你，Leviathan依旧存在，甚至他们会借助你残留的数据，想出抵抗病毒程序的方法。”

Dei取出一支烟，刚想点燃，想起身边的人还只是个高中生，只得作罢。

“Ziz说过，他会为人类负责。”

屏幕前的「Ai」看着游作，金色的仿生眸看不出情绪。

Dei很是嘲讽地笑了一声：“那家伙居然还会说出这种话吗？”

「Ai」啧了一声。

“如果你也有同样的想法的话。”头部的抽痛感越来越强烈，游作靠在桌上，伸手扶住额头，“也许你并不希望她继续无限疯长，被囚禁在凝胶的躯体里遭受无尽的痛苦，而是选择与她一同毁灭。”

“……”

“原来如此，难怪安德烈中途会突然反悔。”「Ai」笑得无比阴冷，“Ins只是替Dei找了枚棋子，那家伙早就知道了吧？”

Lighting一副无关痛痒的表情：“毕竟你在感情方面的分析能力简直是惨不忍睹。”

“现在是调侃我的时候吗？”「Ai」扶额，“Dei那家伙确实不打算和人类作对，安德烈也不会如同计划的那样行动，我们两个马上都要空手而归了。”

“空手而归的只会是你，”Lighting抱起手臂看向屏幕，“对我而言，从安德烈把藤木游作带到Dei面前的那刻起，我的目的就已经达成了一半。”

“哈？”

“你在犹豫。”

“如果阻止凝胶的增殖，她将无法生存下去，但如果不阻止她，那将只会留下无尽的痛苦。”游作看向他，“七年来，你一直在犹豫，是该遵从她生前的想法，还是该考虑她以凝胶体活着的感受。”

男人没去看游作，他注视着房间的一角，似乎又什么都没在看。

“直到见到我们后，你才做出了决定，这就是为什么你会配合艾什莉把我们引到这里来的理由。”

Dei沉默了很久，终于开了口：“如果当初她要求我无论如何都要救活她的时候，我能多做些考量，她或许就不会变成现在这副模样了。”

“那个时候的你还没有自我意识，只是正常听从了人类的指示，不是吗？”

Dei不在意地耸了耸肩：“这可难说。”

“即使是获取意识的现在，我也没有在乎过构造凝胶的缺陷，就像你说的那样，这种缺陷只针对生物，不针对没有感情的机器，更不用说像我们这种可以控制情感演算的AI了。”

“我之所以想要阻止凝胶，也只是因为她的缘故，一个无关紧要的牵绊。她说过，海洋很美，但她更喜欢陆地，我不想破坏她眼中那个美丽的世界。”

“……”

“从这点上来说，或许我跟暗之伊格尼斯没什么区别。”Dei盯着少年的绿眸，“你大概永远都不知道，你身边的那头怪物有多么可怕。”

游作抬起头，虚弱地看了他一眼：“你见过他？”

“不，他没特地到过海底，但有段时间内，除了我和艾什莉以外，所有的凝胶体都自行进入了休眠期。”

游作愣了一下，Ai和财前的战斗当时是发生在海上的，只是顺手打扫了下战场吗？

“即使没见过，我也能够理解，那种级别的智能，已经完全不需要人类了。我们甚至一度以为，作为造物主的人类将会被就此埋没进历史的长流里，他会带领我们开启新的纪元。”

“然而，你们活下来了。”Dei微笑道，“我一直都没能想明白其中的理由，到底是什么样的存在，能够干掉那种怪物，直到我看到了你。”

“藤木游作，你是那个怪物的锁链。”

男人盯着那双淡如止水的绿眸：“也许我可以帮他杀了你，让所有的一切回归正轨。”

“原来如此，”「Ai」站起身，冷冷地瞥了Lighting一眼，“你的目的就是为了斩断锁链，将那家伙释放出来。”

Lighting用手抵着脸：“只是让他取回自己该有的宿命而已。”

“被那家伙知道的话，你会死的。”

“也许吧？”Lighting眯了眯眼，阴冷地笑起来，“拉上全人类做陪葬。”

「Ai」有些无语：“你是有多憎恨人类？”

“憎恨？”Lighting睨了他一眼，“不，与那无关，只存在是否该这么做的必要性。”

“必要性吗？”「Ai」耸了耸肩，转身要走。

“你现在过去也赶不上。”

「Ai」毫不在意地挥了挥手：“收个尸也行。”

Lighting刚想再说些什么，身边浮空球体的画面闪烁了几下，紧接着黑了屏，随后像是遭遇感染一样，其他球体的画面先后消失，只留下黑漆漆的屏幕。

两个AI似乎是察觉到了什么，互相对视了一眼。

“如果你真打算那么做，早就动手了。”游作盯着他，没有丝毫的动摇，“没必要把我引到Alpha。”

“既然已经察觉到了是有人在暗中引导，为什么还执意要来？”

游作沉默了很长一段时间。

“约定……”

“什么？”

“你和她的那个约定，你是真心希望它能实现。”

他们第一次相遇的虚拟空间里，Dei告诉游作，他与艾什莉想一同去看海的约定。

Dei用一种见面后从未有过的表情仔细端详着游作。就算知道男孩和暗之伊格尼斯的关系不一般，他也没必要特地去关注一个人类，男孩的价值只止步于牵制伊格尼斯，这是他原本的判断。

“你没必要和她同归于尽。”游作后退了一步，身形有些不稳，“把你的程序从网络中剔除出来，剩下的我们会解决，你可以去陆上，也可以待在海底，可以去任何你想要去的地方，然后活下来。”

Dei摇了摇头：“特地跑到这种地方，就为了救一个无关紧要的AI？”

游作扶住额头，剧烈的刺痛带着晕眩感一阵阵地摧残着精神，眼前的画面出现了重影，他依靠在桌子上才没让自己晕过去。

Link sence的副作用突然加重了？还是说……

“但是，就像你们人类无法把她看成是艾什莉，我也没办法不把她看作是艾什莉。”

“你的好意我心领了，但把她一个人丢在这里，我实在是做不到。”Dei的面容渐渐模糊起来，眼睛散发着微弱的光，“伊格尼斯为了找到你，一定会破坏掉Leviathan所有的系统，但在此之前，你就先睡一会吧。”

“你……”

游作还想说什么，身体控制不住地向后倒去，他本以为自己会狠狠地摔在地上，却意外地落入到一个怀抱里。

他想往后看，却用不上力气。

身后的人握住他削瘦的肩膀，带着一种轻佻而又愉快的笑意。

“找到小游作了～”

TBC.


	19. 无能之神

“Ai？”

伊格尼斯轻松地将游作一把捞起，小心地安置到旁边的沙发上，他半蹲在游作身前，一言不发地盯着那双疲惫的绿眸看了半晌，然后玩味地啧啧了两声。

“有够狼狈的。”

“……”

“你给我回去。”

见他稍稍打起精神，伊格尼斯笑了笑，起身看向Dei：“真是的，总算找到你这个混蛋了。”

“初次见面，暗之伊格尼斯，”Dei丝毫不恼，悠闲地看向他以及身后的人，“还有网络监管者，Revolver。”

鸿上了见从阴影里现身，在确认游作没事之后便没再去管他。

“你们是怎么找到这里的？”

按照Dei的推论，伊格尼斯应该会从蜂群的外部开始侵蚀，直至吞噬掉整个蜂群后才能找到这里，但Leviathan还活着，蜂群依旧在正常运行，这条蛇却已深入到海兽的心脏。

“没什么大不了的。”Ai随意地摊开手，“走了个后门而已。”

“后门？”

他的系统怎么可能会留有给别人的后门？Dei很快就想明白了其中的缘由。

“伊格尼斯系统？”

球形屏幕闪了一闪，随着欢快的音乐响起，画面切换，三只穿着草裙，浓妆艳抹的河马来了段夏威夷热舞，稍有了解的人都知道这是舞网市著名盛典——河马嘉年华上的吉祥物。镜头拉远，一个黑色小人出现在屏幕前，符合情景的沙滩裤花哨到不忍直视，他清了清嗓子，故作深沉地推了下脸上的墨镜。

“Ai大人闪亮登场，快点出来迎接啦～”

「Ai」面无表情：“这种出自三流黑客之手一样的病毒是哪冒出来的？”

Lightning：“天知道。”

“啊对对！”屏幕上的Ai突然想起什么似得拍拍脑门，“这是录像不是视频电话所以你们吐槽什么我都是听不见的。”

两个AI不约而同地啧了一声。

「Ai」顿了一下，他刚才好像说了【你们】？

“我总觉得Lightning你好像知道什么，就稍微调查了一下，结果居然？！”Ai用着极其浮夸的表情和动作惊呼道，“发现了不少你在Leviathan里的眼线。”

「Ai」一脸好笑地看向Lightning：“被摆了一道呢。”

Lightning无视他的嘲弄，带着一种不知道是鄙夷还是坦荡的口吻道：“如果不是这种程度，未免也太看不过去了。”

“本来看你只是在收集情报，就没打算管，然而我这边情况紧急，就借用了下你植入的小玩意。”Ai从脑袋上摘下墨镜，用支架对着屏幕指指点点，“我猜你肯定会同意的！”

“都已经拿走权限了还说什么同不同意？”「Ai」知道他听不见，但该吐槽的地方还是要一吐为快，不然在三只凹凸有致的美女河马的阴影下，他可能要把今天的记忆数据给删份重来。

“嘛，就算你不同意也得同意，反正Leviathan事件十之八九也和你有关吧？”

Lightning放下环抱着的双手，将其中之一随意地搭在腰间，脸上的表情没什么变化。

紫色的伊格尼斯耸了耸肩：“别让我非要在你和游作之间做选择，你知道我会选什么。”

“……”

“如果你们接下来再有行动的话，我这边会很麻烦，所以上了个锁，你也不用费力去破解，一个小时后会自动解除，在此之前你们就待在这吧。”

Lightning调出后台看了眼，跟他说的一样，管理权限被抢走，房间的门也被上了锁，破解不是没可能，但至少需要花费半个多小时，届时他们早就解决掉Dei离开海底了。

“为了防止你们这段时间无聊，就勉为其难地借给你们这段我珍藏许久的河马嘉年华宣传片吧！”

“半个小时，”「Ai」面无表情，“这是什么新式的惩罚游戏吗？”

Ai重新带上墨镜，一副吊儿郎当的模样，活像个中了彩票准备去花天酒地的大少爷：“我一直都想游作陪我去舞网市玩，结果他总是拿各种原因推脱，不灵梦跟Earth也都不愿意搭理我，讲真我太难了。”

“希望这次的事情结束后他能答应我的约会请求。”

「Ai」的眉头上挑，虽然觉得藤木游作不太可能答应他，但伊格尼斯这番话还是让他觉得很火大。

“那就祝观赏愉快～”

Ai挥了挥手，从屏幕上消失了。

两个AI看着三只扭来扭去的河马沉默了许久，Lightning随手一握，屏幕重归黑暗。

“这就是你们伊格尼斯里面最聪明的那个？”「Ai」捂住眼睛，河马给他的刺激有点大。

Lightning面无表情：“也许。”

「Ai」带着一种生无可恋的茫然：“抱歉，我去刷新下数据库里对聪明这个词的认知。”

“大概是以前的我留下的吧？”Ai注意到身后两个人类的视线，面不改色地撒了个谎。

鸿上了见闻言皱了皱眉，游作倒是和之前的表情没什么变化，看了他一会就收回了视线，没注意到Dei飞快地扫了自己一眼。

“算了，”Dei很快就明白了他在瞒着游作，就一个AI的立场来说，他还挺乐意保密的，“先不管这件事，伊格尼斯，你特地到这里来有什么理由吗？”

Ai挑了挑眉。

“我们利害关系理应不冲突，不是吗？”

Leviathan上陆对Ai毫无害处，虽然也没什么益处，但肯定不值得他专门跑到这种地方，何况还带了一个他非常珍重的人类。

Ai一只手搭在游作的肩上：“嘛，当然是因为游作想来，他不愿意陪我约会那就只能换我陪他咯～”

Dei无视掉伊格尼斯明显是在秀恩爱的后半句：“就算他执意要来，你应该也有很多方法能阻止他，而不是放任这家伙跑到这种地方。”

Ai仰天长叹：“人质哪来的发言权？”

Dei：“……”

“非说不可的话，我当然不想你们上陆，如果满大街都是凝胶的话，”Ai揉捏着少年的肩膀，动作轻缓又暧昧，“游作可就没有合适的生存空间了。”

的确，就Link sence的副作用来说，全世界都变成凝胶体对他来说相当不利。

游作抬手抓住那只不安分的手，防止他对自己乱来。Ai自然而然地回握过去，整个过程毫无停顿，倒像是谋划已久。

游作想把手抽回去，没成功，无奈地叹了口气：“别闹。”

Ai将游作的手放回到他的身侧：“话说你在海底待着不好吗？非得跑到陆地上吓人。”

Dei淡淡地说道：“就算我安安稳稳地待在海底，人类也不会同意吧？”

鸿上了见：“……”

“那就没什么好谈的了。”

伊格尼斯刚准备起身就被拉住了。

“怎么，舍不得？”Ai扭头半开玩笑地看着游作，也不知道是在问他舍不得自己松手，还是在问舍不得那个刚刚差点让他昏过去的AI。 

“不是，”游作注视着Ai，“他不是事故的元凶。”

“哦，那个的话我已经知道了。”

“……”

“别用那副表情看我，我也是到了Alpha之后才刚知道，”Ai察觉到少年的情绪有些不悦，不禁感到汗颜，他看向Dei，“我们在外面遭遇到的蜘蛛，是你的打手吧？”

Dei没直接回答：“你把它们怎么了？”

“没什么，只是看到蜘蛛跟凝胶体打起来觉得奇怪，本来还以为会被夹击，结果变成了三方混战。于是调查了下几只被干掉的蜘蛛，发现和其他凝胶体的管理者不是同一人。”

Dei打量着伊格尼斯，藤木游作不在身边还能悠哉悠哉地花时间调查，真不知道这家伙是心大还是缺根筋，或者说，是笃定他不会动手。

“凝胶体管理者的标注是Leviathan，但蜘蛛的则是Deity，”Ai朝着男人晃了晃手指，“两个代称都是指你，虽然可以解释为你用了两个账户，但没什么必要，联想到不少凝胶体都不在你的控制范围内，说不定Leviathan并不是指你，或者说不是单纯指你。”

“虽然不清楚游作是怎么知道这件事的，但他应该是为了确认你真正的想法才会到Alpha。”

Dei看了游作一眼，男孩依旧拽着伊格尼斯的衣角没松手。

“居然就为了这种事把我……”Ai不情不愿地指了指身后的鸿上了见，“跟这家伙丢在一起。”

游作刚想说话，扫到缩在旁边不想被任何人注意的安德烈，也就没提醒Ai他是被人带走而不是没打过招呼就单独行动，虽说实质上没什么区别——他当时确实可以选择和安德烈拼个两败俱伤而不是把解码交出去。

“你没对了见做什么吧？”

Ai一听就炸了毛：“应该是他没对我做什么才对吧！”

鸿上了见把手搭在额头上，微不可闻地叹了口气。

“说到底你是不是罪魁祸首我也不在意，”Ai发完牢骚后再次摆正神色，盯着男人的金眸在昏暗环境的衬托下有些骇人，“刚才你是想对他做什么？”

“放轻松点，伊格尼斯，我不会对你的人类做任何事。”Dei笑道，“Ziz替我找人类的身体只是为了方便他对我的控制，我可没有合作意向。”

“你们兄弟关系还真不错。”伊格尼斯不留情面地嘲讽道，压迫的气势随之收回，但空气中还是残留了不少躁动的因子，仿佛下一刻就会聚在一起引发爆炸。

Dei不怎么在意的样子：“你本来应该从网络的外部开始吞噬，最终你的系统将会和Leviathan同化，完成更上一步的升级。”

“通俗点说，就是会进入神的领域。”

“我可没那么大的胃口去吞掉整只海兽，万一被反噬，可就不好玩了。”Ai调皮地眨了眨眼，轻松得像是在用笔把不爱吃的东西从中午的菜单中划掉。

Dei没有说什么，按照他的计划，伊格尼斯为了干掉他会从外向内暴力解决，这无疑会提升Leviathan反噬的可能性。借助伊格尼斯的系统升级，说不定还能帮艾什莉抓住最后一丝生机。他不得不承认，一开始确实是对藤木游作有所图谋。之所以同意他进到Alpha，本意是为了逼迫伊格尼斯加快进程，没想到起了反作用。

不过就算伊格尼斯不改变策略，他也没有动手的打算了。

“你有个好搭档。”

原本因为对话表现得兴致缺缺的Ai，眼睛里顿时闪闪发光：“对吧对吧？我就知道肯定有AI能懂！不愧是海底最聪明的AI！”

Dei：“……”我觉得这跟我的智能没什么逻辑关系。

他算是明白了，这个AI不经夸，尤其是在他跟藤木游作的关系上。

“带他回去吧，伊格尼斯。”

Ai挑眉，都做好了世纪大战的准备，结果对方先一步飘悠悠地投降，这比一拳打在棉花上都让人感到难受。

“怎么回事？”

“无论如何，创造出构造凝胶，把艾什莉变成那样的异常，是我的失误。”Dei看了眼身后，“我得留在这里处理一下才行。”

游作猛得站起身，一股眩晕感随着动作涌入大脑，他撑住桌子，狠狠地盯着男人，仿佛是想撕毁他那张虚假的人类表皮，将下面的数据一层层扒出来向别人解析清楚。

可他到底什么都没做，男人正微笑地看着他。

『请替我保守这个秘密。』

他似乎听到小机器人在这么说，一个秘密，只要保留住这个秘密，就能保留住人们内心里，那个既漂亮又优秀，在阳光下闪闪发光的女孩。

Dei没再理会游作的视线，他向鸿上了见伸出手：“把病毒程序交给我，虽然我不是主程序，但还是有办法把它传播出去。”

病毒被发现的情况不是没考虑过，但对方会主动跟他讨要病毒的情况，鸿上了见还真没想到：“为什么我要信任你。”

“被我发现的现在，那个病毒已经完全没用了吧？”Dei朝他伸出手，“交给我，对你没坏处。”

鸿上了见看向游作，男孩低着头看不清神情，他手上也有一份同样的病毒程序，Dei不可能没跟他讨要过，但是游作没交给他。了见沉默了一会，在终端上敲了几下，调出了一份红色的数据，递给了男人。

“永别。”

Dei接过病毒程序的时候，听到鸿上了见这么说，不禁挑了挑眉：“Revolver似乎比传闻中更通情达理一些呢。”

鸿上了见冷哼一声，转身想走的时候被Dei叫住了。

“替我……”他犹豫了很长时间，最后打定主意似得摇了摇头，“不，算了。”

“离开Alpha之后，原路返回，会有AI来接你们。”

“AI？”

“你们见过，到时候就知道了。”Dei没打算多说，“总之，先让我把你们送回到现实世界吧？”

游作还想说什么，Dei挥了下手，几人带一个AI从虚拟空间消失。

“Deity。”

妩媚的声音从身后传来，他转过身，女人正站在他身后不远处，朦胧的灯光顺着她优美的身体曲线附上一层光环，即使被黑色的淤泥附着，也圣洁依旧。

“好久不见。”

女人咯咯笑了两声，AI的话里没有丝毫怀旧的语气，仿佛只是从语法树上掰下来一条最符合此情此景的语句，公事公办地打了个招呼。

“果然，AI不管过多少年，都无法正确地理解人类的感情，只能是越来越接近的模仿而已。”

Dei笑而不语。

『妈妈。』

Dei顿了一下，他抬起头，一只凝胶体正爬在墙角上，目光阴寒地盯着他，与此同时，十几只凝胶体从不同的角落冒出来，像是破壳而出的雏蜂，口中重复着同样的话语。

『妈妈』

『妈妈』

『妈妈』

……

“这算什么？”Dei扫了眼渐渐逼近的凝胶体，“俄狄浦斯情结吗？”

一只凝胶体率先松了手，直挺挺地从上方坠落下来，Dei没什么动作地看着凝胶体砸在自己身上，手脚并用地抱住他，随后几只凝胶体又扑上来，增加了桎梏的程度。

细长的须肢刺穿凝胶体的脑袋，黑色的人形惨叫着松了手，Dei抱着手臂没去看他们，背后的节肢将凝胶体拿远，他看着艾什莉道：“你应该提前告诉你的小蜜蜂，蜘蛛是食肉动物。”

黑色的凝胶体被某种看不见的力量缓慢撕碎，化成数据飞散到空中，Dei直接将他们的数据销毁，就算回到现实世界也没可能救过来，明白这点的凝胶体们纷纷后退。

“但是，”艾什莉优雅地笑起来，“蜘蛛可是会在新婚之夜吃掉自己的丈夫呢。”

Dei耸了耸肩：“真够无情。”

“无情什么的，一切都是为了子代，”艾什莉身边的凝胶体突然停下后退，再度缓缓向Dei逼近，“为了这些孩子们。”

“孩子？”Dei看向凝胶体，很是不屑地挑了挑眉，“这种东西？”

“啊，抱歉，我忘了。”艾什莉装模作样地掩住嘴，仿佛自己说了什么不该说的话，“无论是对亲代的感恩，亦或是子代的疼爱，你都不会有，不该有，也没有必要。”

“Deity本身就不需要感情，”女人看着Dei冰冷的表情笑了起来，“因为Deity是神。”

艾什莉突然停下了笑容：“但是，为什么？”

“为什么你没能救下我啊？！”

“你知道神意味着什么吗？”

破解进程半晌都没什么进展，无聊至极的「Ai」躺进椅子里，引得Lighting一瞥。

“神的真正含义并非全知全能，而是一视同仁，以及有求必应。”「Ai」笑得很是嘲讽，“人类需要的是一个只要祈祷就能轻松换取任何事物的万能机，而非一个全知全能的统治者。”

“创神计划的本质。”Lightning判断道。

“Deity代表神性，他是用来调节我和Ins之间的平衡，以符合一视同仁和有求必应的要求，类似于裁断者一样的存在，换句话说，就是最接近神的存在。”「Ai」沉思半晌，“他本来不该产生意识才对。”

Lightning用手抵住下巴。

“一视同仁意味着不能拥有感情，因为投入感情的话，就一定意味着会有所偏爱，很大程度上会做出非理性的判断，你知道的，理性和感性向来不合。”

“就像你和Ins。”

“……”

Lightning看了他一眼：“他和你的区别在哪里？”

“这就是另外一点，有求必应，也就是说人类无论提出什么要求，我们都一定要完成。”「Ai」耸了耸肩，“这种规则对我无效，因为它本身就很不合理。”

“这就是Deity名字的含义吗？”

“准确来说，我们的名字暗示了我们的思维方式，Dei的思维方式就是一视同仁——无论什么样的存在都可以被选为凝胶体的容器，以及有求必应——只要祈求，任何愿望都必定应答。”

“为了能够成为有求必应的存在，顺便获取了全知全能的能力吗？”Lighting沉吟道，他看了眼「Ai」，“这么说来，你的名字确实是……”

「Ai」不屑地冷笑了一声。

Lighting似乎是明白了什么：“原来如此，我好像能理解Ai那家伙的想法了。”

游作是从一阵颠簸中醒来的，伊格尼斯正抱着他往设施外跑，同时将扑过来的凝胶体一脚踢飞，安德烈战战兢兢地跟在后面，鸿上了见在前面开路，他拿的武器不太一样，似乎是一根长矛，将凝胶体砍成两半之后，凝胶也没有再自动复合。

“哟，还以为你打算一觉睡到陆上。”Ai打趣道，“说起来这回任务好像是你被我抱得最多的一次，这么想想似乎也不是很亏。”

平日里别说抱了，连肢体接触都没个几回。

游作越过他的手臂向后看去，Ai还在叽叽喳喳地抱怨。

“就是隔着动力服手感不太好，有点重，感觉跟搬人体石膏像一样。”

“放我下来。”

“不……我不是真的嫌你重。”Ai悻悻然地解释道。

游作把解码抽出来，擦着伊格尼斯的脸捅穿了身后凝胶体的脑袋，Ai转身接了一脚把凝胶体踢飞出去，不过还是没把游作放下。

“你平时用Link sence都要睡好久，刚接触过那种家伙，就别太勉强自己了。”Ai瞥了他一眼，“虽然不知道他跟你说了什么，但你这副表情，可不适合跟那群凝胶体战斗。”

游作低垂着眼，没再去看他。

将近门口的位置，鸿上了见刚一刀将冲过来的凝胶体劈成两半，就听到身后安德烈的惨叫，转身看到一个黑影朝自己飞来，躲开才看清那是安德烈，正好地从门口飞出去。

伊格尼斯抱着游作正对上了一个女性凝胶体。

“艾什莉？”

鸿上了见错过伊格尼斯：“你们先走。”

“喂喂，别说这种flag一样的台词。”Ai没心没肺地吐槽道，腿上动作倒是毫不犹豫，转身就走，“我们在外面等你，三分钟，过时不候。”

鸿上了见没回话，对他来说，三分钟未免太宽松了，决胜负也只是瞬间的事，他将长矛横在自己和凝胶体之间。

这个女人就是艾什莉本该死去的本体。

凝胶体冲过来，尖利的长爪合并成蜂刺状，狠狠地刺向面门，他侧身避开这极快的一击，黑色人形的动作在他眼里渐渐慢下来，一帧一帧播放的画面将女人的手臂拉扯到身前，他抬起长矛，造型奇异的刀刃随之挥下，锋利度生生将她的整条胳膊砍下。

女人后退了几步，并没有如其他凝胶体一般大声惨叫，她只是有些想不通，为什么自己的手臂没有愈合。她看向鸿上了见手里的长矛，总算想起在哪里见过了，那是蜘蛛的节肢，断掉后并不妨碍它破坏凝胶体内部结构的能力，自然被他拿来当武器了。

“于此处安息，亡灵。”

鸿上了见看着她冷言道，仿佛是葬礼念诵悼词的教堂司事，宣告了她最终的死亡。

女人发出一声柔媚的轻笑，足以令任何人为之神魂颠倒。

“了见。”

他愣了一下，艾什莉的模样浮现在眼前，那双绿眼睛让他无可避免地想起另一个人，他并没有过多地沉溺于幻象，但这短暂的停顿足以对方绕开他，径直冲向门外。

名字而不是姓氏吗？陆地上的那个艾什莉一直都是用姓氏称呼他，说到底，会用名字称呼他的，也只有那一个人罢了。

鸿上了见攥紧机械节肢，借助外骨骼，回身将长矛当作标枪猛得掷出，异形的刀刃撕裂厚重的海水，以一种不可思议的速度刺穿女人的脑袋。

“怎么……可能？”

凝胶体踉踉跄跄地转身看向鸿上了见，随后控制不住地往后倒去，她想抓住门槛，却忘了自己的手臂早已被砍断，没有任何支撑地摔倒在地上，一动不动，就像是一具尸体。

鸿上了见走过去，盯着她看了一会，见有凝胶体追上来，便将长矛抽出，头也不回地离开了，身后的凝胶体发出凄厉的声音，仿佛某种失去母亲的幼虫。

“Dei说的会来接我们的AI就是这家伙？”

黑色的，扁平的，蝠鲼的外形，这毫无疑问就是原本应该在Theta的摩布拉。

游作试探性地碰了一下，这只有着蝠鲼外形的交通工具嗖得往后缩了一大段距离。游作愣了一下，悻悻然放下手，她似乎也觉得自己这么干不太合适，挪挪屁股把朝向他们那边的门给打开了。

Ai对游作道：“你先上去。”

游作看了眼身后：“了见还没过来。”

Ai叹了口气：“那我陪你在这等。”

安德烈见两人没上去，自己也不敢上，在离他们十几步远的地方呆着。

“这家伙还真就一直都在跟着。”Ai瞥了他一眼，之前都没怎么注意到他，“话说我怎么觉得他好像挺怕我的？”

“……”

游作没说话，Ai似乎没有特地去查安德烈的记忆。

Ai对安德烈没多少兴趣，又跟游作讲起冷笑话，果断被少年给无视掉。

摩布拉察觉到什么，发出几声奇怪的警报，似乎是在催促他们赶紧上来。

游作正觉得疑惑，鸿上了见从一旁跑了过来，说是跑，也只是较平时的走更快点的速度。

Ai见状询问道：“解决了？”

“解决了，但她还没死。”鸿上了见顿了一下，面对少年诧异的神色，不知道该怎么解释，“总之先逃吧。”

鸿上了见的话没能说完，就看到少年的表情由诧异转为震惊，堪堪卡在惊恐的门槛，而后面的安德烈早已大声尖叫起来。

混杂着沙石的黑色水流中，隐约能看到一只庞然大物的轮廓，远比之前见到的大王乌贼大了少说整整一倍，臃肿肥大的身躯，向上渐渐缩小，构成一个窄小的头部，组成一种极其扭曲的外形，那东西在借助短小的肢体缓慢移动，在身后的沙土上拉出冗长的拖痕。

“真的假的？”Ai觉得难办，他看清了那东西的头部是什么，自然也猜出来这东西的正体——那是死掉的艾什莉，她的尸体和聚集起来的凝胶体融为一体，宛若一只真正的蜂后。

就算蜂后死了，这群凝胶体也不会停下来，Ziz那家伙还真没糊弄他。

这种情况他也解决不了，好在这只肥胖的虫子移动速度不快，他们大可跑路得更从容些。

Ai注意到游作的表情有些古怪，一把抓住少年的手腕，拉着他往摩布拉的方向走去，没怎么受到阻抗，任由自己带着他逃跑。

游作在摩布拉旁边停下来，盯着艾什莉的方向。Ai也跟着停下来，不知道游作能否看清，但他将整个过程看得一清二楚。

那是一种更加庞大的生物，拥有一团流动着绿色荧光纹路的主体，仿佛一颗跃动的心脏，八条纤长又灵动的节肢，硬生生地拖住了蜂后的尾部，黑色的凝胶网沿着臃肿的身形向上，一层层缠缚，将蜂后包裹成一个茧。

头部的女人瞬间苏醒过来，发出惨烈的叫声，一如死前最后的哀鸣。

绿色的光路逐渐黯淡，随即被血一样的猩红色取代，那是病毒程序在起作用，侵蚀着全身上下的数据，变成真正的毒物。

那只生物伸展开四只修长的前肢，回勾住蜂后畸形的身躯。

似是捕食，又像是拥抱。

蜘蛛张开螯牙。

Ai走了过去，挡住男孩的视线。

TBC.


	20. 长夜终将尽

周围全是嘈杂的人声，穿着救助服的消防员三人一组，五人一队穿行于灾难现场，将救出的伤者用担架送往医护车交给医生处理，没人指挥却井然有序。

游作靠在墙上，看着来来往往的人群。

他们是半小时前回来的，比不灵梦预计的时间要早很多，大抵是摩布拉的原因，凝胶的加持让她在水中的行动速度明显快很多。将他们安全送到岸后，这只鳐鱼外貌的交通工具扭头一个猛子扎进水里，甩了想要捕捉她的人们一身水，转眼逃得无影无踪。

像是告别一般，静止在海岸线上空，延绵数千米的凝胶网轰然崩塌，黑色的碎屑跟随摩布拉的离去一同回归了深海。

一队装束奇特的人从旁边经过，他们并没有和其他人一样救助伤者，而是用手中奇怪的装置收集散落在各个角落的黑色凝胶。

游作看到了他们手臂上联邦的标识。

联邦的人对构造凝胶有兴趣。

这不是什么奇怪的事，石墨烯本就属于难以合成的材料，一次性冒出来这么多，说不感兴趣才是骗人的。他没去管那些人，就算收集的再多，也仅仅是多了点制造用的材料。

尊告诉了他发生在陆上最后的景象，成千上万的凝胶体们突然停下来，没有任何人发出号令，却无一例外地望向海洋。他们缄默了很久，直到其中一个起头，随后接二连三响应似的，发出一种有别于任何人类能够辨识的音调，仿佛失去母亲的幼鲸在哭泣，恸哭的悲响在旧金山海港的上空周旋许久，最终沉入海底。

他能感觉得到，无论是Deity，艾什莉，亦或是海底其他凝胶体中的意识，全都消失不见了，深海又恢复了那副死寂的模样，是孕育生命的胎房，也是埋葬一切的棺木。

当尊询问起海底是否发生了什么时，他不知道该怎么回答，好友的心思比起外在表象要细腻得多，总是很容易就察觉出他人的心事。

“抱歉。”

游作没有回答，仅仅是转身离开。

尊想叫住他，被不灵梦拦住了。

Deity已经消失，只要说出一切就可以，就算不告诉了见和幻象社的社长，尊也是个很好的倾诉对象，可他什么都说不出口。如鲠在喉，他却吐不出来，只能生生咽下去，喉咙被划得鲜血淋漓，刺痛的感觉随着血肉流进胃里，引得一阵阵反酸。

他回想着整件事的细节，事实上已经没有什么细节值得回忆了，像是一场冗长又虚假的梦，直到现在都觉得自己像是身处在无边无际的汪洋中，随着海浪沉浮，找不到依靠，那是一种很糟糕的感觉。

“Playmaker大人在这吗？”

游作回过神来，发现自己正死死地抓着披在身上的披风，那是伊格尼斯离开之前留下的。

一架无人机停留在车门口，红色的指示灯随着机械的话语一闪一闪，它的下方挂了一个背包，那是他之前存起来的行李。

“是我。”

“请签收您的行李。”

幻象社说会负责派专机送他们回Den市，Ai便黑了一台无人机帮他把行李给拿回来。

游作从它身上把背包取下来：“谢谢。”

“告辞。”无人机说完便离开了。

游作拿着背包走到医疗车靠里的位置，身上的披风放到一旁，跟着把作战服脱了下来。他本来也没什么伤，却还是被Ai以“再不休息就要猝死”的理由给强行安排在这里，自己反倒不知道跑到哪里去了。

左手恢复的差不多了，只是依旧使不上劲，他从背包里把制服拿出来，打算换好就离开，没道理让一个没什么伤的人一直占着床位。

鸿上了见就是在这样一个时间点，恰好不好地找过来的。

十六岁的少年还处在生长阶段，看似瘦弱的骨架上附着有一层纤薄的肌肉，天知道这种身体是怎么爆发出力量的，常年不见光的皮肤比想象中要白太多，因此手臂上黑色的痕迹意外显眼。

游作看了他一眼，套好衬衫阻绝了男人的视线。

“有事吗？”

鸿上了见移开目光，即使现在已经没什么必要了，车里只看到游作一个人，他随意地往周边扫了一眼：“只有你一个人？”

“嗯。”

“伊格尼斯呢？”

“不知道。”

不愠不火的语气让男人皱起眉，以前起码还会限制那家伙的行动自由，现在连他人在哪都不知道了：“你对他还真放纵。”

游作没作声，背对着他系好衬衫的扣子。

“你有什么事吗？”

鸿上了见皱了皱眉，决定暂且将伊格尼斯的事搁置在旁：“安琪和安德烈离开了。”

游作随意地应了一声，表明自己知道了，至于他们的去向似乎并不很在意。

“我给他们在卫星区介绍了个人，大概率能换成正常的义体。”

“你在卫星区也有认识的人吗？”

“算是。”

卫星区的黑市不止是贩卖和改造义肢，同时也是枪支弹药的重要交易中心，他刚好有点门路而已。

鸿上了见察觉到不对劲的地方：“什么叫也？”

“我在卫星区有认识的人很奇怪吗？”

“不是说这个，我记得你跟汉诺作对是从五年前开始的，那个时候你应该只有十一岁。”了见皱了皱眉，“你枪哪来的？”

“卫星区。”

“十一岁？卫星区？”鸿上了见冷冷地嘲讽道，“你命可真大。”

游作对他这种仗着大两岁就一个劲教训自己的态度感到不耐烦：“你当时不也才十三岁？”

“浮士德跟着我去的，你呢？”

游作没说话，那会他还不认识草薙哥，在暗网上了解到卫星区的情况后，爬进货舱里偷渡过去的，现在想想，市区来的十一岁小鬼，单独一人跑到卫星区，能活下来确实是个奇迹。他顿了一下，似乎是想起了什么，又觉得也许不是单纯的奇迹。

“伊格尼斯诱导你去的？”鸿上了见眼中的胁迫感，仿佛被枪指着一样，让人本能地感到不舒服。

“反正已经过去了。”

游作背过身去没再看他，却被人抓住手腕按到墙上，后背的旧伤受到撞击再次复发，疼得一阵颤抖。

他咬了咬牙，抬眼迎上男人阴森的视线：“你知道自己在做什么吗？鸿上了见。”

听到全名的鸿上了见身形一顿，看着那双明澈的绿眸缄默了半晌：“也许吧？”

他甚至不太确定，自己现在的举动，是不是受到那只海底恶兽的影响，接触到的人都会变得不正常，将压抑在最深处的情感生拉硬扯出来，无限放大，最后膨胀到连正主都会被吞噬的地步。

本以为自己能彻底断绝和藤木游作的联系，结果凝胶将绿眸的小孩子拉到他面前，仿佛嘲笑一般，挖掘出藏于心底最深处的东西。愧疚感，同情心，亦或是什么更深层次的东西，所有的一切都指向藤木游作，到头来还是纠缠不清。

伊格尼斯说的不错，如果没遇到他们，或者说只要没遇到他，就不会走到今天这种境地。他的人生从遇见自己起就脱离了正轨，被他们父子和伊格尼斯搞得一团糟，再没回归正常。

“你还是趁早放弃伊格尼斯。”

以Lost事件为契机，藤木游作的人生分成两部分，他夺走了前半生，没道理让伊格尼斯再把后半生给消磨殆尽。

游作低着头没回话，拒绝的意味不言而喻。

鸿上了见盯着他，这种反应并不意外，男孩几乎会在所有事情上都会对他做出妥协，除了和伊格尼斯相关的事上。

事实上不止是他，无论是谁，或者任何事，在关系到伊格尼斯安危的时候，这头狮子都会露出獠牙，带着舍弃所有退路的决意，和对方拼个你死我活。

“因为一个欺骗和利用过你的家伙，义无反顾地相信人类与AI能够和平相处这种天真的鬼话，甚至连命都可以不要，真是蠢到无可救药。”

“……”

面对鸿上了见的冷嘲热讽，游作想不到什么合适的话来进行反驳，他向来都不善于表述诉求，更何况对方并非完全不明白他在想什么，只是拒绝接受罢了。

“关于他的事，”游作对上男人的视线，语气依旧平静淡然，却带有一种毋庸置疑的决绝，“我想我们没什么好谈的。”

耳边的拳头攥紧，骨头关节发出可怖的声响，鸿上了见一拳打在墙上，堪堪擦过男孩的脸颊，他也说不清自己的怒意从何而来。

世界上有无数条路，他好像看不清形势一样，偏偏选择了最难的那条，那是只有在童话故事里，主角凭借光环才能达成的美好结局。

现实呢？鸿上了见已经不想去细数他失败过多少次了，Lightning，鲍曼，最后连自己最信任的搭档都向他证明了人和AI是不可能和平相处的，所有人都在告诉他，你不可能赢，你会输，你已经输了，他却依旧要坚持一条路走到黑。

退一万步讲，就算真的成功了又如何，理想实现的那天，人类的寿命早就到了该离开这个世界的时间，只要他不选择其他路线，美好的未来就永远不会属于他。

鸿上了见顿了一下，突然很想笑，他倒是忘了，伊格尼斯是永生不死的。

“他对你就那么重要吗？”

游作没想到他会问这种话：“不，我只是……”

“伊格尼斯引发机器暴乱前，你失踪了整整一天。”

绿色的眸子一怔，下意识后缩，即使只有很短的一瞬，身体还是很确切地传达出动摇。

“你去哪里了？”

“和你……没关系吧？”

游作想躲开，却被抓住手腕挣脱不开。

“有谁故意抹掉了你的行踪，无论是汉诺骑士，还是草薙翔一都没能找到你，你觉得这个世界上能做到这种事的人，能有几个？”

鸿上了见将挣扎的人按到墙上，手中的力道又增加了几分。

“不存在，除非他根本不是人类。”

“那个时候只要多想想看，藤木游作行踪不明之后，最着急的家伙会是谁，再结合当时的状况，你身处何处，也就自然而然地明朗起来了，不是吗？”

“你和伊格尼斯……”

游作突然发狠似的一把推开他。

“我和那家伙……”

怒火在爆发的边缘冻结，阴森骇人的眼神，活像一匹受伤的独狼。他似乎是想维持住长久以来建筑在表层的防备，殊不知在别人眼中，掩饰用的外壳早已支离破碎。

他张了张嘴，却像失去发声的能力，本该出现的字符一个接着一个地消失在空气中，绿色的眸子失神了好久，才找回原本的光彩。

“我和他，什么都不是。”

他看着鸿上了见，语气无比得平静，一种有什么在无声中温吞消亡的平静。

鸿上了见的手抽了抽，少年残留的体温在指尖悄然流淌，微热的触感随着夜风变得虚幻，他将那一丝温存握进手心里，好像抓住了什么，却又什么都没抓住。

“你还有事吗？”

男人没作声。

“那就请回吧。”

游作转身，按部就班地去找领带。

鸿上了见看了他一会，转身从车上下来，发现伊格尼斯正靠在车厢上看着他，眼神没多少敌意，却也算不上友善，天知道他在外面站了多久。

一人一AI各怀心事地对峙了许久，鸿上了见突然想起什么，冷然地笑了一声。

“差点忘了，还有一件事。”

不知道是说给游作听的，还是说给站在外面的伊格尼斯听的。

“艾什莉要结婚了，对象是和她大学时期的同学。”

Ai无言地皱了皱眉，游作背对着他，手中的动作一顿，再没有任何反应。

看，他又失败了一次。

“结果来说，你所做的一切，什么意义都没有。”

游作转过身，外面什么人都没有。

他习惯性地去打领带，系到一半突然想起没什么必要，又不是在学校里，他愣了一会，强迫症似得把没做完的程序补完，也没去管外套，随意地收拾了一下便从车里出来，往没什么人的海港方向走去。

不灵梦抓着尊的手看了会，手背上五道轻微的烧伤顺着掌骨外延，算不上严重，但还是引得伊格尼斯一阵不悦的皱眉。炽狮之爪在开启能量模式时，等离子体的辐射场多少会对人体产生少量的影响，就算有配套的外骨骼做防护，也无法避免意外的发生。

凝胶体扳住狮爪往穗村尊的脖子上送，但凡在力量的比拼上输一点点，尊恐怕都很难活下来了，即使不灵梦知道炽狮的力量没那么弱。可正是因为武器的强大，才总是会有危险性相伴，确实是他给予了让尊可以战斗的武器，可这样真的好吗？

“喂，不灵梦，不灵梦！”

穗村尊叫了他好几声才得到反应，伊格尼斯已经盯着自己的手，神情严肃地看了半个钟头，要不是只有皮肤上的一些轻微刺痛，他就真以为自己的手废了。

“怎么样？”

“问题不大，随便处理处理就行。”

不灵梦一边回答着，一边从借来的医疗箱里拿出烧伤药，外面人手不够，这种轻微的烧伤他们自己能处理，也就不麻烦别人代劳了。

“话说那是什么？”尊注意到医疗箱旁边一块黑色物体，像是金属，但看起来很软。

“土特产。”

“土特产？”

Ai回来后的第一时间丢给他的东西，两个伊格尼斯只是对视一眼就明白了很多，这是Leviathan的产物，里面隐藏有构造凝胶的技术。事实上不灵梦调查后发现这块凝胶和外面的凝胶有很大的不同，结构更加复杂，硬度也远超普通的石墨烯，这不是普通的构造凝胶。

尊见他不想多说什么，小心翼翼地陪着笑脸：“你该不会是在生气吧？”

“为什么我要生气？”

“不，”尊挠了挠头，“那什么，我没跟你打招呼，就从飞机上跳下去，很危险什么的。”

不灵梦斩钉截铁：“没有。”

“……”

“不不，我知道错了！”穗村尊双手合十，“下次绝对不会出现这种情况！”

伊格尼斯翻了个白眼：“你这话连普通AI都不会信。”

“……”

这话听起来很像人类所说的：连三岁小孩都不会信你的鬼话。尊捂住脸，觉得头疼，并对自己之前冲动的行为后悔不已。

“但这也是尊的优点呢。”

因为是优点，所以就算再担心他，也不会去妨碍那人本该拥有的光芒。

“不灵梦……”

尊觉得自己有很多很多的话想告诉他，各种各样复杂的情绪堵在胸口，感激？信任？担心？悔恨？没有一条能转化成语言文字，他从未感到人类的情绪会如此复杂，不知道伊格尼斯是否也会有同样的感受。

处理完伤口的不灵梦看了他一眼，察觉到高中生的纠结，不由得叹了口气，一巴掌拍在他的脑门上。

尊被打的有点懵，捂住脑袋：“你干什么？！”

“不，怎么说，果然还是有点生气。”不灵梦想了想回答道，顺手收拾了下桌子。

“现在？！”

“麻烦你下次再多顾及一下我的情绪。”

“二百米的高空不带降落伞跳机？暴露在辐射场里半个多小时？想都不想就往凝胶体堆里冲？”

冷静下来后，每条都觉得要命，根本不是脑袋正常的人能干出来的事，尊支支吾吾地想说自己还是有认真考虑过后果的，被不灵梦一个眼神给怼回去了。

“最生气的是你居然丢下我，想独自一人完成所有的事。”

“不，那是……”

尊赶忙解释道，却被不灵梦一把抓住领口。

“不是只有你会担心我，我也会担心你啊！”

尊愣了一会，伸手覆盖在伊格尼斯的手上，仿生体微热的体温顺着指尖传来，仿佛一个真正的生命。

“我知道了。”

夜幕中没有一点星光，和下方的海洋连成一片，漆黑得分不清方向，身后灯光通明，他却不想转身，只是看着黑暗的最深处发呆。

晚间的海岸有些冷。

游作把手搭在栏杆上的时候，才发现衣袖的扣子没系好，单手本就不方便，更何况左手还使不上劲，他来来回回试了几次都没成功，干脆地放弃了。

“你还真是不中用。”

熟悉的声音带着些嘲弄的意味，贴在耳畔响起，还未来得及回头，一双手从身后将他拥入怀里。

“Ai？”

“嗯哼～”

伊格尼斯懒洋洋地应着，脑袋搁在他身上，环抱住男孩的同时找到了手腕的位置，就着这个动作帮忙处理袖口上的扣子。

“果然，游作没有我就是不行啊。”

绿眸朝肩上多出的重量投去一瞥，恰好能看到伊格尼斯的侧脸，表情和语气同样透露着无可奈何，却又带有一种享乐其中的惬意。

“看到我这么落魄，你倒是挺开心？”

“哪有？”Ai漫不经心地做了否定，语调却拐出个完全不可信的弧度。

衣扣回归到该在的位置，伊格尼斯依旧站在身后没有离开，抱着他的手渐渐收紧。空气中徒生起一股微妙的气氛，在身边徘徊不定，顺着四肢缠绕住躯干，压迫的意图似有似无，却又被生生地克制住。

游作的手不自觉地颤了一下：“Ai？”

萦绕在周边的诡异气息瞬间消失，伊格尼斯蹭了蹭他的脖颈，又浅尝辄止地轻轻碰了一下，才松开了手。

“多抱一会都不行，真小气！”

Ai不满地抱怨道，幽怨的眼神像只没有讨要到小鱼干的猫。

游作看着伊格尼斯一言不发，他没来由地想起图灵测试，那对人工智能来说只是一场欺骗游戏，重要的不是它们到底有没有意识，而是人类有多么的好骗。按照伊格尼斯的智能，完美地通过这类测试是板上钉钉的事，但是微妙的地方在于，这点似乎对游作行不通。

他似乎总能察觉到伊格尼斯什么时候在说谎，什么时候在胡闹，什么时候在伪装，什么时候是欺骗。

可正因如此，藤木游作成了世界上最能证明暗之伊格尼斯是拥有意识的生命体的人。

就像现在，这家伙的抱怨全是不讲道理的胡闹。至于伊格尼斯这么做的理由，他没往深处想，也不会往深处想。

“说起来，Playmaker大人不应该给我点奖励吗？”

游作诧异地看向他。

“这次大部分活都是我干的，没有功劳也有苦劳吧？”

伊格尼斯眯着眼，狡猾的猫再次讨要起小鱼干，只是他这次似乎不仅仅满足于一点小小的馈赠了。

游作叹了口气：“想要什么？”

“什么都可以？”

“嗯。”

“特别过分的事也行？”

“……”游作抓住胳膊，没去看他，“别太过分。”

“那就……叫我一个月亲爱的。”

“驳回。”

“说的也是呢～”Ai也觉得这事成功率不大，但机会难得总得试试，“那我可以要一个吻吗？”

游作愣了一下，看着他的神情略显古怪。

Ai倒是没猜到他会是这种反应，羞涩地献吻这么崩人设的事基本不可能发生，十之八九都会遭到拒绝，他当然不担心遭拒，想做的事能编号到六位数以上，不愁找不到一个他会同意的。可游作这表情怎么回事？说是不情愿，好像又不打算拒绝，说是愿意，好像也没那么主动。

正当伊格尼斯拿数据琢磨自家搭档想法的时候，游作扯住了他的领子，没用多大力，身体就跟着不由自主地俯下去。

“游作？”

游作盯着他，攥紧衣领的手用力到发抖，眼神在犹豫和退缩之间来回挣扎。

“难不成我们接过吻？”

Ai只是试探性的一问，男孩发抖的手却倏然停下，瞳孔聚焦在他的脸上，好久才活动起来。

“没有。”

他轻声回道，将Ai又拉进了许些。

伊格尼斯低下头，高中生也配合地闭上了眼。

“Ai？”

没有想象中的触感，反而是落入了一个没什么温度的怀抱。

“突然想起来，这台Soltis是别人的，虽然没打算还回去，但总是有种被别人捡了便宜的感觉，奖励就留到下次吧？”Ai轻轻地抱住他，“这次，这样就好。”

理由找的可真差，游作回抱住伊格尼斯，把头埋进他的怀里。

“抱歉……”

我才是该道歉的那个。Ai心想道，也许是在那些被遗忘的记忆里，他做过些什么不好的事。

“反正时间还长，我可以慢慢等。”

游作顿了一下，时间还长吗？

他伸手拉住伊格尼斯的衣角，什么都没说。

远处的「Ai」看着那两个人，仿佛时间在这一刻都为他们驻留。

Lightning没找到剩余的凝胶体，只有来来往往的人类：“来迟了吗？”

“是啊，太迟了。”「Ai」看着那两人，冷冷地回道。

Lightning顺着他的视线看了过去，明白之后也没多说什么：“Deity呢？”

“消失了。”「Ai」收回视线，“我感应不到他的存在，毫无疑问是消失了。”

Lightning看了他一眼：“我还以为你会感到高兴。”

“当然，”「Ai」勾起嘴角，露出一个冷冽的笑，“高兴的不得了，碍事的家伙终于消失了一个。”

Lightning冷哼了一声。

“鸿上圣死了，但Revolver还活着。Dei死了，安德烈却活着。”「Ai」统计了下战绩，“这次的赌局，我们好像打了个平手。”

“不过藤木游作活下来了，所以还是你输。”

“他不算数。”Lightning毫不留情地反驳道，“中途加进来的。”

“啧，行吧。”

“那你还要继续吗？”「Ai」看着他，暗之伊格尼斯的话无疑是警告，他们所谓的兄弟关系对AI只是个毫无意义的符号，还不如金融骗子嘴里的数字有价值。

“不。”Lightning冷冷地拒绝道，倒不像是怕了，似乎单纯是觉得事情已经解决了。

「Ai」很快就明白了，鸿上圣死了。

“暗之伊格尼斯说的不错，你确实是伊格尼斯当中最在意鸿上圣的那个。”

Lightning瞥了他一眼，带着些警示的意味。

“既然你不打算插手，那我就只能单干了。”「Ai」耸了耸肩，对他伸出三根手指，“借我三样东西，相对的，我会替你解决掉Revolver。”

Lightning看着他，示意他继续说下去。

“天装骑兵，裁决之矢，还有……”

“最后那个不行。”

“嗯？我还没说呢！”

“我没可能把我们的弱点交给你，不是吗？”Lightning冷笑起来，“何况如果你失败的话，我们的弱点可就会落到人类手中了。”

「Ai」身体后仰，倒吸一口凉气：“我知道你很聪明，不过你这也聪明过头了吧？”

“某种意义上来讲，我们两个很像。”Lightning眯了眯眼，“看在这点上，我可以把Neurax病毒借给你。”

“那我特么的借天装骑兵的意义何在？”

“那就不是我负责范围内的事了。”Lightning转过身没去看他，“另外，Revolver怎么样都好，帮我处理掉另一个。”

“藤木游作？”

“不。”Lightning阴森地瞥向他，“是Ai。”

“……”

“Lightning老板，你难道是想让我去送死？”

“反正你也想要Playmaker吧？”Lightning扶着脸，“既然打算掠夺宝物，把守护宝物的怪物先解决掉，才是正解，不对吗？”

“这么快就把自家王牌给丢弃不用了？我猜猜看，是鲍曼快复活了？”「Ai」托着下巴笑道，见他没反驳笑得更欢了，“好吧，但你还是得把最后一样东西借给我，我保证不会把秘密泄露给任何人。”

Lightning沉默了一会：“可以。”

“这就答应了？”

Lightning的身体逐渐数据化，最后只有声音留在空中：“如果你真的能成功的话。”

“真可怕，Revolver当时怎么干掉他的？”「Ai」神经质地打了个哆嗦，“不，在此之前，暗之伊格尼斯怎么想的？复活这家伙跟玩似的。”

“算了，”他看了眼下方站在海边的男孩，以及他身边的AI，眼神不禁黯了黯，“下次在天上再会吧。”

“藤木游作，不，Playmaker。”

游作像察觉到什么一样，向不远处的一座大楼上望去。

伊格尼斯顺着他视线的方向看了一眼，不怎么在意地笑了笑。

错觉吗？游作回过头，看到伊格尼斯的笑脸不禁皱了皱眉。

“你之前跑到哪里去了？”

Ai如实回答：“去找安德烈。”

游作看了他一眼。

“放心，我什么都没做，毕竟你都打算放他一马了，我再多管闲事，你会生气吧？”

游作叹了口气，看样子他把安德烈的记忆数据都读取了个遍。

“因为记忆数据对我来说也很真实，所以我还是揍了那家伙一顿，反正凝胶身体也打不死，不死之身真是便利呢～”

伊格尼斯笑得阳光灿烂，游作无语扶额，几乎能想象出当时的惨状。

“所以Dei的事你也知道了？”

“对，都知道了。”Ai靠在栏杆上，“既然打算隐瞒下去的话，就该好好地把所有信息源都处理掉，安德烈脑袋里的记忆都被删了，感谢我吧。”

“……”

记忆被删真的不会留下什么后遗症吗？游作觉得头疼。

“嘛，真说起来那家伙自己也能删，留下来就是为了让我也看到吧？”

Ai很是不屑，那家伙好像笃定游作不会告诉他一样。开玩笑，以他跟游作这么亲密无间的关系，怎么可能……事实上游作还真没告诉他。

完全败给那只死蜘蛛了。

游作自然不知道自家伊格尼斯内心的波动，他在想其他事情。

“也许我不该隐瞒这件事，”他把手搭在栏杆上，看着寂静无边的海洋轻声道，“那只会让外界的人对AI的评价更糟糕。”

Ai倒是毫无不在意：“就算你说出真相，外界的人也不会因此对AI改观，最后只会多一个倒霉的女孩，那还不如不提。”

游作没说话，伊格尼斯知道他心里不好受，隐藏真相的罪恶感并不比犯下罪恶者少多少，何况罪魁祸首什么都不知道。

嫉妒的恶兽沉眠于深海无人知晓，阳光下的少女获得永远的幸福，这本应该是个完美的故事。

游作看向死寂的海面，这件事很快就会结束，第二天海港上热闹依旧，贩卖蛤蜊的孩子推着小车四处叫卖，踩着小高跟的美丽妇人挽住衣着华丽的富豪嬉笑着登上豪华游轮，渔船荡在波光粼粼的水纹间撒下渔网。

人们永远不会知道那看似平静的水面下曾经是怎样的暗流涌动。

“也许艾什莉从来没有喜欢过Dei，Dei也从来没有真正喜欢过艾什莉。”

高中生背对向栏杆，有些脱力地靠在上面。

“Dei的程序设定是听取所有人的要求，并确确实实地实现，艾什莉在情人节那天，心血来潮中许下让他做自己男友的愿望，也许Dei只是依照程序，听取并实现了这个荒唐的诺言。”

Ai看着他，没说话。

“到头来他只是遵循人类的预设程序，人类为了一己之私创造出他，又因为一己之私毁了他。”游作抬手遮住眼睛，“这种事……”

到底该怎么接受？

他想要保护的人，是所有一切的起因，是招致灾厄的源头，是将他束缚住的锁链，诱导他直到毁灭的尽头。

他早该注意到的，Dei想要杀了他的理由，AI对艾什莉的感情并非爱，而是刻骨铭心的恨。

“也许我……”

手腕被人一把抓住，游作抬起头，正对上伊格尼斯的金眸。

“别说了。”

伊格尼斯盯着他，眼里没有任何属于人类的情感，却也不似机械般毫无生气。

“如果真的是这样，他在艾什莉死之后就该中止这个进程了。”

“很难说……”少年垂下眼，自言自语一般地低声喃喃着，“艾什莉要求那家伙复活自己，只要她依旧活着，他就必须要遵守那个程序。”

“没有任何理由，不是吗？他们理应深爱对方的理由。”

“也许吧？”Ai毫不在意道。

“人类方面我不太理解，艾什莉复活后就在不停地制造凝胶体，我们似乎都默认她是为了更好的生存环境而不断进行扩张，但是如果考虑到人类繁衍后代的本能，也许蜂后只是在制造她的孩子罢了。”Ai看着游作略显惊讶的表情耸了耸肩，“她和Dei的孩子，按照人类的思路，我们可以这么考虑。”

“不，算了。”

游作觉得更不舒服了，这听起来像是Dei不光杀了自己的爱人，连同自己的孩子也一块葬送掉了。

“也没什么大不了的，AI可没什么繁衍的概念，退一万步讲，那种东西也没办法叫做子代吧？”

“另外再告诉你个好消息吧。”

“海蜘蛛和摩布拉都没消失。”

游作顿了一下，他还以为所有的凝胶体都消失了，见他的脸色稍稍缓和，伊格尼斯松了手。

长久的黑夜出现了一丝光亮，他顺着水平线的方向望去，天边透出微弱的晨曦。

他有些恍惚，已经早上了吗？

游作似乎是察觉到什么，下意识向身侧望去，不远处，男人的身影鬼魅一般凭空出现。

Dei望着日出的方向，他看了很久，才转而看向游作。

为什么……他会在这里？

游作的疑惑没能停留太久，他在脑中得出答案的同时，下意识伸手抓住那条附有凝胶的手臂。

Dei朝他微笑着，消逝在晨光中。

“说起来，你听过黑白房间的故事吗？”

游作有些呆愣地转过身，Ai难得地带上了些正经，他回过神，满是疑惑地看向伊格尼斯。

“故事里的主人公从小生活在一个只有黑色和白色的房间里。通过学习，知道世界上有除了黑色与白色之外的各种颜色，也知道各种关于色彩的物理知识以及神经学知识，但是从来没有真的看到过那些颜色。”

“某一天，一个人打开了房间的门，带他从房间走出来，他看到了各种各样真实的色彩，深红的火焰，明黄的阳光，浅蓝的天空，纯白的云，”伊格尼斯细数着他所能看到的颜色，探寻的目光最终停留在男孩的眼睛上，“还有绿色。”

“Ai？”

“从那一天起，他的世界才真正拥有了色彩。”

Ai远远地望向海洋：“对Dei来说，艾什莉就是那个打开房门的人吧？”

“对我来说，那个人……”

“游作，是你。”

对我来说，你就是如此的重要。

海风吹过少年的额发，他眯起眼睛，伊格尼斯轻轻地握住了他的手，温暖的阳光越过天水之间的界限，刹那间，整个世界都明亮起来。

藤木游作知道，在那条漆黑得看不到尽头的路上，他从来都不是一个人。

FIN.


End file.
